


Elysian Fields

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Cockblocking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tension, Tom being a prat at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 106,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: This is AU/Actor Tom, in no way is this based on Tom currently as an actor,none of his work that I do mention will be chronological,that is why I have tagged this story/Tom AU (Alternate Universe) besides...its Fiction,and its suppose to be fun, I'm only pointing this out here in the Author notes because sometimes no one really reads "the tags" and I just wanted to be clear,also there will different POV throughout the story between Nevaeh and Tom (and btw her name is pronounced Nu-VAY-Ah )





	1. Elysian Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU/Actor Tom, in no way is this based on Tom currently as an actor,none of his work that I do mention will be chronological,that is why I have tagged this story/Tom AU (Alternate Universe) besides...its Fiction,and its suppose to be fun, I'm only pointing this out here in the Author notes because sometimes no one really reads "the tags" and I just wanted to be clear,also there will different POV throughout the story between Nevaeh and Tom (and btw her name is pronounced Nu-VAY-Ah )

 

 

 

"My goodness, _what is_ that lovely smell wafting from my kitchen?"

making a half turn to see Diana slowly make her way through the entryway,I was holding a loaf pan fresh from the oven.

"Banana bread"

"oh Nevaeh, you shouldn't have" she smiled brightly taking a seat at the kitchen table,"what brought this about anyways?"

setting the pan down on the stove.

"oh,nothing really, just thought it'd be nice to have a fresh loaf instead of that store bought junk"shrugging,that's when I noticed something,"Diana, wheres your cane?"

heaving a sigh,she gave me reserved look.

 _"left the bloody thing in the sitting room"_  she muttered,giving her a half felt scolding look,Diana gave me a dismissive wave in return, "I know,I know what the Doctor said,but using it makes me feel so.. _.old_ sometimes,but you have to admit Nevaeh,I am doing better"

it had been about a month an a half ago since Diana had surgery to repair a dislocated hip she attained when she had slipped on a patch of ice on some stairs outside of an Art exhibition for one of her friends.As for how I fit in...well,that's a long story,but basically having found out I had experience with in home care,plus nursing skills.. _well some that is_..Diana insisted on hiring me.

"you are indeed,but if you want to continue doing so. _.use the cane"_  I chastised teasingly as I handed her a slice of the warm bread on a napkin.

"you're as bad as Sarah and Em,at least my Thomas would of.. _well"_  she  feigned a pout before taking a bite, _but I saw that smile too._

"having never met him I can only go by what they've told me Diana, he would let you run a marathon,cause he's..how'd they put that?,oh yes.. _a mummy's boy"_  I snickered.

 _"they would say that"_  her lips at a twist, "only because in his youth he was a cheeky lad,giving them  all kinds of grief"

Tom was Diana's only son and the only one of her children I hadn't met, he was an actor,though I was familiar with a bit of his work,having seen The Hollow Crown on the BBC once, actually had it on dvd now,he was primarily a Theater actor and was always absent because of his career,traveling quite a bit,though he did call his mother regularly,currently he was touring with a Shakespearean Theater group in Australia,they had been there for awhile now.

"doesn't sound like hes changed much" placing a cup of tea next to her,"Emma told me he's still prone to being an ass..when you aren't looking"

a secretive smile appeared as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth.

 _"oh I'm sure,_ what makes you think I don't see it?..a mum knows"

 

Watching Diana make her way across the room _with her cane this time_ ,she nearly took me out while I was carrying a basket of laundry.

"what's got you so excited?,are you okay?"

"oh!" she made a turn in such a way that I thought she may fall backwards "I got the loveliest news,Tom will be home for the holidays!, the Theater group is taking time off for Christmas..I need to get this place ready"

So without any further hesitation,between,Diana,myself and a few of her friends,we decked out the house in full Christmas decor... _.earlier_ than Tom's arrival would be,but that was a good thing,her spirits had pick up considerably,it made me happy to see her so lively again,that and Tom had arrived earlier than expected,one thing was for sure,this family knew how to keep me on my toes.

"I can here him pulling up into the drive Nevaeh!" 

looking at my watch,a whole hour early, _shit what was up with everyone with being prepunctual?._.I hadn't even gotten refreshments set up,it was only seconds before I heard.

"come in son, I was just about to get some tea on, when I couldn't find the bloody teapot, buggar all anyways"

I had entered the kitchen upon hearing Diana trying her best to bustle about looking for her tea kettle.

 _"Diana let me find it, you go have a sit,go see your son_ " I whispered hurriedly trying to shoo her off.

smiling at me gratefully she left,turning around going about looking for the kettle I found myself face to face with the unexpected... Tom, I who was for the most part as Diana would say.. gobsmacked,standing there like I just got whacked in the head with a stupid stick... _oh stop, what are you fifteen?,_ we looked at one another until a toothy smile quickly appeared on his face.. _._ damn the pictures Diana has really didn't do him justice _,_ without a doubt quite a handsome guy. _..no Nevaeh do not go there,_ what does it hurt to notice that he’s attractive, _are you fucking nuts?,this is your employers son_ , _besides..what if he's an asshole?,_ there goes my brain playing it's games again sometimes it was wrong and others..it was  _right._

"is..is this the lovely woman my mum has been going on about?"

speak you fucking idiot.

"um.. yes,I guess?"  _Diana talks to him about me?_ ,I offered my hand "I'm Nevaeh"

"Nevaeh?" tilting his head he raised a brow as he took my hand,holding it.

oh here we go.

"its Heaven spelled backwards,I blame my mom,either secretly she's an atheist and it was a slap in gods face or she has a quirky sense of humor,I haven't decided"

 _"ehehehehehe._..it's unusual, but lovely" he winked.

 _"hmmm,_  only because its not your name" I winced,groaning.

"oh there you are Thomas" Diana stood in the kitchen doorway looking pleased,"and I see you've met Nevaeh, shes delightful isn't she?"

bringing my hand to his lips,Tom gave it a chaste kiss.

"so far.. I'll have to agree mum" giving me yet another wink, "I'll have an entire holiday to find out more"

was that a good thing?

 

"You like her?" 

referring to Nevaeh I assumed.

"I do..her quiet, honest demeanor is.. refreshing,I can tell shes been good for you mum,and you seem to be fairing well from it"

"I am...it could of been worse,thankfully it wasn't as bad as the Doctor thought originally"

"glad to hear it...but,I'm interested in knowing more about Nevaeh,what _do you_  know about her mum?,what are her credentials?,wheres she from?"

mum gave a curious look.

"Thomas, shes good,hard working girl, don't you have any worries about that,I met her over a year ago,Nevaeh worked at that Delicatessen in town I like so much,the one that serves coffee,tea and a little bit of everything else, shes from the States, her mum is an RN, her father a Contractor with his own business"

blinking,staring blankly...I hadn't heard that right.

 _"a Delicatessen?._.mum you're entrusting your care to a person whose job was in food service?,no disrespect,but are you cracked?..it sounds like bollocks mum" I think my mum bumped her head as well as her hip.

 _"Thomas William"_  her tone sharp, "she also has a background in In Home care,certified in fact,did a brief stint as a nursing assistant before she arrived in England,plus she stays in contact with my Doctor and they exchange information,hes comfortable with that and so am I... _don't you dare attack her"_

Jesus...I had no idea mum would get so defensive, I only wanted to make sure she was getting the best care by someone who was qualified.

"mum..I wasn't attacking her,it's just.. _.unusual_ ,generally your doctor would put you in contact with an agency that has people who do what Nevaeh does, that's where I thought she originated,from a professional service,not...an eatery"

setting her tea down,mum now gave me that look I was  _all too familiar with_ ,..yeah,my ass was about to be chewed.

 _"you see here,_  Nevaeh takes  _no compensation_ from me,she stays here with me round the clock,sees to my needs whether I like it or not...usually not,but that's just me being a tottery,fussy ol' biddy, _I chose_  to have her here,not the other way around,in fact she felt  _under._.qualified,I had beg the lass to come here"

 _ass chewed,_ make that marred significantly.

"I apologize for questioning your standards concerning your welfare mum,as your son I was just anxious that's all,if you're comfortable with this agreement you have with her,then so am I" I still had my reservations,but kept that to myself.

 

Ever have that feeling you're being watched?,that was what I was experiencing at the moment,no matter where I was,what I was doing... _there he was,_ what's up with that anyways?Making a turn I nearly ran into him,holding his cup of coffee up and out of the way,smiling quietly, giving him an odd look as I passed by him carrying in some firewood.

stacking some of the wood near the fireplace after having added some to the fire,I clapped the dirt an bark off my hands,out of my peripheral I could see Tom now leaning against the wall with one shoulder,drinking his coffee watching me,the creepiness level was beginning to rise.

"you're quite efficient"

he speaks.

"well I wasn't hired to sit on my ass"

"ehehehehe, I should say not, my mum was right about you,a good,hard working girl you definitely are, don't believe I've seen you take a break once"

 _"and you should know"_  straightening the pillows on the couch and other miscellaneous objects in the room,"since you've been haunting my every footstep since I began my work day"

"and yet you have managed to take time to notice my presence" he shot back.

"kinda hard not too" standing straight now,doing my damnedest not to glare at the man,but failing "when  _I'm not_  tripping over you cause you're in my way, you're always in the same room as I"

giving me a shrug of indifference,or was it an aire of arrogance?

"just curious as to what your job entails darling,nothing more"

"bullshit" frowning now, "you're just making sure I'm doing my job.. _.period"_

what was with him?,upon our first meeting everything was great,jovial,polite,less than twenty four hours hes become a first class dickweed,something changed..but what and why?

"I see that you're doing your job and I can honestly say...not bad at all,for someone who is proficient mostly in the area of food and its preparation"

fucking what?!

 _"excuse me?"_  walking around the coffee table,approaching him at a clip I noticed that had made him become uneasy, "are you implying that I'm  _limited?,_ that I lack any skill to care for your mom cause I worked in a damn Deli?"

"um..well,it's just...strange,I admit..darling,your background isn't typical"

"seriously,you're questioning  _my_ background,your sisters didn't bat an eye,in fact we all get along perfectly,and here you are having been gone for months on a Theater tour even when your mom got hurt,then show up on holiday,not even a day later and... _you are judging me?"_ pointing to myself.

Tom looked taken aback by my outburst,but quickly composed himself.

"look"

"no.. _you look,_ after your mom approached me about caring for her,she had your sisters interview me,they went over my references too,if they approved..whats _your_  hang up?"

"like I said. _.it's not typical"_

he couldn't leave fast enough,the hell was wrong with him?,just because I worked at a restaurant suddenly I'm beneath him..fuck that and fuck him.

 

Doing my best to avoid Nevaeh and not alert my mum that I was doing so was proving difficult,especially when we all were in the same house, and the odds that we would be in the same room were high,to Nevaeh's credit,she seem to be avoiding me too.

I was however relieved when mum and Nevaeh left for town on an errand, a breather as it were from the tension, that was until I received a text from my baby sister.

_Em- heard you were back..so how goes it?,meet Nevaeh?..shes great huh._

you're fucking kidding, right Sis?

_T- got back not long ago,yes I met Nevaeh_

_Em- and?_

pushy little shit.

_T-and what?_

_Em- don't be a git,what do you think?_

_T- I'll let you know proper, when we start liking each other._

_Em-omg,are you serious?..how can you not like her?,let me guess,you hit on her and she told you to piss off..right?,god would you plz quit thinking w/that dick of yours for once._

_T- you couldn't be more wrong._

even my dick didn't want anything to do with her.

_Em- if it wasn't that..what else could it possibly be?_

_T- none of your business,that's what it is_

_Em-piss off,it is my business, I like her,shes a good person,good for what mum requires and mum adores her,if you fuck that off, I'll risk my job, fly all the way from Italy to kick your ass_

what is it about this woman?,my mum admires her,nearly biting my head off proving it,my baby sister holds her in high regards too,was it in her name?, _though spelled backwards.  
_

_T- I'm glad you both think shes the bees knees, but Nevaeh an I decline to get along,however we both are polite enough to keep our differences away from mum,...leave it alone Emma.  
_

_Em- god you're such a wanker Tom!_

_T-I love you too Em.. bye_

 

Having returned from our trip into town,I felt a bit better,that was until I entered the house, _Lord Thomas_ stood stone faced and manikin like until he saw his mom an then went out to get the rest of the bags of groceries and other items from the car...jerkwad,dammit _what was I thinking_ when I first met him, _you weren't,remember?..I warned you..what if he's an asshole?,_ oh yeah...kudo's for the brain..shit for intuition. _  
_

putting the last of the food into the fridge, I felt a hand on my shoulder,looking over it..Diana, her face filled with worry.

"everything alright darling?"

I didn't want to bother her with my displeasure in her son,and his with me,putting on my best fake smile I nodded.

"yes,just a bit tired I guess,I'll make us some tea, and we can both relax, I think you could use it too, pushed yourself today,don't think I didn't notice" gently scolding her.

"didn't notice what?"

oh wonderful, just what I needed, _snarky input_ from the English prick from hell and I knew it wouldn't be anything less than that.

"nothing,its been a long day,your mom needs to rest that's all" helping Diana sit down at the kitchen table.

"you let my mum over do it?. _..well that's just bloody great_ ,I thought among your duties you were suppose to make sure she wasn't to over extend herself,by the sounds of it..you've done a fine job of _fucking that up"_

"Thomas!"

 _"no mum,_ you've pled your case..now I see just _how_ inadequate her skills are, a simple thing as to make sure you weren't to over work your hip to the point you are weary like now,and she couldn't even accomplish that" he spat angrily throwing his hands up dramatically.

 _words..all kinds of them,mostly profane were coming at me_ ,but instead of resorting to a petty outburst of swearing, I simply stalked over to him,glared upward,narrowing my eyes,then stormed off to my room.

I could hear them arguing from the other side of my closed door,it wasn't overly heated,but Diana was definitely pissed, I knew obviously this was not going to be resolved promptly or at all,it would in all likelihood just get worse,and everyone would be miserable,picking up my cell,scrolling through my contacts, I hit speed dial.

"Doctor Welch's office how may I help you"

"yes,this is Nevaeh, Diana Hiddleston's care giver,I need to speak with the Doctor,its _very_ important"

It was a hard phone call,one that left me in tears by the end of it, Dr, Welch was understanding,and would take care of things,so I took pen and paper and did what I felt was necessary,what was right for Diana.

after about twenty minutes or so I made my way back to the kitchen,Diana was quietly drinking her tea,Tom look to be pouring himself a cup, walking over to her,she looked up.

"I made a call, Dr Welch will be sending someone over tomorrow from an accredited agency until you find someone else that meets your approval" handing her the piece of paper,"this my formal letter of resignation"

turning away before anyone could see my eyes that were rapidly filling with tears again,I had gotten only halfway down the hall when I heard Tom.

"Nevaeh. _.wait"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_Photo credit/source- https://beautyeditor.ca/.image/t_share/MTM4MjkxNzI2MjA3OTUyMTk4/ashley-greene-layered-hairjpg.jpg_

_http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/wenn31108096.jpg_


	2. Elysian Fields

There was a slight hesitation in my gait,but I continued heading towards my room,picking up my stride,the last thing I wanted was another confrontation with him,I did what I felt was required considering the situation.Taking my suitcase out of the closet I began to clear things out of it as well,no need to put things off at the last minute,this was painful as it is.

 _"Nevaeh"_  the voice was soft this time.

ignoring Tom,continuing with my task at hand, when I felt his presence closer than I'd like, stopping,I stared into the suitcase,holding a blouse that I had been folding, _why can't he just fuck off?_

"make it quick,I'm busy"

carrying on with what I had been doing,not even looking at him.

"can we talk?"

throwing a shirt into the suitcase angrily looking down,still refusing to acknowledge him in that way.

 _"I think_ we've surpassed that,its obvious that I've been deemed  _incompetent,_  and doing what is in your moms best interest, I've made arrangements, she'll have a care worker assigned to her that is acceptable,so if you don't mind I'd like to prepare for my departure which I hope to be by early morning without incident.. _thank you very much"_

it was then the familiar yellow piece of paper floated on top of my haphazardly packed clothes, _my letter of resignation._

"my mum refused to accept it,take it as you will"

"she may of refused,but. _.you_   _I know_ ,are more than willing to accept it,hell I'm surprised you aren't helping me pack,  _just so you can shove my ass out the front door personally"_  I snapped.

"actually I'm more of a gentleman than that,I'll leave the packing to you" I could feel him dangerously close to my ear now, _"then I'll call you a cab"_ he whispered callously. 

going against my better judgement I craned my neck around,the smug look he wore was bordering on a display of shameless conceit.

"it's in your best interest that you get out of here _now,_ or I'm going to resort to just kicking you so hard in the balls,that it'll have the Doctor's scratching their heads as to  _how they are going to retrieve them from your ass!"_ I hissed sharply.

taking a step back his face collapsed into a deep frown.

"for such a well put together little bird you are a vulgar example of one, _that was foul"_

 _"newsflash asshole!_..it was suppose to be" pointing to the doorway, "now.. _fuck off already"_

slowly backing away,his dirty look remaining,I watched him until he was gone,what an annoying prick!,follow me in here just to pursue his shit notions only to insult me some more,walking over to the door I slammed it shut. _  
_

 

Week two since Nevaeh left and we must of went through  _eight_ In home care workers,mum disliked every-single-one of them. _.sigh_ ,either they made her tea too weak, let the fire in the fireplace die out,laundry was building up or their cooking was shit, it was always something,so it ended up with it just being me giving her care.

however today,one of her friends, Violet had dropped by putting Mum in a better mood and was all for treating us to lunch, mum wanted a sandwich with crisps, so Vi was more than happy to go into town and place our orders.

 _"We have an ta go order darling,three sandwiches with crisps!"_  Denise called out.

turning around from my present task of slicing cheeses, I took the order forms from her,reading what each sandwich required,that's when I noticed some of the names on them  _Hiddleston_ on at least two, and Tom's name was on one of the sandwich orders,I saw that Diana and her friend Violet's were basic in what they wanted, but Tom...what a fussy shit, _very little of this,a dab of that and none of this._..a huge grin spread across my face,I noticed he liked pepperoncini's, hmm _well mistakes do happen._

About a half hour after Violet left with the sandwiches, what happened next was bound to happen,but I didn't expect it to be during business hours,thankfully the Deli was having a bit of a down time due to the fact the lunch hour rush was over.

"I would like to speak with the manager,or whoever is in charge"

Denise approached the counter,my prayers are with her,though she wasn't above dragging an ass over the counter and letting the person know _,there wouldn't be any bullshit tolerated in her Deli._

"that would be me Sir,I'm the Manager..is there a problem?"

"yes. _.this"_ out of the corner of my eye I saw a rather petulant Tom put a half eaten sandwich in its wrapper on the counter,"I _specifically_ asked for  _pepperoncini's, not.._.Jalapeno peppers, now I've got this _bloody indigestion"_ placing a hand to his stomach,his face scrunched in pain.

looking through the sandwich Denise shook her head,I would explain later,she already knew my story with Tom,she just didn't know the asshole standing in front of her..was in fact..him.

"alright, I'm very sorry Sir,would you like another?,on the house"

"no..but I would like _a word_  with whomever made it,if I may"

"of course,  _Nevaeh!"_

 _"Nevaeh?!"_ he repeated in disbelief.

 _that's right douchebag_..I fucked up your sandwich _,there is a God,_ making my way over to him as if he were any other customer,wearing my best _smart-ass customer service smile,_ throwing a towel over my shoulder.

"yes, can I help you?" smiling prettily if not over the top.

"so..you're back here working?"

looking around the room,then back to him,did he really ask me that?

"so it seems,now about your problem?"

 _"this"_  pushing the sandwich towards me,"you made it?"

"I did"

"why did you put Jalapeno's on it rather than what I asked for?"

"its an honest mistake,the Jalapeno's sit next to the other peppers,and when the order was placed it was rather busy here at the time,I probably just put them on without realizing it" purposely giving him my best fake smile. 

 _"I have my doubts"_ he leaned in,damn his face was red, _"a lot of them in fact"_  he growled.

leaning in myself,fake smile remaining.

"Sir,may I suggest some antacids to calm your, _delicate English constitution_ and well..rest assure that the indigestion from the peppers won't seem so bad as much as...when they come out.. _the other end"_ I hissed between my teeth..." _ouch"_

his lips pulled tight,fingernails digging into the counter,Tom looked as if he were about to explode,I on the other hand was indifferent,without another word he stood straight,turned,storming out of the Deli. _  
_

"what in bloody gods name was that all about?" Denise walked up beside me drying off her hands.

"remember what I told you,all that had happened with Diana and her son Tom?"

"yes"

 _"that_..was Tom"

"you mean to tell me  _that"_  she pointed to where he had been standing,"wanker was the one who chased you off?"

"yup,hasn't changed any either" I sighed.

"just what did you do Nevaeh,to his food?, _exactly"_

"he wanted Greek peppers,I put on Jalapenos instead, assclown was lucky I was in a good mood,I put them on dry...as in I didn't pour the juices from the pan that they were sitting in, _on the sandwich"_

Denise covered her mouth laughing.

 _"oh buggar_ ,his arse would of been blisterin' from that!,and hell _the farts!"_ her laughter grew louder.

 _ew no,didn't want to go there,stop Denise_...giggling myself,looking out the front window of the Deli,feeling a bit better having exacting a small amount if not _sore.._ retribution to the one who deserved it.

"fortunately for him all that he's going to deal with is a slight burning sensation of the ass, and a bruised ego"

 

I couldn't believe it,my own Mum, after telling her everything that went down at the Deli... _she was laughing_ to the point of tears, _what bollocks!,_ and on top of it I now have to deal with the inevitable..a raw,throbbing back door, little bitch. 

here I was now thinking about it in the loo,sitting on the toilet of all places,rolling my eyes,a light tapping on the door,it could be only one person.

"Son ya alright?"

 _"mum..I'm fine"_ I groaned.

"I have some cream for it if you are inclined to use some?"

aw gawd,so embarrassing,hanging my head.

"no,I'm good"

"you wouldn't be hurting Tom,if you hadn't been a git in the first place"

are we really going to have this discussion now?

"Mum.. _ow..shit!"_

"exactly.. _that_ in particular,wouldn't be hurting either"

thanks a lot mum, _now go away_ ,this is uncomfortable enough without you standing on the other side of the door giving me rubbish about it.

Finally able to leave the loo,though a bit sore,I made my way to the kitchen to fix me a cup of Earl Grey,upon entering mum was at the table reading a magazine drinking her own tea,looking up she smiled.

"you okay?"

putting a hand up as I walked by.

"its not up for discussion"

"so be it, however there is one thing we are going to discuss Thomas, I've talked with Dr.Welch and your sisters...I want Nevaeh back,and they are in agreement,there's no reason why she can't, _its you_  that seems to have a bug in his arse"

stirring my tea,turning around she had the most determined look on her face.

"mum"

 _"oh no you don't"_  slamming a hand flat on the table making everything jump that was on it,"you're an actor Tom,how many times have you gone up for a role and you didn't get it cause you" she pointed an adamant finger at me, _"weren't qualified,_  even though you felt that you were, _now._.think how Nevaeh must of felt when you said what you did,she may not have all the qualifications Tom, but..she does have what I feel is essential, and that's all that matters, Dr Welch even has consented his professional opinion on this subject"

there was no way I was going to win this,she even played  _you're an actor_ card,knowing damn well  _qualifications_  was a huge factor in my career,nothing like having your mum grabbing you by the bollocks,the shit thing of it was,the ol' bird  _knew it._

"this isn't going to go away,I can see that..every person hired on after Nevaeh,you fired for whatever reason" putting my tea down,"and you're right,I don't get every role I try out for,due to the fact I wasn't suitable for the part, _I get it mum.._ if you want her back,do so..but I'm not the one who is going to do that" _  
_

didn't even wait for her reply I walked out, not believing I actually caved,this is what she wanted,having the backing of my sisters and her Physician, Nevaeh had just better steer clear of me while I was here,never had I wanted the holidays to be over so quickly as I did now.

 

"You have a customer"

giving Denise a curious look as I wiped my hands on my apron,she shrugged with a silly grin.

"seriously,if its tall,blonde with a shit personality you can kiss my lily white American ass"

"its not even Male,so quit giving me shite and go" Denise waved me off.

walking around the display case towards the cash register,my eyes widened.

"Diana!"

"oh hello darling" reaching over the counter for a hug that I was more than willing to accept, "you look good,how are ya?"

"eh, covered in olive oil an vinegar,deli meat and ocassionally a pastry or two"

"what.. _no Jalapeno's?"_  she said in mock surprise.

I sputtered before laughing as she joined in, _naturally she knew_ ,poor woman I wondered how much of his pissing an moaning she had to endure after that?

"fresh out, _sorry"_  I shrugged,snickering, _"why_..does Tom want to order some more?"

that got a loud bark of laughter from the back room, _Denise._..which sent Diana and I back into our fit of laughter.

 _"oh heavens no darling_ , I'm here to ask if..well,would you like to come back and work for me?"

my laughter stopped instantly,what?...clearing my throat,giving her a puzzled look,I heard that wrong.

"work for you?..but"

"no...its been dealt with" she looked serious now,"I would love to have you back Nevaeh, I tried all those...so called  _professionals_ , drab ol' weeds some of them were,others,lazy shite for nothings,please tell me you'll come back"

"and Tom?"

"he knows I'm asking, that this is my choice and none of his business,that he can sod off if he doesn't like it,I love my boy,but he can't run my life no more than I can his" taking one of my hands into both of hers,"I do miss you..and your Banana bread"

"ah,that's what its really about..that damn bread" I teased.

"well you may of got me there darling,what do you say?"

looking over my shoulder,shit..Denise,I couldn't just leave her hanging,yes she had four other employees but...

"get outta here!" Denise walked up waving a rather nasty hand towel at me, "ya muckin' up me sandwiches anyways" the grin was ear to ear,"can't have employees who like ta light me customers arse's up with hot peppers,makes fer bad business,people will stop coming in"

"Thank You Denise"

"ah, I know ya be back _and know_ there'll be a job waitin'" she winked.

 

I wasn't sure what to expect when I arrived back at Diana's place,but was relieved to not see..Tom,at least not right away,so I took my things back to my old room and busily began unpacking my clothes,I was in the middle of hanging up some shirts when a familiar scent of cologne began to tickle my nose, _please please no_.

"welcome back"

fuck.

"somehow I don't think that was sincere,in fact _I know it wasn't"_ not even turning around to acknowledge him,"but then again, what did I expect?"

"a thank you would be nice"

he was standing behind me already,which was a bit disconcerting, _I needed to get out of here before it got ugly_ ,turning away to do just that when I was abruptly spun around,slammed into his chest, looking up to protest was the last thing I remembered before Toms mouth pressed down hard on mine, everything around me went blank the only thing that was relevant at this point was his lips and how they worked my mouth, their movements on mine.

a moment of clarity allowed me to realize. _.what the fuck?_ , pushing away,giving a hard slap across his face,my glare was a mixture of confusion and anger,one of his hands already on the affected area,but it didn't seem to phase him.

“I do like you Nevaeh, its just.. ” he sighed.

 _"what?"_ I couldn't even look at him now," _you couldn't get your way and being a dick didn't work,so now you're going to try and resort to shameless flirting"_

_"excuse-me?"_

"oh I've seen it happen, it begins with flirting,starting with  _toying about,a wink here,suggestive word there._.if you think I'm going to put up with every fucking bullshit move you throw in my direction cause you're pissed off with me  _for being here_ ,perhaps having you doing something _even more_ stupid...like coming into my room and trying to stick your little carrot in my face...how  _sadly mistaken you would be,I'm not going to play your games Tom"_

he threw his head back laughing,putting a hand to his chest,I watched as Tom just lost it, _fucking asshole._

"oh,don't get me wrong darling _,you are_ agreeable to look upon" he tried composing himself,"but sneaking into your room,sticking my dick in your face....its a shit scenario?"

 _"is it really Tom?._..then tell me _please_ ,why did you pull the shit you just did _,why did you kiss me?"_

a part of me was wondering if that bit of fuckery he just pulled with the kiss was his inane attempt of fixing things... _kissing it, to make it all better?_

_ppffftt._

 

_To be Continued._


	3. Elysian Fields

I never did get my answer,three or so days into my return and in that time Tom seem to be avoiding me as best he could,if we were in the same room and he realized it, he made sure to vacate quickly...evading any eye contact or conversation,was I that much of a threat?,annoyance?what kind of dilemma could I possibly pose?

Diana on the other hand was delighted with my  _reinstatement_  as she called it,first thing on my  _to do_  list, bake her some Banana bread, evidently in my absence she had been resorting to buying some from the store, said it was dreadful,like eating compacted sawdust,no flavor,shit to the palate..after that disparaging review I had no choice not to make one, but _three_  loaves for her.

"oh darling,I almost forgot to mention it,Emma will be coming here for the holidays,Sarah wanted too,but is unable due to job responsibilities an all,however little Em should be here by tomorrow afternoon" handing me a slice of Banana bread,grinning almost impishly "now if that boy of mine gets it into his head to give you any rubbish.. _.he'll have some real competition"  
_

_oh boy._

"to be honest Diana,he hasn't..in fact Tom doesn't associate with me at all" taking a bite of the bread.

no,I would not tell her he took the liberty of imposing a kiss on me the first day without explanation,no sense in sending the poor girl back to the Hospital.

Diana gave me a suspicious look,reclining back in her chair.

"that's strange"

"not really, did you  _actually_ expect him to hang out with me and have deep discussions about Shakespeare or something?" shaking my head with a sigh,"I believe he thinks I'm the worst thing next to world hunger"

reaching over,placing a comforting hand on mine,giving a gentle squeeze.

"Nevaeh, that's not true...he's just" sighing, "protective of me,a bit  _too much._.I know he just wants whats best for his mum,but I have all my faculties,I can make decisions on my own and he needs to realize I hurt my hip _not my head"_

"I can understand his concern for you,that's fine...it's just,well you'll have to forgive me Diana,but in my book.. he's an asshole and if he wants to steer clear of me while hes here on holiday..I'm good with that,as long as it does not stress you out"

chuckling heartily as she patted at her mouth with a napkin.

"oh darling,no need to ask for forgiveness, _I know_ he can be one,I've seen it many times...and don't you think you have to put on any sort of guise of politeness for me,if Tom comes at you acting like a git,you stand up for yourself" wagging a finger at me now.

_no problem._

"oh..I'm capable of such and have so far proven that I can" winking.

 _"you certainly have_  darling,and believe it or not I think it was well deserved.. _.bravo,bravo"_ she applauded with a smirk.

 

"Where is everybody?"

peering around the corner from the hallway,the sound of my younger sisters voice wasn't what I expected..not now anyways.

"Em?..what are you doing here so early?,I thought" looking down at my watch,"you weren't due here for another four hours"

laughing,she sat her luggage down,smiling cheekily.

"I took an earlier flight out,wanted to surprise mum" pulling her head back as if observing me, _"my you look_..like shit Tom,are you getting enough rest?" giggling now.

rolling my eyes,always with a tart comment,maybe I should come back with how big her bum has gotten,which it hasn't,but _eye for an eye_ as I see it..ehehehehe

"I assure you, _I'm fine,_ can't you say a greeting like normal people without being an smartass?"

"hmm not sure  _I'm_  the arse here,at least not how I heard it" slipping her coat off, "word has it,you've been quite the tosser my dear brother" raising a brow of reprimand at me.

oh for fucksakes,here we go..

"and what rubbish have you learned through the Hen party you and Sarah have going across the miles?"

"buggar off, you've been quite naughty,picking on Nev...just because she doesn't meet  _your_ standards,fucking hell Tom, _shes not_ a dog mums looking into buying and requires papers of good breeding,Nev's here helping our mum and  _she does have_  a background in that,quit giving her such a bad time"

"heard this shit already,can we move on,say start over?.. _hey its nice to see you Sis,how's the production going with the new mini series?"_

seeing I wasn't up for arguing Emma finally decided to go along with my narrative.

"its going well,should be wrapping up in the next month or so,and you?"

"after holiday I have some scripts to go over, The Globe is looking into putting on a production,haven't decided which one,but they are sure they'd like me to be a part of it if I'm interested,which of course I am"

"good on you Tom,seems you've found your calling in the Theater"

"yes,I do quite like it"

"so Tom, rather than stand here an chit chatting,lets continue it over some tea and a bite to eat, I'm sure Nev's got something sweet shes baked lying about" her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

I'm sure she does, a regular Julia Child,or was that Gordon Ramsay?whatever.. 

Leave it to Emma to sniff out the treats, _though it use to be my forte_ , but what I hadn't counted on was her finding a freshly made Banoffee pie,one of my favorites,when did Nevaeh make this?I had to admit, _it looked_  scrumptious and like the English dessert I knew it to be,maybe shes good for something after all.

Emma was chuffed as she served each of us our plates,though I was a bit apprehensive,the last thing I wanted was that. _.woman ,_ catching me eating any of her sweets,as it was I was trying my damnedest to disassociate myself from her.. _yeah,and kissing her was doing what exactly?_

_hmm...must of been barking at the time,no other reason for it,however the silly girl saw it as a ploy...what a bizarre imagination,then there was that flippant remark she made,referring to my dick as a "little carrot" not only silly,but very...audacious too._

"so where did mum and Nev go?" spooning a mouthful of pie into her mouth.

"into town,getting mum out of the house,she also wanted to get prepared for your arrival so there was grocery shopping to do,and... _for more baking goods I assume"_ murmuring my irritation.

"don't be a tit" waving her spoon at me as I ate,"you don't seem to mind reaping the benefits of her  _baking_ ,so don't bitch"

no,in fact _I wouldn't_  bitch,if that scrap of a woman was staying here,might as well  _reap_  the benefits,taking a healthy spoonful,I popped it into my mouth adding a brazen smile across the table as I chewed, to which my little sister sneered in return.

 

When mum an Nevaeh had returned it was a spectacular if not nauseating display..well only when Em was fawning over that ridiculous little twit, like Nevaeh was some sort of bloody Divine being,I thought I was going to vomit,in fact I did leave the room at one point,don't think anyone really noticed.

the only time anyone _did notice_ my absence was when the shrill feminine squeal mixed with profanity was heard from the loo in the hallway,seems Nevaeh managed to get her bum. _..stuck in the toilet_....naturally that was  _my fault_ cause I'm a man and forgetting to put the seat down was not only a crime against the Crown,but woman kind as well _,how was I to know that she was too thick to take a look before sitting?_

disgusted by the incident Nevaeh took a shower then joined us in the sitting room,her long damp hair piled atop her head, wearing gray sweats, a long white t-shirt  _and sans a bra_...her breasts jostled just so,that's how I knew.. _.tart_ ,the hot glare I received from her I wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the event with the toilet or because she caught me looking at her unrestrained breasts. _  
_

either way _I didn't give a fuck_ , one,she should of looked before she sat and two,if shes going to prance around with her tits unbridled in front of me,you can damn well bet I'm going to notice and even stare a bit.

I could see mum watching the silent conflict going on between us,looking a bit nervous,like she was expecting us to have a brawl any minute, so I opted to change that..

"so mum, when did you plan to get a Christmas tree?"

that seem to work,breaking her from the anxiety,she smiled looking about the already decorated room.

"oh..well I was waiting for Emma to arrive so we could go together,thought we could go to that tree farm we've always gone to"

"brilliant, any day in particular?"

"does tomorrow work?..and Nevaeh you can come too,we'll bring some hot chocolate and some of your sweets"

Nevaeh seem to grow quiet,walking over to mum taking one of her hands.

"um,if its okay with you Diana, I think perhaps I'll stay behind,besides its all about family,you go with Em and Tom,I'll set you up with the hot chocolate and loads of goodies to take with you,make a day of it,with any luck maybe it'll snow making it more festive"

now that...I hadn't expected.

 

As I was preparing to leave for the trip to the Christmas tree farm, the door to my bedroom blew open slamming against the wall, making me jump,almost swinging on whoever may of been around.

_"you can't even listen to one fucking thing I say, not one!,you tosser!"_

a red faced Emma stalking towards me,looking to be in a salty mood, groaning inwardly...let me guess, _little miss tight ass has been bitching about me again?_

 _"put a sock in it Em_ , I didn't touch your darling little  _Saint troll of the immaculate  persona_ I don't care what she may of told you" I spat thrusting a finger at her.

stopping just inches from my extended finger,Emma's eyes narrowed

 _"that's a shite thing to label her"_   eyeing me suspiciously now, "so..you are behind it after all, _wanker!"_  she threw his hands up in the air.

I was confused now,.. the fuck?

"you blow into what is _my bedroom,_ making ridiculous accusations,on an assumption?..am I hearing this correctly you little shit?"

sister or not...I wanted nothing more than to flick that perfect little button nose of hers. _.hard._

"assumption?.. _oh I know_  what happened to Nevaeh yesterday  _was no hunch_ ,it was bollocks!" she pointed towards the loo downstairs "that was  _on purpose_ ,I used it not only a few minutes before her,so why on earth  _would I_  put the seat up?, I did the math.. _.you went and set her up"_

"really?, if I wanted to set her up Em, I can think of better ways go about it than to have her precious little ass getting toilet water on it" snickering,"though when I think on it,it was brilliant, _god was she ever pissed"  
_

growling in frustration she took a swipe at me before making her exit,all I could do was dodge the hand and laugh,had I admitted _I actually was_  behind the.. _.debacle in the loo_...I would probably be banished from my mum's house and be spending Christmas alone at my flat in London.

Having returned with a tree and just in time,it had indeed started to snow on our way home,I set it up on a stand in front of the window where mum always put it,but mum was knackered by the days activities so we decided we would decorate in the morning, even Em had dragged herself upstairs to bed,Nevaeh had a stew ready for us in a crockpot when we arrived, and I was the only one who managed to help themselves to a bowl, that's when I noticed,she wasn't even around.

odd, half expected her to be all up our asses per usual when we showed up.

having checked on mum one last time before I turned in,It was voices though it was hurried fierce sounding whispers coming from Nevaeh's room that got my attention,stopping just before her bedroom door that was cracked open.

_"it's just..c'mon Nevaeh, its been months since we've spoken and you're in another country doing what?...a job not worthy of what you're capable of"_

_"mom...stop,if you called in what is the pm hours UK time just to rehash old crap,I'm hanging up"_

mom?..she was talking to her mum on speaker,the voice from the phone became rather condescending.

_"always evading me, Nevaeh..you're thirty years old, when I was your age I was married,had you and a career,what do you have?...nothing,no real job, or a man,so clearly no child..or do you plan to do that without marriage and screw up your life more than you already have?"_

Jesus...I didn't even know this woman and I could plainly tell she was a shrew,no wonder Nevaeh was given to outbursts of waspishness,how could a mother talk like this to her own daughter, _my own mum didn't even do this._

_"sorry I'm not living up to yours and dad's expectations, sorry that I pissed away that scholarship,and...sooo sorry that I thought that what I wanted out of life might be something you would actually be supportive of,you know like what normal parents do..muther!"_

getting caught up in the conversation I found myself rooting for Nevaeh,her mum was cold and goal driven,dictative about what her daughter _should be_ doing or _should of_ accomplished by now,it actually angered me. _  
_

_"don't even get me started on that scholarship,it still sickens me..Harvard, an Ivy League college,it was Harvard Law! Nevaeh Tempest Hunter and you threw that chance right out the window!"_ the woman snapped harshly.

_"that's..what I'm talking about,when I said what I wanted out of life, and it wasn't that!,I didn't want to be a Lawyer I still don't want to be one,get it through your head,I do not want the same things as you..fuck!"_

_"Nevaeh..language!"_

_"fuck my language!,fuck what YOU want out of MY life and..fuck you!"_

hearing what sounded like the button on a cell being pushed,thus ending the call,I froze...the next sound I heard was that of gentle sobbing,taking a chance I peered through the cracked door,for once my heart sank in her presence,there on the bed, a crumpled Nevaeh,body trembling,face buried in her pillow,crying. _  
_

feeling my intrusion had run its course, I quietly made my way towards the staircase,taking care not to be seen through the gaped door.

"did you enjoy that Tom?"

shit.. _but how?_

"I was just checking on mum before I turned in" well it was the truth.

"and you just thought you'd eavesdrop on your way by?"

the door opened up further, slowly, my eyes widening at that outraged, beet red ,tear sodden face before me,I had this ugly feeling things were about to go sideways.

"look it wasn't like you were quiet about it,anyone walking by could of heard it,try shutting the door if you want privacy"

 _"tell me"_ folding her arms tightly, _"you learn anything interesting Tom?_ ,other than my mother is a narrow-minded control freak, her views are the only ones that matter,its a wonder her marriage lasted as long as it did before she divorced,cause my father is  _the same way,_ unfortunately for them they beget a child who is completely opposite of them"

"um..well"

what the hell do I say?

"you see, to them, _I'm_  their biggest disappointment...not their failed marriage"

 "I have nothing?" throwing my arms up letting them drop to my sides,"its really none of my business"

"oh,but you made it your business when you listened in on the conversation, _asshole_..what is it with you Tom?a few days of nothing and now...,you sure do have this nasty habit of never being accountable for what you say or do,like your most _recent_ nonsense..when you left the seat up on the toilet, _I know it was you"_  pointing an accusing finger up in my face.

this vile woman was starting to get on my nerves again, _not in her best interest,_ just when I was starting to come to an understanding about her.

 _"listen,_  believe it or not I have no concern of what the exchange with your mum was _,although_ one thing does have me curious" practically in her face now,scowling"what kind of ungrateful cow throws away the opportunity to attend one of America's most prestigious Uni's _,are you mental?_ ,granted it was in Law,but you could of easily changed your major,its not unheard of even with a scholarship"

tilting her head slowly,her mouth gaped open.

"the hell? _,ungrateful_ ,and...did you just call me _a cow!?"_

"yes"

there was a sharp pain shooting throughout my right foot,and an unmistakable sensation of knuckles colliding hard across my chin as my head whipped backwards...and so did the rest of me as my body met the floor in a agonizing rush.

the little bitch,knocked me on my ass.

                                                                                                                    _To be Continued.._


	4. Elysian Fields

Sleeping with an ice pack glove that encompassed my entire hand wasn't what I had in mind, however the cruel words that Tom expelled were too much,and before I knew it my fist was plowing into his chin,what I didn't expect was for him to go down on his butt... _serves him right the sonofabitch._

what I wasn't looking forward to was explaining to Diana why her son had a bruised an swollen face, though the blame was not entirely mine,assault to that extreme was.. _wrong_ ,maybe just giving him a good shove would of sufficed,but at the time I was  _really_ pissed off with the brutality of how he responded to the situation. _  
_

and now I possibly sprained my fucking hand _..great,_ all because _Mr well spoken Shakespearean Thespian_ couldn't keep a civil tongue in his head. _alright Nevaeh,calm down..just try to get some sleep,we'll deal with  the crap tomorrow,either Diana will be understanding or..its back to the Deli._

 

Turning my head slowly side to side as I examined myself in the bathroom mirror,the nasty puffy bruise that had formed on my chin over night was a lovely shade of a purply blue, outwardly I was fucking livid,inwardly I was beyond chuffed... _mum would certainly have that little blighter sacked now.  
_

normally I like a bit of aggression in a woman, _feisty was always good,_ and had I given any thought I would of had that little minx over my knee,her ass turning a delightful shade of scarlet,straightening my posture,I looked down at my crotch,rolling my eyes,groaning annoyingly at my now tented underwear.

 _"no.._ absolutely not!,fuck off"

 _you're the one going on with the evocative narrative, I'm just responding_....great, now my dick is giving input,then my bloody conscious had to throw in its opinion as well, _lets not forget you've already kissed her,commented on your approval of her visage, gawked at her boobs,now you get fractious about acquiring a boner by having thoughts of  enacting, though harmless...discipline upon her backside?...admit it Tom,if it weren't for your bloody ego...you'd be all over her._

"like I said.. _.fuck off"_

Taking my time as I went down the stairs I hadn't gotten all the way when.

"Thomas, would you please join me,I need to talk to you"

it was mum, and she didn't sound pleased,great that.. _woman_  got to her first,whatever happened to blood being thicker than water?

making my way over,I saw that Nevaeh was actually there with her, well at least she wasn't trying to hide from the issue at hand, I attempted not to let mum see my face,,but she was having none of it,gesturing for me to let her see.

"mum..no"

_"Thomas"_

sighing I turned my head, there was a quiet gasp, _hope Nevaeh was happy,_ my mum didn't need this bullshit,turning away I felt mum had seen enough of it,glaring over at Nevaeh who actually stared at the floor now, _that better be shame I see._

 _"now sit"_ mum pointed to a chair,obediently I did so,"Nevaeh has told me how you acquired that Tom,and believe it or not...she is in fact sorry,even apologized to me,but what disturbs me son is that she felt a need to go that extreme,this disdain you both have for each other _has to stop"_

leaning to one side,watching Nevaeh whose eyes never left the floor with her hands in her lap wringing nervously, did mum sack her and shes just letting Nevaeh stay to have her say before leaving?.. _.please let that be the case._

wait.. _was one of her hands injured?,_ Nevaeh wasn't wringing her hands, _she was soothing_  one with the other,that's when I noticed the cold compress sitting on the coffee table and a bottle of Paracetamol next to it. _  
_

"I..may of said some.." glancing away trying to find the words, "I was being what one of my mates would call a stupid gobshite, said things I had no right in saying.. _.I do apologize Nevaeh"_  looking at her now.

raising her head,the expression was one of surprise, _yes...I am capable of biting the bullet and compassion,when one deserves it._

"I..I was hasty in my response, I never meant to strike you,I don't like violence...I'm sorry I hurt you, I wasn't in the best of moods to begin with when it all happened" her voice was contrite, I could tell she had been crying.

"thank you, I appreciate it" 

I hope this was enough, not only were our bodies bruised,but so was our pride, I had the feeling mum had chastised her before I showed up,and that in itself was enough for me,it was clear mum was done with the conflict between Nevaeh and I,so any further discord we may have,we both needed to keep under wraps and less... _physical._

 

Other than the _obvious_  clues,it was like our confrontation never happened,Diana assured us that she spoke with Emma about it and she _was not_  to bring it up to either myself or Tom,it was between us and none of Em's business,for that I was thankful. _  
_

which was great cause currently Em and I were in her room going through some..things her friends in Italy gave her to pass around to her friends as stocking stuffers in the UK as Christmas gifts, I for one  _did not_  want any part of it even though she kept picking out ones she thought were perfect for me,namely. _.thongs._

 _"no no no,_  yes they are pretty and all,but not for me,give them to your friends in London" shaking my head,"I don't care for the damn things"

"but  Nev,they're great quality,not that cheap shite you find in any department store"

"what are great quality?"

both of us looking towards the doorway,Tom stood,leaning against the frame, drinking what looked like glass of whiskey,an inquisitive look on his face.

"these" Emma held up three thongs,dangling from her fingers,grinning,"I can't seem to get Nev to take any,have loads I got from Italy to give out"

moistening his lips I knew some wisecrack was just brewing in that wicked brain of his.

"why not?,  _they're only knickers"_

"no they aren't,thongs are uncomfortable and..not very decent,knickers however.. _are"_

"aw c'mon darling,even a pair of thongs can be _respectable"_ Tom gave a pert nod,a slight curling at the corner of the lips.

raising a brow,I held up a  pair of micro thongs to drive my point home.

 _"oh yeah_ ,nothing screams _respect_ like a strip of elastic or lace going up the crack of your ass" rolling my eyes frowning,"not to mention the endless ass digging they cause"

bowing his back as he laughed nearly spilling his drink.

_"ehehehehehehehe!"_

"with any luck _maybe your sister has some for you in here"_ I began sifting around the pile of lace/silk/satin and god knows what else _,"they do_ make them for men"

the laughter stopped immediately,the look on Toms face was priceless.

"like hell,  _I won't wear anything like that"_  he pointed," _even if_ its for blokes"

 _"aaww, what's wrong Tommy, afraid to wear an itty bitty pair of undies"_  I cooed in a baby tone while twirling a thong around on my index finger.

Emma fell back onto her bed holding herself in a peal of laughter,Tom gave me a crooked frown that suddenly melted into something more cheeky,no make that  _devilish_ ,even added a swipe of the tongue across his lower lip,and the look of his eyes changed too.

 _"only if you do Nevaeh_ ,you put a pair on,model it for me and I'll do the same for you"

Emma bolted upright,her face shone pure disgust,short of gagging,even her tongue was sticking out,which actually had Tom and I chuckling.

 _"ew..fucking hell_ ,I think I liked it better when you two were threatening one another"

throwing a random thong over to Tom,catching it with his free hand, setting his drink down Tom unraveled it,placed it up against his crotch _,posing_  as he looked at his sister.

 _"what_ ,you don't think I could pull it off Em?"

I snorted clapping a hand over my mouth, the pair he was modeling was a black Lace Embroidery Butterfly G-string Thong, _had he actually been wearing them,there wouldn't of been nothing to hide!,_ it was my turn to fall back onto the bed in a peal of laughter.

"Jesus Tom, _so wrong,thanks for the visual!"_  jumping off the bed,Em walked by him hurriedly,giving his arm a slap, _"foul git"_

 _"ehehehehe,_   _where you going Em?"_ he called after her.

"getting something to eat,and perhaps something strong to drink  _so I can forget the shite I just saw!"_  she hollered from the top of the stairs.

still snickering a little, Tom set the dainty article of clothing on a dresser that was off to the side and picking his drink back up,there was a awkward bit of silence between us,I decided to well..not fold the thongs, _what was there to fold?,_ so I just laid them neatly in stacks.

"so..um" looking over to him he was pointing with drink in hand to my brace covered left hand,"how is it"

looking at my hand,it was only a sprain,I didn't grow up with a RN for a mom and not learn a thing or two,like the difference between a break and a sprain.

"its fine..I'll live"

"it doesn't look pleasant,I'm truly sorry" his tone was actually sincere.

and why was he apologizing?...again.

"it was my fault"

"mine too,if I wasn't acting like such a dick,you wouldn't of have to of...well" he looked sheepish.

"we both,were..."

"no Nevaeh...I instigated it" he was sitting on the edge of the bed now, "what I did,...not only was it a shitty thing to do,it was lies..all of it" tilting my head I wasn't sure what to think of what was going on, "you were right,I had been listening to your call with your mum" he looked at me directly, "and I was  _appalled_...that a mum would talk to her child such as she did you Nevaeh"

I knew he had overheard  the phone call,but this was a different side of him I hadn't seen, and  was taken aback that well...he in fact had _felt sympathetic_  towards what I was going through,concerning my mom,okay. _.lets see_  what _this_  Tom was all about and how long it will last.

"its nothing,really.." shrugging,"been dealing with her shit all my life,I'm sure I'll be dealing with it until shes gone"

"but to talk to you as if your thoughts,hopes,dreams have no place" Tom rolled his tongue inside his cheek,eyeing me, _"it sickened me,_ and to hear,see you so dejected afterwards,then I have the gall to go off  like a shit"

_lord,he had the most innocent puppy dog look on his face,how the hell did he manage that?_

"its done,over with Tom" giving a dismissive wave, "by the way..hows the face?"

patting lightly with his fingertips at his chin and jowl.

"its good,my toes  _however"_ a grin appeared.

"toes?"

"well yeah, you gave my right foot a  fair good stomp before you clipped me"

I did?

"ah,well" feeling bad now, "to be honest I don't even remember doing that"

"eh,..just a wee bit wonky,but still they work" he joked,"if you want to make up for it" he pointed to the thong he had earlier lying on dresser by the doorway,"you could still..model  _those_  for me" the mirth registering on his face,had it not been there ,would of turned the situation completely around.

"really?" looking down at his feet,"would you like a  _matching set?"_

 _"ehehehehe._.no!" pulling his feet out of my range. _  
_

standing up,placing a hand on a hip,giving him a harmless warning look.

"then I advise you _not_  to suggest I do any kind of  _modeling_  in the future"

heading for the hallway,I stopped short of the bedroom door.

"noted" twisting his lips unnaturally as he was warding off his laughter,"but beings its the holidays darling,you really should get in the spirit of things..perhaps a bra with strategically placed... bells?"

normally I would of just flipped out,but I was going to try to tone down my temper where Tom was concerned, he watched me warily.

"I'll wear the bra with bells, _if you_ tie bells to your balls.. _.quid pro quo,Tom"_ giving him a wink before I left the room.

 

Tree decorating had commenced,having strung up the lights, and the impressive string of popcorn/faux cranberries mum and Nevaeh managed together, it was time for the ornaments,some were new,others..embarrassing,in that my sisters and I had made them as children and mum refused to throw what Em and I felt were _the shoddy shit,_  away.

one of the newer ornaments, mum presented to Nevaeh,a Letter N initial Monogram with Angel Wings and Halo ceramic Ornament we all had our own and mum had this made for her,Nevaeh looked as if she were about to get teary when it was handed to her to put on the tree.

handing her some eggnog she gave me a funny look.

"darling,its just a piece of dried clay with some paint..no need to get weepy" I teased.

  _"I know"_  giving a small soft laugh,smoothing her fingertips over the delicate ornament,"its just,having your mom doing something like this for me when she didn't have too, thinking on all the Christmas's with my own family...they've never done anything as thoughtful" looking over to the tree now, "you certainly wouldn't of seen my works of childhood hanging from the tree,my mom found it to be..ridiculous and besides it ruined the  _motif_ she had going"

you got to be fucking kidding me. _.who does that?_

"well darling,no one here gives a shit about. _.motif,_ you go and hang your ornament up" _  
_

looking back up at me with a tight smile,tears gone,she nodded.

"that I will"

and proceeded over to the tree.

"hey, I couldn't wait, so I'm giving this to you now"

 we all looked behind us, Em stood there holding a bag,  _a big one._.out to me, wearing a grin _I did not care for_ ,what on earth?

"do I want to know?...its not loaded with men's knickers, is it Em?, cause if it is I'm going to throw your ass out in the snow regardless how cold it is outside and that its dark."

"no!" she giggled, "but its a thought" she held up a finger.

warily I took the bag,reaching in my face dropped,it was..soft,okay...upon pulling it out though, I regretted it immensely, it was a big plush pillow of a,

_...Jalapeno!_

 

_To be Continued...._

 

**_The Christmas Ornament made for Nevaeh_ **

__

_Photo credit/source- https://rlv.zcache.com/letter_n_initial_monogram_with_angel_wings_halo_ceramic_ornament-rf801f142008e417a987c64e9ba343106_x7s2g_8byvr_324.jpg_

**_And the Thongs Tom Modeled for Emma & Nevaeh_ **

**__ **

_Photo credit/source-https://cbu01.alicdn.com/img/ibank/2017/739/834/4102438937_934533532.310x310.jpg_

**_Can't forget Emma's Gift to Tom...The Jalapeno plush_ **

**__ **

_Photo credit/source- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c3/18/5c/c3185ccc4b203df12b78ebd44eb5f0c0.jpg_


	5. Elysian Fields

"This is bollocks"

the room was filled with all forms of laughter and I swore I heard a snort in there,looking at the three woman who were enjoying Em's joke at my expense while I held the infernal pillow up,frowning.

 _"oh Thomas,_ I think that poor pillow may agree, that aggrieved look on it is much like the one you had not too long ago" mum chuckled., "especially when you _tried to sit"_

_thanks for the reminder mum._

transferring my look of displeasure to Nevaeh thinking she would quickly shut it, I was sadly mistaken, her laughter only increased as she plopped down into a chair,tears running down her face, _she would_  take great delight in this. _  
_

"I..I should take a picture of you _right now_ with that crappy look on your face holding that pillow and give it to Denise" she giggled.

"what on earth for!?" I demanded.

"so" she bit on her lower lip,"next time you order a sandwich,she has a _visual_   reference to go by.. _no Jalapenos for Tom"_

rolling my eyes,  _oh for the love of..._

"if that's your attempt at being funny"leaning to one side,folding my arms _"its shit"_  I whispered.

"I'm not the one who gave you the pepper pillow as a gift. _.either"_  sticking out her tongue.

cute.

 

I hadn't realized in the last forty eight hours that I had been receiving texts, mostly because I had my cell on mute after my call with my mom,good thing too,the texts were from her _,all twenty three!..._ relentless bitch.

standing in the living room contemplating whether to read any of them,I looked down to see Tom stretched out on the couch below, a cheeky smirk spread across my face.I took a small pillow from the couch hitting him in the face and went about reading one of the texts that was rather bitchy,so I replied in kind.

looking down on the couch,raising my brow, _he hadn't moved_ ,.. _what the?._..Tom was still lying on the flat of his back with the pillow on his face,my eyes traveled down,an that's when I sputtered,before clapping a hand over her mouth,his cock was at half mast under his sweats.

 _"Jesus Tom_..you could practically hang flag on what you got going on under there"

quickly pulling the pillow off his face,glancing down at his crotch,his eyes wandered back up at me,quirking a brow.

"I was thinking _about you"_ giving a suggestive if not comical wiggle of his brows, _"and what were you doing_ looking at my dick anyways?"

did he just accuse me of blatantly staring at his dick, _he's teasing me_ ,well if you want to go there Tom, but I'll best you at it,the question was... _should I?_ ,what I was about to say...was it going too far?

 _"hmm,really now?"_  I slid off the top of the couch,picking up my phone,using my best lusty tone,almost purring"may be you can get that bad boy to full mast now that I think I'm going to take a shower,knowing that I'll be starkers,up against the wall with all that _steamy hot_ soapy sudsy water pouring copiously over my boobs,pert nipples,running a hand over my stomach smoothing its way south towards my crotch,fingers working their way _ever so slowly_ down,sinking-into-my-wet-...well you know" giving a shrug before I turned and headed down the hall.

And with that said,Nevaeh merrily danced off to the bathroom,humming, I heard her closing the door behind her,my head snapped up over the top of the couch,oh no she fucking didn't.. _oh yes she did,little minx just gave you an outstanding visual,then left you by yourself lying on your mum's couch no less,with an impressive boner you fucking git_ ,looking back down,my sweats were in fact betraying me,hiding nothing...like the  _full_ erection,grabbing the pillow smashing it back onto my face,groaning.

she was good.. _.she was very good._

Exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel as was my hair I back tracked,standing there was Tom as if he had been waiting.

"tell me you weren't here _the whole time_  I was in the shower"

"and what if I was?"

Looking down I noticed my sweats had tented a bit in the front. _.again_ ,rolling my eyes..really?,the woman was only exiting the bathroom,why would that elicit a boner?, _rein it in Tom_ ,...show some restraint!..you know better,you're not some fucking teenager with an out of control libido or dick for that matter,you are all about the word  _"control "_  for fuckssakes.... _yeah,but shes only wearing a towel,and what skin is exposed..is still wet,enticing,don't you think._

"if you needed to use the toilet  _there are_  other bathrooms" she couldn't of looked more annoyed. _  
_

yes,but  _you_  weren't in any of those.

"I wanted to use this one"

"fine,I'm done now..go for it" giving a dismissive wave.

weaving her way around me, the wicked part of me reared its head,and before Nevaeh got through her bedroom door...

 _"oh my god!"_ she squealed.

I had given her towel a firm tug,pulling it entirely from her body, she made it into her room,slamming the door shut,but not before I got a splendid view of what I discerned was a _perfectly_ shaped bare bum.

I was thankful for the fact that Emma and Vi took mum to London for the day, my antic would of caught me _all kinds_  of hell,and may still, I needed to counter this,but how?

Pacing my room,chewing on my nails,deciding if I should even leave it,what had happened an hour ago even I didn't expect and was still horrified,  _had he seen all of me?,and why did he do that?._ It had grown silent on the other side of the door,taking a chance that Tom had left the house, I cracked my door open,what I hadn't foreseen was what sat on the floor in front of it, an arrangement of flowers,it was a mixture of pretty winter berries,contrasting with various tones of red roses and greens,poking out of the top of it..a card.

looking up and down the hall,seeing nothing,I took the card,reading it.

 

_What I did was a tit move,I seem to be prone to that,hope the flowers are to your liking,and keep that pretty smile on that face I saw earlier perhaps you could join me for Dinner tonight?,my treat..say after you get done being pissed off with me._

_yours truly-Tom_

 

so Tom was feeling some shame for that bullshit move,looking at the card,then at the flowers,I hadn't expected any of this,he sure was.. _different_  as of late,question now was,do I accept his dinner apology? or whatever you call it. _  
_

cautiously making my way out to the living room,I balked upon seeing him,though his back to me,fussing with an ornament on the Christmas tree unawares of my presence,still holding the card, I pondered whether to say anything,my decision was made for me when he turned around,we both froze.

but it was me who looked away.

"um,thank you for the flowers,they're beautiful,but I'm not sure what to think though,what happened earlier made my blood boil and embarrassed the shit out of me at the same time, but getting me flowers,and what this card says,I'd have to say its the sincerest act I can think of you've ever done Tom..cause personally, I still think your an asshole"

looking back to him,it was I who was smirking,Tom managed a weak smile in return,nodding, as he slid his hands into the front pockets of his pants,he was grinning now.

"uh huh,and I still think you're a bitch,so nothings really change,except we've grown to tolerate each other"

"explains the whole juvenile move with ripping off my towel"

rocking on his heels,hands still in his pockets.

"yeah..tit move..ehehe,remember?" he said sheepishly.

"yes,I do...so" looking briefly at the card,then at him, "whats for dinner?"

 

A hint of her perfume wafted up tickling my nose making me smile wide,she noticed.

"now what was that for?"

lifting my head up,closing my eyes as I sniffed the air.

"you smell good..but you always smell good...ehehehehehe.."

Nevaeh gave me a look that said, _wait..whut?,he notices stuff like that about me?,_ if she only knew,I found myself thinking about her as of late and her little nuances, not sure why,I just noticed that I did.

"um..thanks"

was she blushing?.. _she was_ ,and a lovely tint it was to her skin, Turning from the stove with a spoon with Bolognese sauce I offered it up to her.

"a taste?" staring at the spoon,then at me,unsure,"c'mon darling,its sauce..I promise there's nothing weird..like  _Jalapenos"_

"hmm,but _I like_  Jalapeno's"

 _she would like those fucking peppers,_ but I was momentarily distracted watching as her mouth slowly opened,tongue poking out receiving the spoonful of sauce,how could an innocent thing like taking a test bite be so..arousing...then goes the tightening in the trousers, _knock it off dick,not now,not again._

pulling away eyes closed,licking her lips,humming her approval,that simple gesture almost made me drop my spoon an run to the loo for a cold shower, _fuck-me!  
_

"that's delicious,I like it" she praised.

I agree..I mean about the sauce.. _goddamn it!_

 _"uhm.._ thank you,so you actually like something about me,one minute you think I'm shit,the next?" giving her a silly smile."you're unlike any woman I've known"

"you amuse me... _chest beating, caveman baby"_  she chucked me under the chin.

_caveman baby?..what the hell is that?_

"woman,you do things to me I've yet to figure out, _and I"_  pointing to myself  _"amuse you?"_

"I guess...its cause you're unlike _any man_ _I've ever known_ , like you said I was unlike any woman you've known" she shrugged, "you annoy me at times,and I want to slap the hell outta of you,or kick you in the ass,but..you're not all that bad"

staring at each other silently now,having just shared a little something we felt about each other,the sudden urge to kiss her was there,but should I?. _.cause that worked out so well for me last time,_ I could see that she sensed it, my body language gave it away,we were only centimeters apart,eyes just fixed on one another.

daring myself I caressed her chin lightly with my finger tips.

"I better get to those noodles before they over cook"

nodding quietly,Nevaeh stepped back,looking away,hands wringing, fidgeting. _.well fuck, good job Tom,make her feel awkward._

"I'll just set the table"

watching her walk away,I hope I didn't upset Nevaeh,yes kissing her was definitely something I was willing to do,but...was she willing to? we've been getting along pretty good as of late,be just my luck I fuck it up cause my libido got in the way.

 

Staring out the window as I laid on my side in bed,watching the branches of a tree outside swaying with the falling snow,a wind had picked up during the night adding to my restlessness,I found that sleep wasn't in the cards for me at this point.

tip toeing down the hall until I reached the front room,paying no mind,I sat down on the couch,yiping as I realized it wasn't a cushion my butt had sat on, scrambling,a startled Tom awake who had been lying on the couch.

"uh wha!?"

"Jesus!" staring at him wide eyed.

"what are you doing up?" he blinked me into focus.

"I...I couldn't sleep"

the words hadn't really finished leaving my mouth and Tom was pulling me to him.

 _"I'm glad you're here"_  I now sat on the couch,he was wrapping a throw blanket around me "I wasn't sure after...this evening _,in the kitchen"_

_"why?"_

_"cause Nevaeh"_ looking at me with a soft earnestness _,"I wanted to kiss you"_

 hearing this made me smile in the dark,I knew that was what he was up too,funny thing was...I would of let him.

_"I'm here now aren't I..with you,Tom....and,I can feel that you still do"  
_

Her eyes,looking at me in a way I had only hoped for,Nevaeh leaned in causing her breathing to become shallow, her body made a little shiver when I placed a feathery kiss in the small hollow of her throat,my nose nuzzling tenderly in circles there,in that simplest moment there was no doubt..in truth, this little auburn haired woman sitting in front of me was turning out to be my weakness.

but what little self control I had went out the window when my mouth warm,wet and a little greedy, latched onto Nevaeh's earlobe suckling,tugging,gently then making my way to her jawline,nipping at it, her head lolled back,my hand holding her there,while the other smoothed its way up to her throat,gripping her chin gently, tilting her head to one side as my mouth traveled up her neck earning a soft moan from her.

I couldn't remember the last time I saw a woman look so beautiful when she was aroused, but as my eyes swept over Nevaeh's face,I saw just that,from the light sheen of sweat on her face an neck,the fullness of her lips all the way to her hooded eyes,yes she was certainly a woman of substance who was for a time..a thorn in my ass,but no more.. 

when our mouths had finally met, lips moving together, tasting,teasing encountering one another for the first time in this way,exchanging barely there soft sighs, groans of a mild hunger, parting and seemingly to link together again a little more eager each time, I began to realize something...

she could become something. _.more._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

**Flowers Tom left at Nevaeh's bedroom door**

****

Photo credit/source- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f7/74/48/f7744831bb3784c16310ea87e1db1271--winter-flower-arrangements-flower-centerpieces.jpg


	6. Elysian Fields

Having established early yesterday evening that mum,Em and Vi wouldn't return last night from London due to the heavy snowfall and the roads were pretty much shit to drive on,they stayed at Em's flat in Westminster that she shared with one of her mates who luckily was out of town on holiday, or what I currently was doing wouldn't be happening.

sitting on the the foot of Nevaeh's bed watching her sleep, I had slipped out early to fix us some coffee,and now I was taking pleasure in seeing her in a peaceful slumber,only a half hour ago she was curled up in my arms,legs intertwined with hers,no we hadn't been intimate,but had spent the night together just snogging with bouts of silliness.

had someone told me weeks ago this was where I'd be at this moment now with her...I'd told them to fuck off....I could give two shits about her then,taking a sip of my coffee hardly believing I could think of Nevaeh in such a manner now.

stirring a bit with her long chestnut hair covering her face, she looked like a small child, groggily peering through the long strands of her mane upon sensing the movement of her hair, as I was pulling it aside.

_"little bug, how was your sleep?"_

slowly sitting upright on the bed,propping herself up on her elbows, Nevaeh started to wake up, that's when she noticed me grinning like a tit.

 _"wha?"_ her voice croaked, rubbing at her eyes

"darling you're too adorable at this moment"

she scratched absentmindedly at her messy mop of hair wearing a confused face.

"I'd like to kiss you, if I didn't think I'd stand a good chance of losing my balls " 

cocking her head,a lock of hair fell across her confused face.

_"huh,why would I do that?"_

_"you're half asleep_ ,not sure if I swept in with a kiss to wake you,that it would.. _be appreciated"_

taking a chance,scooting closer,sliding the lock of hair away,taking her by the chin pulling it to me until our mouths met, gently I sucked on her bottom lip, tugging gently, Nevaeh's hands were now flat against my bare chest, not in protest, her finger tips were smoothing their way through what little hairs I had sending pleasant little trembles throughout my entire upper body, tongues tangling, slowly tasting one another, she could tell I wanted more _, but I knew better,_  not now anyways, parting only inches from her face, tracing the outline of her lips.

 _"uhm, very_ appreciated and...you'll note your balls are  _intact"_

cheeky.

 

Sitting across from one another in the living room eating cinnamon rolls with our coffee, I couldn't help but watch how Nevaeh ate her treat, it was kinda sexy at times,if there was too much glaze on her fingers,she would absently lick them just so,or simply take her time and  _suck it off her fingers.._. it made my cock twitch.It was at one point she glanced up catching me.

"something wrong?"

 _"erm._.uh no" quickly cramming a cinnamon roll in my mouth.

"uh huh" not believing a word as she purposely slid a finger full of glaze from her roll into her mouth, _slowly..painfully,_ dragging it out of her mouth while looking at me, _"mmmm"_

my mouth dropped open, _the little vixen was enjoying this_ ,however my cock was straining so bad against my fly I was almost afraid it might break. _  
_

"bitch"

"asshole"

both of us ended up laughing,knowing not so long ago those exchanges meant something entirely different to us.. _what irony._

Around noon Emma an mum came home, tired,apparently had their fill of the snow,and the city as well,Nevaeh went into care taker mode and mum was grateful, making her first lie on the couch propping mum up with soft pillows a comfy throw, hot cup of tea and a bowl of soup.

observing her as she went about all this, a wave of contrition hit me,Nevaeh  _really was_ exceptional at caring for my mum,regardless of what a proper education a Nurse or certification an agency could bestow her, she did this from her heart as well as from experience. 

Tom,up until recently.. _you've been a real wank stain._

"so, have you two been behaving?" mum looked at us sipping her tea,"I see the house is one piece,that's a good sign"

"we've called a truce" Nevaeh looked to me giving a secretive wink.

 _a truce?._..snogging like horny teenagers,spending the night together with  _more_ snogging...a truce huh?...okay,that works for me _,if mum knew the specifics at this point it just may put her back in the Hospital._

looking over at both of us, I nodded,pleased to see that there had been obviously a conciliation between us, _...well it was more than that,but I wanted to explore the possibilities of something that can become incredible..if Nevaeh would let me._

"wonderful, glad to hear it, I look forward to better times instead of all the head butting around here"

Many days went by and as was promised not so much as a snarky word was passed from either myself or Nevaeh, however we did keep our  _friendship_  as it were under wraps, and there were times I had to take desperate measures and Nevaeh would find herself pressed up against the wall of the hallway,involved in a brief but heated kiss.

trying to be at least somewhat of a gentleman,which was proving to be difficult as on one occasion,it had been night time,everyone was in bed, Nevaeh was on her way back from the loo, and yes I had been waiting,once again our mouths,tongues keen to taste one another,when I hadn't realized how _involved_  we were getting until I made a grunt louder than I intended,that's when I noticed, I had hiked her leg over one of my hips and had been grinding my pajama clad cock into her crotch.

shit.. _I was dry humping the poor girl into the fucking wall._

but the look on her face was anything but angry or appalled, it was...amusement,bordering on retrained laughter having seen my apologetic look. _  
_

_"sorry darling"_  I whispered, _"wrong head doing the thinking I'm afraid"_

the tiny giggles coming from her were not only melodic,but reassuring,well at least somewhere in that lovely head of hers Nevaeh just might be entertaining the idea of taking the juvenile dry humping I just demonstrated to another level.

testing the waters, my hand reached down,a single finger sliding against the crotch of her knickers,I heard a barely there gasp,she was wet and I do mean... _wet_ ,pulling my hand away,my eyes found her wide eyed,lips pulled in,biting them, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

_"for another time darling"_

 

Christmas was quickly closing in and I saw the effect of it on Tom.. _oh my god he was a huge friggin' child,_ Diana,Em and I had to get on his case about staying away from the presents under the tree,then he would complain that none of the stockings had been filled,to which I had to inform his infant self.. _that's Santa's job.  
_

it earned me a dirty look and a bunch of eye rolling.

then there was the baking, ugh..I must of baked every traditional Christmas goody,English and American, Tom didn't make it easy either, Emma and I lost count on how many times we chased his ass out of the kitchen.

I almost freaked out  at one point when Emma hadn't been there, Tom had frosting on his finger and was tempting me with it by wiggling it in my face until I latched onto it,slowly sucking the mint flavored confection off,about that time we heard Em coming into the kitchen,we both quickly composed ourselves in such a way that if one was on the outside looking in they'd of found it comical.

we were taking great pains in being cautious about our flirtations, sometimes we would sneak a kiss here and there,others I would find  Tom coming into my room at night....things were getting intense, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold back, after the one night Tom found himself rutting against me... _Jesus,_  a part of me just wanted him to tear off my panties and take me right there up against the wall.

I could tell,the way he kissed,moved himself against my groin and everything since then...Tom was more than likely,an excellent lover,but he was patient,whereas I...shaking my head, _you fucking ho Nevaeh,only weeks ago you wanted nothing more than to tear his dick off,now...you want to feel what it can do._

 

**~Christmas Morning~**

_"Jesus Tom_ ,you're worse than you ever were as a kid" Emma slapped his arm. **  
**

not having a clue as to how bad that must of been I took Em at her word, Tom was _all over_  the place, he had been up early making hot chocolate for everyone, getting the fire going in the fireplace, putting on Christmas music,making sure the Tree lights were twinkling...

if he hadn't been an actor he could of easily had a career as one of Santa's helpers.

"what?..just making sure everything is perfect Em, don't be a Scrooge,or is that a Grinch?.. _ehehehehe"_

"git" Emma frowned before taking drink of her hot chocolate.

Diana and I looked at one another shaking our heads, though I knew she enjoyed at least having two of her three children home for Christmas, and I for one could honestly say would not be missing spending today with my own parents...sadly,holidays were shittier than any other day,  _mom made sure of that._

"Nevaeh, here" taking the proffered cup of hot chocolate,"I put a little candy cane in it, I know how much _you like mint"_ a wink followed the last part of that comment. _  
_

_like the mint frosting on your finger you dirty bastard._

I never seen so much wrapping paper in my life,Tom was practically buried in it as he passed presents around,...it was cute actually,I was a bit surprised when he called out my name.

"here, from me"

Emma looked at him as if he grew a third eye.

"you got Nevaeh a gift?" she looked skeptical

"yes, why not?..we've settled our differences"

 _"it better be a nice one Tom_ , or I'll make a call to the tabloids and tell them you have a thong fetish,that you keep pairs of your ex girlfriends knickers,send them pics of those thongs I have as proof"

_oh Christ, Emma!_

"piss off you little shit" taking the gift, I began to open it..my eyes widened as I opened the box,it was a painting, a replica of course,but still beautiful, "its called The Vision of Aeneas in the Elysian Fields, ones interpretation anyways"

"its..stunning Tom" looking over to the impossibly pleased man across the room, "but what gave you the idea to get this for me?"

"uh,well..your name, you told me its Heaven spelled backwards,..this portrait, is of just that,from Greek Myth.. Heaven..Elysian Fields or as its commonly known, Elysium"

my eyes began to fill, _shit..not now,_  but this had been the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given to me and it was because of all things, _my ridiculous name_ ,from someone who obviously didn't think so,my gift to him was crap compared to this,Three Scarves, and some books I had caught him taking an interest in while we had been shopping for his mom and sister.

"Thank you Tom, I love it and the meaning behind it"

"Tom,you've gone soppy, that was a wonderful thing to do" Emma teased.

"put a sock in it Em or I'm going to dunk your ass in that drift of yellow snow outside the Collins place,and you know with all those Corgi's they have there will be plenty of it "

 

Sitting on the edge of my bed,Tom who had just taken a shower and naturally joined me in my room, watched me as I had finished up the last button on one of his dress shirts he had requested me to wear,something about liking the idea of having his scent on me. _.was he trying to stake his claim?_ ,I had this feeling cause of his presence tonight,there was no way I was going to be getting any rest,Tom gently raised my face up by the chin with his thumb and forefinger,making me look at him.

"I want you to know something about myself,I never had any intention to seduce or toy with you in any way only to just toss you aside like rubbish when I no longer had need of you,I'm sure that may have crossed your mind at some point.." he sighed " in my past..its not something I'm bloody proud of,but it is rep I created for myself so it would be prudent on my part to tell you,I was a bit of a...womanizer,but I've matured since then"

interesting he felt the need to tell me this,of all things.

"to be honest Tom...it hasn't crossed my mind,but thank you for sharing that with me"

"well I just wanted you to know that in case _you were_ wondering,I don't want you to have to question anything about me _,but now_ I'd like to change the subject" his eyes had a sparkle to them,okay what's with that?...I was about to find out "I have something for you darling _,one more present,_  but it wasn't exactly something you could open in front of my mum and sister"

"another present..what is it?"

"do you trust me Nevaeh?"

looking up at the freshly showered man towering over me,what did he mean by that?

"well,yes"

"then...lie down and take off your knickers"

excuse me?

"why?...what are you going to do?"

"this is where the trust comes in" caressing my cheek with the back of his hand "I'm not going to hurt you,promise"

scooting back onto the bed, I slid my panties off,tossing them onto a chair,Tom watched as I laid back,then sat next to me on the edge of the bed,our eyes connecting,he looked like someone with a plan,but not sure of the outcome.

"I trust you,though I'm not sure where this is going exactly...,but the fact that I'm lying here with my Hoohaw exposed to you is giving me some.. _ideas"_

chuckling softly,Tom ran a hand delicately along the inside of my leg,stopping just before my sex,that's when I heard a very low,but soft hum.

_"close your eyes darling"_

I did...and they immediately popped back open,my hips giving a twist and a small buck.

 _"oh!"_ clapping a hand over my mouth.

the _tickling/swirling/sucking_ sensation emanating from my clit caught me off guard,looking down,I saw what looked like Tom's hand moving down there.

"it's a Clitoral Vibrator with seven vibrating modes,I got this because.. _we've been fighting a much stronger_ _appetite,_ I know you're not up to the actual act,I was hoping this would  _compensate_ until you are Nevaeh,I just want this for you,relax and enjoy it"

I heard bits and pieces of his speech,the blood rushing to my ears was drowning him out,my hips began to rise and roll ever so subtly,having never used a sex toy or someone use one on me.. _fuck..this felt hella good,some Christmas present!_

coming out of my hedonic haze long enough to see something I never imagined,it made my arousal intensify, _holeee shit!_ , Tom had his cock out of his sweats,languidly stroking it as he watched me going through various stages of excitement...to say the man was big would of been insulting _and here at one point I had called it a little carrot._ I wasnot very shrewd about sex,in fact I was pretty ignorant, I knew the basics,so reaching over I began my own attentions, his hand automatically releasing his cock,my eyes took in his reactions to my touch, his own eyes tightly closed,teeth gritted,hissing.

 _"oh ah!"_   he had bumped up the speed on the vibrator..goddamn.

eyes wandering back over to him,if Tom was going to do that to me..it was only fair I did the same, quickening my movements upon him,Tom's body trembled with an occasional jolt,then began to moan,again his eyes closed,head dropping back,my eyes focused in on a vein protruding from his neck, it was then he turned up the speed _even higher_ ,panting now I almost felt delirious from the intense stimulation on my clit, _but that vein was looking pretty fucking good,_  wanting so badly to push that goddamn toy away, climb on his lap,and just run my tongue along the length of it,hell just licking his entire body sounded good about now.

and if Tom was so inclined to just _take me_ as I did this... _I would more than welcome it,_ my thoughts became distracted when Tom changed his position,now straddling my body,hovering over me,my hand still pleasuring him and he still using the toy on me,his face shone complete euphoria, _he was panting now._

 _"tell me darling...does this feel.. good?" s_ truggling to speak, I think he was close.

_"ye..yes...uh..uhmf..oh"_

_"I ..I can't...wait to..to..arg..fuck!"_

I had quickened my strokes significantly,he was ready.. _.I was ready._

 _"cum for..me Tom..pleeease"_  I whimpered.

 I could feel my orgasm building rapidly,and in no time both were calling to one another in hoarse whispers,gasping,swearing,

_"god-dammit,Tooom..pu..pleease"_

_"fuck Nev.."_

I had to literally grip the blanket,mattress anything with one hand,swept up in the orgasm quickly coiling within me,I pushed up against the toy,making pathetic whining noises,he came first,his hot seed pouring over my hand still pumping his throbbing shaft,though slowing a bit,then..

_my turn..._

_To be Continued..._

 

**_Tom's Christmas Present To Nevaeh_ **

**__ **

_Photo credit/source- http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-kefAQDgOOos/UFXjeTSYC-I/AAAAAAAABMI/0Etqw7wsVq0/w1200-h630-p-k-no-nu/The-Vision-of-Aeneas-in-the-Elysian-Fields-xx-Sebastiano-Conca.JPG_


	7. Elysian Fields

Curling up next to me Nevaeh rubbed her face into my bare chest, it was warm an inviting,my arms wrapping around her small body, pressing her further into me,drawing her legs closer to mine intertwining and securing them.

 _"you feel good"_ her voice above a sigh,tickling my skin.

my body made a little shiver when she placed a subtle kiss in the hollow of my chest,her nose nuzzling at the wisps of chest hairs there,in that simplest moment I was overcome with emotion.

"as you feel glorious to me Nevaeh" caressing her hair lightly. _"this touch"_  my finger tips now danced across her cheeks  _"I also desire ,not just the ones of a lustful nature like the one we just shared"_ I whispered,with my other hand sliding up her arm giving it gentle squeezes."I think for tonight my darling, we should just further enjoy each other in ways that is simple and..loving"

 

Only a few days after Christmas and I had received a call from my Agent,seems the the people at The Globe are interested in getting the ball rolling on my participation in one of their latest Shakespearean endeavors, Julius Caesar, they had been impressed having seen me perform Caius Martius in Coriolanus at the Donmar ,and now wanted to give me the title role should I want the part..I had accepted.

I called the production office personally to thank them for the opportunity,they were more than welcoming and told me that they would be faxing the script to me,so by the time I got back to my flat in London I could start going over it.

feeling giddy about it all cause I was for the most part the only person I knew who geeked out on Shakespeare,and any chance I got to do any of the Bards work _was huge_  to me,but this was at The Globe which for me was like a child turned loose in a sweets shop... _Heaven!_

Heaven.. _.Nevaeh,_ my elation was suddenly snuffed,I would be leaving and in about twenty four hours or so,fuck...I wouldn't see her for quite some time,I in London and she here...with mum, almost three hours away,my time would be monopolized by rehearsals then performances thereafter. _  
_

I obviously couldn't keep this from her,so I was off to confront her with the news,finding her folding laundry atop the dryer, she greeted with a shy smile.

"hey"

"hello darling" alright Hiddleston puck up the nerve,"uh,I uh heard from my Agent today...I'm going to be performing at The Globe in Julius Caesar"

"really?,that's great..um..that is one of Shakespeare's works,right?" wrinkling her nose, "sorry my knowledge on his work is shit"

"ehehehe, yes it is his work..no worries darling, not very many people know his stuff or understand it, I do,but then again I'm a literary nerd when it comes to Bill's writings"

"then perhaps you can educate me" smiling now.

"it would be my honor"  _get on with it you git_ , "um, Nevaeh..I have to leave soon,because of that project,rehearsals start almost immediately,so I have to get back to London"

there was a slight hesitation in her folding,but she continued as if what I had said didn't affect her,I knew otherwise.

"I see,well...duty calls I suppose,you're an actor after all"

taking the shirt she had been folding and refolding from her hands,Nevaeh continued to look down,I could see she was troubled,pushing her hair behind an ear,she remained looking away from me.

"I meant what I said when I told you I wasn't playing with you or tossing you aside like rubbish, don't think once I head back to London you'll be forgotten,not bloody likely"

"I know"

she sounded uncertain.

"tell you what Nevaeh,we'll make arrangements for you to come an see me,when mum gives a few to do what you want,catch a bus and I'll meet you...spend the day together,take you out to dinner,whatever you like"

a weak smile graced her face.

"you don't have to do that, I know what you said that night,and it was great,...you don't have to keep up appearances...for the sake of my feelings Tom, I'm not made of glass and I'm not some silly little teenager whose going to stomp her foot and pout,demanding you make time for me..to entertain or placate me in some way"

_no no no no..shes pulling away!_

taking her face in both hands,looking at her directly,I couldn't of been more serious.

"darling,you honestly think,once I walk out that front door...its over? _,fini,that's it,good bye,_  has your past experiences been so shitty that's what its taught you?"

 _"it?._..could you clarify just what it.. _.is?"_

"us,you,me..." my tone was earnest.

"I see.." her eyes normally filled with emotion,now...there was indifference "a bit insufficient for a man who is big on words"

she pulled my hands from her face, I wouldn't say Nevaeh looked angry, but I still cared nothing for what I saw,I refused to get angry myself and I had a feeling that's what Nevaeh was trying to do,piss me off so our parting seemed justified.

"I know you're sad Nevaeh and you want to believe the past few days were probably just two people amusing themselves and now its come to an end, if that's how you want to look at it cause its the way you deal with the pain...alright,I'll leave you to it"

_actually I didn't want to leave Nevaeh at all,it was bollocks!, I just wanted nothing more than to pin her up against the bloody dryer and claim that beautiful mouth of hers until it was raw,swollen and she was breathless,leaving no doubt how I was really feeling about her._

but instead I left Nevaeh to her chores,internally cursing myself as I did, my departure tomorrow was going to be hell,and I would probably do what I always did once I was back in London just so I could take my mind off of this...bury myself in work.  _  
_

 

Today was the day,Emma and Diana were in town getting Tom snacks and goodies for his trip back to London, as for myself,I stayed in my room doing stupid crap that made no sense...basically avoiding Tom.

"what are you doing?"

giving a yipe as I wasn't expecting him,I thought he was upstairs still packing.

"um..just tidying up"

walking in he casually shut the door behind him,what is he up too?

"I know you've been eluding me Nevaeh,you seem to be quite good at that lately..so I came to see you" he was right behind me,  _"Nevaeh"_  he whispered  _"I want to give you something before I leave"_

 gradually turning around,I saw that he had one of the scarves I gave him for Christmas in hand.

"like-what?" giving him a suspicious look.

without another word he queitly took one of my wrists and tied one end of the scarf to it,then did the same with the other wrist.

 _"you'll enjoy this darling"_ tugging on the center of the scarf,pulling me towards the door.

I was using that .. _trust_  from before as he turned my back to it, raising my arms up above my head,looping the middle of the scarf onto the sturdy coat hook nailed to the door.. _.oh shit,I smelled kinky fuckery ahead_ , my toes barely touched the floor.

facing him I wondered what  _exactly_  he had planned, Tom was almost flush with me,that's when I felt my yoga pants being carefully pulled off my hips,then altogether dropping to my ankles.

watching Tom as he lowered himself,then his head between my legs,observing me as he did, my jaw dropped as a warm wet velvety sensation bombarded my sensitive bud, without warning he was licking,lapping and suckling eagerly,I couldn't help it nor control my hips from bucking upward as it did feel good, fighting the moan that began to build in my throat,  _but I lost that battle._

as the moan escaped my mouth and turned into an outcry of uncontrolled elation,Tom then went lower, hiking a leg over a shoulder his tongue found my core and began to wriggle inside,slowly pumping in and out at first, then it became vigorous, my walls becoming ever so wet, he clung to my legs as he did so, I was now undulating my hips in rhythm with his tongue.

then something new was added, he inserted a finger while his tongue was still taunting my hole, moving it in an out as well, I was now crying out so loudly no longer able to keep myself and my thoughts separate, stopping he looked above my mound, watching me writhing in my bonds,eyes closed, my mouth slightly parted panting heavily and emitting little whimpers.

 _"do you know what you do to me Nev?"_  he whispered wiping my nectar off his face, his finger still working its magic inside my core,  _"you don't..do you.. I so badly want to tear off my clothing, and fuck this quim, until my name and God's is all you know"_

the ability to speak was moot I could only whine,which seem to satisfy him, rising from his crouched position,my arousal glistening on his face,Tom raised up my shirt looking down at my pair of pale ample breasts taking each one in his hands giving them a squeeze,then began to suckle and tease,giving my left nipple a wicked tug causing my back to arch until my head was pressed hard into the door, earning yet more cries that reverberated throughout the room.

his mouth was  _everywhere._

feeling his warm breath against my skin,then a tongue brushed across my lips not necessarily requesting permission to my mouth, as I parted my lips his hand slid to the back of my head pulling it back with a tug, his tongue assaulted my mouth with a hungry groan, our tongues touched,moaning almost sounding desperate and angry at the same time.

Tom briefly would part long enough to growl my name, by now he had both his hands tangled in my hair pulling my head further back, his mouth left mine,licking,sucking my skin making his way to my ear,traveling down my neck, his breath had become hotter as his mouth enveloped a nipple sucking hard,tugging on it,mewling.. _I wanted more._

my mind was such a mess I hadn't realized he was now between my legs again until...

_"aaaah!..oooh!"_

my hips gave a jolt when I felt his tongue lave over her my folds,then the tip of it  _quickly_ wagged across flicking my clit, eliciting a scream from me,not of pain but _fucking hell_  so much pleasure was coming at me, _it was nothing I'd ever felt before._

then it all stopped suddenly...what?

my head was already drooping from the lack of strength,so I looked..Tom was looking too _,right up at me ._..with a very wicked toothy smile.

_"beg"_

_"huh?"_

"beg for your release Nev..."

was he fucking kidding?

The look on her face told me volumes, Nevaeh had never experienced..shall we say _,_ the more _shocking and naughtier aspects of sex_ ,even now in her weary state she looked gobsmacked.

"you want me to _plead_  for my orgasm?" 

"yes darling"

lifting her head up then dropping it,frowning.

"is this some sort of _Fifty Shades of bullshit_ or something?,cause if it is...you can untie me _this instant_ ,I'll finish myself off and you can go home now"

throwing my head back laughing _,that's one I hadn't heard._

 _"ehehehehehe,_ well it is.. _a kink_  of mine,so please ,indulge me?"

wanting to remind her  _of what to beg for_ ,I grasped her hips,sinking my tongue into her folds,weaving my tongue through,while teasing her clit with the pad of my thumb,applying just enough pressure,making circular motions upon the sensitive nub.

_"fuck!"_

_you have no idea how much I want too,but for now...sating my  passion by begging will have to do._

"you know what to do Nevaeh"

now working her quim with my finger vigorously.

 _"oh god!"_  arching her neck,eyes rolling back.

"Neva..."

_"oh..okaaay..pleease..Tom..let me cum,please,fuckin' hell!,I'm dying here"_

_"good girl"_

inserting two fingers,working her hole eagerly, I went back to her clit,teasing it with the tip of my tongue,sucking on it at times,her little body,convulsed,twisting,straining against her bonds,her wail was unbelievable and music to my ears. _  
_

as soon as her body went limp,I ended my ministrations,Nevaeh's knees had buckled,the scarf was the only thing sustaining her weight, wrapping an arm about her I unhooked the scarf,carrying her to the bed,gently laying her there,untying the constraints.

smoothing her sweaty hair back,hooded eyes wandered up in my direction,having seen this before _,Nevaeh was blissed out_ , I hadn't intended on taking it this far and now I needed to see to her needs.

_"hey, you alright baby?"_

_"uh huh"_

Having changed her clothes,but not before cleaning her from head to toe, Nevaeh rested comfortably as I now was massaging lotion into her feet...smiling I had to chuckle inwardly as I held one in my hands. _.sure were tiny little things._ Managing to put her to sleep by doing this,I just hoped when she woke,Nevaeh wouldn't be angry as she recalled the event, I only wanted her realize that one, avoiding me wasn't the answer and two...I needed her.

before leaving,which I was finding more than difficult,when all I wanted to do was crawl up on the bed,pull her next to me and just fall asleep and eventually wake along side her,so for now a placing feathery kisses about her serene face as she slept, and finishing with her mouth...would have to do.

_"until we meet again darling"_

and if I had to interrupt production on my upcoming project,to make that happen. _..I would._

 

_To be Continued...._


	8. Elysian Fields

The unrelenting humming in my head finally roused me from my sleep,disoriented I blinked in my surroundings, _oh yeah I'm in my bedroom_ ,but the humming continued,my brows furrowed looking towards the nightstand...it was coming from my cell.

clumsily I reached for the annoying device until I finally grasped it, I had a message,swiping the screen I opened it.

_T- Hello darling,by now I'm sure you're well rested,I've just arrived at my flat and tbh..its a bit dismal,not what I was expecting to feel._

rolling onto my back,awareness rushed back of the events before he left,a hand absentmindedly drifted to my groin... _oh wow,yeah..that was,erm._

_N- I did get a good sleep._

gritting my teeth,what the hell do I say?,  _by the way for whatever reason I enjoyed being bound to a fucking door an tortured while you went Bush diving.._.no!

_T- ah you're awake, I miss you little Nev,are you..okay?,that is...are you in anyway,sore?_

_oh my god_ ,well its best I ask the inescapable question cause it was certain to bug the fuck out of me.

_N- why did you do it?_

_T-I was trying to get your attention,granted there are better ways to go about it,but...I love how we are when we do intimate things together and you had been...pushing me away,I couldn't deal with it anymore,just wanted to show you I still desired you Nevaeh...plz don't think badly of me **:(**  
_

I didn't think anything of the sort,I was just.. _curious_  as to why he felt the need to be so. _..oh I don't know..Jesus,wanton I guess?_ ,shit I don't know.

_N- I think I understand and no I don't think badly of you,its just I've never experienced anything like that._

_T-I apologize darling,admittedly..it was aggressive of me,forgive a desperate man who was only trying to demonstrate to the woman he cares about that...I'm not going anywhere,I'll always be here, I'm yours..if you'll have me?_

going over the last part of the text,was Tom saying what I think he was?,did he want to start a relationship with me?,no...I was reading too much into it,he wouldn't propose such a thing,I've seen the type of women he ran with and I was far from what I considered. _.his taste._

_N- apology not necessary,tbh..I kinda like it,though the begging crap I could do w/out **:/**_

I wouldn't address the question of  _if I'll have him,_  maybe he won't notice .

_T- lol, the begging,though not to your liking darling,made my.."little carrot" not so little,you have no idea how much pleasure you gave me when you did that._

_aw hell,_  he did remember that shitty comment.

_T-Nevaeh,you never did answer..will you have me?_

_goddamn it_..so much for not noticing.

N- you'll have to forgive my stupidity, but what exactly are you asking?

_T- Nevaeh..I want us to start seeing each other,I realize its only been hours,but you have no idea what this separation is doing to me,it's not like I can go in to another room and know you'll be there,then there's the silence,dammit I miss your laughter,the sound of your voice...and another thing, **other men** ,you may not be aware of it,however  **I am** ,case in point,when we went shopping for Christmas gifts,I saw  a lot of men admiring you,you have no idea how much I wanted to throttle the fuck out of those wankers,I was right there w/you and they did that shit,I can only imagine how men are going to be towards you in public w/out me..plz darling..say yes._

oh boy..that was long winded and to the point,he really wanted to get serious,but should I?..I mean yes..I enjoyed our time together,and Tom was a fantastic lover for sure,I can only imagine what he'd be like if we were to actually make love,but there was more to a relationship than sex. _  
_

_N-I need to think about this._

_T-of course darling,I understand its nothing to jump into,but plz know ..you already have my heart,well I know you have chores and I have to go over my script...TTYL xxxxooo_

no pressure _..*sigh*_

 

Four days since Toms return to London and last I texted him was the day he left,oddly enough he hadn't texted me since then as well,guess he was just busy with rehearsals which was normal I figured,he does have a life/career after all, besides I had been busy myself with Diana's care which was decreasing,the Doctor had told her at her last check up she was aloud to do more activity,she had even called Em who had already was back in Italy to tell her the good news.

so Diana and I worked it out that I would work part time for her and partly at the Deli,so there was always something to do,today I was at the Deli and Denise had been watching me slicing up cheese while I arranging them on a tray for the display case...wearing a frown,growing tired of the  _stink eye_  I was getting,I switched off the slicer,turning towards her,leaning against the counter,arms folded.

"what?"

"that's just it..whats up with ya Nev?,Diana's health has improved,that pain in the bloody arse Tom an his flappin' gob of his is gone,an for the last few days, ya goin' around here sulkin' like a tot"

I was?. _..no I wasn't_ ,just doing my job like usual,nothings changed.

"Denise,you're seeing things,I'm doing nothing of the sort"

 _"bollocks,_  wheres that cheery,bouncy,cheeky lass I know?" approaching me now,"somethin' happened over the Holiday?"

 _*snort*._ if she only knew.. _.and I sure as hell was not going to go there with her of all people._

"actually, I had a very nice Christmas,Denise..and believe it or not.. _.Tom behaved"_

"ya right...I don't believe it, he's too much of a pretentious tosser ta allow anyone to enjoy anythin',I can see him pissin' about Christmas Dinner" pointing an assertive finger at me.

"he didn't..Diana an I made it,so I'm sure he knew better,plus...his mom warned him to mind his manners,she was getting tired of the tension between us"

"so..ya had ta make nice, did ya?" folding her arms.

"yeah, we waved our little white flags and made the holiday livable for Diana's sake"

the look on her face grew into something I didn't like,knowing Denise like I did,the woman was or could be wicked when she put her mind to it.

"really now?.. _so tell me Nev_ , just how _livable_  was the holiday?, like did ya accidentally find ya self standin' under some mistletoe an Tom found himself in the Christmas spirit an put the tradition into... _action"_

throwing a slice of cheese at her,Denise started laughing, if she only knew that,there was no mistletoe involved,but a scarf used to bind me and a sex toy, each experience having involved me encountering the most fantastic pleasure given by Tom...the woman would have a stroke,and she was too young for that.

"don't be a shit,Denise!"

 _"oh come on"_  giving a wave, "an arsehole he may be, but I got me a good look when he blew in here,fine lookin' man Nev, besides...I've seen him before, at the Donmar I did,when they did a production of Coriolanus, hes good an was fine lookin' even back then"

this conversation was taking a dangerous turn,I needed to end it now.

"well thats nice, can we discuss something else while I finish up this tray of cheese"

and that's what I did,turning the slicer back on resuming my task.

 _"ya two snogged...didn't ya"_  she whispered in my ear surprising the hell out of me.

 _"fuck!..Denise!"_ throwing my hands up and several slices of cheese as well.

 _"Holy shite,ya totally did!"_  pointing at my now red face,I was so screwed, "ya didn't shag..did ya?"

"no!. _.stop it already"_  I growled. _..secrets out.._ ugh.

"not yet" she snickered.

"fuck off Denise _,I'm done_ with this conversation"

she could see that I was, composing herself,putting a hand on my shoulder.

"sorry luv, its just...with everythin' that happened here with him an you...I'm just between gobsmacked and chuffed"

"I'm happy for you" my look couldn't of been more sarcastic.

"Look" she sighed,"ifn' ya think I'm going ta run me mouth about it..I'm not,cause I have a feelin' Diana hasn't a notion about it"

"nope, and I doubt she'd be pleased if she did" finishing up the tray,placing it in the display case,"her employee carrying on with her son,not likely to have her feeling...what was that word you used?..oh yeah _,chuffed"_

 _"oh I dunno"_  Denise leaned against the counter with her waist,looking at me with a silly grin as I started slicing another block of cheese, "Diana was never really impressed with the girls Tom has brought ta meet her,or so she said, thought they were tarts _..you on the other hand,"_  she adores ya"

 _"humf_..as her care taker,yes.. but dallying about with her son,that's a different thing _entirely_ Denise"

"maybe,but give it some thought Nev"

"I have and..its a NO"

 

Coming out of the bathroom from having a shower I was almost ran over by Diana who was excited about something,that's when I noticed she was waving her cell about.

"what is it?"

"Em an I were just texting,an she sent me a photo cause its not like my son ever takes the time to just chat with me and lets me know how things are going with his Theater work,so I can count on my youngest for that"

what did she mean by that?,holding up her cell,I leaned in to get a better look.

 

                                               

 

 _"is that..."_ squinting my eyes.

"yes, seems the paps caught him leaving a coffee shop from having a bite to eat"

"but..he has.. _.whiskers_ ,Julius Caesar doesn't have those,is something wrong,or is this a different take on the play?"

"no,..from what Emma told me,there was a hiccup in the production,nothing serious,..business end of it all, _politics_ as it were,so its on a bit of a hiatus,but I know my son,he my not look the part,but hes still rehearsing"  looking at the picture with her again,I then realized Tom also was wearing glasses,  _hmm never knew he wore them,_ noticing the laptop he carried,must of been for reading while he was using it,Diana gave me a side long glance."you miss him"

"hmm,what?"

"the way you're looking at the picture..and the way Tom had been looking at you when he was here"

turning my head to see her knowing expression,..oh no.

"I don't get what you're saying" thats right play stupid.

a teasing grin spread across her face.

"oh yes you do darling,I maybe getting up in years,but I'm not wonky in the noggin just yet,I also saw how my boy stole a fair few peeks in your direction"

now what do I do?...can't call her a liar,thats insulting, shit..

"um..."

setting her phone aside,she took both my hands into hers.

"Nevaeh,..I knew when Tom gave you that gift for Christmas,there was something going on with him,yes hes always put much thought into gifts hes given _,but yours_...it was special and the look on his face" placing a hand to her chest, _yeah I remembered that look too,_ "it wasn't one that you get from a person who is just happy that you like it,Tom was  _so pleased_ that you got the message behind the gift itself"

"it was very thoughtful" I admitted.

"and I couldn't be more pleased that what started out as animosity between you two has  _possibly_  blossomed into something...lovely"

"Diana..its not what you think"

"it's  _exactly_ what I think..my boy fancies you,and I think you might be keen to him as well"

now what?..do I go and admit Tom and I were carrying on behind her back in the last few he was here?, dammit this was frustrating and confusing.

"look I..."

giving me one of her direct looks that I could never ignore,holding firmly onto my hands now.

"Nevaeh...ever since you walked through that front door you've taken exemplary care of me,from preparing lovely meals right down to making sure my meds were correctly taken, and even doing things that weren't required of you" with a finger she pushed aside a stray hair from my face smiling warmly,"caring for me as if I was your own mum"

"my own mother wouldn't have it" I groaned. "too proud"

"forgive me, but your mum is atrocious, she doesn't know what she has,to have a daughter like you, and if my Tom has a fondness for you, I for one am proud to acknowledge that,you're good people Nevaeh"

"thank you,it means a lot to hear you say that"

"you have a fondness for him too,Nevaeh?"

"to be honest..I don't know what to call it,I haven't dated in quite awhile let alone have feelings for another and well....Tom," I gave a chuckle, "hes one to figure,I do like him Diana,don't get me wrong,its just..."

Diana was chuckling now.

 "yes,he can be... _uninhibited"_

 _uninhibited_  ?..that was putting it mildly.

"uh..er _,yeah"_  I giggled, "something like that"

 _"So_..tomorrows New Years eve...I've made plans to have Vi an some of my other ladies friends to come over and celebrate" playfully poking a finger at my nose "perfect timing I say for you..to pop over to London and surprise Tom,you can celebrate the New Year together"

where the hell did that come from?squeezing my eyes closed. _..aw great,shes playing Cupid._

"Diana, I can't just up an leave you"

"of course you can,besides...can't really see you hanging about with a bunch of dried up ol' birds drinking Hot Rum Toddy's" grinning cheekily.

"could do without the Toddy's" I teased, "otherwise"

 _"rubbish._..no more out of you,off to London with ya already"

the woman couldn't shoo me off to my room to pack fast enough, _gawd first Denise now Diana_ , _was I that transparent_? I just hope Tom was as enthusiastic about my arrival as his mom was sending me off to him, we had been out of touch,sometimes..things do change.

                                                                                      _To be Continued..._

 

 

**Meet Denise**

****

Photo  credit/source- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b3/f9/7f/b3f97f79d61dff7bcd1db113648d6579--fashion-plus-sizes-curvy-fashion.jpg

http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/wenn30533379.jpg


	9. Elysian Fields

Pulling into the drive after yet _another_ long day of rehearsals..I was knackered,but still in my mind,satisfied and confident in the role I was to embody,pouring myself out of the Jag, a shower..it was indeed what I needed _,a long one,_  my ears suddenly perked..the throbbing sounds of...music?

it was only when I approached my doorstep that I realized it was coming from my flat,  _the fuck!?,_ narrowing my eyes as I reached for the door knob giving it a twist... _it was unlocked_ ,okay this isn't funny,no one should be in there let alone blasting music.

Standing at the entryway of my living area that exposed the open concept of my living area and kitchen the blaring sounds of Nickelback, _Burn it to the Ground,_  was going throughout the flat,with my hands covering my ears,wanting to get to the bottom of this I stalked through when... stopping abruptly as I rounded the pillar that bordered the kitchen island,my eyes flitting about at the scene before me.

 _Nevaeh,...._ dancing around in nothing but a white t-shirt that had a NIKE logo printed on the front of it and...a sexy multi strap G-string with appliqué,  thong, how'd I know?..it was the riotous bouncing of her unrestrained breasts under the shirt,that would cause it to rise up, exposing the...naughty garment I thought _I'd never_ see her wear,moistening my lips,then wincing as the tightening in my trousers made it more than evident of just how this sight was affecting me,fucking little tart,  _what was she doing here anyways?._

she did a perfect pirouette her long dark hair flowing with her,she stopped and was now facing me, her eyes wide,the smile disappeared, the carefree nature that had been evident only moments earlier..gone.

biting down on the corner of her lip looking very much like the kid caught with its hand in a cookie jar,the music was still blasting as we both stared across the kitchen at one another,being that my stereo surround sound was state of the art,all I had to do was turn it off anywhere in the flat there was an access panel, I did just that as the one was on the wall next to me.

"dancing in the kitchen can be dangerous" folding my arms.

I could see she felt a bit embarrassed,not so much because of lack of clothing,but that she had been caught acting like some rebellious teenager flailing about in my kitchen cranking up the music on my stereo to some ridiculous decibel...

 _"um..yea,sorry bout that"_  she said sheepishly.

"I'm not"

composing herself one hand planted on her hip, lips at a twist with a cynical look on her face.

"I just bet"

"excuse me,but you're the one who broke into what is my flat,blowing up my stereo,  _and._.frolicking around half naked like a drunk teenager in the kitchen, so if I want to appreciate the view.. _I will"_

 _"fine..it was your moms idea!._.well not the loud music and everything else,but she gave me her key to your flat and sent me off,in fact  _she insisted"_ heaving a rather loud sigh of annoyance,folding her arms firmly across her breasts.

my.. _.moms idea?..she insisted?_

"not sure I'm getting you"

 _"aarrgh_ , okay" throwing up her arms,"long story, short version, between Denise and your mom,they figured it out,..you..me.. whats been going on,your mom was quick to point out the looks you gave me over the holiday,plus _how thoughtful_ your gift was..sneaky ol' biddy"

mopping my face with both hands,should of figured,mum was  _always_  observant...even when you thought she wasn't,explained why I spent so much time on _the naughty step_  as a lad.

"and how'd that cow Denise guess?"

 _"Tom!,_ shes not a cow...shes never been rude to you,said you were good looking, but still thinks you're a wanker after that. _.incident_  with the sandwich"

waving my hands around in the air,this all was getting out of hand.

"alright..but there's one thing, _you're here_...for whatever reason my mum felt that it be necessary" hoisting her up onto the counter,cradling her face now, _"and that's all that matters darling"_

still holding her face,pressing my lips to hers,I think Nevaeh understood,her hands slid around my neck weaving their way up into the curls at the back of my neck,making soft _hmming_  noises as the kiss became a bit involved,then... _she giggled._

 parting only inches from her face,looking confused,she looking a bit apologetic in return.

 _"sorry"_ she whispered,her small hand smoothing along my jowl, _"your whiskers...they tickle"_

 _"ehehehe..uh,yeah"_  rubbing my hand across my other jaw, "kinda let it go,sorry bout that darling"

"that's okay,I rather like it"

"and I" _*snap* "rather like this"_   having released one of the elastic straps of her G string with a finger.

rolling her eyes,shaking her head,ehehehe..yeah she was regretting her choice of knickers about now.

"you would _,I knew_  I shouldn't of worn the ridiculous thing, but it was the only one of many that your annoying little sister managed to cram in my Christmas stocking that actually has _some_ material, _although"_  she slid off the counter, reaching around.

"Nevaeh..what  _are_  you doing?" and did I really want to know?

"whats it look like?" her tongue poking out as she had a look of concentration, "trying to dig this fucker outta my ass"

of all the things I ever witnessed in my life concerning women...I would have to say this was the first,a beautiful half naked woman searching for a thong strap that had crawled up her bum.. _.and with gusto I might add._

having fetched the annoying garment from her backside,Nevaeh straightened her shirt,that's when she noticed I had been watching,staring at me blankly now.

"what?"

"you done?" trying to restrain my laughter.

"yes, now you can lecture me on how gross,disgusting,unmannerly..oh oh. _.unlady-like_  I was in that oh so British fashion you do so well"

_still snarky._

"I wouldn't dare" putting a hand to my chest.

 _"ppfftt,_  what-a-crock..we both know you would and it will be a _loooong_ winded verbal butt chewing,probably put my ass to sleep"

reaching around with both arms,lifting her up by her bum until she was squished up to my chest,Nevaeh's eyes gazed up at me curiously.

"now why would I do that?,its New Years eve,and for reasons I couldn't give a shit, _you're here._.meaning I won't be spending it alone,I couldn't be more chuffed Nevaeh"

 

Sitting across from one another in front of the Fire place eating Chinese, I couldn't help but watch Nevaeh eat her Chow mein, it was distracting at times when a stray noodle was too long and she would struggle to suck it up into her mouth, my dick let me know just how it was affecting me.It was at one point she glanced up and was keen to me.

"problem?"

"uh no"

casually I took my own Chow mein putting in a mouthful, I knew she wasn't ignorant to what was going on, _always  with a secretive grin,never saying anything_ , she reached for a fortune cookie.

"did you read your fortune?"

I looked at the remaining one.

"no, you want to?"

"yeah" she grinned breaking open the cookie,I picked up mine,breaking it open as well, "you first"

"your shoes will make you happy today" wrinkling my nose "the fuck?"

Nevaeh fell backwards rolling around on the blanket we were sitting on, laughing.

"oh my god _yours is shit!"_  she cackled.

"oh yeah little miss smartass,now read yours"

Nevaeh bounced on her bum excitedly as she unwrapped hers.

 _"score!,_ I got two fortunes in my cookie!" her eyes scanned the little pieces of paper,her eyes widened."oh hell no!"

"what..what?, c'mon I read mine" I protested, wagging my chopstix at her, "don't make me retrieve them"

her mouth dropped open,she knew I was enjoying this.

 _"you wouldn't?"_  she hissed.

 lowering my head,as I wiggling my brows.

_"try me darling"_

heaving a irritated sigh,she read them.

 _"Sometimes you just need to lay on the floor, You will have a pleasant surprise"_  she was frowning big time now.

clearing my throat _, Jesus,_ those were loaded fortunes.

"well.. sounds like a very pleasing time ahead for you"

"its bullshit, some pervert must of made this one" I snickered at the suggestiveness of it,I was surprised she didn't accuse me of slipping the extra fortune in there, but of course I didn't."sometimes I'd really like to slap your face, but I'd risk injury on those damn cheekbones of yours so..."

and with that she threw her pieces of fortune cookies at me, they landed short of my face landing in my lap.

 _"ehehehehe,_  it's not my cheekbones you'd have to worry about darling"

she _actually_  eyed my crotch. _..you little vixen._

 _"ugh_ ,you're such a turd sometimes"

 

Much to my surprise there wasn't any fanfare to our New Years celebration, yes we had Champagne,even snogged a bit,but with all the back breaking rehearsing Tom had been doing through this hiatus...he passed out cold on the sofa,so I covered him up,and found what I assumed was a guest room to pass out in,only because there wasn't enough room on the couch for both of us.The weather had become horrendous, a Snow storm had hit and the snow coming down torrentially, but I wasn't prepared for actual thunder.

The clap of thunder was so profound it literally shook the windows of the bedroom eliciting something between a shriek and a scream from me, the door to the room swung open, the light overhead glowed suddenly.

"Nev?"

It was like seeing a child huddled behind her blankets, she had them pulled up around her face, eyes wide, trembling, it was enough for me to be at her side straightaway.

 _"darling.. hey"_ rubbing each of her arms trying to comfort her, Nevaeh slowly began to relax, "you alright?"

looking over at me sheepishly.

"gawd.. I feel like such a jackass, it was _only_ thunder" she groaned.

"yes, but a bloody bit louder than normal.. you should of heard it from the living area with that big fucking bay window shaking, I almost pissed all over the sofa"

covering her mouth she snickered.

"that's not an attractive picture Mr. Hiddleston, hope you used the loo before you came galloping in here on your white horse to save my pathetic ass"

"fortunately.. I'm in fine health and so is my bladder, therefore I'm happy to say no leakage was apparent and I had no use of the loo"

"ooh my..  _did you rehearse that?"_ she giggled.

 _"ehehehe._. no, however we do need a change of subject, how about I make us a spot of tea if anything..to calm you?"

looking over at the nightstand to the clock then at me.

"it's a little after three am Tom"

"so?" I shrugged.

another roar of thunder rumbled overhead, clutching her blanket, Nevaeh's head jerked upward, taking one of her hands she watched as I brought it to my lips pressing them gently upon her fingers,while pulling her close me.

 _"you really do have a good heart,you know that,..when you put your mind to it"_  she whispered.

playfully giving her a tap on the nose drawing out a wisp of a smile from her.

"I like to think so, _Miss cheeky"_

We sat by firelight in front of the fireplace, drinking our tea, I made sure it was a good stiff brew of Chamomile to at least relax her, the remote rumblings of thunder could still be heard but it wasn't as booming as before, I observed Nevaeh who was bundled up in a throw, as she watched the thick amounts of snow as it fell outside the big bay window, that much didn't seem to bother her as she had a distant look on her face as if reminiscing in her mind.

 " you like the snow"

"huh?" blinking as she came out of her daydream.

"oh… ya.. I grew up in the Pacific Northwest, my grandmother had a place up in Central Oregon,in the winter..it's what it did there, so yes.. it's the friggin' thunder I could do without"

“not terribly fond of it myself” I nodded before sipping my tea.

"well I'm more of a baby.. when it pertains to it as you witnessed for yourself" she grimaced.

"no darling, not when it practically was in bed with you, you had every cause to be scared"

finishing off her tea, she set her cup on the coffee table.

“true.. but it’s always given me a fright, since I was kid, thought I’d grow out of it” rolling her eyes “wouldn’t know I was a grown ass woman”

reaching over taking her chin in hand, cupping it.

"nonsense, some childhood fears never go away,its not your fault, now.. _. relax darling"_

The morning greeted us with a full on storm, whereas last night it was thunder/snow and now it was howling winds not exactly blizzard like conditions outside,but it was nasty.

I awoke first, curled up next to Tom still in front of the fireplace with the blanket on me, that's when I noticed a firm arm around me, we were facing one another, so I watched him as I tried to move.. _. had to pee._

the first indication of my movement his arm constricted, shit... trying again, he mumbled stirring a bit, but he still kept me from moving.I guess this calls for impolite measures its either that or pee all over him... hmm yeah.. no, giving a good heave I rolled and his arm gave way with him startling awake.

_"um..wha..huh!"_

_"sorry"_  I hissed, "have to pee"

and I scrambled to my feet, scurrying off to the bathroom, Upon my return Tom was sitting, knees drawn up,yawning.

_"oh hey, you alright?"_

"yeah.. just had to.." gesturing towards the bathroom,"ya know?"

"ehehehe, yes.. I do know"

he looked down at his crotch then back to me, his knees were still drawn up... oh shit I bet he's sporting morning wood!, and like a dumbass I stood there with this  _"oh"_ look on my face which I knew was amusing him by the look on his,  _the naughty bastard I knew him to be was lurking around behind that handsome face._

After my awkward morning greeting I fixed us some breakfast, that in itself was... entertaining, I couldn't just simply go about frying eggs, bacon and hash browns...no, I turned it into my personal version of Britain’s got Talent, by blasting Fifth Harmony's  **"That's my Girl"**  and started dancing, she was fine with it, that was until I started doing what has been dubbed  _snake hips._

it was at one point I was making my way over to Nevaeh,working my hips in a dangerous fashion, instantly she hopped off the bar stool she had been sitting on.

 _"oh no no!"_  laughing, waving her hands in front of herself "get those nefarious things away from me!"

 I stopped dead, throwing my head back,laughing.

_“ehehehehehehe!…”_

_"seriously,_  that is dangerous.. do you realize what that could possibly lead too?"

"darling, _its only dancing"_ I said with indifference,though I knew  _very well_  what it could lead too.

folding her arms,the  _oh really look_  couldn't of been more obvious.

 

While Tom busied himself with the dishes I went upstairs to make use of his shower that he offered,it was then I heard what sounded like a land line phone going off in the living room,really. _.he has one of those?_ , upon entering his bedroom,that's when I heard terse words coming from Tom, _what the hell was with that?_ hope it didn't have anything to do with the Theater production.

but something else grabbed my attention..buzzing from his bedroom,scowling I went to check it out,it was coming from his nightstand.. _his cell_ ,however when I got there,I wasn't even prepared for what I saw, it was an alert that someone had called,a picture ID was included as well as a name.

it was that of a rather attractive young blonde woman named  **Rylee Jefferys**  and it seemed she was anxious to get a hold of him according to the notification,she had called him... _eleven times_ in the last thirty minutes.

_who the fuck is she?_

once again my attention was diverted when I heard Tom's voice raised from downstairs, quickly making my way over to the doorway, I could just make out part of him pacing the living area,speaking in a low, hurried,but clipped tone.

_"bullshit!..I don't know how you got the number to my flat and by the way,you can lose it,just because we hung out a few times,had dinner and coffee doesn't give you the right to just intrude, so you can just quit  taking those things and read shit into it"_

 oh my god.. _._ this-wasn't-happening, _my head felt fuzzy._

_"no Rylee, there won't be anymore next times,and that incident..was an miscalculation on my part..so quit calling me is this understood?"_

_Rylee!?._.looking over my shoulder to his cell, dinner, coffee?..shit, Tom had been hanging out with _this_..other woman?,maybe _she_ was why he hadn't contacted me since he left, _I suddenly felt sick_ ,it wasn't long after the call Tom had made his way to the bedroom, I was sitting on the foot of his bed,staring at the floor,picking at my nails.

"Nev?"

"so,this _incident_..what exactly did  _this miscalculation on your part,involve?"_ I don't think I've ever seen the color drain from a persons face so quickly as I did his as I finally looked up at him, "cause if I remember correctly in the last text you sent to me you had said, _I'm not going anywhere,I'll always be here, I'm yours..if you'll have me?_..I've yet to give you my answer,one of the reasons I'm here,so tell me Tom...will it change once you've explained yourself? _"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_**Rylee Jefferys (as seen on Tom's cell Picture ID)**_

_**** _

_Photo credit/source- http://www.speakerscorner.me/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/amanda2.jpg_


	10. Elysian Fields

What happened next was not something I had expected,waiting for a reply that wouldn't come...he simply turned around and left the room,not even so much as a word,the sound of each footstep trailing downstairs,I could of sworn I heard the front door shut.

maybe... _that in itself, was my answer._

crawling across the bed over to where his cell was I picked it up,wanting nothing more than to throw the fucking thing down the stairs,startled I nearly dropped it as it vibrated in my hand,a text came in.. _from Rylee.  
_

privacy be damned,Tom just walked out on me without  _any_ explanation, so I opened it.

_R- I'm on my way darling,give me 5_

_that sonofabitch_ , he called her from somewhere just after he left,but..why did she send it to _this_  phone?, then it dawned on me, _fucking cunt!_ , I bet he told her I was here and she sent it taking the chance I'd read it!

Taping the note to the now destroyed cell,courtesy of the rolling pin I found,I managed to smile as I placed it on the coffee table.

_Fucknut._

_what you did,was a shit thing to do, and no amount of apology will be sufficient, but I have been giving some thought to our "friendship" yes I did enjoy it while it lasted,that's not forgotten, **but I'll try** , and lets be honest Tom, you really are a bastard, it's best that you stay the fuck away from me, you can take your career and all the low rent pussy that comes with it and shove it...by the way, where did you find her?,out by the backstage door hooking?.or is she in the cast?..fucking her way into your good graces...hope she likes toys/scarves._

 

"My god you're half frozen!,what are you doing home so early?"

Diana was all over me like a typical mother,removing my jacket,scarf and gloves, tossing them aside,I had walked from the Railway station,which was a good fifteen to twenty minute walk, so with the shitty cold weather,I was short of frostbitten.

 it was when all of the clothes taken from me,she noticed I wasn't quite the same person she had sent off to London.

_"Nev?"_

"yes"

placing a warm hand flat against my frozen red cheek.

 _"oh luv._..something bad happened"

the tears stung my cold flesh as they rolled down my face, and without hesitation I let out what I had been holding in for last several hours, in-between sobs I told Diana  _everything_ ,from how I surprised Tom when he got home, to how great our evening went,my childish reaction to the thunder,his caring handling of it, that he made us breakfast, right up to when he walked out.

by now she was holding me like a child,my head resting atop her bosoms as she softly rubbed my back,rocking me gently,but I also could tell she was angry.

"it's going to be alright Nevie,..what happened was  _absolute shite!_ ,and I'll have that boys bollocks for garters when I'm done with him, of all things taking up with some filthy bint I'm betting, on the side,and letting on you were the only"

"he..he wanted...he he..asked" I sniffled.

"he asked what darling?"

sliding my cell out of its case on my hip, I scrolled through until I found mine an Toms conversation, then I held it up for her to read.

"you tell me"

her eyes narrowed,flitting across the screen.

"he...was getting serious,Tom wanted you and him to be exclusive"

"yeah..which is why all this shit is confusing, pardon me Diana,but  _what the fuck is going on?!,_ one minute we're perfectly happy,and within a phone call things go spiraling out of control, I was going to give him my answer Diana..but" wiping my nose with a tissue, "he wouldn't even explain himself,just walked out of the flat"

"he'll explain it to me  _or..._  I'll be the next person showing up on his doorstep unannounced, and by God Nev, my son knows I'm the last person he wants to have a row with"

 

**~One Month Later~**

"Tom, you know _I cannot_  tell you where she lives, what kind of friend would I be if I did,besides. _.you don't deserve_  that kind of information?"

"dammit mum, I just need to know that she alright"

 _"ppfftt,_ and since when was her well being a factor Thomas?, you pissed any right to that away on News Years of all days, call me when you actually have something to discuss that doesn't include Nevaeh"

 _and she hung up on me,_ swearing too _,mum never swore at me,_ not unless she was _very_ angry.

pacing the length of my kitchen now,tugging on my bottom lip, getting info on Nev from Mum was like pulling teeth,and it's not like I hadn't tried contacting Nevaeh myself,but..she changed her number,like not even a day after she left..I left,and now things since then have become more.. _complicated ,_ concerning Rylee and I was damning myself to the very pits of Hades, _how could I of fucked myself so badly?_

 

It had been a fair few hours since I got off work from after pulling a double,seems Denise's new hire was a lazy-ass and didn't show, but when I heard knocking on my front door,what?,  _aw c'mon my fucking feet hurt,I don't want to get up_  I whined internally.

taking a deep breath praying it was not some salesman I dragged my tired ass to the front door, opening it and.. _no, it wasn't_ , but to my shock someone I hadn't anticipated at all.

"Miss Hunter,  _Nevaeh Hunter?"_

_it was that fucking wretch Rylee!,but how?_

_"yes"_  I said firmly,wanting nothing more than to punch this bitch.

"sorry to bother you, I'm Rylee Jefferys, I'm here on business I'm afraid, concerning Tom"

"business. _. what business?_ , and how _the fuck_ did you find me?, even Tom doesn't know where I live" folding my arms, something didn't feel right.

"well" giving me a fake,toothy,arrogant smile, _"Tom is my business,_  and whatever and _whomever_  he use _to do,_ also becomes my business, so I did my research"

 did she?..  _oh no little bitch, big fucking mistake!_

stepping into the doorway I leaned in on this audacious little skank, letting her know just how unwanted her presence was,pulling her head back, as I spat sharply.

 _"excuse me_  Miss Jeffery's, for one thing.. I was not some little fuck toy for Tom, and two  _how dare you show up at my home an make such an accusation_ , however what your research has failed to tell you... I may not be in the entertainment business, and _be in the know"_  I made quotations with my fingers,"but, _I do_ have the intelligence to know an ass kissing little curb crawler when I see one, _especially_ when they show up on my doorstep presuming they can, so I'm only going to say this once,after that I'll just put you  _on your ass_ sweetheart,.. _get the fuck out of here you little shit stain!..now"_

slamming the door in the insolent, arrogant bitch's face, I turned away storming off to find the half bottle of Jack Daniels I knew I had.

I think Denise wanted to laugh but thought better of it, so she sat across from me as I nursed what I thought was my fourth glass of whiskey and it showed.

"I'm really sorry that chippie did that to ya Nev, showin' up and ta insult ya as well, I don't see what that wonky ferret sees in her anyways?,If it had been me Nev, I'd of broke me foot off in her arse"

trying to sit up from my slumped position on the couch and being unsuccessful.

"its a  _convenient_  piece of ass,guess I wasn't  _quick enough_ with my decision for him,I don't want this getting back to Tom" eyeing Denise, such as it was in my stupor.

"why bloody not?.. twat had no right ta be here, and that bothers me Nev,  _it bothers me a lot,_ what was the purpose of researching ya as she put it, and going through the trouble of coming to ya home?,its dodgy if ya ask me"

"I thought about that, maybe shes protecting what she believes _is hers_ and wanted to see what I was like in person" I shrugged " Tom really picked himself a winner. _.ghastly tart"_ giving a snort I shook my head.

leaning in from where she sat,Denise smirked,a small giggle bubbled forth.

"maybe the slag is feelin'  _a wee bit_ threatened eh?"

"threatened.. _by what?"_

"dunno, maybe they had a row,an Tom threw ya in her face" taking a healthy swig of her whiskey, "an she just wanna size ya up she did"

giving my lips a twist.

"not only is that unlikely,its immature as hell"

Denise became thoughtful,then abruptly grabbed her purse.

"ya know, her name is familiar _,Rylee Jefferys_  is it?" taking her cell from her purse,she began thumbing across it.

"seriously,are you Googling that cow?"

"aye.. _.a ha!_..thought so" turning her cell towards me,"not only is she an actress,she _sings_ too, _I knew_  I heard of her,if ya can call that appalling shite coming from her mouth singing" she scoffed, "heard better flatulence comin' from a pub full of drunken blokes"

that actually made me laugh.

 

_"You what!?"_

"oh don't be gob smacked Tom,  _I had the right,_  I needed to know the type of person she is, after all you were  _doing her_  too, I had to see for myself what this Nevaeh woman was about"

"I wasn't _doing her_ ,an you best leave her alone,and I'm sure she told you as much"

Rylee by all that’s holy you better not of upset her,or you will be looking for a new career choice before this production is over.

"um _..well"_ she sighed heavily, "she wasn't too keen on my presence,...told me to, I think her exact words were, _get the fuck out of here you little shit stain!..now"_

smirking, I knew Nevaeh didn't like Rylee so it was no surprise her greeting was less than delicate, hell she was lucky she was able to still be walking.

 _"she doesn't like you_... and well, what did you expect really?, after the bullshit you pulled,calling me at home and that shit text"  

 "we discussed it Tom, and as for this Nevaeh woman... if what I saw of her demeanor says anything,your better off,plus.. _.we have an arrangement"_  her smile couldn't of been more condescending.

"oh fuck off" waving a dismissive hand _, "I told you_.. she thinks you're a slag and the fact you suddenly show up out of nowhere  _on her doorstep,_ probably didn't set well either" in her face now I growled  _"and just so you know..as we speak Rylee where you stand with me,is wavering"_

 showing no fear,or sign that she even had a care for what I had said.

“at this point, _you don't_ have a say in where I stand,I suggest you deal with it" the smile growing more pompous"I have you by the balls.. _remember?"_

_How can I forget._

 

"Darling,could you please pop over,its quite important"

I could tell in Diana's voice something was not right,in fact it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"sure,are you okay?"

"its best if you are here,I need to speak with you"

No sooner had I entered the door I could tell there was something definitely wrong, Diana had been crying,her eyes were red,she embraced me immediately.

"what is it?"

"there's no delicate way of putting this,so...here"

she handed me what looked like a newspaper,.. _.I was in hell and Satan opened the Gates._

 

                             **Surprise!,Hiddleston and Co-Star Rylee Jefferys are Expecting!**

_A source close to the couple said that Rylee is indeed almost two months along,and is thrilled,This makes the wee Hiddles due around the Fall, Tom was unavailable for comment,but his Agent did confirm,a Congratulations is in order to the lovely couple, Cheers!_

 

I lost my shit.

 _"what!?... Rylee's carrying Tom's baby!, and that scandalous fucking skank has gone public with it!,one minute he goes on about how he feels about me,all fucking lies!,and she shows up at my place and now this,all of this...how can this not be the most awful.. fuck!"_ I slumped into a chair,bile rising in my throat. _  
_

Diana knelt beside me,hand on my arm.

"Darling.. _.I'm so sorry_ ,I had no idea that _this.._.was what was going on with him,Vi brought it over,I thought she was going to drive to London herself to kick his arse"

too much,it was one thing he was hooked up with her,now. _..this._

"well Diana, its bad enough that spineless shit of a son of yours wants to associate with her,but with existence of his child having come to light, I really am better off without him", tears brimming my eyes _,"just as I'm better off without my parents,that's the way it is with the people who have hurt me"_

 _"not true Nev"_ rubbing my arm gently.

"and now with this crap out in the open,I think I should perhaps... move back home to the States" shaking my head,a single tear finally fell, _"I can't stay here Diana,_ there's just _no way"_

Diana gave me a startled look.

"but darling you can't let this news affect you"she was almost on her feet now, _"don't_ let that..cow run you off Nev,I bet if I look into this further,Tom really isn't involved as we think,at least not with her,hes just there for the wee bun"

"I'm not letting her do anything,and Tom maybe there to do the honorable thing,but why couldn't he say something that day on New Years?,instead here we are many weeks later only to read about that bitch being knocked up by Tom in a damn newspaper" throwing my arms up,"you're his mom for Christsake, _he should of rung you!"_

I could see the conflict on her face,she finally nodded.

 "you're right" finally rising to her feet“and it’s not about Tom’s deciding to go along with this bloody game if that's what it is with that shameless troll anymore, I can’t be selfish an want you to stay out of our close knit friendship,if you feel its necessary to go home, then do so with my blessing darling"

 still, Diana looked as if she wanted punch something but was restraining the urge to do so.

One week after the shitty announcement in the paper  _I wasted no time_ , having told Denise my plan,much to her anger/sadness she helped me pack up my crap, soon my broken heart and I were gone, even though they knew my plan beforehand, Diana and Denise took it hard, but understood my reasoning... _God help Tom if those two get a hold of him.  
_

as for Rylee..shes lucky shes pregnant,I believe between those two women they would of enacted a Centuries old form of punishment..  _public execution._

_To be Continued..._

 

_Photo credit/source-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ef/4c/85/ef4c85fc3d5a7f32d3c6a59d981ccdf4--pretty-people-beautiful-people.jpg_

_http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/1/8/3418546/84788096.jpg_

 


	11. Elysian Fields

I had a nice home in the the Pacific Northwest of the U.S where I had grown up, it was located in Central Oregon, access to lot's of Lakes,Rivers, Mountains and trees, well landscaped and it was private, neighbors yes, but not on top of me, a fair distance from them, it once belonged to my Grandmother.

thankful for having enough sense to bring my winter clothing as well as my regular wardrobe before I left the UK they'll come in handy as winter was approaching,I had settled in like I never had left, it had been my home off and on for years so there was no weirdness to being here, although the last I had been here was when I locked the place up... after Grandma passed away, at the time there was no way I could see myself ever living in this house,now it was the only home I had.

that was a little over ten months ago.

having spend most of the warm Autumn day weeding,and doing other yard work, I was wore out, plus I was dirty an stinky as hell.. _shower time_ ,...then a beer.

leaving the bathroom door open a bit so I could hear if anyone was knocking at the front door _,_  I went about taking my shower,was about to wash my hair when I became aware that I left my shampoo on the sink counter.

_"shit.. so much for being organized"_

sliding the curtain open, reaching for the bottle sitting just outside on the counter, _something_ had caught my eye through the cracked door...  _movement_ , what the hell?.. slowly stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, hair dripping I wrung it out,tip toeing towards the door, I balked... now I could hear something, I've been here for awhile and _now_ someone wanted to burglarize my home?.. why not while it was vacant?

peering through the crack, my eyes widened, a hooded figure creeping about the room _oh fuck no buddy!_ , _probably some perv looking for my panty drawer_  ,throwing the door open I grabbed an umbrella that was propped by the doorway I went into action, leaping onto the bed then onto the intruders back, beating the hell out of them immediately.

_"get the fuck outta here!, leave me alone you sonfabitch!, I'll kill you!"_

_"Ow!..fucking hell!..stop it!..Nev..its me!"_

wait.. _what?_ , it couldn't be, stilling my attack giving them the chance to shrug me off their back, depositing me on the bed, then turning around, I looked up in shock as they pulled their hood back.

_"Tom!?"_

rubbing at the back of his head wincing.

"yes"

 jumping back up onto my feet on the bed, I glared hotly, wagging the umbrella angrily at him

_"how the fuck did you find me!?.. and how dare you break into my house"_

before he could answer the commotion had stirred up a sound I wasn't prepared for,it was the tiny cry of. _.an infant_ ,coming from the living room, throwing him a vicious glare.

"you brought that fucking slag  _into my home!,with your kid no less"_

before he could answer,with umbrella firmly in my grip,jumping off the bed,I stormed off,ready to beat me a bitch.but when I got there _,..nothing,_ only a infant carrier with a fussy baby,slowly turning around,Tom stood at the entry way of the hall,..damn, _he really did look like shit._

"shes not here Nev,nor will she ever be"

"what, she walk out on you,leaving you to deal with the kid?"

looking away,biting at his lower lip.

"no,her departure is a bit more...permanent" glancing up at me,"she ...she died in childbirth"

I don't know what came over me,but my stomach roiled and I sprinted to the kitchen,where I wound up puking in the sink _...oh my god.  
_

finally reduced to spitting I was greeted with a hand towel, held out by a remorseful Tom, this was some shit I didn't expect,taking it I patted my mouth...Rylee died in childbirth?, _what the hell do I do with that?  
_

standing silently, he simply stared at me, his eyes did flicker towards the living room where the fussy noises had continued and were getting rather insistent. _  
_

"you should probably go see to your.. _.um"_  shit I didn't know the gender.

 _"Isobel,_ her name is Isobel Grace"

"pretty" I nodded,so Tom has a Daughter.

Having put some actual clothes on after realizing I was still in a bath towel, I made Tom and I some tea.. _yeah I have no idea why?_ , guess maybe the shock had me being a little.. _off_ , _it's not like I expected this shit_ and to hear the news Rylee died while giving birth, _that still had me staggered._

watching him with his Daughter was emotional for me, Tom was really good with his interactions, the way he held her, cooed to her kissed the tiny hands, feet, top of her head, at one point he even changed a diaper... _a poopie one too_. it took all my strength not to burst out laughing,all the looks of disgust that passed over Tom's face as he went about his task, it was fucking comical.

but he did it, and was quite proud of himself, though he did comment after balling/taping up the dirty diaper of how he couldn't believe how small it was, her butt that is, a trait I guess Isobel had.

"she has my ass"

to which I countered with..

"oh, does she crap like you too?"

I received a raised brow and a somewhat sarcastic reply.

"funny Nev, no... _I meant "_  he pointed behind himself  _"my actual ass"_

"oh" I pretended ignorance, he didn't buy it.

this whole thing was _awkward_ as it is,what did he expect of me,he broke into my house with his infant daughter while I was taking a shower,then informs me Rylee died while birthing,excuse me if I seem a bit... _elsewhere._

 

The room was dark, but not too dark that I couldn't make out who was lying on the bed, blinking to focus better, I switched on the bathroom light,now I could see Isobel laying on her side with an arm draped over her head, beside her, Nevaeh with one her l small hands covering the infants body,curled up next to her.

when did this happen?

my recall was shitty as of late, but what I could, was Nevaeh telling me to go ahead an rest,she would look after the baby... _after what I put her through this year and she was still willing to do that_...for me?,they looked perfect together,by all rights Isobel  _should be_ Nevaeh's baby,we should of been the ones to have brought her into the world,but no... _.I fucked that up_ ,mum was right, Nev did care about me, but she also was too good for me and _I was_  as mum put it,  _a profane word_  even she refused to utter.

"what are you thinking about?,and why is the light on?"

startled I gasped.

 _"shit, Nev!"_  I hissed.

"sorry, you just looked so deep in thought, I assumed you may of wanted to share"

and now Isobel started in,hungry as usual...ehehe _, little piggy._

"hmm,  _yeah_ , an now your daughter wants some tit, thanks, I was hoping to get some Z's before her stomach clock kicked in,good thing I made bottles before I took a nap"

watching her feed the baby was more than I expected,and Isobel seemed comfortable her,she barely made a peep whenever Nev held her.

 "are you fascinated?"

"excuse me?" brows furrowed.

"well the look on your face an the fact that you're gawking at me,you'd think I was actually nursing her with my own tit, not sure?"

"ehehehehe, while that would be lovely Nev...no I wasn't gawking at them, just watching my child enjoy herself,you have a natural way about it "

"I hear at first breast feeding hurts like hell, pinches, but after a bit,its alright unless the baby decides to be determined and mangles the nipple with gusto, then if it were me, I'd have to break it up, knowing myself, I'd piss the baby off"

"ehehehehe, sorry darling, just trying to picture you having a row with a wee baby being ruthless with your titties"

 "you think you're a funny fucker don't you?" she smacked me in the head, _guess I deserved that at some point._

 _"ow!.. hey!"_  I swatted at her playfully "Nev.. you really shouldn't swear in front of Isobel"

staring at me incredulously.

"she's barely a month old an  _unable_ to comprehend profanity, her main concerns in life at this point are,is there a bottle ready?,whose going to clean my dirty butt? an if anyone is nearby to make sure these are taken care of"

 "ah, but I think now... she is having sweet dreams"

looking down only to see Isobel fast asleep with a dribble of milk on the corner of her opened mouth, making its way down to her chin, patting it clean, Nev handed her over to me,taking Isobel pressing the child against my chest, kissing the top of her head delicately, making one of her grunting noises,she then snuggling up into me.

"fatherhood suits you"

glancing up surprised by her comment.

_"thank you Nev,you're too kind"_

"don't get all soppy on me Hiddleston, let's take our cue from her an get some sleep, there's a guest room down the hall,you're welcome to use it" 

shes letting me stay?

 

For the first time in months I actually slept...I don't even recall waking up at any point during the night, damn I hope Tom did for the sake of his side of the bed becoming possibly wet an stinking of baby pee,rolling over,squinting my eyes, frowning I slowly sat up propped by an elbow,guess it was time to get up and _deal_ with whatever _reasons_ he may have for being here.

shuffling my way towards the living room I hesitated as upon reaching the end of the hall, sitting at the kitchen table reading something on his laptop, Tom had Isobel cradled in one arm, and a cup of coffee in his other hand, _wow he made coffee._

The domesticity in what I saw before me almost had me in tears, whether in laughter or for the endearing quality, I fought them off,  _now don't be ridiculous Nevaeh,_  I could hardly believe Tom was here, but... there he was, doing his thing, holding his Daughter, having coffee, being normal... _this whole thing was anything but_ ,however that's what I found in my kitchen currently.

"bet she's hungry,or have you fed her?"

and that was the worst thing I could of done, the sound of my voice was like a dinner bell or something like it, instantly Isobel started to fuss, Tom looked down then over at me, grinning.

"Tittie sonar"

walking over arms out as Tom handed the disgruntled infant over to me,giving him a dirty look.

"funny,I think _you._.,Hiddleston waited for me to wake up" giving him a scolding look now.

putting his hands up in surrender.

"hey I tried,she actually refused the bottle,like I said  _tittie sonar_ , I think shes associating the bottle to you"

 

With Isobel fed and now napping, it was time that I spoke with Nevaeh, I knew there was some questions needing to be answered,she hadn't really asked me anything since my arrival,I concluded she had been refraining from doing so,I also knew why, it was up to me to talk to her,cause I was the unwanted guest and she was simply waiting on me.

rising out of my chair, I took a chance on what I knew was still shaky ground, and reached for Nevaeh's hand, and yes I was met with a look of hesitation,in fact she pulled it away,refusing, it was expected even if she may knew of my feelings...her heart was still bruised.

"c'mere Nev, we need to talk,I have answers to some of the questions I know you must have.. I'm sure you could do with some" taking a seat on the rather large ottoman in front of me, she watched what I was doing cautiously,yeah I really need to be upfront and honest here,I think _bruised,_ was putting it mildly,"What I did..New Years day,was unforgivable,but I'm hoping you can find a way to move pass that,so there can be a healing,...I should of just told you that long before you and I met, _I knew_  Rylee, we were with the same PR firm, and had drinks with our Agents when talks of Julius Caesar came up and that the people at The Globe were interested in us for certain roles in it"

"I see, is that when you starting screwing her?"

 _damn,this wasn't going to be easy._.,but I knew going in it wasn't.

"Nev.." dropping my head _,"no._.that happened later and it was like once or twice,and just _so you know_ ,she was pregnant _before_ I met you and never told me,waited until she was too far along to do anything about it _,not.._.that I'd ask her to do that,but that's why she called my flat,to tell me she was carrying my child,...now..I'm trying to apologize, _please let me set things to right...if you'll allow it"_

pushing herself up and off the ottoman,she began pacing in circles of the living room,raking a hand through her hair,biting on a thumb nail,sighing,then stopped giving me an ugly stare,however I saw tears brimming behind those hazel eyes and they weren't entirely from anger/pain.

"you put me through a lot of shit,and for what?.. _.cause you fucked someone,_ got her pregnant an were too ashamed to talk to me about it, so like a coward  _you walk out_ ,never speaking to me until ten months later when you show up  _here_ with your baby, yes I'm sorry she died,I despised Rylee in life after the crap she pulled,but I didn't wish her death..so what is it you want now?"

"yes,I am a bloody coward,I am ashamed of how I acted and I'm sorry that I hurt you,but I'm here for another reason" I held her gaze, " _I love you Nevaeh"_

the resentment and pain that had clouded her face vanished,her whole countenance changed,giving a noncommittal shrug.

"so"

"you forget who you're talking too Nev, I see the conflict in those hazel eyes.. _. you love me too,_  but. _. afraid_ ,because of all the shit that so far has followed me, Nev.. sometimes it's part of the ride we take when we choose to love the people we do,but if you don't want anything to do with me,I understand,I just needed to take the chance in coming here...hoping you would hear me out"

_I know whats happened is bad enough to want you to retreat into that pretty little head of yours,possibly even apply one of those dainty feet into my balls..don't hide,kick me if you must,but..say something,anything._

daring myself I knelt before her,those hazel eyes widening,clasping my hands together,humbling myself to this woman as I should.

"Nevaeh, _I'll do whatever it takes_ to prove to you my feelings of contrition and love are genuine, you tell me what is necessary to do that, I'll cook,clean,chop wood,mow the lawn,scrub the floors,do the laundry, I'll even clean your loo's with a toothbrush,sleep in the forest until you decide I'm worthy of the comfort of your home,tell me darling.. what do I need to do?"

the dubious look now was replaced with a more humorous one, damn I hope she knew I was being sincere and it wasn't a bit of Theatrics.

"well for starters...you can get up off the floor,you look too much like King Henry from the Hollow Crown during that scene where he prays to God to keep fear from his men’s hearts"

I did?

"its the beard..isn't it"

"well,yeah..sorta..just get up Tom"

and so I did, still looking uncertain,I knew what Nevaeh's perception of me was,but I had a feeling she wanted too try and trust,there was love as well,I could see it,drawing either one back out wasn't going to be easy.

_I had to earn it._

_To be Continued..._

 

**Isobel Grace Hiddleston**

****

Photo credit/source- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fc/9b/ec/fc9bec35eed79dd58f1e519636759214--cute-baby-girl-names-beautiful-baby-girl-names.jpg

**Nevaeh's House (formerly her Grandmother's)**

****

_Photo credit/source-http://s3.amazonaws.com/finehomebuilding.s3.tauntoncloud.com/app/uploads/2016/05/12235418/Contemporary_Camp_in_the_Woods_image_1-main.jpg_


	12. Elysian Fields

If things weren't strange enough around here,I was currently undertaking something I never thought I'd see myself doing... giving Isobel a bath in the kitchen sink, she look to be keen to it and it seemed so was I, as long as she didn't pee on me or leave a floater in the bath water I was good with it,so far she was content with just sucking on a fist while I poured water on her body to rinse, but it was when I leaned Isobel backwards to rinse her hair.

_"aaaaaaaaa!"_

shit..

"oh don't fuss peanut, have to get the soap off" her complaint was short-lived as the rinse didn't take long,sweeping her up in a towel holding her against me, that seem to be the cure all, then nuzzling her face into my body, the feel of some security I assumed "better?"

all I got was soft gurgles and grunts, guess that was an affirmative. After ten minutes on the bottle she fell asleep, clean, fed, content and now I could go about and get some things done around here.

It was when I brought the baby into the living room to put down in her potra-crib I saw Tom had taken notice of some pictures on the fireplace mantle,  _dammit_.. _I had totally forgotten those._

"Nev... who is this woman and man?"

_here we go down memory pain._

_"those_  ..are my parents" I sighed.

 

                          

 

 

"Merida and Victor Hunter"

Tom looked over his shoulder at me,pointing at my moms picture in particular.

_"you mean..."_

"ya..that's the woman you overheard bitching at me over the phone,and my father,though less bitchy..still isn't really any better"

 "wish I could meet them"

laughing a bit with a snort,shaking my head,god was that ever a big _hell no!_

 _"oh no you don't_ ,trust me, of the two.. _she'd_ be the one to tear you a new ass, regardless of who you are or where you got your education"

"why?"

"why you think Tom?"

"cause if she learned of our situation?"

 _"uh ya,_ my mom is a force to be reckoned with Tom, and when it comes to me...she'd have your balls in a blender,and my head on a platter"

 _"greeeat"_  he groaned,"guess she really is a hardass"

"well don't be too grim about it, she'd be all over my ass and I'm her daughter, would be harder on me than she would a stranger " sighing heavily, "for being _an irresponsible dolt of a child_ ,reckless, just falling for the first guy I see and now here I am with him and his baby,though it isn't mine,...basically fucking up my life cause.. _I didn't listen to her"_

flinching as he cleared my hair from my eyes,gazing down at me with a puzzled look,or was that the look of hope?

"you felt an..immediate attraction _,to me_ _?"_

my eyes avoided his, looking off to the side,I wasn't ready to discuss this.

"stop it Tom, _not even going there"_

 _"sorry darling,_ I wasn't trying to push,only curious"

 

As night fell it brought a nip in the air, that's how I knew winter was on its way,tomorrow we could wake up to snow or a month from now,wintry weather was fickle around here, my Grandmother always bitched that _one minute shes was raking leaves the next shoveling a foot or more of that damn white shit...I sure do miss her._

"Nev,would it be alright if I started a fire,the night has a bit of a chill to it"

I forgot Tom wasn't use to the coolness of the Mountains,he was more of a fog and rain kind of guy.

"sure" heading to the front door,he swung it open switching on the porch light, looking around, "wouldn't worry about coyote's or Mountain Lions"

then out of nowhere.

_whoop..whooop whoop_

it was either a species of Nightbird I never heard of or some drunken asshole lost in the woods fucking around, _I was leaning towards the idea of a drunken asshole,_ but another one had came up that was too good to pass up...

"sounds like a Big Foot"

slowly he craned his head around  eyes bulging,mouth gaping, I burst out laughing,Tom couldn't of looked more freaked out. 

"aw c'mon Cambridge boy,  _lighten up_ , you look like you're about to shit yourself"

it seemed my laughter triggered the most unattractive sound that came from Isobel's mouth, what could be best described as a string of  _warbly fart noises,_  it sounded disgusting,and easily distracted her father.

 _"that.._ wasn't a realfart,was it?" he had an alarmed look on his face.

"no Tom, had it been, I would be  the one going out to get the firewood  _and you_...would be changing a shitty diaper"

Isobel repeated the same noise, but a lot louder, she seem to be enjoying this new found sound effect,I for one thought it was hilarious her father,...not so much.

c'mon Mr. posh Englishman,get the stick out of your butt.. _.shes a baby._

 

Nothing could of prepared me for the events that would take place when Rylee had went into labor and suddenly..she was gone..while giving birth,an emergency C-section ensued,I was fortunate that my Isobel had no lasting effects,just a slight case of fetal distress,things quickly spiraled out of control after that, all I knew was when I had the chance, I was taking myself and Daughter out of the UK. Over a month later when I had the balls to show up at Mum's,telling her what had happened to Rylee and what my plans were, that's when I pretty much begged for Nevaeh's address,something I knew she was in possession of,mum only gave it up on the promise that I wouldn't further destroy what was left of Nevaeh's broken heart.

as for myself,heartbroken wasn't the word, angry wasn't either, I was scared, _still am_ ,there were just too many emotions going on,not even having a clue as to how I was going to present myself to the woman I basically shit on for no reason at all,giving her no explanation,yes..I was a dick.

but so far showing up here had been worth it,  _Nev is a wonderful Woman_ ,so far shes been gracious enough to allow myself an my daughter into her home... my beautiful, delightful little girl, I can hardly believe she's mine, every time I hold Isobel it's like I fall for her all over again,and yet I'm sad for her too,  _she'll grow up without her mum_.

at present I was reading a book while Isobel sat in her automatic baby cradle/swing and was actually wide awake, making little sounds with her mouth, everything to gurgles, soft mewling to what sounded like a series of them fart noises again...  _of course some of those might of been real._

either that or my Daughter had an  _unnatural_ aversion to Shakespeare.

 _ridiculous notion,_ yes I had read some Sonnets out loud to her.

"and how are you two getting on?"

looking up only to see Nev clad in a bathrobe,drying her hair with a towel,having just finished up taken a shower,obviously.

"brilliantly,I thank you for letting us stay Nev, though at the moment I'm not so sure Isobel is keen to Shakespeare, but that'll change.. _I'll see to that"_

smirking, shaking her head slowly, looking over to a now sleeping baby still rocking in her swing.

 _"seriously?_ , whatever happened to good old fashioned fairy tales?"

"ppfftt, they do have their merits darling,but I was merely trying to expose my daughter to more, _cultured.._  tastes in literature"

 _"uh huh"_  sounding skeptical,one of her brows arched "any chance to spew Bill's work,that's what it is..even if it is to an infant"

"shes my child,you honestly think at some point I wouldn't of presented Shakespeare's work to her?"

"no..but I'd of at least thought you would of waited until she was mature, _you know_ , at an age were she's walking,talking and not pooping her pants"

always with the sarcasm Nev.

 

Pouring coffee with one hand and cradling a baby in the other I was briefly distracted by chortling/gurgly noises,looking down at Isobel who was staring up at me with the tip of her tongue poking out of mouth.

"find something interesting little button?,I know it isn't myself, _trust me_ you won't find it"

a squeal erupted from her,giving me a generously opened mouth smile...wow, _what was that all about?.._ our conversation  _if you could call it that_ ,was cut short when I distinctly heard what sounded like someone opening the front door.

quickly rounding the corner to the living room.

"Nev?"

_"mom!"_

fuck.

the look of astonishment couldn't of been more evident on her face,it quickly turned to the usual one of judgement, as an accusing finger thrust at me.

"is. _.is that?"_

giving a glance down at Isobel,then glaring back at my mom.

"no!..shes not!.. _Jesus Christ Muther!,and just what the hell are you doing here?"_

straightening her posture,but not taking her eyes off Isobel.

"well for one thing _,this is_..my mothers house,I have every right to be here"

 _"wrong!"_  putting the baby over my shoulder,"Gramma gave it to me after she passed!,so this is  _my home_ ,and I don't recall giving you an invite,let alone allowing you to waltz into my front fucking door and start giving me shit"

"Nev, is someone here?"

 _aw fucking no._.of all the times he had to walk into the room in just a bathrobe, if my mom didn't already look like she was going to have a stroke with seeing me holding a baby... _this_ ,just may.

 _"and who the hell is he?"_ she barked,face beet red.

Tom gave me a bewildered look,setting the baby in her carrier, I made a introductory gesture with both hands from him then towards my mom,though it was mocking.

"Tom..Satan"

 _"Nevaeh Hunter!"_  the outrage was clear in her tone.

I always thought it best to be honest,what did she expect?

"if you'll excuse me" Tom slowly backed down the hallway.

couldn't say as I blamed him,the icy stare he was getting from her...a bit unsettling,but it was nothing compared to what she threw at me once he was out of sight,but I was use to it.

"are you through being a bitch? cause I want you to leave  _now"_

taking on her normal imperious stance,arms folded,leaning back on one foot,with the look of  _I'm not going anywhere.._

"I don't think so" she snorted, "I show up at what I still consider is  _my mothers home,_ only to see my daughter holding a baby I've never seen and a half naked man walks out into the living room...I want answers Nevaeh Tempest Hunter, _I want them now"_

"well good luck with that mom, cause you have a long wait.. _.outside of this house"_ pointing to the front door.

"so is this how its going to be?, ignore me..go about your life such as it is, opportunity missed..."

 _"oh for the love of christ!"_  throwing up my arms, "here we go, I knew you'd get around to throwing that Scholarship I gave up in my damn face  for the hundredth time, I did it cause I wanted someone else to have the good fortune to have that chance,  _it wasn't my dream, it was yours!"_

her composure shifted a bit,looking towards one of the windows.

"one of these days Nev,you're going to be a mom, or at least I'm assuming,and when you look into the eyes of your child for the first time" when she faced me I wasn't prepared for the somber expression on her face, "the only thing you're going to want, _is the best_ for that small creature in your arms looking back at you, and you'll wade through hell and high water to make that happen,to give them all they need to make sure they become something better than you"

is that what a lifetime of hell has been about,she thinks her life has been so shitty,that she had to ride me to the point of me hating her?

"seriously mom...you are a Head Nurse in the Hospital you work in,in fact you're in the administrative end of it, Dad owns his Construction company,you both are successful in your careers,you worked hard to achieve them, how can you even think... _I need to be better?_ ,I'm proud of the fact that my parents are prosperous in their occupations"

"you're missing the point _,we_ as your parents want you,to do better than us"

"what if that's not what I want"

heaving a sigh,running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll tell your father that" having said that she walked towards the door,her back to me,clasping the knob, "make sure the choices you create for the future are good ones,cause from _whatever_ it is I walked in on today Nev...its looks to be a shit start"

closing the door behind her I was up on it, _relieved_ , for a moment there I thought my mom would shed that reptilian skin of hers and be the parent she should.. _.I was wrong_ ,that last jibe proved it.

with my back against the door,I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor,quietly crying,old wounds reopened and _new ones_ to add to it.

The house had gone quiet,taking my chances now that I was dressed, I made my way back down the hall,Isobel had fallen asleep in her carrier, _must grown bored with that appalling woman in the room,_  its when I looked to the front door my heart sank.

sitting at the foot of it,knees drawn up,Nevaeh,her shoulders trembling, I heard what sounded like soft weeping,my god what did that mum of hers do?,approaching her knowing my presence might not be wanted,I knelt in before her.

_"Nev,Nev darling"_

looking up just above her knees,watery eyes full of pain,I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms.

 _"I..I don't know wh..what I've done,to..to deserve this hell"_  she sniffed,  _"people I love seem to turn their back on me, you walked out on me, an my own,mo..mom...is disappointed in me, I ca..can never win"_

 _that hurt,_ but it was no less than I deserved.

"because I'm a gutless tosser and your mum is a selfish troll" raising her head a little higher, a perplexing look  _"however,_ this gutless tosser loves you enough to admit his slights and willing to restore his standing with you, _your mum..."_

 _"will go to hell with her pride intact,clueless to the fact its that trait alone that got her there in the first place"_ Nevaeh growled.

 

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Photo credit/source-https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2f/12/f0/2f12f00a5e9d5c1450cc7aadad78d601--diane-lane-hair-coloring.jpg_

_https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/5e/d6/815ed6cee178e40d4250d7a5dcb894cb.jpg_


	13. Elysian Fields

If yesterday afternoons calamity with Nev's mum wasn't bad enough,the rumbling in the distance was a foreboding sign.. _yet another storm brewing._ We both had retired for the evening,the baby already fed an asleep in her crib,myself stretched out here in bed trying to sleep as well. _  
_

having left my door open I could hear the usual sounds,the crackling of fire as it was dying down in the fireplace in the living room,but it was the subtle obvious tones of a woman sniffling down the hall that had most of my attention,the anguish Nevaeh was going through only a few feet from me had me feeling my own kind of torment.. _.I wanted to soothe her_ ,but knew she would have none of it,so all I could do was damn myself for obvious reasons and curse the woman who called herself Nev's mum.

I literally rolled out of bed hitting the floor as the _roaring pound_ seemed to collide against the roof of the house, Isobel instantaneously shrieked,I also heard the another high pitch voice. _.Nevaeh._

an  _earth shaking_  round of thunder had hit.

scooping up my daughter,cooing words of reassurance,I carefully made my way to the one room I knew were probably my presence wouldn't be welcomed, flipping the light switch I then discovered..no electricity. _.damn._

feeling my way in the dark to where I knew her dresser was,I was pleasantly surprised to come across what I perceived as a flashlight, _good girl_ ,she had been prepared,turning it on,thankful it was bright, I pointed it towards the wall above where her head would be,an all too familiar sight sat before me, Nev was completely enveloped in her blanket,her face peering out,wide eyed,more so than that night at my flat. _  
_

_"darling,you alright?,I know how you despise thunder"_

carefully sitting on the edge of her bed,holding a squirming about to get pissy baby,Isobel was still feeling distressed.

_"is..is she okay?"_

looking down at my little charge who was rubbing her face over my bare chest,making faces of dismay.

"for the most part yes,but like you she seems to have an aversion for thunder"

and right on que, a rumble over head,not as bad as the last one,Nev's eyes darted upward.

 _"fucking thunder"_  she murmured,pulling the blanket closer to her.

"I know its early Nev" checking my watch, "four forty two a.m, but seeing as none of us are going to get any rest,how about I see to that fire, and since there's no electricity,would you by any chance have a...say a camp stove? and I'll make us some tea,coffee?"

"you and your tea" her lips twisting," there's a two burner propane stove on the back porch where the washer and dryer are,top shelf and three propane cylinders in case we run out and a push button igniter to light the stove with,they should be all together"

"prepared,weren't you?" smiling now,trying to lighten the mood.

"no,that's just where my Grandmother kept hers,so I decided to do the same,besides if you haven't noticed,I do live up in the sticks,one always has supplies,oh..and I have jugs of spring water in the pantry,you can use them for Isobel's bottles"

"thank you Nev,I think she might need a bottle as much as we need some tea"

 

The pattering of the rain hitting the windows and roof mixed with the wind was sometimes louder than the radio,which I did manage to find batteries for,much to Toms delight, _I swear the man got excited over the slightest things,_ but at least we had a link to the outside world now.

we sat around the fireplace, not quite bundled up,Tom actually had the fire at a decent roar and the entire house was now warm,I noticed though from where he sat across from me, he kept glancing my way, wasn't sure if it was because once again he witnessed one of my infantile outbursts from my fear of thunder,or...yesterdays blowout with my despicable mother. _  
_

_that was more than embarrassing_ and oddly enough, I'd found myself wanting to be more forgiving towards him than my own mother,at least he hadn't put me through a lifetime of feeling inadequate, his faux pas though damning,over time...may be reconciled.

"Nev, would you like more tea? or maybe some hot chocolate, I saw a bag of those tiny marhmallows in the pantry,I could put those in it"

what..was he serious?

_"um,sure"_

When he handed me the hot chocolate, there was something nagging at the back of my mind, it wasn't anything we had discussed,didn't seem proper at the time,but since there was nothing else to do but sit and wait out the storm and for the electricity to come back on,..might as well prompt the question.

"can I ask you something?"

"you want to know how Rylee died" he knew,sighing reluctantly Tom began " it was sudden,and thankfully she felt nothing" looking towards the fire now,"she had what is called an Amniotic fluid embolism,  _very rare_ ,but it develops suddenly and rapidly,in which amniotic fluid, fetal skin or other cells enter the woman’s blood stream and trigger an allergic reaction. Women with this condition may collapse suddenly during the birth of their baby and it often results in the death of the mother, in Rylee's case the onset was during birth,Isobel had to be delivered by C-section"

Jesus.

"I..don't know what to say..other than, _I'm sorry,_ no one should have to die having a baby,and that I'm glad Isobel made it through"

gawd,sorry I brought this up,fucking hell..depressing everyone now.

 _"yes,if she hadn't..not sure I would be here"_  he murmured,"probably would of gone mad"

leaning in front of him to look at Isobel, tilting my head further,eyes narrowing.

"what in gods name _is that?"_ pointing at what the baby was currently lying in.

looking over his shoulder,he chuckled.

"oh..ehehehe, that's a baby bean bag,the one thing Rylee bought for Isobel that  _I did like_ ,cute isn't it?"

"a bean bag.. _really?"_  it was in fact cute,but for a baby?I guess up until now, I hadn't gave much thought to baby accessories,"I didn't know they made those for infants"

well..its a ridiculous subject we were on now,but at least its better than the melancholy topic we had been discussing.

"yes, I had no clue of the stuff that was made for babies either until Rylee hit every Baby boutique between London and Paris, Christ...I donated over half of it already, one thing I don't want to do is spoil her"

"that's interesting,I thought dads liked to spoil their daughters" scrunching my face, " _then again_ ,mine wasn't up for that either,if anyone spoiled me it was my Gramp's,my moms dad, use to piss my parents _off!'_ I snickered.

"oh I do spoil her Nev, _just not_  in the outrageous way Rylee had been going about it,you can favor your child and love them too,unfortunately... _and forgive me,_ I felt Rylee saw our daughter more as a prop..than a human being,wanting to dress Isobel up in clothes like a Doll, you should of seen the clothes" shaking his head,and the nursery" throwing up his hands, "the Queen Mum would of been impressed, _or repulsed,_  I don't even think any of the Royal nurseries were as...ostentatious"

somehow I actually could see her going overboard with the decor.

"flamboyant?"

taking a sip of my hot chocolate Tom gave me an annoyed look,a brow cocked.

"it looked like Liberace had a go at decorating it"

I nearly spit up my hot chocolate and I would have, had I not covered my mouth.

"so she was going for the...Flaming Las Vegas look?.. _no offense intended"_  wiping the corners of my mouth.

 _"ehehehehehe,.._ uh,something like that,I was thinking more like a _Palace of Versailles look,_ but" Tom wrinkled his nose,"it came across as trashy if anything"

our conversation came to an end, Isobel began to wake,setting my cup down I made my way over to her,as of late I saw myself getting more comfortable with her and she with me,lifting her up that's when I noticed the weather had changed.

"look Isobel..snow" she scrunched up her face,yeah kiddo. _.I know the feeling_ ,wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the driveway,"maybe later,daddy can take you out in it"

Tom peered out from where he sat,it was a mixture of horror and disgust.

"not if its falling _that_  heavy,its shit"

 _"ah ah ah"_  I wagged a finger at him,"no swearing in front of Isobel" I teased.

rolling his eyes knowing I had just used his own chastisement against him.

_"cute Nev"_

"I thought so too" grinning as I walked away,taking the baby closer to the window to get a better look at the falling snow.

 

"Um,darling..were you expecting...more company?"

stalking out of the kitchen,now that we finally had electricity, I had been cooking/baking,and  _no._.I was not expecting anyone else,but when I saw the big green early two thousand model four wheel drive Chevy Tahoe fighting its way through my still un-Maintained drive full of snow.

 _"god-dammit"_  I whined, "bitch just had to go and piss an moan" Tom looked perplexed, pointing out the window at the truck, _"my dad"_

"do I need to lock myself in the bedroom?" he pointed over his shoulder towards the hall.

"no" shaking my head, _"but.._.keep on your toes,he may not be as bad as my mom,but he still can be a... _dick"_

hearing him knocking the snow off his boots as he stomped across the porch,then a knock at the door.. _that much_ I did expect from him,not so much from my mother,intrusive,rude and other words I probably couldn't spell,that was her in a nutshell. _  
_

"come in"

Wasn't sure what I should do, so I remained by the fireplace,quietly putting wood into the fire while Nevaeh greeted her father,hopefully the interaction with this parent wouldn't be so...explosive and hurtful,one thing was certain,I would not stand for a round two of such bullshit,Nev's been through enough.

what I didn't expect was turning around,coming face to face with a pair of piercing clear blue eyes, _Nevaeh's father._..not saying a word at first,he was definitely giving me a visual once over,as fathers do.

"well..at least hes forsaken the bathrobe for actual clothing,which personally works for me,not into meeting guys half buck naked"

 _"Jesus dad"_  Nev's tone reminded me of an embarrassed teenager.

"names Victor Hunter" extending a hand.

"Tom Hiddleston" we shook, "pleasure Sir"

 _"oh,I'm sure_..after having met my ex,I'm a real sweetheart"

"dad,don't be an ass" Nev came from up behind him,"Tom hasn't done anything wrong" then gave me a dirty look.

as in.. _I hadn't done anything wrong that her parents needed to know about._

"except walking right into a family feud that's been going on since you could put two words together Nevie,that made him fair game to your mother"

"and you?" she was giving him the stink eye.

"I'm just here to see _what the hell_ she was bitching about, made it sound like you came back from Europe after having a baby and was shacking up with the father at your Grandmothers place"

 _"what!?"_ Nevaeh's outrage was clear.

 _"woah!_  I'm afraid that's entirely incorrect" I blurted it out before I could stop,both of them looked at me,"its just...we aren't shacking up,the baby is mine,her mum died during childbirth,Nevaeh is a friend of mine,we met while she cared for my mum who had dislocated her hip"

watching as a blank stare became something warmer on her fathers face.

"I like the balls it took to say all that Tom,most would of just quietly stood by and let Nev do the talking"

"I don't know about that Mr Hunter" looking over at Nevaeh,whose expression dropped "I've done some things that were pretty _spineless"_ looking back to him,"I've hurt your daughter"

his forehead creased,arms folded,and took on a stance that either meant _,go on.._ or he was about to kick my ass _,please just hear me out before you put me through a window.  
_

"meaning?"

_whew._

"Tom,no"

"Nev,if we are to clear up this misunderstanding,its best we just tell him,forgive me when I say your mum bloody well wouldn't of given an inch,so please...let me explain"

And I did,from how Nevaeh and I met,our resentful attitude towards one another,and yes  _the bloody Jalapeno incident,_ to how it grew into something. _.more_ ,then New Years,when I pulled that tit move, right up to when Rylee died and leading up to now.

"you have some serious stones Tom, _after all that_..and showing up here,you're right..there's a lot to atone for and my daughter doesn't hand out forgiveness easily" he looked over at Nev who herself was looking nervous,"I would know"

"but I'm trying"

"any luck?" he eyed me.

"not sure,I'm thinking the fact that I'm not outside frozen stiff in a snow drift and that she hasn't removed my bollocks counts for something"

"who says I still won't?" both of us looked over to her,I hadn't counted on the teary eyes,"two men that I care about the most..and they both have managed to hurt me in different ways,equally damning,except one happens to be my father,the other..." her voice trailed off.

her father crouched to her level,speaking sincerely.

"Nevie..as your father,I can only hope someday you and I can sit and talk about our differences,as for this young man...yes,he did _a helluva_ thing,but" looking from her to me,"hes here now,having traveled half way across the world,wanting to right his wrong,question is..will you let him?"

"daddy"

"okay,let me put it another way...do you love him?"

I saw that Nev felt like she had been put in a corner, the wringing of her hands,eyes flickering between her father and I,then....she bolted,heading for her bedroom.

_"of course I love him,why do you think it still hurts so fucking much!"_

and with that,she slammed the door.

                                                                                                                                       _To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information source on Rylees cause of death (have to scroll down a bit)  
> http://www.healthtalk.org/peoples-experiences/pregnancy-children/conditions-threaten-womens-lives-childbirth-pregnancy/what-life-threatening-complication-pregnancy-and-childbirth


	14. Elysian Fields

From where I stood in the living room I stared at the closed bedroom door at the end of the long hallway,just when I had felt that _maybe_ I was getting somewhere. _..if not a little_ ,she shows me that I in fact,was no where near it.

"son,a broken heart is the hardest to read,...to many pieces to choose from and they aren't always in the order you want them to be when you do try"

 _now how in the hell?_...god was it written on my face or something?

"but I can't give up either"

smiling he nodded,placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"and I for one can see that _you are_  serious Tom,my advice should you want it, my daughter has always been a stubborn soul,there will come a point when you may have to take that little bull in there by the horns and make her see...you're playing for keeps,that you aren't fucking around, I don't mean it in a..prickish way,I simply mean.."

"if there's an opportunity to say... steal a kiss..do it,and go from there?"

 _"exactly"_ he was grinning now.

"you know that's the strangest advice I've ever gotten from a girls father..."

"yeah,I know" now looking a bit unsettled,"she have any whiskey around here? so I can wash my mouth out now"

"ehehehehe, I think she might"

 We were on our third shot of whiskey when her father who was lounging in a chair across the way, began to grin at me,what was that for?

 _"so_...you met my ex"

 _"well,actually"_  directing my conversation with drink in hand, "I was going to..as you Americans say _,plead the fifth_ ,however I know that isn't going to work,..so I'll simply say,she was introduced to me as.. _Satan"_

the man nearly spat his drink, sitting up,giving me a look that only told me..he was in fact _proud_ of the verbal backhand his daughter had delivered.

_"you're shittin' me,Nev said that?"_

"yes..in a manner that was _quite_  mocking,needless to say,her mum was not overly keen to it _at all"_

"I just bet" he snickered, "no more than Merida deserved I'm sure,always was a pugnacious thorn in the ass... _especially mine"_ taking a swig from his glass.

"forgive me,but then why marry her?"

"cause.. _she was pugnacious"_ he chuckled,"but.." he sighed, "after awhile it _wasn't_  fun anymore" he stared off,"when she was just that way  _all the time_ ,never happy"

"I can see where that can get... _tiresome,_ to put it delicately"

"too kind Tom,but yes...it got tiresome,and it was affecting Nev and as you have witnessed,it still is"

indeed, never had I seen a row between a mum and her child as I did when Nev and her mum went at each other...shit,sad really,that Merida has to have a mindset that is so critical of her own daughter that she loses sight of whats really important. 

 

The murmurings of conversation had since stopped,I didn't listen in,but knew it hadn't been terse in nature,it seem dad's talk with Tom was a civil one,that much gave me relief,still...I was unable to understand why Tom would confess his.. _sin,_ to my dad.

and then there was my...confession.. _of course I love him,why do you think it still hurts so fucking much,_  it was true..

and now they both knew,how was I going to get past this?,a part of me is willing to forgive,the other part,still wounded,raw..apprehensive,was this normal?,I never been in love before,so betrayal like this was new to me.. _.it fucking hurt._

sliding off the bed,resigning myself to just get up and deal with whats on the other side of the door,whatever that may be,so far I had to admit,Tom had not. _.pushed_ ,anything since his confession, he was simply here with his daughter and I had integrated myself with them trying to stay benign.

but even that was becoming increasingly difficult, I liked Isobel,participating willingly at times in her care and watching Tom being a father to her,he was good at it,whether he realized this or not,and another thing, _I enjoyed_  the times watching his interactions with her,then that  _other part..._ starts hurting and I don't know why?

Stepping out the bedroom was when I noticed I was alone,well not entirely, peeking into the guest room I saw a wide awake Isobel,playing in her crib,arms waving about in the air,making some interesting faces.

_"hey button, did daddy leave you here to play by yourself?"_

_"ppphhhtt!"_

hmm,guess that was a _..yes?_

making sure her butt was clean,I then proceeded to the living area where in fact it was void of my dad or Tom,I gave a startled jump when I heard a loud sound of a diesel engine start up outside.

_"dammit!"_

quickly making my way to the large front porch window,clinging to Isobel, my jaw dropped, dad had found my Bobcat snowplow with snow blower, _well it was left to me by Gramps,_ but still,what the hell?,and whats worse. _..Tom was with him._

throwing a blanket over Isobel,putting on some boots I went out onto the porch, what the fuck?, _are they actually going to try and clear the driveway?_ , and...oh my god,Tom was standing on the bed of it,pointing past the top of the cab,barking out orders over the roar of the engine as if he were a foreman or something.. _.no_ ,too English for that, it was more like he was _giving commands_ as if he was charging the French,and he was Henry the V,even had the whiskers for it.. _oh for fucks sakes.  
_

_for real Tom?_

looking over my shoulder back into the house,I squinted,was that?.. _.no,_ a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and two empty glasses,my eyes popped.

_"shit!,their polluted.."_

turning around just in time to see my dad almost take out a few trees that lined the driveway with the Bobcat's scoop and topple Tom right out the back..Jesus!,worried that both of them would take out all of the vehicles next I quickly went back inside,put Isobel in her play pen with some toys.

"here baby,I'll be right back,promise, but it seems _our Daddies_ are being...well as your Gramma Diana would say. _.gits!"_

trudging through the deep snow, towards them, my dad managed to back himself away from the trees,he was half way hanging out the window trying to watch what he was doing,and laughing about it.

_"hang on Tom,not sure I'm lining up correctly..fucking snow has messed up what is road and what is ditch!"_

" _NO!,it more like the whiskey has fucked up what is common sense and what isn't!"_ I yelled over the constant rumbling of the Bobcat's engine.

both men looked in my direction and gave me the biggest,goofiest, cheesiest smiles and waved at me,God give me strength before I run them both over with the Bobcat _,dumbasses._

_"hey Nevie,just clearing your drive for ya!"_

"dad _,no_..you've both been drinking _,so turn it off_ ,give me the keys" holding my hand out, _"now"_

reluctantly he did,frowning holding the keys out shaking them at me,while Tom precariously tried to climb down from the back...if I wasn't so put off by their stupidity I might of laughed.

"you're no fun Nev, a dried turd is more likeable than you are right now"

"really dad,shut up while you're ahead,and just get in the house"  _gawd he was an idiot when he drank._

fortunately dad crashed as soon as he laid down on the couch,I confiscated the whiskey so there would be no repeats of what just happened,as for Tom, he sheepishly sat drinking a bottle of water,avoiding me.

 

It was while walking by the bathroom I heard... _chuckling_ , stopping I stared at the door, did I _really_ want to know?.. _was he still drunk,or just buzzed now?_

"um..please tell me you're mocking my choice in bathroom decor"

hearing the click of the lock,the door opened,there stood Tom holding of all things,a can of air freshener and wearing an idiotic grin.

"Nevaeh, I'll never understand why people have these bloody things in their loo's, mum has them too, in your case its..Apple Cinnamon"

folding my arms,rolling my eyes, was he serious?. _.ya,he must still be a little crocked to be putting attention to such stupid shit as this._

"because not everyone wants to walk into a bathroom after someones used it an smell shit, _is that clear enough?"_

"ehehehehe...yes, yes, I get that, but they  _don't work_ , for example,if I were to have done just that, we would be smelling something like a..shitty apple pie"

"oh my gawd _, that's fucking gross"_  slapping his arm.

"ehehehehehe"

"fine Tom, next time I'll get a different fragrance, say White Tea an Lily, then when you do go number two, it'll smell like crappy tea and flowers"

 _"ew._.no Nev" wrinkling his nose.

"then I suggest you _,sober up_  and quit busting my balls about my use of air fresheners,go read Shakespeare or something,I have Dinner to start"

with a chastened look,he ducked out of the bathroom doorway like a scolded little boy who just got busted playing in the toilet water,even glanced over his shoulder at me apologetically... _stop with that damn puppy dog face._

 

Shutting the oven door,pleased that I managed to finish making a Lasagna,now time for something I disliked. _..clean up_ ,only cause I was a messy cook,what I didn't notice was I had an audience,not until I turned around.

"you..need any help?"

still looking sheepish and it had been an hour since I busted him and my dad,that part of me that was still raw reared its head and was surprised as it was abruptly squashed by the side of me that was more.. _merciful._

 _"sure,.._ um..could you put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher for me?"

you thought he won another Olivier Award, his face lit up almost instantly as he straightened his posture.

"certainly"

and went right to it without further encouragement, _I found humor in this_ , _well he did say he would do whatever it takes to prove himself to me..and cleaning did come up,_ why was I giggling internally?,stop it Nevaeh, _no Nevaeh..this is a good thing...*sigh*_

Finally having finished cleaning,I considered it a success,and Tom was actually quite thorough for a guy, wiping down the toaster, _he even cleaned out the crumb tray_ , he was even ready for more cleaning duties...seriously?

"thank you for letting me help Nevaeh"

"no problem" giving a shrug.

"no, I mean it, you're always helping me with Isobel and I don't even ask,... _you've been so kind"_

turning away,shrugging again,what else was there to say?

with a yelp of surprise,he took me by my waist, I was instantly turned around, pressed up against him, my chest pushed into his, faces mere inches from one another, his azure eyes flickering side to side,my own wide with bewilderment.

"please know this Nevaeh,  _never._. not even with my former girlfriends, have I felt so intensely for a woman as I do for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you to keep you and I want you to know this,Isobel an you have become the most important people in my life"

I couldn't speak, the passion in his words in the way he spoke had me,well.. _stunned,_ and it seem he wasn't finished.. _not by a mile._

his mouth pressed softly against mine, it wasn't what I thought it was going to be, the kiss wasn't consuming or sloppy, it was warm,gentle, with the right amount of feeling, I even let one of his hands keep their hold on my chin while the other pressed against my back pushing me firmly against him.

I found myself getting involved in the kiss,my body and mind betraying me as the fear,anxiety seem to drain away,a soft moan made its way into the kiss which roused him into moaning as well, one of my hands wound its way to the back of his neck weaving my fingers into the curls that rested there.

parting,he released me,running a single finger along my cheek.

 _"it was never my wish to harm you Nev, only to make you happy,and since I failed  miserably the first time,I'm hoping you'll still give me a second chance"_ lightly placing a kiss on my forehead, _"though I know I don't deserve it"_

“this isn’t easy for me Tom, I use to be able to forgive without hesitation,but a few kicks in the ass and several punches in the heart from life have taught me to be more _discreet_  with that action” I looked at my hands as I fidgeted with them,Tom took them in his and kissed them,watching as he did so.

"I understand Nev"

 "I want...to forgive you, _but I'm afraid"_ looking back up at him.

A wave of hopelessness washed over me, _she was never going to let this go_ ,I was always going to be this bastard who ripped her apart.

_"I honestly don't expect you to give it, right away..or at all..but,I had to try"_

I couldn't do this anymore,it was best I just took my daughter and left,maybe someday down the road,the clouds will part,Nev will have peace and she'll find a place in her heart for me again,and I proceeded to leave in doing so heaving a ragged sigh...but catching me unawares _a sob_ escaped my throat followed by a flood of tears,it was her touch on my arm,then turning my chin towards her,Nev's face melted into something more sorrowful upon seeing mine,pulling my head away from her,I could feel Nev take me into her arms,I laid my head on her shoulder, _crying_ , relief, fear,despair it all flowed and washing away from me.

 _“sshhh”_  she shushed  _“its alright”_ rubbing my back gently,"just please,don't go.. _not again"_ _that._..I did not expect to hear,pulling my head back,she caressed the side of my head, hot tears were now streaming profusely down _both_ of our faces.

 _“I love you Tom_ ,and just because I'm afraid to give you forgiveness, _doesn't mean_ I won't”

the look on her face was the most gentle and compassionate I’d ever seen since I had arrived,  _sincere,_  I literally threw myself into her arms wrapping my arms around her neck burying my face there, her arms immediately enveloped me securely.

by now we were sitting on the floor,wrapped around one another,quietly with genuine tenderness,just rocking back an forth,her face buried in my chest,mine in her hair,it seems we had come to some sort of amity.. _.she was willing to forgive and I wouldn't leave._

_as if at this point I could ever do that again to her...never._

_To be Continued..._

 

 

**_Nevaeh's "Bobcat"_ **

__

_Photo  credit/source- https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PEfimRFpX98/maxresdefault.jpg_

 


	15. Elysian Fields

"Is there room for one more?" slowly looking up to my left,breaking from my reverie,stood Victor,smiling most pleasantly,encased in one of his large arms,Isobel,a tiny fist waving about,followed by her tiny coo's and grunts.,"ya know last time I held something this small was well over thirty years ago"

"I'm assuming you're talking about.." glancing down at what I discovered was now a sleeping Nevaeh,"her"

"yeah, just as tiny as this one too,but only louder,Nev was  _a talker_ even before she could talk" he chuckled.

"don't let her fool you,Isobel can be chatty...and make  some  _rude_  noises as well"

"why do you think I have her now?" he quirked a brow, "thought someone left the door to the john open,and was just having a  bad case of  gas"

squeezing my eyes shut. _.Isobel..no._

"sorry bout that,it's her favorite _..sound_ of choice as of late"

 _"meh,_  shes an infant" holding her up in front of him,making a face at her,"shes entitled to it" slowly getting to my feet,keeping my hold on Nevaeh, she mumbled a bit,pushing her face up into my neck,hair falling across her face."I take it you two..must of. _.talked?"_

"well, it was actually looking bleak, wasn't going to force Nev to trust me or anything else,I was on my way out the door...literally,I think _that_ scared her more that trying to forgive me,but..out of nowhere _I lost it_ ,she lost it and.. _.here we are"  
_

"to be honest Tom,I think that's what  _you both_ needed..to _just lose it_ ,right in front of each other,showing what one another stands to give up if you both were to walk away,a good cry doesn't hurt son,in my experience it helps with a lot of the healing process" _  
_

"that's what I hear too" looking down at her _"still_ ,I dislike seeing her cry for any reason,especially since lately its been on my account"

"as long as you remember that,and try not to bring her to that point in the future,I say you're heading in the right direction Tom"

 

It was the tugging of my hair the suddenly brought me aware,that and a familiar cologne scent from the pillow I laid on, my sleep came came to an end,peering through what I assumed was a messy mop of hair I could just make out an infant...Isobel, lying on her back staring around at nothing in particular,little legs randomly kicking,and in one of her little hands firmly gripped...a thick strand of my hair.

reaching over,attempting to retrieve it.

_"hey button,can I have that back?"_

I was greeted with a series of  soft  _ooh's_ and gurgles as she released my hair,that's when I heard laughter from the living room,it hit me...Isobel,the cologne,laughter.. _.he stayed._

moisture formed at the corner of my eyes,yes I had recalled what had taken place in the kitchen earlier... _Tom was leaving_ ,perceiving  having felt defeated in his attempts to...reconcile with me,was having no choice but to go,overwhelmed with that idea _I couldn't_ let him do that...I love him, I needed to put the headstrong part of me aside and give him..give us, a chance.

Standing at the entrance of the hall holding Isobel balled up against me nuzzling into my neck..ya she was hungry, _won't find any boob up there and I sure as hell don't have the goods in the first place._

it was her grunting and fussing that grabbed the attention of the two men who were sharing in jovial conversation.but it was Tom's eye contact that held me firm,despite that I was holding Isobel,the scent of his cologne,hearing his voice,for some reason _seeing him_ ,ingrained in my mind..Tom in fact hadn't abandoned me again.

"darling" Tom gave me a broad smile.

_"hey"_

"Nevie, you hungry?,Lasagna's done,tasty too" dad winked.

"thanks,but no"entering the room I handed Isobel over to Tom who had a bottle ready,taking a seat next to him,deciding not to be shy,resting my head against his shoulder.,looking over at my dad " so how's your head?" tapping at my own.

dad frowned,shaking his head,he should of known I was going to ask about that asshole move he an Tom tried to pull earlier.

 _"its fine,_ I can hold my Liquor"

"uh..no you can't, the fact you almost tried to destroy my driveway with the bobcat is proof enough" glancing up at Tom, "and I can't believe you were in on it"

"what?..Nev, it...was a male bonding thing"

I stared at him in disbelief,what a crock of shit.

"that was weak Tom, I guess I should consider myself lucky that you both weren't out in the front lawn pissing in the snow,trying to write your names or something"

Tom turned slightly while trying to feed the baby,giving me a dirty look.

"darling,  _that's foul_ , too cold for one thing,we would of froze our willy's off"

dad burst out laughing,his head resting on the back of the chair where he sat,holding his stomach.

"no.. _that's foul,"_ slapping his arm.

deciding it wasn't worth arguing about Tom dropped the subject.. _good boy,you're learning._

 

I looked out the window, noticing a quite a bit of snow had fallen since dad's arrival, at least another foot, and it was still snowing, it truly did look like something out of a movie,beautiful actually if it weren't for the fact that eventually that it need to be cleared from the drive way, I groaned inwardly.

"beautiful,but what a pain in the ass huh?"

looking over my shoulder,dad was standing behind me viewing the weather outside as well.

"yeah"

"no worries,before I leave,I'll clear out your driveway. _..sober_ ,this time"

"thanks,maybe you could show Tom how to use the bobcat so he can continue the upkeep,cause I don't see this crap stopping anytime soon" I sighed.

 _"oh I plan on it"_  he chuckled,there was a question hanging in the air, angling my head,he finally directed his attention to me,"um..was wondering,if you don't mind...if you both plan on staying here for Christmas,I could come back and we all could go up in the hills an cut a tree down, no sense in paying thirty bucks or more for one off a lot that's just going to die in a week,get one fresh,like when you was little"

in this instant I had realized something,he was.. _.different_ ,it had been what?,two years or more since we had really seen each other or spoken,always tense between us,never actually having a decent conversation,moment in our time together..it was worse with my mom, _exceptionally_ worse.

"I'd like that dad,and I think Tom would too"

and I thought I was done crying for the day,but when I felt my dad pull me back into his arms,embracing me firmly,pressing his lips atop my head,murmuring into my hair as if  trying to choke back his own tears.

_"I missed you Nevie"_

_that did me in._

 

Before dad left he did in fact clear my driveway,even put the snow tires I had in the garage on my truck as well,and for once I was actually sad to see him go,but comforted by the thought he would be returning around the first week of December so we could go to the hills to get our Christmas tree _._

I noticed though after dad had left,Tom had gone about shoveling snow from the walkways,patio, and other areas outside of the house,what I hadn't counted on was how clumsy the man would be in the snow.

Tom was holding his arm and limping when he entered the house,my eyes darted all over,observing his appearance, he looked like he had a _bad_  fall,but it was the arm that he was favoring that I was focused on.

"what happened?,did you slip on some ice or trip?"

"yeah.. _,damn ice_ ,slipped and landed on my side" he shook his head, "but I'm sure it's nothing,I feel like a fucking git though"

Tom attempted to take another step,hissed and staggered a bit,I was at his side in an instant,helping him over to the couch where I carefully lowered him to it,taking attentive inventory of his possible injuries,wincing with a weak smile,Tom watched as my face reflected the concern,my hands being gentle as they lightly began to remove his coat,and unbutton shirt.

 _"are we playing Doctor,Nev?"_  he whispered, though I think he was trying to be sexy about it.

looking up through my lashes,our eyes met,Tom tried keeping his smile through the pain his body was currently experiencing.

"if that is your way of trying to be brave... _it needs work"_  I frowned,seeing no humor in the situation.

"ehehe.. _ow"_  put a hand to his ribs,"fuck..guess that wasn't a good idea"

Only an hour or so since my accident,and as luck would have it one of Nev's neighbor's was a retired Doctor who came over an took a look at me,he determined that I only had bruised a few of my ribs,and sprained my ankle, he told Nev what was necessary for my care and she carried that out,and like a tit I fell asleep. _..bad idea._

the aches I knew would be there when I woke,but nothing like what I was feeling _right now_ ,every bone/muscle in my body felt like they had been twisted and crushed repeatedly,not just my ribs and ankle.

 _"mother-fu"_  I growled through gritted teeth,eyes squeezed shut.

 _"here"_  the soft feminine voice was more than music to my ears,opening one eye,Nevaeh knelt beside me with her palm out,two pills sat in it.

"Doctor Corsin was kind enough to leave some pain killers for you,said you would be feeling shitty as the day wore on and by tomorrow morning,you might want your mom...guess he was right" her brow raised,arms folded with a look of a dour old nurse "your bruises are more visible too,so you don't look so hot either"

taking the pills and the glass of water she offered I downed the medication.

"I've looked and felt worse darling,and I didn't require my mum then. _.trust me"_

"hmm..don't even want to guess what from" frowning now.

slowly I sat up,wincing,placing a hand to my ribs, taking care also not to bump my sprained ankle,once sitting up fully,I carefully swung my legs over the edge of the couch,I watched as Nev laid my dark blue bathrobe across my lap _,whats this for?_

"thank you darling,doing all this isn't necessary"

"yes it is,you'll need the warm bath I have ready for you to loosen up those bound up and abused muscles,as for those ribs, after your bath we need to continue to ice the injured area,keeps the swelling down,it'll help with the pain too..and your favorite part" she smirked "rest..yeah,no moving..nothing"

 _"yes Doctor Hunter"_   I grinned giving her a playful wink "I'm pleased you make house calls,a pretty Doc such as yourself,it would be a terrible waste to just-"

putting a finger to my lips,shaking her head,leaning in on me.

_"shut it Romeo,and lets just get you in the tub before the water gets cold"_

Nev carefully ran a soapy washrag over my lanky frame with all the seriousness of a In Home care nurse I knew her to be,which I did note,my eyes focusing on her face as it shone the concentration as she put forth her efforts,or was she just trying to ignore the fact I was naked?

"so diligent about this,love...you're not required to nursemaid me,not like this,I can bathe myself"

"you forget I did care for your mom" never looking away from her task _"and no_..I didn't bathe your mom,just her feet sometimes,and I'm doing this because you've hurt your ribs,its not good for you to be moving them"

rinsing me off, she sat back on her haunches to observe my appearance,looking myself over as well,then looking back up at her,a cheeky smile reach my lips.. _should I?._ I raised my hips slightly.

"you missed a spot" my cock surfaced from the water,giving her a wiggle of the brows.

tilting her head,twisting her lips severely,Nev threw the wet wash rag on my belly,landing with a _splat._

 _"that._..is your responsibility,I know all too well what would happen if I even go near it"

 _"ehehehehe_ , I had to try"

 _"I see..._ you're starting to feel better,finish up,then I'll help you get dressed and fix you some tea if you like?"

reaching out of the tub I took her gently by the wrist.

_"I love you Nev.."_

_"I love you too_ ,especially when your body isn't banged about,please,I know you were trying to be helpful,but" looking rueful,"don't be so damn eager"

"I did what I thought was necessary darling,can't be parking my ass here and not contribute"

staring at me like she wanted nothing more than to add to my list of injuries,Nev made a sound of annoyance .

"you are a thick headed shit of a man sometimes" she huffed, "oh and if you  _insist_ on going outside getting yourself all busted up again..think on this,  _next time_  you might wind up in the hospital, with an old ill-tempered nurse,whose methods are archaic and your bath assistance will be abrasive and care not how your body is handled,including _how..._  your dick is being washed"

 _"that._..was a vile narrative Nevaeh,leave my dick out of it,please"

smirking,she tossed a towel on the counter on her way out of the bathroom.

"whatever works"

 

A week had gone by since Tom's mishap with the ice, he was healing pretty good,his ankle was well enough that we could go into town and do a little shopping,however I still babied him,his ribs were still tender,so I limited him to what he could do,which I did hear shit about,something along the lines of, _please at least let me keep my balls darling_ ,did he really think I was trying to emasculate him?

at the moment having already put the sleeping baby in her car seat, we were loading up the Jeep with groceries and other supplies,I realized that the shopping process with Tom was much like what a parent must go through with a small child and it didn't end  _here,_ his sudden outburst of giggling got my attention.

"do I want to know whats behind the giggling?,or do I just move on?"

backing away from the door, a smile,though struggling to suppress it,...he gesture inside the Jeep, looking at him warily,I glanced in,immediately rolling my eyes.

"are you sure  _you_..aren't the child here?"

Tom had taken a tiny candy cane he had bought, and placed it between Isobel's lips,so there she was..asleep,oblivious to the treat poking out of her mouth.

_"ehehehehehehe"_

_"and what do we have here?._.a cozy little scene" the tone familiar and condescending.

_oh hell no._

Tom and I slowly turned around,our faces dropped right away,noticing he composed himself,I don't believe I've ever seen him look intimidating, his eyes had even darkened. _  
_

"mom..what  _are_  you doing here?"

 _"up to no bloody good,we can be assured"_  Tom growled loud enough for her to hear.

"says the man who has no room to talk" her look disdainful,"at least your public attire is an improvement from the half sheathed one I saw at the house"

I was afraid what would happen next when I watched Tom slowly approach her,this was going to be ugly, _but she went at him first._

"I see your persona as a whole  _hasn't_..improved since we last met,still the _contemptuous,atrocious cow I remember_ ,I'm not entirely sure Nev's your daughter,perhaps she was adopted?..cause thank God shes _nothing_ like you" he thrust a finger at her.

 she actually looked offended, _nothing_ ever affected her,insults or otherwise,turning her attention to me she pointed to Tom.

"are you hearing this Nev?, _you just going to let him say that?"_

folding my arms tightly I now walked toward her until we were closer than I liked.

"well for one thing _,no one_  invited you to the house that day,nor do I appreciate you just popping up on us here in public spouting _your shit_ ,and.." leaning in, giving her my best patronizing smile,"I would just wish you'd get back in your car and  _fuck-off"_

and true to her form,her smile matched mine.

"I'll  _fuck-off..._ as you so _eloquently_ put it Nevaeh," throwing Tom a nasty glare, "and you can continue pissing your life away acting like a shameless slut with this man whore while in the company of his little bastard"

It had happened so quickly, _a blur actually._.and before I knew it,the police had arrived,Nevaeh was in cuffs...Merida  _had her arrested,.._.Nev assaulted her for the abuse. _.she_ slung at Isobel and me.

_bloody hell,what a cluster fuck!_

 

_To be Continued...._


	16. Elysian Fields

It wasn't like what I'd seen in the movies or on the Tele, no ominous looking men in cuffs being taken to lock up, or hookers in their less than tasteful attire being booked,this police station was small for one thing,quiet too, I stood as soon as I saw the familiar police Sergeant motion me over to the counter.

holding Isobel close to me,having no idea what was about to happen,this was bloody awful, I wanted nothing more than to confront that bitch of a mother of hers myself.

"you are,Tom right?"

"yes Sir"

"eh, I'm Cal,son.. no need for formalities"

"alright, um..what's going to happen to her?"

"well since you posted her bail,shes being released,and then will be given a court date,from there..its up to the Judge,that is if Nev pleads guilty"

Nev?, he didn't address her proper,looking up from his paperwork,he must of read my mind

"I've known Nev since she was little,like nine or ten,knew her grandparents too,good people"

"ah" I nodded, _"can't say as much about her mum"_ I mumbled.

smirking as he wrote somehing on the documents.

"not that I condone what happened today,,never known little Nev to do anything like this,but sounds like Merida's had a good thumpin' coming to her,she has for awhile now if you ask me,her and that flagrant mouth she cares not to muzzle up..could you brief me on what brought it on?"

"well, her mum made a slight against me and my baby,I think it was more out of the fact she called my daughter a... _bastard_  than anything,the next thing I knew,Nev knocked her mum on her butt"

Cal stopped writing,his forehead creased,staring at me in disbelief,his eyes then moved to Isobel,pointing with his pen.

"this little tater bug here?"

"yes" turning Isobel around,babbling in her way, a hand waving about"her mum and I weren't together,but she died in childbirth,Nev and I are working on our relationship,shes been good for both of us" kissing Isobel's hand.

"that's awful,sorry about her mother,and I have nothing but respect for a man who'll step up and do what is right by his child" smiling at Isobel now,"and Merida had no right to attack you or Nev like that,my advice..you go to court as her witness Tom, Judge Witmore I'm sure will be lenient with Nev once he hears how she was _provoked"_

_"you think so?"_

"yeah, Nev has no record,and the fact that her mother incited the assault with such a profane attack against your daughter,that and Merida approached you both,not the other way around, I'm thinking the Judge may either let her off with a warning,or pay a fine" _  
_

"I hope you're right"

he finished up the paperwork about the time we both noticed Nevaeh coming out from a door,holding her coat,wearing a look of shame,even her eyes remained anywhere but on me.

"Nevi Hunter,none of that" Cal wagged his pen at her, "get over here,I have some papers for you to sign an then you can go,okay hon?"

slowly making her way over to us,she continued not to even look at me,her body language screamed  _humiliation_ ,I was having none of it,wrapping an arm around her shoulders,pulling her close.

_"I love you"_

heaving a sigh as she placed an elbow on the counter,resting her cheek on her hand,signing the papers,Cal put in front of her.

 _"don't see how?...I can't even stand myself"_  she murmured _,"letting that bitch win was the last thing I wanted"_

"Nev, you know how you can get the upper hand in this situation?"

looking up at the Sergeant,Nev didn't look like she cared very much,but was willing to humor him.

"how?"

he slid a piece of paper in front of her,a smug grin on his face.

"Cal...this is a TRO"

"yeah, you can get one even if you're the person who was arrested, it protects you as well as her,if anything...it keeps her annoying ass away from all of you until your court date,then if you want one that is more detailed after court,you can pursue that too"

staring at the document,her lips at a severe twist,I could see the doubt.

"not sure it'll be allowed Cal, what were her injuries?"

"the report said,and this was from the hospital,  _bruising of the buttocks and lower left jaw,_ from my reckoning her ego as well" he snorted, "nothing I read spells jail time Nev,in fact the Judge if anything will give you a butt chewing and your mom may get the same for provoking it"

 

Leaving the courthouse with her copy of the TRO _, thanks to a certain police Sergeant who provided outstanding information_ ,plus I added my account of the situation,it had been granted,now that troll couldn't even drive by the house,the hearing would take place the same day as her court date,a week from now.

internally I was feeling elated,envisioning the look on her mums face when she gets served with her copy of the TRO...the cow needed to learn she couldn't treat her daughter like she had been,and something told me even after what happened in the parking lot today,she would have the balls to show up at the house.

Pulling into the drive,I looked over to see Nevaeh looking quietly out the side window,reaching over,smoothing a hand down her hair.

_"darling"_

peering over her shoulder at me with unsuccessful tears that had pooled in her eyes,there was that shame again as well,I was having none it,taking her by the chin,leaning in.

_"you'll not let what has happened today be any kind of dishonor on your part,you hear me Nevaeh?,she brought it on herself"  
_

"but I allowed myself to cross a line that I cannot erase Tom,no matter the outcome in court.. _I'm a criminal"_  her voice cracked,a single tears trickled down her cheek,"because I didn't control my temper,I've fucked my career and any future in home care... _no one_  is going to hire someone that has a record of physical assault, and my own mother as well" _  
_

and I bet my own career... _that's what her mum had intended_ , since  _she_  felt Nevaeh fucked it all up with the Scholarship...might as well seal the deal, put her own daughter in a position where if Nevaeh really wanted to pursue  _her own goals_  and.. **not** the ones of her mums...my stomach churned as the appalling thought ran across my mind... _,Merida basically sabotaged Nev's life on purpose._

Having settled Isobel in her crib,groceries put away, I held Nevaeh in my arms as we laid on a pile of pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace, no words spoken,just threading my fingers repeatedly through her hair until she finally fell asleep,kissing her lightly on her head. _  
_

my repose was interrupted by what sounded like a cell phone,but it wasn't mine. _..I wondered_ ,if was her mum,there was a piece of that woman I would be taking that she wouldn't soon forget,and..grinning brilliantly now...she also was violating the order, _oh please,please let it be that infernal troll._

but it wasn't,the call had ended,but rang again in my hands..Victor,shit...bitch must of called him,what do I say?..will he be mad at Nev?

"Victor?"

"hello..Tom?"

"yes,..Nev's resting right now.."

"that I'm sure,glad of it,what the fuck Tom?, I got a call from a friend of mine Cal Lancaster,said she had been arrested, that I should call her,he couldn't give me specifics"

Cal Lancaster?...oh, _Sergeant Cal_ I'm guessing.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the Sergeant, and yes" I sighed, "Nev was arrested,but I bailed her out.. _no thanks_ _to her mum"_ I couldn't help but to bite out callously.

_"Merida?"_

"yes,..she showed up out of nowhere while we were in a parking lot putting groceries into the Jeep and naturally she started in...but this time she got _,personal"_

 _"Christ_..tell me Tom..what happened?"

"Merida said some rather _vile_  things about her, myself,Isobel and...well, Nev just knocked Merida on her ass,like punched her in the face,that's what got her arrested"

 _"holy shit!_..um, _what did_ Merida say to make Nevie go off like that?"

it made me ill to think on it,let alone repeat it...but at this point he had a right to know.

"well,first she called Nev a slut,me a man whore and..regarded my daughter as a..bastard"

 _"Jesus fucking christ!,what the hell is the matter with her!?"_  he raged.

"at the time,no clue...but when we got home,Nev being devastated by all of this,knowing now she has a criminal record,her career as a in home care provider is. _.gone_ ,because  of this assault charge,Victor _I figured it out.._.Merida did it on purpose,she wanted to fuck things up for Nev,cause she feels Nev fucked things up when she turned down that Scholarship"

there was a long silence,maybe it was shock,maybe he was taking in what I said,all I knew was I had to share what I felt it was.

"you really think that's what this is about Tom?"

"its an opinion,but Nev told me about what happened,when she had passed up the Scholarship,what it meant _to her mum_ ,how badly she took it,and Merida relished in reminding Nev of it here at the house as well, _tell me Victor._..how many years was that anyways?,how many years is she willing to carry a grudge?"

"shit"

that simple expletive told me enough.

"I'm sorry Victor,its just I find this whole thing _disturbing_ and I love your daughter very much,but if your ex tries _anymore_ bullshit..."

"don't even bother finishing that son _, I'm  on your side_...when I get off the phone,I'm making another call,don't be surprised if someone shows up on the doorstop tomorrow,I'm sending Nev help, _I'm done_  with Merida's shit,this time she's gone _too_ fucking far,its one thing to take issue with me when we were together,but to viciously strike at our daughter cause _she_ didn't get her way...bitch has no idea what she has created by this stunt"

 

Sitting up in a startled rush,gasping,I was met by a pair of concerned blue eyes...Tom,jerking my head in all directions, _where was I?,am I home?...had it been a dream?_

"Nev,you alright?.. _.hey"_  he reached out towards me from where I last remembered being, in front of the fireplace,"did you have a bad dream darling?" _  
_

 collecting myself,I regulated my breathing,still looking around the room.

 _"um..yeah_ ,I guess..what time is it?"

"its...a little after eight in the morning,darling you slept for  _a very long time_ ,its the next day" what!?...over ten hours!,running my fingers through my hair trying to recall the last twenty four hours,again startled my body jumped, _someone_ knocked on the door,throwing Tom an alarmed look,he held a hand up, _"I'll get it"_

"but..what if?"

"she'll be arrested" his tone brusque.

I heard words being exchanged,but they weren't angry on the contrary and the other was.. _.male?,_ getting to my feet,curious as to who it might be,god I hope it isn't the police _,so not up to seeing anymore of them._ What I didn't expect was the elderly man with the most pleasant smile that had entered the living room,he instantly reminded me of the actor Richard Attenborough.

 _"ah_ , you must be Neveah" he greeted me quite merrily taking one of my hands in his,"I'm Noah Stambaugh...Attorney, your father sent me,actually he keeps my Law firm on retainer for his company,but when he told me his daughter required my assistance, _and why_..I was more than happy to offer my help"

giving Tom a horrified look,this was getting worse...shit.

_"oh my god,dad knows!?"_

"yes darling,he called your cell last night after you fell asleep,seems he is friends with Cal,who could _legally_ only share _so much_  information,mainly that you had been arrested,I filled him in on the rest" _  
_

"if I may?" Noah now patting my hand," I've known your father over twenty years,I represented him when your parents divorced," he sighed,"I'm well aware of just what your mother _is like._..I think we can get you through this unscathed,especially since I was told she instigated the attack"

so this poor guy has seen my mom in action. _.in a court room no less_ ,bet that was a grisly scene.

 _"well,you must be really good..dad still has his company,wretched bitch couldn't get that at least in the divorce "_ I mumbled.

"it wasn't for the lack of trying" Noah chuckled shaking his head, _"beastly woman"_

I snorted.

"now you're just being polite Mr. Stambaugh"

 _"too polite_  if you ask me" Tom cleared his throat,"and I'm English,coming from me that's saying a lot"

I wanted to say something,but I bit my tongue.

"so we agree,that we are dealing with the Devil here,next step is... _beating her at her own game_ ,Nevaeh what I need from you is to agree in having me to represent you and I'll get the ball rolling,after that...acquiring the police report,and then subpoena your mother's ER records"

"where do I sign?" if this guy wanted to help me put that bitch on her ass again... _legally_ ,I'll promise him my first born if that's what it took.

"oh" he shook his head" no contract necessary my dear,and no financial concerns either,your father offered to foot the bill,but I'm doing this pro bono,like I said before... _I know what your mother is about,_ no one should have to deal with that woman and her tyrannical methods,the fact shes using them on her  _own daughter.._ makes this old man want to double up on his dosage of blood pressure pills just to have a chance to watch that peevish crow have a tantrum when she loses" 

I was just amazed,that my mother and her shitty disposition had created this current situation.

 

In a matter of two days Noah had managed to get all the information he needed,and Nevaeh and I were relieved when he pretty much repeated what Cal had told us at the police station,this wasn't going to be as horrible as Nev thought, yes she should plead guilty,but Noah was going to make sure the Judge knows Merida's part in it and with any luck in doing so,she would show her true colors in court,in fact Noah was counting on it,maybe Merida would put up such a commotion that Judge would hold her in contempt.

today we were meeting him at a local eatery,to go over some things, plus he had some questions,watching as he carefully placed documents on the table,looking through his glasses that rested on the end of his nose.

 _"oookay_ ,I think that's everything" looking up, smiling as usual"before we get started I do have a question for you Nevaeh,when I'm handling cases like yours, I like to do an in depth background check on the person or persons who have pressed the charges against my client, and in doing so I found something"

Nev and I exchanged looks,then back to Noah,curious now as to what that _something_ might be.

"like what?" Nevaeh leaned on the table with folded arms.

"ever hear of a...Sage Glandon?"

Nevaeh slowly shook her head,forehead creased,her expression thoughtful.

 _"nooo.._ who's that?"

a brilliant, toothy smile grew on his face,I wasn't sure if that was a good thing...or bad, _just what are you up too you cheeky old bloke._

 _"well_ ,with any luck... _she_ may just help you get the charges against you thrown out,or" he winked, "have this debacle settled.. _out of court"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	17. Elysian Fields

Enveloped in Toms arms, his long lean body wrapped about me, our legs mingling together, that secure and peaceful feeling once again surrounded me, _something I thought that I'd never feel again_ ,listening to his soft breathing and how it felt, subtly tickling on my ear as he slept soundly.

a little time had passed it was around dawn when we both stirred, still snuggled together, he would coo tenderly and trace the outline of my face with his fingertip, being ever so affectionate, smiling, every now and then,Tom would chuckle cause my nose would twitch due to the tickling of his chest hairs and I would swipe at him drowsily.

_"ehehehehe"_

_"hhrmrmmmff..stoooop..gawd"_  I whined rolling onto my back.

 _"my someone's gwumpee"_  he cooed in a baby voice.

opening my eyes,staring up at the ceiling,then flickering over to him,forehead creased.

 _"gwumpee?._.what the hell?"

before I knew it the big asshole pounced and was tickling me,writhing kicking,squealing,laughing my protests I eventually started randomly slapping him _,too early for this shit!_

 _"stop,stop..no!..ack!..ahahahaha..fuck off already!"_ tears had formed from all the exertion.

finally he ceased his childish play long enough for me to talk.

 _"I need to bathe"_ my voice croaked from laughing too hard, " the last twenty four hours and being in that jail has made me _feel dirty"_

Tom stood up on his knees lifting each arm of his own sniffing at each of his pits and wrinkling his nose,making a face of revulsion.

"ppfftt,same here _,most foul"_  I giggled at his display of disgust "think its funny Nev?, you want to get a whiff?"leaning in on me, he offered up one of his armpits, I started laughing waving my hands wildly in front of me,he joined in laughing as well.

"piss off!" I pushed him away _"ew"_

 and that's when that rotten bastards timing couldn't of been worse,he..cut a fart.

 _"oh my god you're fucking nasty!..you did that shit on purpose!.."_  I smacked his shoulder _hard._

Tom's laughter became even louder and he fell backwards onto the bed wriggling/rolling about as he was chuckling now,I just sat there arms folded watching him, shaking my head. _.asshole,_ only a guy wouldpull a shitty move like that and get amusement from it.

_"just trying..ehehehe,to continue the light mood,ehehe"_

_"there are other ways!"_ slamming a pillow over his head.

Bounding off the bed she suddenly was on her way into the loo,then returned,sending me back into a peal of laughter,Nev now had the collar of her t-shirt up over her nose, _brandishing a can of that ridiculous air freshener,_ and was spraying it everywhere.

_"ehehehehehe!..."_

_"shut up Tom,and point  your ass somewhere else!"_

 

Eating an English muffin,going over some paper work that Noah had left for me to go over,Tom had walked in freshly showered with Isobel draped over his shoulder babbling spittle bubbles,hope he at least left some windows open, _so I can bathe without gagging_ ,yes I'm still turned off by that crappy move he made earlier. _.blah._

"still reading that stuff?"

"I only read some of it,and I'm trying to figure out why that name kinda seems familiar to me"

"Sage?" pouring himself some coffee.

"no...Glandon, for some reason I think I've heard it before,but when...not sure" staring at the paper in front of me,the police report to be exact _..ugh_.

"its an unusual name,I'm curious as to who this person is and why they could be a key to what sounds like shutting your mum down?...I never thought _that_ a possibility"

"I don't know,but Noah was quite pleased with this new found information, and not really forthcoming with much else" I found that to be strange.

sitting across the table from me,Tom was attempting to _share a taste_..of his Lemon muffin with Isobel, what a git,she was almost three months old, he shouldn't be feeding her solids, _even I knew that_ ,it seemed Isobel did too,the crumbly treat just kinda rolled out of her mouth,her face pruned up, gagging.

"bravo dad,you've managed to gross out your infant daughter... _on a muffin no less"_

"just showing her the finer points of sharing Nev. _.anyways_ ,we were talking about Noah's secret weapon, and I noticed that too about not giving up much information,wonder what hes up too?"

"the more I think about it.. I believe the ol' fart is enjoying himself having one over my mom,I say...let him,he's saving my ass and burning hers at the same time" giving a shrug," for once it'll be nice to see that reptile  _getting hers,_ and the great thing about that...she won't be expecting it" giving Tom a smug grin.

Tom looked at me like he wanted to be appalled,but couldn't, _I saw that smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth._

"don't look so unhappy darling"

"I'm not" popping the last piece of the English muffin in my mouth,"in fact I was wondering if I should bring popcorn and a soda to court, _after all.._.can't enjoy _the show_ without refreshments" giving him a wink before I got up.

 

The pacing was a clear sign, that despite all the confident deliberations with Noah,tomorrow's court date still had Nevaeh on edge,she had been walking every inch of the house in a thoughtful trance,sometimes almost walking into things,furniture,walls,doors..me.

I was thankful when I saw the jolly old attorney pop up on the doorstep,maybe he could calm her,but when Nevaeh saw him naturally she thought the worst.

"is something wrong?,am I going to be arrested again before I go to court?"

"no no no my dear" putting a hand up,smiling as usual,"I'm actually here to bring you _great_ tidings,however Nevaeh you'll be required to get dressed up..his Honor wishes to see you in his Chambers in" looking at his watch "thirty-five minutes" there goes that cheeky smile again,I bet it has in the court room done wonders,if not perhaps put off a Judge or two in his career.

"what?" we said in unison.

"remember when I mentioned this Sage Glandon, and that she may be able to get the charges against you thrown out, even settled out of court?"

"well yes" Nev sat on the couch,watching Noah carefully.

"she did...your case has been settled  _out of court_ ,however Judge Witmore wishes to discuss some things with you today as you will not be going to court tomorrow" 

Nevaeh stared at Noah, _then again so did I,_ what had transpired in the last few days that changed so suddenly? and... _just who was this Sage Glandon anyways?,_ knowing Nev's mum like I did this person had to be someone of significance,she wouldn't simply just bow out of this..did this Sage have some knowledge on Merida that wasn't so pretty that could be used on her?

"I'm sorry if I don't seem..grateful,cause I am,but this is coming across as strange to me,my mom...does not simply _give up,_ not on this anyways,I struck her,in public no less" 

"I understand that" Noah nodded,"but there are things that have come to light,and your mom is dropping the charges,and just so you know,she won't be there in the Chambers,she agreed to return to her home on the coast after speaking to the Judge herself " 

 _"why?"_ she sounded suspicious now,

"I'm thinking your mother thought in the beginning that the attorney you'd have either was some wet behind the ears kid fresh from Law school, or some dried up old crust who hasn't seen a court room in years, so they wouldn't know their habeas corpus from a hole in a ground.. _.boy was she ever wrong_ ,in fact you should of saw her face when I met with her and her attorney.. _priceless"_  he chuckled,"after all,years ago.. _I did_ screw her out of a million dollar Contracting Corporation she thought herself entitled too"

ah yes,her parents divorce.. _oh I bet that sow was fuming when she saw him,_ a small smile crept up on Nevaeh's face,I think she realized this too.

"I just bet,alright..let me go change,and we'll go see the Judge"

 

Sitting nervously,clutching my other hand,awaiting the Judge.. _by myself_ ,Tom and Noah waited outside,goddamn this is what it must be like to sit in a Principles office. _.but way fucking worse.  
_

hearing the click of a doorknob,I looked to the far left corner of the room where a rather tall man came out, with slightly balding white hair combed back, dressed somewhat formal,black trousers,white long sleeve dress shirt,and grey silk jacquard tie, upon seeing this I accorded him the respect his title required, and stood up.

making eye contact with me,he smiled,gesturing to my chair.

"please have a seat" sitting back down,he took his own behind a desk,once comfortable,clasping his hands together,fixing his gaze on me,more serious now, "so Miss Hunter, I'm sure your attorney has filled you in on what has transpired"

gawd I feel like I'm five right at this moment, _I could really use a blanket and cookie right now._

"yes your Honor" 

"your mother has dropped the charges and no further action will be taken,however I had you summoned here for a reason, I wanted to hear your..side of the story" quirking a brow,"having heard your mothers,I felt it was only right you had a voice too"

wow.

"um..thank you your Honor,but..what I did was wrong,a rash decision...in laymen's terms,she pissed me off"

reclining in his chair with a tilt of his head a chuckle arose from him.

"and you wouldn't be the first person to do such a thing cause you felt that way,I also see that you do believe what you did was wrong and rash in your thinking Miss Hunter,however having met your mother" shaking his head,"I do see _why_ you so quickly went about such an action"

was that his way of saying _my mom was a bitch an got what she deserved?_

"if I may be candid Sir?...my mom and I have had a strained relationship for years.. _she wants_  a perfect child and I'm justnot _that_  child"

Judge Witmore seem to be studying me from where he sat.

"I saw that, and yet heard more when she spoke, your mother is... _problematic,_ to put it nicely,and I saw that you had no criminal record Miss Hunter, what could be more perfect than that in a child?"

"College cred from an Ivy League college, in a field of  _her_ choosing which I opted out of and don't think she hasn't stopped harassing me over that" I frowned, "now with this...arrest and everything,I'll be lucky to get a job flipping burgers"

the Judge scooted closer to his Desk,a concerned look.

"Miss Hunter, in the last few days I have had to listen to both sides,counsel and once with your mother,I've even spoken with your father over the phone..now that's a parent I can get behind,he sincerely loves you,and like you feared this would ruin your chances of getting further employment in a vocation you currently work in..In home care,that's why I've decided to do something I normally don't do,but for you...I see no reason why you should have to suffer for something that yes,was wrong,but were drawn into by your mother,..Miss Hunter I've expunged your record"

a hand went to my mouth as an unexpected sob left it,tears sprang from my eyes...in coming here I was expecting to be told of a fine to be paid as well as my moms Medical bill even some sort of authoritative warning of incarceration if I continue with such behavior and instead I found...compassion.

"your Honor _thank you_ ,I...I had no expectations when I was told you requested to see me,other than to apologize for my behavior that lead me here in the first place,wasting your time and tax payers money" managing a weak smile now.

handing me a tissue which I took.

"it was one of the reasons I had your attorney have you come to my Chambers,one was because I wanted to meet you,and to hear your side of things,the other...well,not even Noah knew about me expunging your record" he gave me a playful wink,"sometimes its nice as a Judge to surprise the counsel once in awhile"

 

Noah wanted to celebrate,so he had taken us out to a lovely dinner that lasted an hour or so,he wished it could of been longer but informed us he had to get back to Seattle and was leaving in the morning, which I was glad it hadn't been longer,this whole mess had mentally worn me out.

but told me how delighted he was about the outcome of everything and...a bit put off with the Judge having kept the expungement of my record from him,though he was only joking,thought it was good form on Witmore's part to show a benevolent side without a lawyer's involvement.And now back at home,just enjoying the simple things like cleaning up the kitchen, I hadn't even noticed I had company until I was gently pressed up against the sink,feeling Toms breath on my neck,his hands slowly sliding along the sides of my body pushing down my leggings,then a rather insistent erection,shifting between my bare cheeks.

reaching around Tom began to leisurely tease my clit,his hips moving,slowly working his cock up an down, an instant moan left my mouth as my head dropped back onto his chest,close to my ear he hissed between his teeth,growling with heightened arousal _,I hadn't realized I wanted this and was more than ready._

his head dipped down, lips hot all across my neck immediately setting into motion a series of gasping that resonated throughout the kitchen,reaching around I grabbed his left hip, using it for leverage to pull myself against his cock, grinding on him as Tom rode me. _  
_

_“this will not do”_  pulling away suddenly turning me around,and I was promptly placed on the kitchen table,ass on the edge of it..effortlessly he pulled off my leggings and panties completely,throwing them aside,kicking his own pants off, _"you want this Nev?"_

_are you kidding?_

_"yes Tom..please"_

lying my body down on the table,leaning down with me, he hiked up my right leg and slowly sliding his cock across my slick folds repeatedly until my hips bucked with want,eventually his cock slid inside gently so as I could get used to his girth,I raised my hips to welcome him in, and with a gasp from both our lips I had taken him in to the hilt. _  
_

and as archaic as it sounded, _we were consummating our relationship._

Not knowing how this was going go being that this was to be Nev's and my first time together,but I soon discovered her appetite for me was as strong as mine was for her,I took her not only on that table but the counter,floor, couch,back of the couch,in front of the fireplace,against a few walls until we finally reached her bed.

crying out as I felt the wave of euphoria building inside but not quite cresting, Nev knew what she was doing with each roll of her hips with mine, I kept rolling my own over and over knowing Nev felt my cock hitting her sensitive walls, my tip constantly striking that _certain spot_ with each snap of my thighs.

I kept repeating this until her eyes began rolling into the back of her head,I started mumbling sensual words whether it be in English, french, or just plain rubbish it was hot and I felt as if I were losing my bloody mind,I had no idea this little minx was hiding such passion.

 _"you're about to cum darling...”_ I panted.

 _“yeeesss”_  she whined.

slamming into her now, she howled bowing her back,I joined in,I felt what she was feeling the exquisite orgasm we were experiencing lingered far longer than I could of imagined and I just kept moving inside her, it was a never ending sensation.

 _“my you are a horny little bird"_  I whispered to the sweaty,naked woman lying next to me,eyes closed, trying to regulate her breathing.

 _"says the horny man who started it"_ she  threw back at me.

_"ehehehehe, and I don't regret it one bit"_

slowly looking up through her loose sweaty bit’s of hair that dangled in her face,making eye contact, poking her tongue out at me playfully, _cute and sexy_ even after a bout of shagging,

_“Nev, you're quite beautiful right now,the way you look ”_

and of all things, _my dick decides to twitch,it didn't go unnoticed._

“is that for me?” she teased.

“it belongs to no other darling” 

 _yeah lets try to save face,keep it romantic._..stupid dick anyways.

rolling on her side,propping her head on her hand.

“see that it doesn’t” she warned lovingly,with a grin.

"no worries there Nev _,I belong to you as well"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	18. Elysian Fields

"Here, it's for you"

my eyelids opened staring upward,blinking trying to register what I just heard,turning my head a cell phone came into view,what?

"are you shittin' me?.."

"ehehehe,no..it's mum"

eyes widening _,oh my god,Diana?!_ and I knew she must of heard me swear,wagging the phone side to side urging me to take it,I wanted to smack me a jackass, despite the delightful activities that we had engaged in earlier.

taking the cell I threw him a dirty-ass look, here I was lying in bed naked with him,still sweaty and smelling of sex and.. _he wanted me to talk to his mom!?_..weirdo.

"hello,Diana"

_"oh darling!,its so good to hear your voice,I've been worried,Tom says you two are getting on...are you?"_

looking at him frowning,then at our present situation,well I couldn't exactly tell her we had just finished shagging ourselves to the point of exhaustion.

"yes we're doing well,I've missed you too Diana,sorry about not keeping in touch,been a lot of shit going on"

Tom excused himself as Isobel started crying from the guest room where she  had slept,slipping on some sweats he then left,upon his return she belted out a squeal.

"oh my..was that Isobel?"

"uh yeah,she tends to do that when she sees me"

Tom gave me one of his clean t-shirts which I was grateful for at least I wouldn't be totally naked now,then he handed me the baby whispering on his way out of the room again, that he was going to make her a bottle.

"so,my granddaughter is keen to ya is she" I heard the gaiety in her voice.

"from day one. _.oddly enough"_

holding Isobel up in front of me I was given the full treatment,from thesweet soft  _ooh's_ , _aaahh's_ ,all limbs thrashing about happily,a huge wide open mouth smile that turned into a...

_"ppphhhttt!"_

lovely.

"glad to hear it darling,...Tom was worried,thought bringing. _.her_  child along when he arrived there would make things worse than they were"

"Diana, its not Isobel's fault that she came into the world the way she did,I can't carry any animosity for an infant,or that her mom was who she...was,its just sad that she won't know Rylee"

"ya have a bigger heart than most Nevie,forgiving my boy for the bollocks he put you through,even Rylee,accepting the child too...bless you"

"compared to recent events,...I had bigger things to deal with,what happened in England,yes it was painful,but Tom an I working on it" boy are we ever... _I think I pulled something in my back._

"yes,Tom mentioned you had a row with your mum,if you don't mind me asking,was it bad?"

Tom came in with a bottle,the look I gave him,he returned with one of questioning,taking the bottle I promptly gave it to the hungry infant.

"if you call having me arrested..bad,then yes,it was"

Tom gritted his teeth.

 _"sorry"_  he mouthed.

 _"arrested!"_  holding the cell away from my ear,Diana's raised voice could be heard, blaring from it,Tom an I looked at one another,wincing _"what on earth_ would make her do that?"

"you _really_  don't want the details"

Tom gestured for me to hand off the phone,relieved,I did so,turning my attention to Isobel who was holding a foot with one hand while I had been feeding her,trying to smile with a nipple in her mouth.

"hey mum..its really nothing Nev want's to talk about,maybe some other time,I just called so  you knew everything was alright,with her and I" he looked over at me,I gave him a smile,which he returned,"yes...we'll call you later then,okay...love you too,bye"

"okay,you saved me _from that_ ,so I do forgive you for calling her out of the blue and having me talk to her just after having sex with you"

"ehehehe _..uh,yeah"_  scratching at the back of his head,"that was kinda scandalous,wasn't it"

 _"no..really?"_ hand to my chest in a mocking tone.

 

October came and went, the first week of November had come quietly,which was a relief after the bullshit of last month,but coming with it was _more snow_...ugh.however Tom didn't see it that way,he was either happily shoveling it,using the bobcat clearing it from the driveway,or.. _.playing in it._

at one point I even caught him standing arms out to his sides and free falling backwards into it,only to jump quickly up to his feet shaking the snow off like some damn dog... _giant assclown,_ even got it into his head that I might want to join him...no,I was perfectly happy indoors with Isobel where it was  _warm._

at the moment that's exactly what I was doing,sitting on the floor scrolling through the Headlines on my laptop while Isobel sat content in her bean bag experimenting with her latest test food a Nilla wafer,which by now looked more like something you'd find in her diaper. _  
_

_"Nev,you really should come out,the crisp air is exhilarating"_  came Toms out of breath declaration from the front door.

"I told you before. _.I'll pass"_  not looking up from the laptop,"you go on ahead an keep enjoying it, Frosty the dipshit man"

"most unkind"

looking up to answer him I almost lost it,clapping a hand over my mouth,Tom had spent so much time outside,icicles had formed on his goatee,giving me a curious look,he threw up his arms.

"what?"

_"bahahahahaha!...ice has built up on your whiskers!,it resemble's that of a frozen goat beard,you look ridiculous!"_

rolling his eyes,groaning,well.. _he did_ ,the next thing I knew I was being swept upwards,squealing as I realized I was over his shoulder now on our way towards the front door,Isobel merrily joined in squealing too.

 _"its okay Isobel, just taking Mummy out for a dip in the snow!"_ Tom crowed.

_Mummy!?..what?_

wriggling forcefully enough,he dropped me to my feet,looking up at him uncertain,did he know what he just said?,he was looking at me with the same expression. _  
_

"Tom"

"Nev"

"I'm..not her mom"

his eyes flicked side to side,then back to me.

"did I?" pointing to himself.

"yes Tom,you called me her mom..please,I'm sure it was an honest mistake,but...you shouldn't confuse her,even now"

closing his eyes,he nodded.

 _"I'm sorry,its just.."_  sighing,"ever since we've arrived,you've just been so...good with her,taken to her like..."

"a mother" I finished, _"I know"_

"Nev,I never meant too..." the dejected look he now wore,was painful,"make you feel uncomfortable,shit"

sliding my arms around him,resting my head on his chest,his own now holding me firmly.

"its alright Tom, I just don't want to mislead Isobel as she gets older into believing who I am,she needs to learn from the beginning,that's all"

"you're so good to us Nev, I don't know what I would do without you,I only knew what little I was doing with Isobel from mum,but I'm learning a lot from you too" we hadn't released each other from our embrace,"you would make a good mum ,you know that?"

making a little laugh.

 _"oh I'm not so sure,_  look at the example I had to grow up with"

leaning away,Tom made me look at him,damn why did he have to look so serious,it was always hard to avoid him when he did.

"its that reason I believe you are so good with my Isobel,subconsciously you go about her care,like a mum should,perhaps ..like you wished your own mum had with you,whatever the case Nev,I approve...its beautiful to watch how you interact with my daughter"

how do I respond to that?,it was the best compliment I've ever received, for something I knew nothing about...caring for a child,and for doing so, giving me recognition for a venture I never thought about _,being a parent._

fortunately I didn't have too,the fussing sounds of Isobel distracted us.. _._ in the back of my mind I knew she must of had my back, at least I liked thinking she did, _it was more like she had a dirty butt._

"ah,speaking of which,I think  _someone_  feels left out" he chuckled. _  
_

When Tom did attend to the now cranky Isobel I think he wished he hadn't,holding her up to me displaying the now cookie covered infant,she was a mess,Nilla wafer mashed  _everywhere,_ it looked disgusting.

"if I looked like I was covered in my own poo,I would be pissed off as well, Nev shes a bloody mess what did you give her?"

"a cookie" trying to look innocent now.

holding her up in front of him,inspecting Isobel's overall appearance,making a nauseated face.

"a cookie huh,did you enjoy it?"

 _"aaaa"_ came her soft reply.

"it was my bad" holding my arms out,"I'll bathe her,I'm sure she wouldn't mind it,seems to take an interest in the bubbles,as in she tries to eat them"

 

Standing quietly nursing a cup of tea,watching Nev who was preparing dinner in the kitchen,she was staring off blankly out the window.

"is everything ok Nevaeh?"

 _"huh?._.oh..yes"

"doesn't look that way, you're off somewhere else" I looked at her wrinkling my forehead. "my guess is,you're  on the couch snogging with an especially handsome Englishman in the living room who would rather you be in there, but instead hes in here watching you spacing out while peeling potato's.. _am I right?"_

heaving a sigh,she looked over her shoulder.

"cute"

"ehehehehehe"

"no. _.I'm not_ day dreaming about making out with you" shaking her head, "I swear you're as horny as a two peckered billy goat sometimes"

"what the?"

"oh stop" wagging a half peeled potato at me, _" you know_  you are,anyways..I was actually thinking about a phone call I got today from my dad"

"he called...when was this?"

"when you were going about chopping firewood,you know after we had the talk about you  _actually_  wearing something under your jeans cause you were wondering if there was winter clothing for genitals" her look was nothing short of mirthful, "and I informed you of this invention called underwear,and further made you aware of thermal underwear.. _.remember?"_

"hey, I like going commando" making a point to smooth my hands around my crotch, the obvious contour of my cock protruded.

"personally...I just think you're fascinated with your dick" a grin tugged at her lips,"but as I was saying,dad called when you were outside"

"everything alright?...he hadn't called since,well he found out about your arrest"

"yeah, he had been busy, was up in Canada, has a project up there that required him to be on site" her demeanor changed,"he was in good spirits,we both had a good chuckle over what had taken place,but when I mentioned Noah's _ace in the hole_ ,namely that Sage Glandon person..dad went silent,he then quickly wrapped up our conversation..it was weird"

"you know,to be honest the whole thing about this Sage woman is strange,Nev...Noah wasn't exactly forthcoming about _who_  she was and how her importance to your case would prevent your likely unfavorable outcome"

Nevaeh set the potato down on the counter next to several others.

"I know...and I never thought to question him,just grateful Noah was taking the case so seriously and managed to deal with it,not to mention...quickly too" looking over at me,I could see the question an unease all over her features,"maybe I should of inquired more"

"maybe,but for now...I wouldn't stress yourself,there's no sense in it,you've been through enough lately darling"

 

I couldn't believe my grandmother had so much shit in her attic,whats more...I couldn't believe I didn't have enough sense to go through it a long time ago, and now here I am looking for Christmas Decor so when the time came I'd know where it all was.

at least it all looked organized,not scattered,most of it was either in boxes or big plastic totes in array of different colors, _gee gram's, go to Wal-mart much?,_ best of all,she had labeled them,no guessing games here.

sliding the big totes across the floor looking for any marked "Christmas" was proving to be a bitch, goodnight I knew she had them,question was. _.where the fuck were they?,_ there was one area of the large attic I hadn't checked,the far left corner,so I did... _more totes,_ rolling my eyes

I un-stacked three that I saw,of course none were marked with what I was looking for,but one had something written on the lid I hadn't expected **Merida** , the hell?, since when did my mom store her crap here?,.tempted,I stared at the tote,wondering what that bitch might have in it, _probably the souls of the people from her past who have crossed her._

curiosity getting the best of me,I popped the lid off the tote, at first it looked to be nothing interesting,just odds and ends, digging around further I came across papers, with a letter head.

                                     **From the Desk of Mason Glandon**

 

                                                                                                              _To be Continued..._


	19. Elysian Fields

My eyes riveted to the words on the paper,especially to the name Glandon, what in the fuck?...turning the paper over,inspecting it carefully,there was nothing else written on it,just what was typed on it..but what was my mother doing with it,and who was he?

digging further I found nothing,just a bunch of unimportant crap,folding the paper I stuck it in the back pocket of my pants, I just may get back to Noah and question him about Sage...and see just who she is and what if any relation she may have to this Mason,more importantly.. _.where_ _does my mom fit in?_

closing the door to the attic so many things going through my head,  _where do I begin?,call Noah?..dad?._..Noah was sketchy about the details concerning Sage, Dad got all weird just mentioning the name Glandon. _  
_

I think of the two, _only one_  had the information I needed.

"Good afternoon, Law offices of Stambaugh,Alcott and Penrose how may I help you?"

"uh yes, my name is Nevaeh Hunter,I was wondering if Noah Stambaugh was available?"

"let me see Miss Hunter...yes he is,just got back from lunch,I'll put you through"

"Thank you"

it was only a few seconds when she transferred the call.

"well hello Nev,surprise to hear from you! _,please_ tell me its nothing to do with that infernal mother of yours,she hasn't shown back up has she?"

"no,all is quiet where thats concerned"

"ah,good to hear,so tell me,what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"who is Sage Glandon?"

might as well cut to the chase,and it seems in doing so,mentioning that name seem to have the same effect on him as it did my dad...dead silence.

"Nev,I'm sorry..that is confidential information,at the time I could only share her name, I acquired that and facts about her through a Private Investigator hired by my firm,to tell you anything more would have detrimental consequences,one being I would be disbarred"

"pardon me for saying this,but _are you fucking kidding me?_ ,you drop a name..my ass is saved and...you can't even tell me how this person relates to my case?"

"I'm truly sorry Nev,I shouldn't of even mentioned the name,but trust me when I say its in your best interest when I say leave it alone"

"leave it alone?, Noah...there's some weird shit going on surrounding this person, first you being vague with details,and then there's dad, I merely mentioned the name Glandon and the man went dead silent on the phone,hanging up shortly after,then just now while digging in my attic looking for Christmas decorations I come across a tote with my moms name on it, and inside it among a bunch of junk a blank sheet of stationary with the letter head saying from the desk of Mason Glandon...now you're telling to leave it alone. _.I don't think so"_

"Nevie..you talked to your father about Sage?"

"yes..why?"

 _"gods._.don't ask questions,trust in that I will get back to you asap,but its paramount that I go now"

before I could answer,he hung up, staring at my phone...not again!

 _"god fucking dammit!"_ I shouted at the device.

my outburst brought Tom immediately out of my bedroom,looking anxious.

"darling,what is it,what's going on?"

_"I want some goddamn answers,and people are are being fucking sketchy that's whats wrong!"_

 

All I could do was watch Nev fret and pace erratically around the house, and at one point I saw her outside bundled up on the patio..smoking,I didn't even know she did that,or maybe this mess had driven her back to an old habit, she told me in between shouting,throwing her hands around what had happened,now I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

two hours passed when her cell went off,grabbing it Nev couldn't answer it fast enough.

"yes..daddy?"

she looked at me wide eyed,then pulled the phone away,putting it on speaker,setting on the coffee table.

_"hey Nevie"_

he sounded like shit.

"dad..you okay?,you sound.. _off"_

"oh well..getting piss ass drunk and waking up in jail,one does sound..off, as you put it"

_"what the hell dad?!"_

_"please_  Nev,not so loud" he hissed.

 _"bullshit!_ ,how did you wind up there?" Nev Snapped.

"I'll answer that" 

Noah?

"no ya won't, give me back the blasted phone dammit"

"you're in _no shape_ to answer questions Vic,quit being difficult or I'll take you back to the Station and revoke your bail,damn fool anyways"

Nevaeh an I stared at one another puzzled,listening to the two men arguing over the phone.

"would someone  _please_  tell me,  _what the hell is going on!?"_  Nev snapped.

"Nev,I'm bringing your father to you,per his request,he has a lot of explaining to do,plus you may just get the answers to your questions,does this sound okay to you?"

Nevaeh was about to answer...

 _"of course it does_ ,shes my daughter"

"oh for crying out loud Vic!, _do shut up"_ Noah scolded.

heaving an irritated sigh,Nev threw up her arms,walking in a circle.

 _"just bring his annoying ass down here_ ,okay Noah?,cause I'm about to reach through the phone and throttle him myself"

"understood Nev,talk to you later"

there was more arguing between the two before the phone on the other end *clicked* off.

 

Hearing the sound of a car coming up the drive Nevaeh and I were on it, looking out of one of the large bay windows,sure enough,there was Noah's black nineteen seventy Rolls Royce slowly making its way towards us.Nev grabbed a coat,heading out the door.

standing on the steps,we waited for them to exit the car, Noah was first,fashionably dressed I might add,clad in a black Wool Double-breasted Knee-length Trench Coat with a matching Bowler hat,whereas Victor though looking freshly showered was more simple, _I'm sure having a hangover attention to appearances was moot,_  he sported jeans,boots,and a grey/white flannel shirt.

"hope ya got some coffee on Nev,sure could use some" Victor said as he slung a duffle bag over his shoulder.

" how about my foot in your ass while were at it"

 looking up as he made his way up the steps,giving her a dirty look.

"Nevaeh,I heard enough shit from this ol' bastard for the last several hours,between two states...I pay him to defend me, not to chew my ass like I'm some disobedient pup,so the last thing I want is my child giving me crap too"

she leaned in on him,the scene before me would of been funny if the situation hadn't of been serious,watching the child scolding the parent.

 _"tough shit._.cause that's not how it works" her arms folded tightly, "get your ass in the house, get your damn coffee..and we are going to talk"

Victor stared silently at her in disbelief,Nevaeh glared,red faced in return... _my little woman was piiisssed,_ and yet I found her display of outrage..arousing, I really need to work on my timing,this wasn't the moment to be thinking about my dick.

Noah didn't stay, apologized,a bit put off with Victor,which was understandable and wished us the best,but explained he also was due in court tomorrow morning, now we were to deal with the situation at hand.

Nevaeh sat across from her father just staring at him and _it wasn't_  a nice look either,I guess I'll be sitting in as the bloody referee...shit.

"so you're here,comfy,have your coffee...now  _out with it_ ,why did you  go get hammered and wind up in jail?"

looking over the rim of his cup,Victor squinted.

"ya know Nev,when you use  _that_  tone,you sound like your mom"

I hissed audibly. _.oooh, not a good idea mate._

 _"and when you talk like that..you're just like her too,so aren't we a pair dad?"_  the sarcasm rolled off her tongue flawlessly.

he chuckled,setting his cup down.

"ah, _that's my girl,_ you're a Hunter after all" turning his attention to me, "hope you know  what you're getting yourself into Tom" gesturing towards Nev.

bleedin' christ don't drag my arse into this and make me a wanker all over again.

"I do, and I'm good with it"

 _"dad_..your deflecting,it won't do you any good,just answer me an this all may go painlessly"

his attitude changed almost as if he was becoming angry.

"somehow I don't see it that way" reclining back into the sofa,avoiding us now,"I had no intention of getting drunk, just needed to..drown my sorrows?..no...call it trying to rid myself of the thoughts that had been floating in my head"

"what thoughts?" 

he sincerely was uncomfortable now,rubbing his hands across his legs,looking in every direction,what was so unpleasant? that Victor was practically ready to jump off the sofa.

"its more of a _whom._.the name you mentioned on the phone... _Glandon"_

his eyes locked now on hers,it was a steely gaze,Nevaeh shifted in her seat,now she looked uncomfortable.

"daddy, would it have anything to do with. _.Mason_  Glandon specifically?"

both of us watched as Victor slowly rose to his feet, eyes never leaving Nev's,to say the least,it was unsettling.

"how do you know that name?"

Nevaeh glanced to me,nodding that she should show him,reaching behind into her back pocket,pulling out the paper.

"I was digging around in the attic,looking to see if Gram's had left any of her Christmas stuff behind" seeing she was nervous,I placed my hand on her leg for comfort "I came across a tote with moms name on it, yes I was nosy...but in doing so I found this"

holding the folded paper out to him,Victor stared at it apprehensively,then took it, when he had unfolded it, and saw what was on it..his eyes closed.

 _"dammit"_  it was just above a whisper.

lowering himself he then simply dropped back onto the couch I watched the man go from abrupt anger to distraught in a matter of seconds.

"dad..what is it?"

opening his eyes I saw a sadness I hadn't expected,it was palatable,I actually felt pain myself from it.

"Nevie,before I say anything,I want to explain some things and in the process you may figure it out,but if not...I'll just tell you my notion" looking at the paper once more before placing it on the table,he looked at us, "when I started my Contracting company,it was a struggle..but worth it,after a few years I was on top of my game...had everything, successful business,beautiful home,cars,wife and daughter" rubbing his chin wistfully,"but with success comes trials,meaning competition,I expected that, every business has it, in my case my number one competitor was another contractor...Mason Glandon, he was about two years in the game ahead of me,so he had more clout among potential clients and former as well," he snorted, "he had a rep too, Mason could be a ruthless sonofabitch if he was after a bid"

"but was he good at his job?" Nev interjected.

"Yes, very good,that's why he and I butted heads _,..a lot,_  bastard actually gave me a compliment told me, _finally..a Contractor worth fighting over bid's with,instead of these low rent hacks I've been going up against,been a cake walk until you arrived"_ shaking his head, "pecker head never did have any respect for the little guy"

"sounds like an arrogant wanker too" I couldn't help but throwing in my two cents.

 _"oh and you are correct Tom_..good at his craft and egotistical to the fucking hilt,its a wonder no one buried his ass in concrete on one of his work sites" rubbing his jaw now, I knew Victor was getting to the part of his story he wasn't relishing,"and...he had  _no problem_  with women either,despite his conceit" looking directly at Nev now,"there was a Conference for the National Association of State Contractors Licensing Agencies, you were a little thing then and you stayed here with your Grandparents, so I could bring your mom for once,with me...it was being held in New York,the Association set us all up at a  _nice_  Hotel" he smiled at the memory, "she looked gorgeous...which did turn quite a few heads when I took her to the Hotel's fine restaurant,I was a proud banty rooster that night" he chuckled,"of course your mom gave me shit about it"

"she would" Nev sighed.

"well..we were in the middle of having our cocktails before our meal arrived when who should grace our table.. _.Mister fuckstick oozing all his charm"_ there was a deadliness in his tone now."and he couldn't of been  _more obvious_  when he ogled your mother,I was mere inches to sending him to his maker"

Nevaeh put a hand up,looking a bit ill.

"dad...I think I may know where this is going" her face had clouded,"mom...mom had an affair with Mason...didn't she"

dropping his head,Victor shook his head as he looked back up,it was a miserable expression he wore.

"that's what I'm not sure of baby...but with this stationary you found,and this Sage woman who I figure is an ex wife,cause he did marry once,she may of known about it if such an affair existed and when Noah's P.I discovered this...the last thing your mother wanted was her dirty laundry exposed,that's why she dropped the charges against you"

 _"hypocrite!"_  Nev was on her feet, "she goes around pointing fingers at people,telling me how I should be living my life.. _calls me a slut"_ pointing to herself,"I'm really sorry daddy...but I think mom probably did cheat..and if anybody's a slut. _..its her"_

I saw it on the  grievous face of the man sitting across from me. _ _._.he knew Nevaeh was right._

__To be Continued..._ _


	20. Elysian Fields

Coming from the bedroom having fed/changed Isobel,I noticed the living room had gone quiet,I had excused myself earlier to let Nev and her father have some privacy I could see where the conversation was going after Victor's story and felt the odd man out,best to let them sort things,if they could.

when I rounded the sofa where Victor sat,my heart lept slightly whether it was from heaviness or enjoyment I wasn't sure,Nevaeh was curled up next to him,asleep,her head resting on his chest,his arm draped around her like a father would,comforting,Nev looked very much like a little girl 

 _"oh hey Tom"_ he whispered.

_"I see she managed to settle down"_

looking upon her,smoothing a hand across her hair,then turned his attention back up at me.

_"it took a bit,but ya...she was quick to figure out what I had suspected for years, took it harder than I thought"_

_"yeah, I'm sure it did,there's bound to be..after affects I'm afraid"_

he made a sour face knowing it was true and was not looking forward to it.

_"I'm actually expecting that"_

_"well"_  looking out the darkened windows, _"seeing that its late,I say we get some much needed rest and deal with that when it comes"_  Victor seem to agree and was going about lifting up Nevaeh _."oh,that's not necessary"_  he angled his head looking up at me curiously _,"I say for tonight..you snuggle up with your daughter,and I'll do the same with mine"  
_

relaxing his hold on Nev,pulling her closer,he smiled.

_"I think that's a grand idea Tom,thank you son"_

 

The smell of bacon and other delicious things cooking drifted into the bedroom grabbing my attention as I was changing Isobel's nappy, someone was up early cooking breakfast,after dressing her,I held her up in front of me.

"shall we see what all those wonderful smells is all about darling?"

_"pphhtt"_

hmm,we really needed to work on that,not particularly ladylike.Entering the kitchen surprised to see Victor working a griddle and frying pan like a pro, pancakes,scrambled eggs and bacon all going at once.

"Chef Ramsay has nothing on you"

making a half turn with spatula in hand,lifting his chin in greeting.

"hey there, just in time, foods almost ready"

looking at the stacks of pancakes sitting on a plate that was enough for five people _,bugger me._

"I see that, ehehehe,think you made enough pancakes?"

Victor looked at the plate,then at me smirking.

"yeah,may of went overboard,but be thankful I didn't get creative like I did on my honeymoon with Merida" he snickered,his voiced now had a cunning edge to it "thought it might be romantic,cooked her breakfast,served it to her in bed,but the adolescent in me took over"

"really,how so?"

he was chuckling now,he leaned toward me lowering his tone.

_"I made her pancakes look like a pair of tits and a pecker"_

gobsmacked at first,then it melted into more of a playful grin, _I hadn't realized Victor was quite so cheeky,_ it's a wonder his marriage lasted as long as it did to Merida, the woman had no sense of humor at all.

"ehehehehehehe!"

"I knew you'd get a chuckle outta that Tom" shaking his head with a sigh,"but my new bride..it went over like a fart in church"

clearing my throat,I can only imagine.

"hey whats with the ruckus?" a croaky voice made us turn only to see Nevaeh rubbing an eye,then blinking focusing us in,her arms went up,"hey button!" I was ignored and Isobel joyfully collected from my arms, walking  away.

"I'd say you were given the brush in favor of an infant,serious competition Tom" Victor chuckled."your own daughter no less"

"so it seems"

Nevaeh bounced the baby in her arms while walking the kitchen, Isobel treated her to soft  _coo's,ooh's_ and  _aah's_  while squirming in Nev's arms,making her laugh, I couldn't help but simply watch,getting as much out that as much as Nev was playing with her.

 

With yesterday's weirdness put on the back burner for now, _which I for one was good with_ ,if I had to think on it any longer...I was inclined to drive all the way to the coast and slap me a bitch,but having been in jail once because of her I wasn't willing to give her the satisfaction twice.

so instead things around here had taken on a more..mellow tone,Tom had managed to talk me of all things,to go outside and...build snowmen,his reasoning...just to enjoy the season,snow and being surrounded by people who actually do love me...yeah, _I just think any chance to release that inner five year old Tom had inside,he was all over it._

frowning at the pathetic lumps of frozen snow in front of me looking anything but like a snowman _,I wasn't sure what the hell it was._

"I'm not so sure this is working ..."

looking over my shoulder,simply staring,Tom who was busily working on his snowman,it was...flawless _,naturally_ ,he was so concentrated at his task,even his tongue was poking out of his mouth,it was annoying to watch.

"huh?" looking up from what he was doing,"did you say something darling?"

about that time he was pelted with a snowball,yes...it was me, _infuriatingly perfect asshole,_ and his Hallmark card Snowman.

the shocked looked on his face was _priceless_ ,making it more hilarious was the snow hanging off the side of his head where the snowball had hit.

"what on earth was that for?"

"oh..well, what's being out in the snow for if you can't throw a snowball Tom?" giving him an innocent look.

 _"hmm,_ well if you insist" and he began to make a snowball.

knowing he would forego the whole English gentleman thing,I hid behind a large Ponderosa tree stump,peering out from it.

 _"bring it!"_  I laughed.

in a flurry,we exchanged snowballs,but when my aim missed him as he dodged one big snowball,it instead collided with the head of his snowman... _beheading it_ ,bringing the snowball fight to a halt.

"oopsie"

looking at the decapitated snowman,then at me,lips at a twist,seriously.. was he pouting?

"you did that on purpose"

"uh,no..you moved when I threw the snowball,its actually  _your fault"_

staring at me,narrowing his eyes I wondered what he was up to?, I got my answer with lightening speed he pounced me,pushing me flat on my back into the deep snow,sitting on me as he threw heaps of snow on me,in fact he rubbed it on my face,laughing,squealing,and spitting the cold,icy shit out of my mouth,he finally stopped. _  
_

"ehehehehehe"

"oh my god!,you asshole!"

"consider that payback for hitting me with the snowball and executing my snowman"

giving him a dirty look from where I still laid,assclown..couldn't even take a bit of horseplay,I wasn't done yet.

_"baby"_

getting to his feet,Tom help me to mine,attempting to wipe my face to which I slapped his hand away _,as if_ his attempt of chivalrous assistance was going to help him.

"aw c'mon darling,be a good sport"

giving up Tom walked away,watching him retrieve the sad remains of his snowman's head,I couldn't help but grin inwardly, turning toward me to show the damage that had been done,I once again released a snowball...but it didn't hit where I aimed.

Tom immediately dropped the icy ball he had been holding,both hands went instantly to his crotch,toppling over sideways into the snow.

 _"Nev!"_  it was dad, "girl what is wrong with you?,nailing the boy right in the pills!"

 

Dad handed him some Ibuprofen and a glass of water,I sat across from Tom feeling like a complete bitch,it hadn't been my intention to take him out below the belt,but here I sat ready to take whatever he had to dish out to me.

setting the glass down,Tom winced as he adjusted his position,glancing over at me as he did,I wanted to say something,but I must of said sorry a million times,but at the moment it had happened he was fractious due to the pain,so I refrained from speaking any further.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear Tom, but...you need to be applying ice to your boys,like every three to four hours,helps with the swelling, _I would know_..was an athlete in High school,had my fair share of" he winced sympathetically "almost being gelded,shall we say?"

 _great dad,_ make it sound like I was trying to remove his balls altogether.. _.*sigh*_

 _"yeah,_ if you think it would help" his voice strained.

"I think it will son,let me see what's in the freezer,I'm sure there's some ice packs"

watching dad leave the room,feeling like _the eye sore_ no one wanted around, I couldn't handle it and decided my presence was better served elsewhere,getting up I made my way out of the living room. _  
_

"where you going?"

 _"dad's got this,I'm sure you'll be alright without me here,like I haven't done enough"_  I murmured.

"darling..is that what you think?. _.it was an accident"_

"I know, but"

"come here,please"

hesitant at first,but made my way back,standing in front of him just in time to have dad hand me the ice pack,give me a wink before he walked back into the kitchen,staring at the frozen pack as I moved it back an forth in my hands,then offered it to him.Taking it Tom gently placed it on his crotch,grimacing with a hiss,I knew that had to be awful as he was wearing sweat pants now.

"I should go"

"no" taking my wrist,"sit" pulling me down beside him,"it was a misfortune yes,but you didn't do it on purpose darling" I couldn't bring myself to look at him,I felt _that_ bad,Tom was having none of it,he lifted my chin to look at him."stop it"

nodding,deciding if he wasn't going to be mad at me,then I would just let this go,but be mindful of how stupid I had been,sidling up next to him,Tom wrapped an arm around me,kissing my temple.

"I still feel bad,just glad you didn't have to go to the ER"

I swore I heard a snicker.. _.then again,he might of enjoyed that._

 

After a few days,Tom seem to be doing better,or as he put it, _the lads are in fine form,should be able to wear pants now,_ and here I thought he liked free balling in his sweats,though I knew he had been wearing underwear per my dad's suggestion in that his "pills" needed the support until the swelling went down. _  
_

all this "ball" and "pill" talk was getting annoying and was thankful when my dad took Tom out...something about cabin fever,and wanting to get some fresh air,so I took the opportunity while Isobel was napping to clean the house.

it was while I was cleaning the Den I noticed dad had left his Ipad and laptop on a table,but what was odd,his Ipad was still on,curious I took a look,and was not sure I should of when my eyes scanned across...

                                                **MASON GLANDON- OWNER/CEO  GLANDON CONSTRUCTION**

 

 

 

fixed on the rather stylish/lively looking man posed in the black and white photo,I saw no arrogance my father spoke of,perhaps. _.vain,yes.._  which I could see in the type of picture used here,as it was on Mason's company website, hell even my dad didn't go so far with this variety with his own picture on his website,professional of course,but,no...so.. _.this_ was the man my mother more than likely had been fucking behind my dads back all those years ago.

question now is,why was dad even bothering with looking at this?,had the bullshit with mom and me opened an old wound?...what was it with her anyways?,why not ask for a divorce if she was so damn unhappy?,why...dally around and keep up with a marriage she managed to still ruin years down the road cause of her ice queen disposition.

the more I looked at this man's picture the angrier I grew,hastily closing out the page,turning the device off,had I not...I knew I would be buying my dad a new Ipad, sliding it over by the Laptop,queries in my mind started to match the strength of my irritation,just _who was_ this asshole,really?,and why at one point had he become so important to my mom?,how did it all start between them?

she had always been a bit on the haughty side since I could remember,but now that I think on it, mom became. _.cold_  around the time she had,well..when this supposed affair began and afterwards..if they indeed had an affair,what went on that made her that way?,or was is straight up shame for cheating on her husband?

there was something more to this, whether dad knew,I was not sure, but one thing _was_ for sure, _skeletons in her closet be damned,_ after _years_  of being plagued with her shitty indifference,and all the questions in my head, as far as I was concerned.

_I had the right to know._

_To be Continued....._

 

                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credit/source- https://i.pinimg.com/736x/af/87/29/af8729f701b751d35dcc97f5ca052c6e--aiden-shaw-grey-beards.jpg


	21. Elysian Fields

"Ehehehehe"

rolling over,Tom was sitting up in bed reading something on his cell,I thought he had went to bed awhile ago,drowsily I eyed him,contemplating whether I should just shove him off the bed.

"what's so funny?" looking at the clock on the wall, _"at four in the morning"_

"sorry darling" reaching over,smoothing a hand over my hair,caressing "just received a text from a Mate of mine back in London"

"does this.. _Mate_ understand this thing called time difference?,like eight hours,its what..about ten at night there or something like that?"

Tom tapped at his screen then set the cell on the nightstand.

"he does now"

"oh" propping my head up with a hand,"cause you just told him I woke up bitching"

"no" a toothy smiled appeared from the scruff that circled his mouth.

"hmm, why don't I believe you?" sitting up now.

"honestly Nev,I didn't say anything _like that"_

bullshit.

"don't blow sunshine up my ass Tom..or _this time_ , I just may reallyhurt your pee pee on purpose"

his face dropped,all humor gone,looking down at his crotch,then back at me.

 _"pee pee?"_  tilting his head,brow raised "darling,my dick hasn't been a pee pee since I was five"

 "really?,did it graduate to a better title by the age of six?"

Staring at her in disbelief,were  we actually having this conversation?,I guess this is what I get for disturbing her sleep so early in the morning.

"Penis"

 _"oooh,what a big boy Thomas"_ she giggled," to be able to use such a grown up word for it"

rolling my eyes,she was loving this shit,.. _a bit too much,_ feeling that this conversation had run its course,I checked the time,a little after five a.m. sliding out of bed and into my pj bottoms.

"might as well make some coffee now and a bottle for Isobel"

 _"uhm hmm"_ arching a brow, she leaned back on her pillows.

heading down the hall,we must of woke Victor cause he greeted me at the doorway of the guest room rubbing at a cheek, yawning.

_"everything okay?"_

"ah yes it is, your daughter just made fun of my Penis,want some Coffee Vic?" I pointed towards the kitchen,not waiting for his answer I continued on.

glancing over my shoulder in time to see him with quite the puzzled look,now directing it towards the other bedroom.

_"Nev?"_

_"oh my god dad._.just forget it,Tom you're an asshole!"

ehehehehehehe.

 

Sitting across from me at the kitchen table with Isobel cradled in her arms as she fed her, Nev would throw me a glare every now an again, I put down the doughnut I was eating,she was still angry about my _dick joke_  from earlier..need to lighten the mood,I held my raised glazed doughnut up.

"you know darling. _..this_ , could be used as a prop,along with" I leaned in,"my dick..you know.. _ring toss_..ehehehe"

a sneer appeared on her face,shaking her head,leaning in as well.

"I was thinking more along the lines of  _your balls_...as a hacky sack.. _you know_ ,with my foot"

"vicious aren't we,always after my bollocks"

"no..but this morning was..crap,how embarrassing Tom, _to say that to my dad...really?"_  she hissed.

I had to fix this,she was right of course,getting up I took Isobel from her,placing the now sleeping infant in her carrier that sat on the table,Nev watched,perplexed as to what I was doing,then kneeling before her,taking a hand trying to be sincere.

"I know it was an asinine thing to do,what I said to your dad and I'm sorry Nev,I never meant to embarass you"

and about that time,Victor walked in,stopping stalk still when he saw us,peering over the edge of the table at him,he looked at me,then at Nevaeh, a hand went up.

"I don't even want to know" quickly he proceed toward the coffee pot.

 _"Daaaad"_  she groaned,"its  _not even_  what you're thinking,Tom was..apologizing ,for what he said to you this morning"

glancing over his shoulder,taking a sip from his cup.

"I see, well Nevie,maybe he wouldn't of been so inclined to have said it, if you hadn't been making fun of the man's carrot"

 _"Dad!"_  oh wow, squeezing my eyes shut, _I did not want to be here at the moment,_ peering out of one eye I saw something I didn't expect,a wicked glint in her hazel eyes.. _uh oh_ , "trust me dad. _.carrot,_  doesn't even begin to cover it"

coughing,sputtering,Victor began choking on his coffee, hitting his chest with his fist.

"Nevie..there's just some shit _I don't need to know"_

the man couldn't leave the kitchen fast enough,it was only seconds after that,Nev and I started out quietly,then our laughter grew into full on boisterous.

 

**~First Week of December~**

"Your dad was serious about the whole trudging through the forest an the bloody snow to get the Christmas tree thing" raising a brow of dismay, "wasn't he"

 _"aaww,your delicate English bones complaining already?"_  I teased.

"no,an you want to give me more shit about it" he whispered poking at my jacket covered breasts with an index finger, _"I could arrange a randy bout of shagging in the snow just to show you how at least one of my English...bones are in the cold"_

sighing,shaking my head,always with his dick did he have a comeback.

"Tom..we are up in the hills,about five thousand feet,its at least below thirty degrees,your  _English bone_  will be short lived,..I'll take a raincheck though" scrunching my nose,blowing him a kiss as I went to retrieve a thermos of hot chocolate from the cab of the truck.

"I'm not liking you right now Nev"

"at least until you see me naked again" handing him a cup of hot chocolate,smiling,"and if you're a good lad, that could be as soon as we get back home"

"now you're just fucking with me,I'm not a child"

"I wonder sometimes" giggling now,"quit bitching and follow the sounds of the chainsaw..dad must of found a tree,or he trying to be a lumberjack"

It took a better part of two hours before we got the tree home _,or maybe it was longer?_..all I know was dad just had to find the biggest damn tree and cut it down,between him,Tom and myself dragging the big bastard to the truck, unloading it into the house,setting it up on a stand...my Christmas spirit was all but about to take a shit.

Tom seem to be happy by the day's accomplishments,but tired,dad... _of course he was happy,_  as a puppy with two peters,the thought of cuffing him in the back of the head was almost too much to resist,he was big on decorating it already.. _uh uh._

"daddy,let the tree adapt..or whatever,we just set it up in here,take a breather,we can decorate it later"

I think he saw that we were all tired in fact dad an I snickered seeing Tom had fallen asleep on the couch with Isobel in his arms, still in her puffy little red snowsuit,arms an legs sticking out from her sides,seeing the baby dressed like that,it reminded me of that scene from **A Christmas Story** , where the mom had dressed the boys little brother in layers of too many winter clothes, _he looked like a tick about to pop..._ and so did poor Isobel.

"you see to the little peanut and her daddy, I'll get the decorations an lights ready for later,I might actually take a nap myself" he groaned rubbing his arm," this old bastard isn't as young as he use to be"

rolling my eyes I did cuff him now.

 _"old my ass,_ you were running rings around Tom out there, he'd be the first to admit it,acting like Paul Bunyan,minus the blue Ox"

frowning rubbing at his head where I smacked him.

"well,I may of been looking like I knew what I was doing,but..eh" he shrugged, "and like you said no blue Ox ,but at one point,my boys sure were" he winced.

"dad"

"yeah"

"go take your old ass for a nap"

he was chuckling now,why did parents find it necessary to act asinine or talk about gross things in front of their grown kids?,bad enough they did it when I was a teen...well my dad that is.

 

I woke to a chorus of singing with a Christmas song from a CD Stereo,turning on my side to see that it was Victor singing along with Andy Williams voice "Do you hear what I Hear" while he was stringing lights on the tree,damn he had a good set of pipes.

catching him in the act,Victor chuckled briefly,though I don't think he was too embarrassed. 

"ah,get some good shut eye Tom?"

"uh..yeah,hey you need some help?" getting to my feet.

"sure"

the giggling from behind stopped us from our task,looking over our shoulders,seeing Nev setting a tray of something to drink on the coffee table.

"okay Santa's elves take a break,its eggnog"

"with or without alcohol?" Victor inquired.

"without"

 _"sweet_ ,either is fine,its been awhile since I could have some of it with my daughter during the holidays"

"why is that?" taking the proffered cup from Nevaeh.

"you sure you want to know that?" she wrinkled her nose.

"in a nutshell,..her mother forbade eggnog to even be in the house" taking a a healthy swig of the thick drink,"not because she was allergic or anything" looking at me directly," a devilish grin spread across his face,leaning in, _" it gave her the shits"_

choking on the mouthful of eggnog I just had,forcing myself to swallow it _...goddamn._

 _"told you"_  Nev murmured.

wiping at the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand looking at Victor whose expression was still mirthful.

"uh next time Vic,you can bloody well keep  _that kind_  of bollocks to yourself...Jesus"

laughing heartily now at my reaction Vic walked over to the tree adorned only in lights thus far,happily drinking his eggnog.

"sorry Tom" I still heard the humor in his tone.

"somehow..I don't believe you"

 _"nor I"_ Nev chimed in," you took the opportunity to drag mom,which of all things you chose.. _was gross_ ,can we drop it?"

it was the unanticipated,but welcomed knock on the front door that came before Victor could answer,smirking over at us he made his way over to answer,cheeky bastard had enjoyed his moment in having repulsed us both.

 _"god that couldn't of happened any sooner?"_  I groaned.

"crass,yes..sorry about that" Nev rolled her eyes.

it was only a few moments when Victor reappeared,but this time his face was void of the amusement that it had worn earlier,he was pointing with a thumb over his shoulder.

"Nevie..you might want to come to the door"

exchanging looks,we both joined him as he turned,heading back to the front door.

She was a bit taller than myself, young,wavy dishwater blonde hair swept up in a saucy,yet tasteful bun,blue eyes, wearing clothes like she just stepped out of a Lands end magazine perhaps even  more..high end.

but whoever this person was,there she stood on my porch,staring at me inquisitively.

"you're..Nevaeh?"

looking to my dad and Tom then back to her, I nodded.

"yes,and you are?"

she looked quite uncomfortable,a weak smile formed on her full lips.

"you know my name, _you all_ probably do...just not my face, so against my attorney's judgement and yours as well ,I'm here more out of curiosity..." taking a deep breath,exhaling," I'm..Sage Glandon"

it was daddy who reacted before I could,out of my peripheral Tom had put an arm in front of him as dad started to advance.

"you're that rat bastard of a shit stain,Mason's.. _daughter?"_

 _"well..yes"_  taking a step back,frightened by my fathers enraged appearance," how'd you know?" _  
_

"this is my father, Victor " gesturing towards dad who looked like a storm cloud ready to explode,"also a Contractor,he thought you might of been an ex wife of Mason's,we all did,since no one was forthcoming of your identity"

"I see" her eyes nervously darting between my enraged father and me, "I only knew of you Mr. Hunter up until recently but never saw your face until now,seems we all have been kept in the dark..by the same person"

"and who would that be?"

"my mother,Merida,or should I say.. _our_ ,mother"

I never seen a cup being flung across a room so quickly in anger as I just did,crashing violently against a wall,after that Victor stalked by Nev,pushing by Sage with no thought of apology or care,everything Nevaeh and he had suspected for months and in Vic's case  _years_ , were now in all, a certainty,in the form of this young Woman...a product of an extra marital affair.

                                                                _To Be Continued..._

 

**_Sage Glandon_ **

Photo credit/source-https://i0.wp.com/mynewhairstyles.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Layered-Dirty-Blonde-Hair.jpg?resize=500%2C500

 


	22. Elysian Fields

"I meant no harm in coming here" looking over her shoulder,where my father who had haphazardly drove off on the slippery driveway causing quite a scene, "it..its just"

putting a hand up,Sage needed to know though her visit was, I'm sure free of any wrong doing, to straight up know what I was all about and where I stood in what I knew was going to be hornets nest that just got stirred up. 

 _"I understand_ ,but...we had our, _suspicions_ about my.. _our_ mother,having a fling with _your_  father" clearing my throat,"and as you may know, I  _do not_  get along with her,in her eyes I'm nothing more than a wretched disappointment, and in mine...shes a phony,narcissistic, fucking bitch"

Sage winced at my profane slight towards our mother,if not looking somewhat upset by it.

"I see...she has never mentioned you...I only knew of you cause I overheard her attorney arguing during a teleconference with who I later discovered was your attorney,my name came up,I demanded to know what the hell was going on and why my name was brought up"

"as you should" folding my arms,"but in light of whats currently going on Miss Glandon,not to be rude..I must ask that you leave,any further questions you may have,I suggest you go and ask our.. _mother"_ glaring now," shes now proven more than ever that she can keep some _dirty_ secrets,and if you do go see that sanctimonious reptile,tell her for me... _I guess I'm not the Black Sheep of the family after all..am I?"_

gauging from her reaction as she stepped back from the doorway,Sage in fact didn't care for my demeanor or for what I had said, _did she really know our mother?,_ was there any contact since her birth or had Mason raised her all her life,had this young woman any clue what a cluster fuck she released by showing up here?

"like I mentioned,there was no ill intent for my being here,just..was curious" her words were firm now,and the atmosphere about her had become..cold "I'll leave"

I waited a bit until I heard what sounded like the purr of an expensive car start up, my eyes widened when I saw a sable colored, newer model,Porsche backing out of the drive, _well well..daddy does spoil her that's for sure_ ,but he seemed to lack the intelligence in telling her not to drive such a car in this weather an terrain,maybe _she_ was lacking?

or perhaps he had,and  _she just was vain like her mother and cared not of  circumstances, only just how good she looked._

only a few moments after Sage had left, my cell went off,a text from Tom.

_T- you need to see to your father Nev_

what..where are they?

_N-are you at a bar?.._

_T-no..just off the driveway,its where I found your dad, parked_

just off the driveway?,he didn't leave?.. _something was very wrong,_ sprinting to the bedroom I looked in on Isobel who thankfully was still asleep,then throwing on a jacket I sent off a quick text.

_N-on my way._

By the time I reached them my lungs were screaming from the cold air,sliding into the truck,grabbing the door handle trying to stop myself,Tom opened up his side pulling me to him,peering across his lap I saw dad in the driver seat looking silently out the driver side window,chin resting on his fist.

"daddy"

he didn't even so much as flinch,Toms hand smoothed down my arm,he spoke softly.

_"darling..he isn't,quite himself...we really should get him back to the house"_

seeing that Tom was correct in his judgement I urged him to somehow get into the drivers seat and dad an I would sit in the back,whatever was going on with my father had put him in a state that I'd never seen him in,it was distressing.

 

Watching Nevaeh trying to get a reaction from the somewhat catatonic man sitting on the couch was heartbreaking,something had snapped between the time Sage had introduced herself and when I found him sitting at the bottom of the hill in the truck,he would respond off an on,giving Nev a weak smile,patting on her hand gently.

glancing over at me with worry written her face,looking for answers where there was none,what could I say?,the only things going through my mind were merely assumptions,not facts.

"did he say anything to you?" those hazel eyes bordering on tears.

"not much really,just shook his head,made a laugh,called himself a fool" giving a shrug,"after that he went quiet"

"and what else was I suppose to say?"

both of us flinched, startled to suddenly hear Victor speak.

"daddy,talk to me. _.whats wrong"_  squeezing his hand,she scooted up closer to him,

looking down at her,a wistful smile appeared as he tenderly cleared her bangs.

"you know button,the one thing in my life I'll never regret.. _is you_ ,you're the most precious gift,despite the shit" 

"has this anything to do with..her?" Nev pointed to the front door,referring to Sage"it does..doesn't it"

"her,your mother..and that sack of shit,Mason..yes Nev..it does" his light blue eyes grew darker looking over to me now, "I now have an idea, _if just a little_  of what my little girl went through with you Tom,with the exceptions you weren't married to Nev, and Isobel and her mom came before you met my daughter"

shit...

"and for that I still continue in trying to succeed when it comes to deserving Nevaeh,I'm not even close to being a saint, Victor..she knows this"

"and that is what makes you different from Mason and Merida..you admit your faults,face them" he rubbed at his jowls with both hands, _"not hide behind them"_ heaving a ragged sigh, "or after many years,having the product of your sins show up out of nowhere an introduce themselves"

Nev took both of his hands with hers,holding them to her chest.

"daddy,I know after years of dedicating yourself to one person,even after being divorced, only to find out in a single moment..that you must be feeling betrayed,like a fool as Tom said earlier,but  _you're not"_  pressing her lips onto his knuckles,"if anyone's the fool here,its mom. _.a heartless fucking egotistical fool"_

without any decorum Victor pulled her into his arms,willingly Nev crawled onto his lap,burying his face in her hair,rocking her gently,I could just make out the tears brimming in his eyes,poor bloke, what a shit development,having wanting to know who this Sage Glandon was,assuming she was an ex wife,only to find out _she was not,_ but only a part of a bigger injustice against him.

 

After awhile I left daddy alone,difficult as it was,wanting nothing more than to smother him with attention,letting him know I was here for him,but I think he knew that,it had been a couple of hours when I found him in the Den staring at something on the wall upon further examination I saw that he was looking at the painting Tom had gotten me for Christmas last year.

"Elysian Fields,actually its called The Vision of Aeneas in the Elysian Fields"

dad's head jerked in my direction,surprised.

"huh?,oh..hey Nevie,"pointing to the picture,"its a beautiful work,were did you get it?"

"Tom..he gave it to me for Christmas last year,cause of my name,beings that its Heaven spelled backwards,this portrait, is of just that,from Greek Myth, _Heaven,_ Elysian Fields or as its commonly known, Elysium" quoting Tom.

he looked at the portrait,then at me,his eyes softened.

"it was a well thought out gift Nev,for a man to have given you this kind of present that reflects your name in such a manner" smiling weakly now,"he is a good man and really is trying you know,to make things right with you"

"I know and I love him for it,Tom sees that"

folding his arms,staring directly at me.

"I've noticed that man is crazy in love with my little girl and just wants to do right by her even while her old man is around,can't be easy,I know I was a bit snippy with him earlier,but this..recent shit just hit me hard,I meant nothing,hope Tom understands"

approaching him,taking him by the hand,he looked at me apologetically.

"daddy,he holds nothing against you,in fact Tom feels horrible for what has transpired,wishing he could do something to help"

"um..I don't mean to interrupt,but" dad an I looked over to the the doorway where Tom now stood holding my cell up, "it's Noah"

Dad straightened his posture,frowning.

"what the hell does he want?"

"never said,just asked for Nevaeh"

Nevaeh and Victor exchanged curious looks then she reached for the cell.

"fine,lets see what he wants"

taking the phone she exited the room,which left just myself and her dad,not sure what to say or do,I felt awkward,that's when he broke the silence,pointing to the wall.

"so..you bought this for Nev"

glancing over I saw that it was the painting I had given her for Christmas, _she kept it._

"yes..silly really,her name came to mind when I saw it in the Gallery"

"no son..it wasn't silly,she told me the story behind why you gave it to her" a small smile formed at the corner of his lips,"tells me my daughter was something special to you, even then,that your intentions were true"

"yes..even when things went to shit...I still loved her,just too much of a coward at the time to explain things" looking away, _a fucking pussy if I were to be honest._

"you're here now,all I ask Tom.." looking back up I was met with a stern one,"as cliche as it may sound..don't you ever hurt her again an not to the magnitude that her mother has done to me"

daring myself I approached Victor with all the sincerety in me.

"Sir,I've asked Nev for her forgiveness,I've yet to ask you as her father for yours,for hurting her already"

 not expecting anything really,he extended a brawny arm, his hand outward,taking it we shook.

"I forgave you a long time ago son,I seen how my girl looks at you,the way she is when shes with you,you may not see it.. _but my Nevie loves you Tom_ ,struggle she may with her healing,but there's that connection nonetheless"

about to respond when hearing Nev's raised voice from the living area alerted us that her phone call had turned disagreeable,both of us headed off to see what had transpired, Victor and I walked in to see Nevaeh with the phone to her ear pacing the living area,her face contorted in outrage.

"I'll talk to you later. _.or not_ cause this is bullshit!" ending the call,she heaved a sigh,turning to us, "the hits just keep coming,and my mother seems to like to be the center of it all"

Victor rolled his eyes,running his hand atop his head.

"whats that sadistic troll done now?"

 _"get this"_   Nev wagged her cell in the air, _"Sage._.her surprise visit here,wasn't just something out of curiosity to know who I was,despite what she told me" her eyes narrowed,"the little bitch was sent here cause our mom told her too,.. _.it was a set up,to get info"_

 _"what?"_ Victor looked stunned "how did Noah find this out?"

"well,believe it or not...moms attorney gave him a ring,told Noah he was through with her,stepped down as her attorney,she doesn't listen to his counsel,so" she threw her hands up,"he felt it only right to inform Noah of what she maybe up too,since there's a restraint order against her..mom sent Sage"

"but why would she do that?" no longer able to contain myself,"Sage revealed a very ugly secret about your mum"

"I know, I asked Noah about that,he was shocked that Sage would do that,he believes even my mother wouldn't of counted on that"

Victor rounded the couch,forehead creased.

"you mean to tell me that little Miss fifth Avenue went and undermined your mom?" he snorted, _"huh"_  he actually grinned, "seems like the apple didn't fall far from the tree where that trendy little urchin is concerned"

"so it seems" Nev sighed,"but..whatever the case I'm not keen to any of it,first she shows up here out of nowhere,then spews this horrible truth about mom's past, talking nothing but lies in that she told me mom said nothing about me to her,only discovered my presence through hearing a phone conversation between moms attorney and Noah ..I mean _what the fuck?.."_

"Nevie..this is your mom we're talking of" Victor rubbed at his chin stubble "shes been doing a lot of.. _what the fucks_ for years,now we are just seeing them come to light,and it seems her little bastard...is following in her mothers footsteps" Victor rolled his tongue in cheek.

we all jumped when once again,her cell went off,Nevaeh looked at it,scowling as she scrutinized it further,then up at us in bewildered disbelief.

"it's..mom"

                                                                        _To Be Continued..._


	23. Elysian Fields

I didn't even see him move and I don't think Nev did either,Vic had her phone in hand and answering it.

"well hello Merida!" his pleasantly condescending tone rang,"how kind of you to call,we just had a visit from the little bastard you and Glandon created,what can we do for you?.. _you deceitful,fucking gutter whore"_ he growled.

Nevaeh,went to take the phone,but I prevented that,grabbing her by the elbow,whispering into her ear.

_"no darling..let him,he needs this..and,she deserves it,this is between them"_

looking at me,it was pain there,but she knew I was right,nodding Nev retracted her hand and we stood by watching Victor liberate himself from the anger/torment he must of been feeling since he discovered Merida's past infidelity and what had resulted from it.

walking in circles,the triumphant look he wore as he seem to be listening to Merida on the other end.

 _"nothing_ you have to say is of any meaning to me,for years I dedicated myself to you and Nev,and what did I get in return..." shaking his head, _"a disloyal,arrogant bitch_  who took me for granted and who to this day constantly criticizes our daughter cause in your eyes...she never measured up, _ha!_..if anything Merida, _you never measured up_ ,you want Mason,you want that bastard brat _..their all yours now_ ,thank god we're divorced or this could of been  _a real_  cluster fuck" there was a pause as he listened, squeezing his eyes shut,then opening them.."goddamit woman..Mason Glandon!,of all the men you just had to go and fuck _,it had to be that smug pisshole!..and no,you cannot talk to MY daughter,you pathetic bitch"_

he ended the call,dropping the cell onto the couch,Victor blew a sigh,then looked over at us

"you know...that wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be,but at least that witch knows that I know" he actually smiled,"and you were right Nevie,she had _no idea_  that Sage would throw her ass under the bus about revealing her parentage,that was the only gratification I got through the whole conversation,letting Merida hear that I knew her dirty secret"

Nevaeh folded her arms,brows furrowed.

"I'm glad you had your say dad,but..why did she call?,mom knows I still have a restraint order on her"

"don't know,and I'm sorry about that Nev,cause she wanted to speak with you and was rather anxious to do so,I wasn't having it" looking directly at her,"that woman has done enough damage to both of us"

seeming to accept his explanation,if not for now,Nevaeh simply nodded.

 

Over the next three or four days,things had went back to...normal, _well as normal is one could expect it to be_ ,we finally decorated the tree,which Isobel seem to enjoy it,I think it was the random blinking of the lights that got her attention,her squeals and the random throwing up of her arms were our first clues.

and then there's Victor who busied himself with playing with the baby,keeping the drive clear of snow,in the Den on his cell or laptop doing business with his company,or just household maintenance,Nevaeh and I realized he was just trying to keep his mind off of the recent shit.

so we decided to follow his example,at least until something else came up,and just try to enjoy what was left of the holiday season. Nevaeh was holding Isobel entertaining her by the tree as the baby was recklessly reaching for a branch with ornaments,babbling cheerfully,blowing spittle bubbles.

everything came to a stop when once again we heard a knock on the front door,Nev looked over to me immediately,it wasn't a countenance of delight, _not again,_ the vexation hit me almost right away,it must of showed on my face as her eyes widened.

"I'll get it" thankful that Victor was in the Den should the person on the other side of the door prove unwelcome,other than Nev the man had been through enough,however when I opened the door ready to blast who I thought it might be,  _"Mum?"_

"and hello to you too my son" giving me a raised brow and crooked frown _,must of been the dirty look I had upon opening the door._

"uh..yes,um.." looking around her for a rental car or cab,"how..did you get here?"

"a cab you git,can I come in its a bit cold out here Son,not exactly English weather"

coming out of my stupor I ushered her in,picking up the luggage I spied sitting behind her, giving Nev a toothy apologetic look over my mums head,she looked totally gobsmacked.

"Diana?"

 _"hello darling!_ ,I'm sorry to pop in like this,but something told me I was needed here" she pulled Nev into a one armed embrace,stepping back giving Isobel a grandmotherly peck on the cheek,"my shes grown"

"Mum..um. _.how did you_ even know where we were?" setting her things down.

turning around,grinning

"how else,telephone,telegraph,tele-Em..that child is a walking search engine,if you tell that girl anything she tells you,or in this case Emma threw nothing away..." looking back to Nev, "she had an envelope  from a Christmas card you sent with this address on it"

figures..

"I'm hearing more voices out here,tell me its a good thing"

all turning around,Victor came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand wearing a displeased expression.

"and whose this?" Mum was now bouncing Isobel gently in her arms,studying the man before her.

"uh,Mum this is Nev's dad,Victor Hunter..Victor,this is my Mum..Diana"

Mum beamed,gesturing toward him.

"this lovely robust gentleman is Nevaeh's father?..well" she actually looked giddy "I see where she gets her looks from, it runs in the family"

Jesus mum,prattle much?, _how embarrassing._

a brow raised,taking a sip from his cup,his lips quirked.

"you're _definitely_  Tom's mom,exuding that..charm"

 _I exude charm?_..did he just accuse me of having an _oozing_  quality?

blushing slightly at Victors compliment.

"you know,you're nothing like I expected,Nevie had you made out to be quite the wanker"

_"mum!"_

"well she did"

glancing behind mum,Nev looked like she was trying to hide behind the Christmas tree,couldn't say as I blamed her,in fact I was about to join in, _Christ Mum._

Victor nodded solemnly.

"and I wouldn't blame her for doing so...there was a time I wasn't what you would call _father of the year"_  he frowned,"but..as of late,I've been trying to redeem myself in her eyes"

looking over her shoulder to the partially hidden Nevaeh who was peering from the branches of the decorated tree,looking dubious.

"I say that is a welcomed turn of events since I last saw her" mum said approvingly,"and what of her mum?"

in one quick movement I was in front of her,giving her my best warning look without trying to appear like an asshole.

"that's a catastrophe we won't talk about..right now"

eyeing me she was catching on that the subject of Nev's Mum _wasn't_  a good idea,in fact she was about to hear it was a very bad one.

"sorry to say Diana,everything my Daughter has said about her mom is true, we've recently discovered shes also a dirty whore" Victor said matter of factly.

that caught mum totally off guard,squeezing my eyes shut,gritting my teeth,slowly turning around facing Victor.

"so tastefully put Victor"

"sorry Diana" giving an apologetic nod,"but I figured honesty before sensitivity"

"I'm all for honesty,no matter how blunt" Mum gave a wave, "I'm no stranger to.. _scandal"_  giving me one of her disapproving looks,"so no offense taken Victor"

_gee Mum...go for the balls,don't be shy._

 

By the time all three of us had our turns of filling mum in on everything that had taken place in the past few months right up until recently,she looked like she was ready for either a stiff drink or...something to vomit in. _  
_

sitting confidently,hands placed flat atop on each of her legs Mum glanced over at each of us.

"when I arrived I had said  _something_  told me I was needed here" arching a brow,wagging a finger "now I know I am..I'd like to see that slag and her ferret progeny come here an try anything dodgy,I'll take the piss right out of both of them"

about that time a bark of laughter erupted from Victor as he slapped the arm of the couch where he sat.

 _"boy howdy would I love to see that!,_ its just what that self-absorbed wretch needs,to be put on her ass" for the first time in awhile his eyes sparkled,"you have to understand Diana,my ex is one of those people who thinks _no one_ would  _dare_  to confront her,or as they say these days... _call her out"_

"well,mark my word Victor,the fact that I was raised proper and I maybe an old bird,I still have it where it counts and civility be damned," mum placed a hand firmly on a hip,"having heard she called _your daughter_  ..a tart as it were and  _my grandchild_  a bastard" her lips tightened _,"you can be certain I be getting a piece of  your ex_ if she decides to make her presence again" _  
_

Victor leaned back on the couch looking more relaxed.

"and I for one wouldn't have a problem with that,the more people that put that woman in her place,perhaps Merida will get the hint. _.she really is a ugly person,_ sad thing is _.._ perhaps she always has been and I was too blind to see it"

 

Dad and Diana spent the evening talking,getting to know each other,well more like taking great joy in swapping embarrassing stories about Tom and I when we were little,Tom and I groaned in annoyance as each tale was brought up,but when one story about me in particular came up it had me scurrying off to the kitchen.

"when Nevaeh was,oh I'd say about fifteen months old we were at a fourth of July  bbq at my brothers place, and she was sitting on my lap as I was snacking some potato chips,little imp stole one out of my hand as I was about to eat it, I told her..you little turd,that was mine,Nev wags a chip at me and says.. _.I no turd daddy,turds have no mouth,they just nasty,stinky..an..an live in your butt"_

_aw gawd Daddy No!!_

the room was filled with riotous laughter,including the all too familiar. _.ehehehehe...traitor!._.time to play dirty,poking my head out of the kitchen watching the happy gathering enjoying their joviality at my expense,quickly darting down the hallway I headed for my bedroom.

finding what I was looking for I snuck back to the kitchen feeling a whole lot better if not cheeky,I casually entered the room holding what had retrieved from the bedroom behind my back.

"I have a story about Tom too,daddy..you want to hear it?..it involves _..this"_  I now  proudly held up a  _certain_  pained looking Jalapeno plush pillow.

the look on Tom's face was _priceless_ ,appalled wasn't the word,his mouth instantly dropped open,Diana however clapped her hands together as she began giggling,Dad looked at both of them,then at me.

"and what the hell _is that?"_  he pointed at the pillow,"and why does Tom look like he just shit himself?"

Between Diana and myself we told dad the whole story from how Tom was being such a dick when we first met,to when I had put Jalapeno's on his deli sandwich instead of pepperoncini's and to how he acquired the pillow from Emma for Christmas as a joke... 

Dad stared at Tom who looked chagrined

"seriously Tom,you chased off my Nevie due to her lack of cred,and then you expected her to not pay you back,you're lucky you got away with only,indigestion and a sore ass" he looked up at me,"Nev can be ugly when she puts her mind to it" giving me a wink.

"I realize that..." Tom eyed me,not favorably either,"my behavior was most _uncongenial_ ,we started out on the wrong foot,obviously"

 _"oh yeah"_ shaking my head,as the memories flooded in"from burning your butt to knocking you on it"

dad gave me a look of concern as he turned to face me.

 _"Nevaeh"_ his tone soft,but scolding.

"we told you,our meeting wasn't a storybook one,far from it,I only hit him cause my emotions were already running high cause I had just got off the phone with mom and Tom had just threw in his shitty two cents"

exchanging silent looks between Tom and I, knowing recent events may reflect a reaction not too favorable,hoping he wouldn't verbally flog Tom.

"having learned this and what happened later..with this  _other_ women and Isobel" he fixed his eyes on Tom who grew nervous now,"I hadn't realized all the crap Nev went through,you were right Tom..you've a lot to prove and trust to build" slowly looking over to me,his eyes softened "and you..you've always been an unconventional girl Nev,as the saying goes, _marched to beat of your own drum_ ,that's the only way I can explain the way you have always made decisions,why you aloud Tom back in your life"

"I've said it many times before dad" glancing over to Tom,a small smile appearing from his whiskers,"I love him...and if someones worth that,you'll both work for it,it can't be one sided"

when I gazed over to my dad,there was moisture that had gathered in his eyes,a weak smile on his face,when he spoke his voice was low cracking at times.

_"that's great Nevie,I'd say you learned from your mother's mistake,but...your nothing like her,you..my little girl were just born with a good heart"_

 

_To be Continued...._


	24. Elysian Fields

A lot of things were running through my mind,from Sage's impromptu visit,Merida's phone call,then there was Mum's own arrival,and everything after that...all these events had triggered things... _things_  that may turn my chances to repair my relationship with Nev,around, even Victor seemed aggravated with me,if not briefly.

closely watching from the bedroom, Nevaeh as she performed her nightly ritual of brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom,thinking on how only nearly a year ago my absurd behavior almost cost me this captivating woman. _.what a git._

numerous times in my head and outwardly I gave thanks for the forgiving heart she had,Nev could of easily told me to sod off,then it would of just been me and Isobel,as much as I loved my daughter,I can honestly say...I would of of been useless to her,lost..I needed Nev as much as my child needed me. _  
_

"hey"

_"huh?"_

Nevaeh was staring at me quizzically,holding her brush,head at a tilt.

"you okay?..look as if you're in an entirely different zone"

"sort of,just thinking"

setting the brush down she made her way back into the bedroom,sitting beside me.

"about what?..had to be intense,the look on your face was just as much" her finger tips delicately playing across the whiskers of my goatee,I couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"you..us,the unnecessary shit I caused and all the current state of things"

taking me by the chin,turning my face to hers,hazel eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Tom..what happened between us is just that. _.between us,_ despite the fact people know about it,holds no sway,I choose to forgive out of love,you chose to ask for it out of the same reason,everyone else can, as your mom would say.. _.buggar off"_

"but your dad"

shaking her head adamantly.

"no...I love my dad,but hes going through his own personal hell,I won't let him project that onto what we are going through"

she understood,without further explanation,Nev felt my trepidation,the connection I felt that would be threatened, may be strained was in fact firmly anchored.

 _"thank you darling"_  placing a brief but firm kiss on her forehead.

"please don't feel that will be an issue Tom" her eyes meeting mine again," like I said,I love my dad, _but.._.I don't have a problem putting him in his place if he decides to drag  _us_..into this bullshit with my mom,yes I will help him get through it as much as I can,but I won't let him use us as a scapegoat for some sort of diversion"

"so willing to protect a wanker like me" giving her a weak smile,"from your dad"

"its more like..I'm going to make him deal with the crap in his own life like a big boy if need be,its just sad he has too _,gawd"_  throwing her hands up,"my moms such a shady bitch"

 

"What on earth is she eating?"

looking over my shoulder,wrinkling my nose _,Nevaeh and her bloody vanilla wafers._

"well mum,its a cookie..Nev introduced them to Isobel weeks ago,she seems keen to them"

mum looked disgusted,then again so did I.

"hmm,looks nothing like a biscuit right now,more like what she makes in her nappy"

"could of done without _that_ narrative mum" eyeing her.

meanwhile Isobel decided to make excited raspberries,thus spraying gooey,clumpy bits of cookie everywhere.

Nevaeh walked in as this all was taking place looking pleased.. _really?_

"well,looks as if someone needs a quick cleaning before we go"

"go?..where?"

"Nevie and I are going into town to do some shopping,gifts and groceries for Christmas dinner" Mum smiled as she went about taking a wet wipe cleaning the not so happy infants face.

pulling me aside,she stood on her tip toes.

 _"no worries"_  she whispered, _"talked to dad,he won't be bothering you,I let him know that it's not fair to go after you no matter how slight,you aren't the villain here"_

surprised, it didn't set well with me.

"you did?..great now he'll be avoiding me,things will be strained between us"

"no..he felt bad,he meant no disrespect,he's just a man feeling wounded,after all behind his back,he lost his woman to his worst enemy and to add insult to injury,she had his child too"

that..I did understand,her words refreshing my mind,taking into consideration Victor's discord.

 

"Goodness,there is so much to choose from,and are they always so festive during the Holidays in the grocery stores?,there's even Christmas music!"

giggling I couldn't help but do so as Diana marveled at the decor of the store.

"yes,its to get the customers in the mood to make purchases for the holiday,marketing at its finest"

"I can see that,the place is packed with people,thank god its a large store"

"bah!"

looking down into the cart,Isobel was tugging,scratching at her crotch,raising a brow wondering is this was a new way of telling us shes wet? or worse..poopie,Diana was looking too,she raised a brow too.

“you’ve been watching ya father,haven't ya love”

“what makes you say that”

“Tom told me something like when his popularity started picking up,and the pap's started followin' him and it was getting on his nerves,But..he _wasn't_ scratchin' at his crotch that he was doing” she frowned.

my smile dropped.

 _“he didn’t...”_ looking down,then back to her through my lashes.

“it was more like he..  _adjusted,_ the cheeky little sod, an there it was in the tabloids an legit papers, websites alike, my boy.. _arranging his lads”_

_“somehow..that doesn’t surprise me”_

my mind put up a mental picture of the times Tom would be waking up first thing, naked of course and as he'd rise from the bed, there went the hand… sleepily scratching at his junk. _.ack._

Thirty minutes or so of Diana buying shit either we or Isobel didn't need an we were on our way out, she managed one bag out the door while I had four in the cart and Isobel bundled up in her carrier in the seat,exiting the store  I did a double take.

_Jesus fucking hell!_

"well,well.. _what do we have here?_ ,shopping for the holidays with the _little urchin_  and  _whoever_ this is" the patronizing tone was my mothers,with her..Sage.

 _"the hell are you doing here?_ ,better yet this is the second violation of the restraining order,boy you're just loaded with balls mother!"

"mother?..this troll, _is your mum?"_ Diana pointed with her thumb towards her.

 _"unfortunately_..yes,and the devious troll next to her dressed like something straight off fifth avenue is her.. _urchin"_ I sneered."assuming my mothers version of the word was a sugar coated variant of. _..bastard"_

Sage's face quickly reddened,not in embarrassment,she was getting pissed,her hands balled up into fists at her sides _,bring it you fucking little cow,_ I'll finish you right here in the parking lot. _  
_

"I just wanted to talk to you,but your father wasn't having it"

 _"could you blame him?"_  throwing my hands up,"he just got a punch in the gut an a kick in the balls after this little ferret showed up telling us of her origins _,for fucksakes mom,_ you were whoring around with his rival while you were married,a man he hated  _and you knew it!"_

"Nev"

 _"no!._.for years I listened to you castigate me for everything,my grades at school,what I wore,who I dated,and lets not forget the things _I didn't do_ ,things you felt weren't to your spec's,and here you were being less than a lady,even less than a wife or mother. _.fuck you"_

close to tears I grabbed the cart handle with both hands,I wasn't going to give my mother the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"lets go Diana,before _I do_  call the police"

 

The drive home was a quiet one,with the exception of my sniffing,Diana would discreetly hand me a tissue to wipe my nose,other than that we didn't speak.

pulling up the drive my attention was drawn to the front yard where two large snowmen sat,with the exception that one of them had a small carrot poking out where if it were a man it would be considered a..dick. _.goddamn it Tom._

what was worse,Diana saw it too and was thinking the same thing.

"Thomas!"

I practically charged into the house,in no mood for his adolescent crap,no matter how funny he thought he was.

"Tom!"

walking out of the kitchen eating on a slice of Pumpkin bread looking bewildered.

"what?"

pointing towards the large bay window.

 _"the hell is with that?._.the snowman"

"oh..your dad an I got bored,so we built them"

"and the carrot?"

he looked confused,but that quickly melted away.

"oh..you think.."

 _"just wait a second"_  came dads voice from the hallway,he was exiting the bathroom,"don't be going up in him..the snowman is mine"

"the one that has a carrot that suppose to be.."

 _"a penis_ ,Nev...Jesus,did public schools fail you that bad that you couldn't figure that much out" he frowned.

relaxing my shoulders,sighing with a roll of my eyes,first my bitch mom and Sage show up out of nowhere in a parking lot and now... my dad is copping to having built a snowman with a dick on it.

I need to get drunk.. _really drunk._

 

With the debacle of  _the carrot dick snowman_ dealt with and since removed,the carrot that is,I eventually got around to telling both men about what happened to Diana and I while shopping,oddly enough dad took it well,though he was a bit upset I hadn't called the police since mom did violate the restraint order.

Tom agreed,I promised everyone next time I would,and yes I knew there would be a next time,my mom couldn't help herself,she thought herself above everyone,that and she also thought I actually wouldn't turn her in, _she was very wrong._

placing a plate of Diana's latest baked goods on the coffee table,I saw dad standing next to the tree looking out the window...with binoculars,the hell? _  
_

approaching him,curious,joining him at his side.

"dad,what are you doing?"

"trying to figure out what the hell is going on?..do you see what I am?" he pointed ahead,"just below..by the tree line,cars,like maybe three or four"

squinting,I leaned in,that's when I seen the line of pine trees that lined the property at the bottom, moving towards the trunks.

"right there dad.. _look!"_

pulling the binoculars away,then back up to his eyes.

"yeah...what-in-the..Nev,its people..with cameras"

people with cameras. _..Paparazzi._

they were here for Tom, _but why now?_ ,after all these months,and how in the hell did they find him?

"Tom!"

I didn't have to call for him twice,he was there before I could.

"what is it?"

dad handed him the binoculars,taking them he scanned the area dad directed him to.

"see what we see?..whats going on?"

"I already figured it out,question is..why?"

Tom lowered the binoculars,his face clouded up.

 _"damn it"_ he hissed,"I told no one other than mum where I was,not even my agent knows where I am"

"so it is the Pap's"

"yes,I'm sorry Nev,like I said..I kept my plans secret,not only to protect myself and Isobel,but you too" heaving a sigh,"question now is _who.._ would do this?"

"well while you figure that out,I'm calling the police,this is my daughters property,and they are trespassing,fuckers are going to learn some manners or find out just how inhospitable we can be in the pacific northwest"

"dad..don't go out there an beat an ass,just do what you said..call the police,its in our favor that we've lived here for years,law enforcement will be on our side"

"I'll call them Nevie,not going to jail cause of these assclowns" placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry Victor" Tom shook his head,"if I known this would happen"

"son I'm not blaming you,if they wanted a story they would of tailed you long ago,and you've been here awhile now,and suddenly they've popped out of nowhere,somewhere along the line someone found out your location and snitched on you"

"uh dad" tapping on his shoulder "you might want to make that call now...they're taking picture of the snowmen you an Tom made"

both men jerked their heads towards the window.

"good thing you removed the carrot Vic"

 _"oh for the love of Pete,._.give me a phone,this is too much,photographing snowmen,the hell is wrong with them?"

After dad and Tom spoke with the police it took them no time really to arrive,it was like watching ants scatter,damn I hadn't realized there was so many of those parasites,the minute they saw law enforcement they disappeared as quick as they had arrived.

Tom unhappily informed us though..they hadn't left,the paparazzi  always had a motive,they just don't show up in some town that they probably never heard of for no reason,they had been alerted of his whereabouts and wanted a story with pictures.

and would do anything to achieve that.

 

                                                                                      _To be Continued..._


	25. Elysian Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing some research, the title of the Newspaper I have chosen and is mentioned in this chapter or thereafter is a creation of my own,and no copyright infringement is intentional should such a newspaper is proven to exist.

We all could hear Toms voice carrying from the Den despite the fact that it was at the back of the house,he was talking to his Agent about the current situation with the pap's, it was common knowledge that Tom and Rylee were having a baby,but when she had Isobel that had been kept on the down low,even the medical staff had to sign a NDA,after her passing Tom was hopeful that people would respect his and Rylee's family's privacy and for a time it seemed they had.

holding Isobel close to me,taking care to stay clear of any windows,knowing those assholes standing at my property line didn't have to be right outside, a high powered lens from one of those probing cameras could capture a picture easily _,I was having none of it._

"well I called in the calvary"

Diana an I looked over at dad who was holding his cell,I hadn't realized he was on his own phone.

"what?"

"Noah..gave him a call,told him whats transpired,I know Tom has his own protection,but I need to know my own daughter,her well being,not to mention her rights are being protected,those jackwagons out there surely are in no way going to respect them"

about that time Tom came stalking out,good night he looked pissed,red face,jaw set,teeth gritted the whole nine yards.

 _"I swear to Christ someones going to burn for this!"_ he practically shouted,looking at all of us,his breathing was even labored, _what the fuck went on during his conversation with his agent?_ ,"ever hear of a Newspaper called the Multnomah Gazette?"

 looking at each other,shaking our heads.

"no,but Multnomah I do know is a county in the Northern part of Oregon,Portland in fact" I said with a shrug"why?"

"it seems this Newspaper and its website has an article,a rather disdainful one at that about me,how _I'm such a insensitive bastard,running across the pond into the arms of what they called a mistress soon after the birth of my child and the death of her mum during her delivery,_ it goes on..but I'm so fucking pissed I refuse to speak of it,but here's the kicker,according to my Agent who did some investigating...the Owner,editor of this Newspaper and also the journalist who wrote the article, is none other than... _Sage Glandon"_

"WHAT!?"

"you mean to tell us that little witch,a product of a licentious affair not only owns a Newspaper,but has made use of it for _her own_  nefarious reasons?" dad looked beyond disgusted.

"so it seems,and" Tom held up a finger,"my Agent being the diligent person that he is took it a step further,he made some calls..to the tabloids in the UK...cause yeah" he frowned,"shits all over the front page on everyone of those rags there,Miss Glandon looks to be just as diligent as my agent..she informed the tabloids over there of my whereabouts,thus explains our unwanted company" he gestured towards the window.

"zealous shit isn't she,trying her hand at what?. _.journalism"_  I snorted,"hardly,so she owns her very own personal rag mag and now is using it to fuck people,wonder if that trust fund troll understands the word... _defamation of character lawsuit_ ,if Sage in fact referred to me as some sort of..whore in any way,uses my actual name...I'll be owning a Newspaper by the time I get done with her skinny ass" 

Tom raked a hand through his hair.

"darling,my agent read the article to me..she didn't use your name,but she in fact said,if my memory serves me correctly... _Tom in poor taste took his newborn daughter,whose mothers body probably wasn't even cold yet and left for the states where he was welcomed into the wanton arms of his secret lover"_  he wrinkled his nose.

making gagging noises,I stuck out my tongue.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or vomit?. _.that's awful,_ in that I mean her writing is shit,also I'm betting she has some sort of degrees in Business and Journalism from some ivy league school,and that bile is what shes come up with?"

 _"bloody hideous_ " Diana shook her head,"superior class in schooling or not,I've read better label of ingredients on the back of toilet cleaner"

 

Noah's arrival was a welcomed sight,though he wasn't thrilled about the recent developments,especially when he was made privy of Sage's Newspaper and website which he did go to on his laptop,he made what seem to be dozens of phone calls while viewing the Gazette's site.

he also informed me I in fact did have grounds for a defamation of character lawsuit,further on in the article she made some ugly disparaging remarks about me not only that..she added a picture of me along with Tom and Rylee...the picture she used was without my permission,in that it was taken without my knowledge presumably by a pap while I was here at home..that was another lawsuit  _invasion of privacy,_ the first time since he arrived Noah smiled when he told me he had already filed two lawsuits against Sage and her Newspaper.

 _little Miss Lois Lane_ was about to get her ass served. _.literally._

"well other than this..vile fiasco and those dreadful paparazzi I saw upon my arrival,I'm hoping things will get better from here" Noah affirmed. _  
_

"I hope so,my talent agency has a law firm on retainer for all their clients,and yes I've been in touch,told him what you've done as far as the lawsuits,he was to say the least..overjoyed" Tom handed Noah a cup of tea,"hes pretty sure Sage also leaked information regarding Nev's address and that's why those wankers are out there right now,hes going after her for that,invasion of my privacy and potential endangerment my daughter"

"good on him Tom, I have colleagues that work or have worked in the entertainment sector" shaking his head,"more lawsuits against paparazzi photographers than they could count...vulgar lot those people can be as I'm sure you know"

"I use to pay them no mind,just let them do their job...but now.." he sighed.

 

Readying ourselves to depart from the house, making sure Isobel was properly hidden, Diana and I headed to our destination.. baby shopping, seems the baby was going through diapers like her father goes through tea,and though we were dreading what was outside,it was necessary,but were hoping most of those assholes followed dad and Tom,they left before us...as a decoy.

 Diana comforted me by patting my hand as we drove knowing Isobel was safe  with us, assuring me that I just keep her covered up with a blanket and it would be fine.

 _"nothing like be photographed no matter what you do"_ I murmured looking out the rear view mirror at the convoy of cars trailing behind me "wonder if their camera’s will notice the pimple on my chin from all the damn stress their causing" smirking now.

Diana grinned, shaking her head, looking in the backseat at Isobel who was sleeping in her carseat.. away from prying jerkwads.

“no more stress Nev..don't let these tossers get to ya”

The shop wasn't that far away but for fucksakes these pap guys were insane, machine gunning these questions as the hounded our footsteps,that's when I noticed they were a mixture of American pap's and from the UK.

_"how'd you meet Tom, Nevaeh?"_

_"can we see the wee lass darling?"_

_"could you look this way please?"_

_"where's Tom?.. Mrs. Hiddleston, what do you think of Tom's new love?"_

_"Nevaeh, did you ever meet Rylee,did she know about you?"  
_

that last one almost warranted a poke in the fucking snot box, I bristled slightly, Diana saw,taking me by the arm,murmuring into my ear.

_"no love, its what they want, he's goading you"_

_“shit thing to ask, they certainly use no filters, bastards”_ murmuring back.

"that's why they earn their names, vultures, stalk-a-razzi to name a few"

"more like ruthless pricks, no wonder they get assaulted, they have that shit coming" I glanced over my shoulder at the mob of men with camera’s.

Several minutes or so of Diana and I buying things Isobel required and some she didn't an we were on our way out, with Isobel in her carrier, we exited the store, a barrage of camera flashes hit us.

all I saw were spots,  _Jesus fucking hell!_ , but in that moment my senses quickened when I felt Isobel's carrier being tugged on, whipping my head back just in time to see a pap pulling the blanket back,ready to take a picture of her.

dropping a bag, I turned on one foot, swinging her away.

_"the fuck do you think you're doing!?.. get the hell away from the baby you sonofabitch!"_

"hey, Phil.. not cool!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"hey mate just doin' me job, jus' like the rest of ya" he called back wearing a triumphant grin.

 _"Phil is it?"_ I spat, " you'll do well to _fuck off cheese dick!_ , get away from the baby and I..NOW!" I snarled, “and yes.. you can put that in your rag mag full of lies that I put you in your place instead of on your ass for attempting to transgress what is my personal space an put your hands on Toms child!, better yet _, I‘ll ring the police”_

the man I would say was in his late twenties, holding a rather expensive camera and case dangling off his shoulder, pulled his head back, wide eyed.

 _“oi Phil, ya better get ya arse outta there, she’s right ya know!”_  one of the other pap’s shouted.

slowly, never taking his eyes off me, the pap named Phil backed away.

"c'mon darling lets get you an the wee babe home, she's starting to fuss, an I'm not so sure you won't take to breaking a leg or two of one of these git’s before its over" Diana pulled me along.

 

The quick shuffling of feet as the door to the mud room opened, an the sound of malcontent in one voice I knew to be Nevaeh's, fussing of an infant and clearly someone storming down the hall with said infant.

Goddamn.

but all I saw was mum appearing with a distraught face mixed with concern as she sat two bags down.

"what is it?"

"pap's..some of them were a might aggressive,one in particular had the bollocks to try and get a photo of Isobel,but Nev was on it,she let into him fiercely,had I not been there Tom" sighing,"she was about to kick his arse"

she needn't say anything else,I was already halfway to the bedroom,stopping short of the doorway,swallowing hard,covering my mouth,Nev was curled up on the bed,holding Isobel close to her,murmuring,cooing words,comforting her, smoothing her hand down the baby's head repeatedly,placing little kisses atop Isobels small head.

Nev was sniffling as she did this,slowly making my way over,I sat on the edge of the bed,continuing to watch,witnessing this loving,protective interaction.

_"you alright darling?"_

"we're fine" never taking her eyes off the baby,who began to yawn,"now"

"I'm so sorry Nev,mum told me what happened,I can't thank you enough for protecting my daughter,or apologize enough for letting you go out when it should of been me"

glancing up through her lashes,there was something in her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Tom,whether it was you,your mom,my dad,it wouldn't of mattered,those shit stains would of pulled the same crap,its one thing to follow me everywhere,attack me with bullshit questions,its another to try and put their hands on Isobel..she may not be mine,but I'll protect as if she were,in all of this. _.shes_  the innocent one"

taking her by the chin, we were mere inches away, her hazel eyes were pools of determination, I understood what she was saying.

"and that's completely fine Nev, my personal life is no ones business, you an Isobel are not up for sale, and I'll do what it takes to keep it that way, I love the fact you have taken to Isobel and I thank you for your acceptance of her"

 curling up on the other side of the baby,we both simply looked at one another.

"how could I not accept her,like I said..shes innocent" heaving a sigh,"and today could of been avoided if a  _certain_ wretch hadn't stirred up a pot of shit"

"well darling" caressing her cheek," by now Sage is getting hers,  _from both  of our attorney's_ ,her little stunt just took a big shit,now that she realizes she stands to lose her company"

Nevaeh squeezed her eyes shut.

 _"dammit._..this means mom will be on the rampage..her _golden child_  is under attack by the black sheep of the family" opening her eyes,the distress finally showed on her face,"this is going to get uglier before it gets better"

silently tears had fallen from Nev as she spoke, knowing her Mum, from what I had saw, Merida had worked hard for a far more impressive title than bitch, she had managed to spend her life ridiculing Nev for everything she did an didn't do,and not only screwed around on her husband,but with his adversary in his line of work,managing to get pregnant by him,this woman had no right to make my Nev feel the way she was right now,Nev needed to know herself, she had far better qualities and was far better as a woman.

"you're not alone in this,whether its the pap's,Sage or your mum...I'll be there too"

there was a quiet pause between us,still looking at each other,about to lean over to kiss her when without a lack of courtesy my slumbering daughter made a.. _noise._

"tell me she just snored"

Nev covered her mouth,muffling a giggle as she rolled back onto her pillow, giving me my answer.

_*sigh*_

_To be Continued..._


	26. Elysian Fields

Christmas came and went with a blur,we tried to salvage what festiveness we could of the holiday between the paps who relentless remained outside and dogged us wherever we went and the legal aspects of what had brought them their in the first place.

true to his word,Noah had made sure Sage answered for her article, she did the smart thing in avoiding the lawsuits by pulling it from her Newspaper's website she posted an online retraction and printed the same in the newspaper itself,it all came across as apologetic and sincere,but something told me it was  _anything but,_ after all we shared the same mother and Sage seem to lean toward her mentality... _this wasn't over._

having shared this with Tom,he agreed,so he proposed a question that he admitted,had bouncing around in his head for awhile,this current situation just made it all the more important for him to ask...go back to the UK with him.

as it was he had his career there,and in no way now did he want to leave me behind,now this crap with Sage causing an uproar with the darker side of the press,Tom was worried to leave me alone,so was dad,he was on board with our decision...though he was sadden with me leaving,Diana had flown out ahead of us,looking forward to our arrival.

 

This was surreal, Tom and I were currently parked on the tarmac of the Rogue Valley International Medford Airport, ready to board a private Jet.. _the fuck was with that?_ , I thought Tom always flew commercial?

“um..so what’s going on Tom?”

before I got an answer, he opened the car door, exiting, I joined him shortly after, noticing a black car approaching us, not sure what the hell was going on, I proceeded to get Isobel from her car seat in the back.

when the black sedan pulled up beside Tom, I watched warily, still unaccustomed of the ways of the entertainment industry, after all I don't work in it.

a small round woman, long curly black hair, stepped out of the drivers side, greeting Tom with a hug, they exchanged words briefly when he gestured in my direction, they both looked to me, smiling generously she waved...

giving a nod an a small smile as I kissed the top of Isobel's head, Tom waved me over, with some reluctance I did so.

"Nev..this is Debi, my publicist, Debi... this is my lovely Nevaeh and my beautiful daughter, Isobel"

the woman stepped forward, still smiling brightly.

"I've heard so much about you hon, and that sweet baby too, may I?" she looked to Isobel.

pulling the blanket back a bit, she peered in.

 _"oooh,_  she does favor you a bit Tom and _so tiny"_ she cooed, stepping back,looking to me, “just so you know, everything's taken care of, Tom explained your concerns to me, an I made sure that this Jet will get you all to Heathrow.. _undetected_ , as it is registered under my company's name, the people aboard are also listed as corporate business associates, so no actual names will be recorded or _accessible_ to anyone,this includes _the media”_ she eyed me with brow raised.

she means.. _including Sage and her associates._

“thank you”

“no problem Nevaeh, its what I do” her smile warm and sincere, “and when you land, a private car will pick you all up on the tarmac, taking you where you need too, thus avoiding all the terminals”

“damn.. _you are good”_  nodding with how professional she was,"works for me"

 _“why thank you Nevaeh”_  she gave a cheeky squeeze to her shoulders with a wink _“I try”_

"alright you two" Tom rolled his eyes.

“what?” I threw him a look, “you honestly think all this would be necessary if it hadn't been for Sage?..no,but she preferred to throw us all to the wolves, the piece of sanctimonious shit that she is,so yes,I'm thankful you have someone working for you who'll make life easier”

feeling a hand placed flat on my back, it was Debi, she whispered.

 _"and I for one am on board with you, this Sage woman,her kind have no shame, and there's no name filthy enough in any language to justify the shit she has pulled on Tom and you,_  but I say let's get you all on board the jet an get that sweet babe out of the cold"

Ten an a half hours on a plane was enough to wear anyone out, even if it was on an classy private jet  _with two bedrooms!_ an actual master bedroom, it was obscene just how fully equipped this plane was, even had a walk in shower,kitchen that was fully stocked, a lounge,I wish I had half of this shit in my house, and there was no attendant other than a pilot an copilot it was just Tom, Isobel and myself.

Debi had delivered on her word upon arrival.

It was quiet, very secluded area of the airport, no pap’s just us and a car was indeed there waiting for us as we were told, dark blue Mercedes with tinted windows and a driver, I noticed he was dressed just like anyone else, no uniform or other formal wear, other than the security badge clipped to his white polo shirt, I suppose it was so as not to bring attention to whomever was in the car.

Tom gave the driver instructions to his flat, from there we would take his Jag to Scotland where his family had a home,hopefully we wouldn't be followed.

 

There was still snow everywhere when we arrived and I was relieved to find out that Diana had a Range rover at the cottage,the Jag would of brought too much attention,plus...we just looked ridiculous in it with a baby,it wasn't a family car to begin with.

After getting a bit settled in,that being having given Isobel a little bubble bath in the kitchen sink,which she fully enjoyed,I can confirm this _as I wore a lot of the water and bubbles,_ I offered to make her father and I some tea,the look I got wasn't what I expected,Tom actually appeared annoyed.

"don't you want tea?"

"Nev,actually..what I want" he slipped both hands in his front pockets of his pants "is to shove you up against a wall, yank your pants down,tear your knickers off,hike up one of your legs and fuck you until we both can't stand up anymore"

_*jaw drop*_

"the hell did that come from?"

"my dick..and two balls that are currently a _bloody awful_  shade of blue..yes,I'm horny" he frowned pursing his lips,but he looked more distressed than upset,"we didn't even have a Christmas shag darling,you know how difficult it is to go to bed with a massive erection an not put it to use?"

I don't know where it came from but..

_"ahahahahahaha!"_

big mistake..

with a loud squeal I found myself just as he had wanted,minus the clothing,I was still dressed,but against the wall,leg hiked up,azure eyes ablaze with need boring into mine,moistening his lips.

He started out kissing my face, feathery ones,tracing the outline of my jaw, while one of his hands caressed a breast, his hips slowly undulating,pushing into my thigh, then his tongue poked out teasing my skin, causing me to writhe a bit, _as if his whiskers weren't bad enough._

 _"mmm..you like that?"_  he breathed into my ear huskily.

_"uh...huh"_

Tom dug his obvious erection into me _hard,_ causing me to gasp.

 _"feel that darling?..."_  kissing my mouth,chin,throat,he looked directly at me _"it's been there for three days now... wanting your quim"_ his pupils blown.

_"then quit talking about and...take it"_

Raising my hips in hopes his cock would slid inside, I was met with a _smack!_  to one side of my ass, crying out,  _that fucking stung_ , giving him a dirty look, he remained holding me against the wall, riding my folds, _purposely_ hitting my clit with the tip of his cock...repeatedly.

attempting once more to feel him in me, Tom slapped the other side, yelping, I was done and an tried to shove him off me, _overdue sex Tom_  was proving to be a salty pain in the butt.

 _"piss off Tom_ , its one thing to play at this whole _teasing riding_ thing, but smacking me so firmly... _is not an option!"  
_

releasing me he took a step back,I knew something was up and it wasn't just his cock that was proudly bobbing side to side like an up ended pendulum as he slowly approached me again,his face read like a book.

a silly grin appeared, he reached out and gave one of my breasts a playful slap, nothing painful but enough to make me increase the dirty look I already was giving him.

"do it again and I'll smack your balls so hard they'll become one"

"ehehehehe _..ooohh"_  clapping his hands,rubbing them together _,"then lets get on with it darling"_

again.. _another slap to the breast._

without hesitation my hand swooped downward,he dodged it,taking me by the arm swinging me onto the bed,where I bounced inelegantly about, trying to scramble away it proved fruitless,Tom was already all over me. _  
_

He grasped my ankles firmly, glancing down, Tom was already looking up at me, slowly sitting up on his knees, I could feel his hand dipping down inside my inner thighs,this wasn't going to be our usual bout of lovemaking.. _.this_ ,was going to be straight up..sex,a release,for us both something I knew we had been needing for awhile,so this meant there would likely be less _if any_ talking...just fucking.

I wasn't going to fight it, I actually wanted this, pushing me gently back down in the onto the bed,pulling my pants and underwear completely off, effortlessly,never bothering with my shirt, Tom spread my legs,putting them over his shoulders,then buried his face in my folds,once again those whiskers were proving to be my undoing,adding to the thrill I was feeling.

he was ravenous, lapping, licking hungrily, but when he heard my whining,whimpering, he slid me to the edge of the bed, turned me over, I raised my ass up, and.. without decorum he pushed himself inside me.

holding me under my chin, his hips moved at a rate of speed that I knew it was going to leave bruises on my ass,pounding _was putting it mildly_ ,I hadn't realized how close we were until we both reached orgasm, but Tom didn't stop, he just kept at his frenzied thrusts into me, grunting, groaning, you name it whatever carnal noise a man could make he did,turning me over.. _he continued where he left off._

Crying out I could _feel it_ building,coiling,this time I knew I would cum hard, but Tom never stopped,locking eyes with me to watch with each feverish snap of his hips..  _oh hell._. my own hips lifted off the bed,walls contracting around his shaft.

_“aaaaaaaaaaaaah..Tttooomm!”_

Tom nodded quickly as if urging me on while he watched me take my pleasure.

Curled up against each other,naked and sated,about to slip off in to a peaceful slumber when...

 _"Next time Nev.. you'll be draped over that ottoman in the living room,wrists tied behind you, your sweet ass positioned high up so that I can see your lovely cunt, my hands will part your cheeks,tongue ravaging you, hot an heavy, making hungry noises, sucking,tugging, licking,tasting everything,including what I'm sure will be an overly sensitive clit, taking in the sounds of your panting,making you squirm in your bonds,and when I know you're good an randy..."_ placing a chaste kiss behind my ear, _"I'll slide up inside you, holding on to your bound wrists for leverage, my cock in you to the hilt, hips flush with your ass, rutting vigorously"_

 _what the?._.so much for that peaceful slumber.

 

For the next twenty four hours I avoided the Ottoman and was on high alert with Tom around,past experience told me he'd make good on what he suggested,kinky bastard,and I'm sure he noticed too.

but then again..he didn't need a piece of furniture,he'd come up with something else,for some reason my mind wandered towards to images of being taken by him while being bent over the hood of his Jag...shit.

it wasn't that I didn't like sex with him,its just sometimes cause of my inexperience,I was not sure how to take it all in,and there's  _no way in hell_  I'm Googling anything about sex just so I could understand it.

and then there was Toms other ways of telling me he was.. _horny_...case in point. _*or maybe he was just naturally juvenile*_

"Nev,what is this.. _.exactly?"_

turning around from wiping food off of Isobel's face I stared at the Vegetable he was waving around in his hand..was he fucking serious?

 _"you know_  what it is Tom"

"no darling,I'm afraid I don't" trying too look innocent,scratching at his head.

"its a Cucumber,and  _you did_  know that,you're only asking and wagging it about because it looks Phallic" frowning now, _"typical_ guy move"

turning it in every direction,observing it,then looking up at me.

"sort of..but a dick isn't green,darling,and its lacking balls"

 _oh my god,_ are we really having this discussion?

"Tom..just put it back in the fridge"

giving a noncommital shrug he did just that and I returned to my task with the baby.

"Nev"

 _oh for the love of._..turning back around,I rolled my eyes,this time...it was a Banana.

"don't _even"_ holding a finger up to him.

_"ehehehehehehe"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	27. Elysian Fields

"Sorry Nev,that was my Agent,had to take the call,and unfortunately I'm going to have to make a trip to London today"

bouncing Isobel in her arms,she looked over a shoulder.

"I figured at some point that was going to happen"

"well...with all the rubbish that happened in the states he just wants to go over some things,Debi will be there too,so if you feel at anytime while you're alone here that you need some. _.backup_ ,don't hesitate to call her,that offer for security is always on the table,Debi will make sure it happens"

"Tom I turned that offer down  for reasons,it just..I don't know,would  _feel weird_  to have some person following me around while I'm shopping or whatever" she scrunched up her face,"its bad enough with the pap's doing it,now to have a choice in someone hired to do it"

I understood her concerns,before my popularity grew,I thought it was ridiculous,but as time went on..yeah it became necessary,I just want to insure hers as well as Isobel's safety,I would do whatever it took to protect them.

"it's strange for you,I know Nevaeh..my world is different from yours" caressing her chin,"I just hope it won't be so hectic that it..puts you off"

placing a hand on mine that held her chin.

"you forget,your world became complicated because of the asshole people in mine.. _.its them_ that put me off,not you or how crappy it gets,as long as we stick together,I'll be fine"

pulling her into an embrace,Nev buried her face in my chest,nuzzling.

_"I'm not going anywhere darling,I won't be leaving you again..ever,I promise"_

 

Wrinkling my nose as I stared down at the naked infant below me,we had been having fun with learning to roll, but that was before the little critter decided to blow up her nappy Isobel's glance transferred to me from the room she had been glancing around at.

 _"honestly_  I don't know whats in your formula, but what a freakin' mess.. I never knew a infant could poop like this"

all I got in return was a series of gurgles.

"I'm just wondering if you're dad isn't slipping in some of that damn tea, it's herbal, that will give you the shits"

more gurgles..with some warbly fart noises.

"really its no bother sweetie,according to Grandma Diana though, your daddy never poo'd like this.. _it was the pee_ ,the minute the air hit him, went off like a hose" I snickered as I went about cleaning her butt,"and here you are,completely exposed and..not a drop, if it were your dad.. we'd be dodging the yellow current"

I wasn't sure,but it sounded like Isobel was giggling, between the throaty babbly,gurgly,soggy fart sounds coming from her mouth,it was possible.

 _"ew._.the bloody hell kind of speech is that?"

jerking my head to the left to see the last person I expected.

"Emma!"

walking further into the room,taking off her jacket with a cheeky grin.

"the one an only"

I must of looked a sight,holding a naked baby up in the air,staring at Em like a imbecile.

"um..you going to stand there with her bum hanging out risking a shite or a piss?,or are ya going to dress her?"

idiocy..validated.

"oh..um,no" lying Isobel down,quickly putting a diaper and clothes on, _"there"_

"sorry to pop in on you like this,I saw Tom in London,had lunch..he told me where you were and said I should pay a visit,that you probably could use it" her smile sympathetic,"I know about the bollocks that's been going on"

sighing with a nod as I scooped up the baby.

"yeah,its nice to have a familiar and friendly face around Em,been the shits lately,though since we arrived back in the UK...quiet,however I have a feeling that will be short lived" frowning.

"you have no bloody...idea" holding up her cell.

 

                                                           

 

                                         

 

"this was just posted on the Daily Mail's website before I left London..it was taken on his way to join me for lunch,by now its in their newspaper,so yes,Tom is aware,those tossers waste no time"

"shit" slumping in a chair trying not to cause Isobel discomfort at the same time,"that's all we need" reaching down,Em took the baby from me,bouncing her gently in her arms."bad enough when those shit bags were chasing us around in the states"

"Mum,told me about that,said ya about tore one them a new arsehole"

looking up through my bangs feeling my blood pressure rise as the memory came flooding back.

"the bastard had it coming,he tried to take a picture of Isobel,even pulled back the blanket on her carrier I was holding,had your mom not rushed me out of there I'd probably still be in jail for assault an battery"

"the wanker really tried that?" she looked horrified.

"yes,I wouldn't have it..still won't" holding up a finger,"like I told Tom..shes the innocent one in this,and _I won't_ see her offered up as the sacrificial Lamb..fuck those vultures with their cameras an obtrusive ways"

a secretive smile curled at her lips.

"ya really have taken to this little nipper" now making silly faces at Isobel who gave her a wide smile followed by a  _aaahhhh!!_ , "despite how she came about"

"no fault of hers and I pay no mind to how she did come about,shes a baby...so I just take care of her as best I know how"

"you love her"

"um..well,I never thought about it",I really hadn't "but..yes,I guess I do" my turn to make faces at Isobel,which earned me one of her gummy smiles as well with her reaching out to me.

_"ah..ma!"_

"shes trying to call you Mum!" Em said excitedly.

"no she didn't"

_"ma!"_

thanks Isobel.

giving me a  _I told you so look,_ Em turned Isobel to her.

 _"you like Nev huh button?..she makes a brilliant mummy"_  Isobel kicked her legs,babbling, _"yes she does"_  Em continued to coo.

"look Em..Tom already referred to me as such..I'm really not comfortable with that...title,and I told him so _,Isobel has a mom_ ,yes shes gone..but that doesn't mean I just slide on in an replace her"

Em's face clouded up,clenching her jaw in a repentant manner.

"Nev,I wasn't suggesting that. _.I'm sorry_  if I came of as insensitive,its just..." heaving a sigh,"its hard to imagine that prat of a woman ever being a real Mum had she not passed on,more than likely Isobel would see her Nanny more than her own Mum,I'm sorry for what happened to Rylee,its bloody dreadful,but...you,coming into Isobel's life" now cradling her niece,"truly it is a blessing,I think..for both of you"

"really now?" I wasn't so sure about this and where it was going.

 _"yeah_...Isobels has drawn out a quality in you, that you weren't aware of,and...she gets the love and care I'm sure she wouldn't of from her real Mum,but rightly deserved"

"still sounds kinda..bad" not liking this conversation I just wish we could change the subject.

"well then..there's probably no gentle way of putting it,her Mum was a troll in life,her death unfortunate,we have to deal with what is now..you're the closest thing to a mum she has"

and there it was...the truth,I've always known it,I just didn't know how to deal with it,still don't...I guess I was worried how people would look upon me _,the other woman trying to fill in for the dead mother._.ugh,and I knew sooner or later the tabloids would be splashing _that_  shitty type of headline or worse on the cover of their newspapers.

 

Nevaeh's soft voice broke me from my stupor, I took a spoonful of the Bolognese sauce, blowing on it, then carefully offering it to her, taking the spoon from me I watched helplessly as she sampled the food _,helplessly_ as in it was erotic to watch and controlling my arousal was almost impossible.

 _"not bad_.. not bad at all Hiddleston"

Nev was slowly licking the back of the spoon now, and now my dick was really letting me know just how much _I was_  enjoying the view, she keeps this up and I'll have to excuse myself to the loo for a quick wank...why did I agree to cooking?

_and if you're a good lad and play your cards right you might get some... assistance._

"you think so?"

"indeed" she held the spoon up, "not bad for a bachelor " giving me a playful wink.

Throughout the meal we talked and laughed, sharing my experiences from when I attended boarding school, Uni, RADA, to life on the set of the movies, and T.V shows that I he had been involved in, she seemed to love hearing it all, I guess to Nev,I had an interesting life thus far.

when we had finished our meal, we retired to the living area with some tea and a coffee cake I had bought at a bakery while I was in London, we sat in front of a now roaring fireplace, noticing it had become cooler due to the typical winter weather here in Scotland and a light flurry of snow had begun to fall,so it was a perfect setting.

it was then I noticed Nev had grown quiet, sitting there staring at her cup of tea that she held, something was wrong, dipping my head down to see what was going on I inquired.

 "Nev?"

her eyes moving upward, meeting mine,a quiet sigh escaped her, one finger tapping on the side of her cup.

"sorry Tom.. I guess all this reminiscing has rallied up some shit I just soon bury for awhile, in fact I thought I did,it just keeps digging its way back out"

"hey, I'm sorry if I said or did anything to facilitate anything darling"

straightening her posture a bit,Nev's eyes widened.

"oh no.. its not you, you've done nothing, you've been positively great Tom,I love hearing your stories about your life.. it's just..." looking away her forehead creasing, "this crappy thing _with... Sage.._ it's shit that seems to not want to go away,and its interfering with your life _,currently"_

oh boy...Nev was talking about the tabloids today..yeah, it was awful,couldn't even enjoy a bloody meal with my sister, the media had a field day with it too.

"you mean the pap pic from today"

"I'm sorry Tom about that" placing a comforting hand on my hand "I know you must be.. upset,I know I am" looking contrite now.

"darling,why are you apologizing for the rubbish that cow stirred up?,it is by no means any fault of yours"

"well of course I feel at fault,...shes associated with me, and because Sage just so happens to be a Journalist,with her help the media pretty much put the whole thing,pack of lies and all in the worlds face, and that..  _glory whore_  did it for reasons that points to one..it was all about  _herself_ ,not giving a shit about how it affects you and I" setting her tea down, "she's toxic..greasy even,you seen how she slipped out of those lawsuits, I'm sure its because of her hefty trust fund, a band of lawyers in her pocket, its like Sage must have her own mob syndicate, _that little shit is manipulative and treacherous"_

"you are a passionate little creature Nevaeh, I wouldn't of known how much until now, so concerned of my well being and Isobels"

it was as if Nev were waiting for me to cuss her out and kick her ass right out of the house, but that didn't happen,nor would it.

 _"I'm sorry_ , I shouldn't of came here,and now I've spoken out of turn, ruining a perfectly good evening..everything"

scrambling to her feet,she only got up on one leg when I pulled her back down.

 _"please._. don't go Nev, you've done nothing wrong,coming with me here..was the best thing,I wouldn't have it any other way"looking over her shoulder, I gave her an imploring look,my eyes shone more, I felt gutted,there were tears brimming. _"please"_  it was barely a whisper.

the next thing Nev knew she was on my lap, my arms firmly about her waist,head nestled upon her shoulder just under her chin, rocking us slowly side to side, wasn't sure  entirely what was going on, but one thing I did know... both of us were in pain and just wanted to feel some sense of security.

 _"I'll stay.. as long as you need me to Tom"_  she whispered.

 _"forever is a long time you know"_  I whispered back.

 

Tom fixed us some breakfast, that in itself was... entertaining, he couldn't just simply go about frying eggs, bacon and hash browns...no, he turned it into his personal version of Britain’s got Talent, by blasting Fifth Harmony's" That's my Girl" and started dancing, I was fine with it, that was until he started doing.. _snake hips._

it was at one point he was making his way over to me, instantly I hopped off the stool I was sitting on.

"oh no no!" I laughed, waving my hands in front of myself "get those wicked things away from me!"

he stopped dead, throwing his head back,laughing.

_“ehehehehehehe!…”_

"seriously, that is dangerous.. do you realize how many women have lost their shit over seeing you do that move?"

"darling, its only dancing" he said with indifference.

folding my arms giving him an  _oh really look._

"to you yes, to a bunch of _over heated_ females its a mating ritual from one of the finest looking men Britain has to offer"

slowly approaching me with a smirk, placing a hand on the kitchen island, he leaned in.

"is that what you think of me too? are you getting..  _over heated_ like those womenas well?"

“wha?..uh..no!”

closing the distance Tom had the most devilish look on his face, wagging a spatula at me, I gradually started to back up,horny bastard.

“ah, you say that Nev, but your cheeks are turning pink, why is that?”

“I’m not turning pink!, and quit waving that frigging thing at me,you're splattering food on me”

I grabbed it, however Tom gave a good yank, jerking me forward, slamming me into his chest.

“ehehehehe.. feisty. _.very nice!"_

"oh I see, fucking with me"

"ehehehe, something like that" he snickered, "but you never answered my question"

"because it was foul Tom" pushing myself off him, "over heated as well  _indeed"_

giving me a playful wink before he turned away.

"just so you know… I'm aware you do Nev,as it is we have great sex"

then why ask me jackass.. _aarrgghh!_

"then just cook breakfast and leave your dick out of it..for once, _please"_

My breakfast such as it was, nothing grand really, but she had cleaned her plate, and was currently washing the dishes even after my protests, stubborn creature anyways.

it was then I heard what sounded like a cell phone going off in the living room, while she busied herself with the dishes I went to see if was mine or hers,it was mine, and it was Debi calling, what on earth?..now what.Walking about the room slowly in small random circles, listening carefully.

"what?.. no.. _you're fucking kidding?_ , I don't see how Deb.. alright, talk to you later"

ending the call heaving a sigh ending with a frustrated growl.

"something wrong Tom?"

looking over at her, I'd rather not say anything. _.however.._ dropping my head, then lifting it and began to scroll/tap through my cell, when I stopped my eyes squeezed shut and then held it up to her.

narrowing her eyes, they enlarged as they read the headline from the Daily Mail on the screen.

 

                 **YOU SAW IT HERE FIRST, Hiddleston's wee babe,name still unknown..isn't she a beauty.**

 

                           

 

 

 

Nevaeh shot me a look of horror.

 _"oh my God Tom!.._ I'm _so sorry_ ,but how? I knew there was a chance, but I was hoping cause Em and I went out in the back yard to take pictures ourselves _for her_ , the baby would be protected, so these fuckers wouldn't be able to trail us in public"

"Nev...first of all,I'm not angry with you,...I don't want you thinking that,I just don't want you and Isobel being dragged through the mud,these toss pots seem to really have up their game,putting their investigating hats on as it were "

approaching Nevaeh,taking both her hands in mine, she looked up at me curiously.

"I..I didn't even see anyone" her eyes filled,"gawd I feel like..  _I failed you and Isobel"_

out of nowhere phones rang,my cell,her cell...even the land line.

_and so it begins._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credit/source- https://www.theplace2.ru/archive/tom_hiddleston/img/24.04.2017_london.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/ac/ff/d6acff094e8c23a767cc67aa9fe02827--baby-winter-winter-wear.jpg


	28. Elysian Fields

I didn't question it,there was no reason now as the old saying goes, _cat's out of the bag_ ,so the need of the tall man currently sitting casually in the living room,drinking coffee,glancing out of the window from time to time...had become necessary.

Ryker Freeborne,but he preferred us just to call him Ryker,nice guy too,reminded me of a younger Michael Douglas, _the actor that is_...I guess I half expected a brusque,paranoid,drill sergeant of an asshole telling me _what I could an could not do_  in the house,haunting my every foot step making sure I did go by the book, _but no._..Ryker wasn't like that.

he came highly recommended by Debi who hired him,Ryker had a dossier a mile high of whom he had worked as a Body Guard for, celebrities and Politicians,but most importantly,he was great with women and children,Ryker more than proved that in my eyes on one day in particular when I had just stepped out of the tub and Isobel was fussing,having made myself  presentable and on my way to her room.

 _he was changing her diaper._.without complaint, _and..._  he knew what he was doing,this wasn't in his job description,but was on it all the same.

 

Today I was to join Tom in London for a meeting with Debi and then lunch...not looking forward to that,as it was after the pap's had discovered we were in Scotland and since then had hounded us here,though they hadn't been ballsy enough to trespass,they were outside of the property, _having already stole a picture of Isobel with a high powered lense was bad enough._

"you about ready Ms. Hunter?"

looking over my shoulder,Ryker stood holding Isobel in her carrier covered with a blanket who was not taking kindly to it,evidence of that was the wrankling an pulling of the offending bedding from beneath.

"ah..yes,I guess" giving him a weak smile.

giving me a reassuring one in return.

"I know this is all new to you,but no worries,okay?...that's what I'm here for,I'll be doing the driving to ensure yours and the little tater's safety here"

yeah,he had taken to calling her  _tater_..which I found hilariously endearing and very American,Tom... _not so much._

"alright,let's do this" _  
_

We had been followed by at least three to five cars as we left the house and assumed they were pap's, Ryker comforted me by patting my shoulder as he drove knowing Isobel was my main concern,assuring me she would be fine.

"wonder how much jail time I'd get if I _accidentally_  ran one of these piss ants off the road?" Ryker observed one of their cars passing us,then another,but this one actually stayed along side our car, a camera appeared in their window,having none of it I watched as Ryker gave them a silent mock laugh and then prominently pressed his middle finger up against his window,we sped up a bit,passing them up _"dicks"_ he murmured.

unorthodox for a body guard, maybe...but I liked his methods so far.

"they earned that" shaking my head,"they're breaking the law,driving along side us like that"

"vultures don't play by the rules Ms. Hunter"

"please,Nev,or Nevaeh" 

"okay.. _Nevaeh"_  smiling as he continued to drive carefully watching the traffic around us,the usual and..suspicious alike and from the backseat a series of babbling and other baby nonsense,someone I guess felt left out."I already _know_ your name,tater...so don't go giving me a hard time"

Pulling up at the private parking garage of Debi's office I was relieved,letting go of the breath I had been holding since we left Scotland,I was elated when I saw Tom walking towards us arms opened wide in greeting.

 _"my darlings"_ pulling me into an embrace,I nuzzled my face into his chest,taking in his smell and the full firmness of his hug,"thank you Ryker for bringing my girls to me safely,any problems?"

"you're welcome Mr Hiddleston,and none that I couldn't handle" there was mirth in his tone.

"ah,well that's good,we're going to meet with my publicist if you'd like to grab a coffee an a bite to eat,there's Cafe downstairs,then you can meet us at Debi's office"

"sounds great" Ryker agreed,looking at his watch,"meet you back at Deb's office in fifteen"

 

"So...you both privy of the most recent..article on you both?"

Debi seemed a slightly anxious about this.

"yeah, was curious though as to where that wanker got his information from?, cause evidently that particular bit was attached to her records at the Agency she use to work for"

a new story as it were,had showed up in one of the UK's rag's telling of Nev's background.. _someone_ had gotten a hold of some information..or paid for it,Debi wanted to stay on top of every one of these so as to nip them in the bud.

"yes, me too, I actually did get a copy of it from them,per Nev's permission...I'm highly suspicious,cause its almost verbatim of whats said in the article,minus the critical remarks..that's the uh...crappy tabloid journalism aspect there"

"if you could even call it journalism" I snorted.

Debi turned to Nev,eyeing her with a seriousness of the business woman I knew her to be.

“Nev,you're not only a good girl,but definitely a very private one as well, your life is not so much. _.the open book_ ,the only way any one could have acquired such info was to one, do what I did,get written permission from you..or, to have already known you"

there was a slight pause before Nev began.

“a possible leak from a eager employee within the company of the Agency, selling info?..or worse,Sage gleaning the info from our mother..my mom was a Nurse of good standing,high ranking too,she traveled a lot going to seminars _,giving._.seminars that's  _how good_  she was,if she wanted to have somebody, _pull some strings_  in the medical community,say in the..records department,. _.piece of cake"_

Debi looked gobsmacked,jaw slackened even.

"the more I hear about your mom, the more I want to kick her ass myself, this woman is,in my professional as well personal opinion _,and please pardon me_..a horrifying bitch, a potentially dangerous one as we say in my line of work" 

"Debi, I realized what my mom was, well.. _is_  before I knew I had to go trudging through the fields of Hades,but its Isobel" looking down at the slumbering bundle in her arms "shes what has kept me going, then learning of Sage and her shit stirring. _. even more so_ , call it maternal, I don't know, I just feel the need in wanting to protect what matters most in this situation,Tom would agree"

and I did,seemingly impressed with Nev's response,she looked over at me,cocking a brow.

“well Tom.. I believe you've found a winner here, hope by now you've grown up, _and do not_  screw this up” the scolding in Debi's tone was clear as she pointed with her thumb in Nev's direction.

 _“gee, thanks darling,_  do I lose all my stickers on my good boy chart if I do?”

"step out of line anymore and my size six an half will be planted into that fine ass of yours..the hell with stickers" Nev was frowning.

Deb and I looked over at the small woman gently rocking my daughter side to side in her arms, with a look of warning on her face,Debi leaned towards me.

 _"I think she means it Tom, and be fortunate its your ass shes aiming for and not your...boys"_  Deb whispered.

"I'm rather certain she does" keeping eye contact with Nev whose look never wavered. _.yes...she definitely means it._

 

With the meeting over,we were due for lunch,and I have to say it was going better than I thought,the restaurant seated us to the back so as to keep from prying camera lenses and Ryker the affable bloke that he was sat at the bar well within eye shot of us eating his own lunch.

"so,what do think of our protection thus far darling?" gesturing with my head in Rykers direction.

wiping her mouth with a napking,Nev nodded.

"I like him, not stuffy an all,or the...combative type,like trying to beat people up,hes very.. _natural,_ guess he goes by the client,can't really see him being like this when he served as a Body Guard for a politician,but he does his job"

"good.. _still don't like him calling my daughter,tater..shes not a vegetable,or something that goes with fish and chips"_

snickering she looked at me as if I were being petty.

"oh get over it Hiddleston _,its cute,_ really..your mom even thinks it is"

I wasn't going to win this,oh well at least the chap got along with the baby even watched over her while Nevaeh napped or went into town for groceries, and Isobel seem keen to him,that was most important.

 

It was to be our second trip into town Isobel and I,Tom was doing business on the phone instead of staying in a Hotel in London,so he stayed behind,comfortable with Ryker in his duties that everything would be alright.

pulling up infront of the store,it was then several men with camera's were all over the car.

 _"jesus,the fuck is with these people!?"_  I snapped,"I can't even go shopping without them up my ass"

"you know the routine?" Ryker looked over at me.

"yeah,stay put,you'll come over to get me and the baby and then guide us over to the door way of the store"

grinning he patted my shoulder.

"you're getting the hang of it Nev"

and we did precisely that,I could feel Rykers presence the whole way,he controlled the situation beautifully,that was until we got to the door of the shop I was about to enter.

_"hey Nev darling,how about a shot of the wee lass,you gave the Mail an exclusive..how about the rest of us?"_

_oh..heell no_ ,jerking my head around, _I had enough of these fuckers._

"you'll do well to keep yourself and your lenses away from the baby,as for the Daily Mail. _.I never_ gave them anything,they like the rest of you took it upon themselves to get.. _.creative_   _an took the picture without mine or Tom's permission"_

 _"sorry love..but like the rest of us,the bloke from the Mail has to make a livin' too"_  the man chuckled,.. _why did he look so familiar?_

Ryker could see I was about to blow,he now stood in front of me,holding a finger up pointedly in front of the gathering of cameramen,his eyes couldn't of looked more austere.

"hey bub, if you don't like what she had to say or the fact that I'm about to escort your sorry asses out of here in a manner short of kicking it.. _.call the cops"_ giving a shrug of indifference,"but get it right when you fill out the report,last names Freeborne, _starts with an F as is in fuck off,borne..with an E as in eat shit..cheesedick"_

without further acknowledging them Ryker made a sweeping motion with his arm,ushering me into the store while he stood outside.

with the hassle outside I didn't dare uncover Isobel,so I toted her about the store as is,not taking the chance that one of those bastards snuck in,or that one of the employees may sneak a picture of us with a cell phone an sell it to the highest bidder.

I was thankful,for the most part the place wasn't that busy,and I was left alone to do what I came here for,that was until I was looking over the cans of baby formula.

"never could get those right,looked all the same to me,but of course they are different" it was a male voice,not one I knew,American..a Pap?..ready to lash out,I turned,but.. _it wasn't_ a paparazzi,"my. _.you do_ have the look of your mother"

Mason Glandon.

Where it came from, _I had no idea_ ,the next thing I knew I was flying by Ryker,bull rushing through the paps and right into the car,Ryker was on my heels,how did I know?..he was in the drivers seat before I could shut my door.

_"the hell was that all about?"_

_"not now,just get me the fuck outta here Ryker...dammit!"_

staring at me for a moment,he wanted to question more,but started the car up,and we left quickly.

Pulling into the drive,after he shut of the engine,Ryker looked at me with considerable concern.

"Nev _,what happened?_ ,I can't do my job if I don't have details"

finally looking over at him,he pulled his head back,I must of looked horrible for him to react like that.

"I saw something I shouldn't of.. _and I don't know why I did see it"_

"it?..what did you see?" placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"not an _it_ so much as a. _.who,_ Mason Glandon,Sage Glandon's father...shes the one who stirred up this whole goddamn mess with the media, _I've never met him..ever!"_  throwing my hands up, _"the fuck was he doing there!?"_

relaxing his shoulders he sighed,mopping his mouth with a hand.

"this situation has gotten more critical,from now on Nev...I go everywhere with you,no more standing outside of stores, _understood?"_

"yes,now... _shit.._ I have to tell Tom" squeezing my eyes shut.

"we'll both tell him" rubbing my arm trying to further comfort me,"I should of did my job better,won't be surprised if he doesn't tell me to kick rocks after we do"

"no...I think he'll just be thankful you were there to get me an Isobel out of there as quickly and safely as you did"

opening his door,he stood looking down the drive.

"I hope you're right,anyways..we better get in the house,got here before those ferrets,but it won't be long before they arrive"

not looking forward to telling Tom what had just happened,I could hardly believe it myself...what was going on, _why was Mason here?_

 

                                                                                                                _To be Continued..._

 

**_Ryker Freeborne_ **

**__ **

_Photo credit/source- https://theredlist.com/media/database/films/cinema/1990/basic-instinct/012-basic-instinct-theredlist.jpg_

 


	29. Elysian Fields

Hearing the front door shut briskly was enough to bring me from out of the bedroom where I had been going over some scripts, once entering the living area I stopped abruptly.

Ryker had just sat the baby carrier down,giving Isobel a toy to busy herself,then turned his attention behind him..Nev,who seem to be out of sorts,I was beside her immediately,kneeling trying to get her attention.

"Nev?" looking up at Ryker,who ran a hand recklessly through his hair as he looked just as distress as her,"is someone going to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"a situation came up Mr Hiddleston,an unforeseen one,I'm sorry"

_"tell me..paps?,cause I'm getting  real tired of these wankers pushing their weight around,I'll have their balls.."_

putting a hand up,he shook his head.

"no...I mean they were there of coarse,being the typical asshats,but...something happened  _inside_ the shop,but..it wasn't the paparazzi" heaving a sigh,"I didn't know until Nev blew out of there like she was on fire,wouldn't even tell me why until about a minute or so ago"

narrowing my eyes,something wasn't adding up.

"you didn't go in with her?"

"no,I stayed outside to keep those assholes from going in,shes been in there many times before without incident,..but this time,not even she expected it"

 _"Tom"_ her voice soft,a hand rested on mine,looking over to her,she shook her head slowly,glancing up through her lashes, _"don't be angry with him,he did his job..but hes right,an unforeseen situation did happen"_

"tell me darling..what?"

"Tom..Mason Glandon was there. _..he spoke to me"_

 

I had Debi and my lawyer via tele-conference in the bedroom,angry wasn't the word,pissed didn't even come close, I wanted answers,though I was sure I wouldn't get any right away,in the meantime I wanted to know what my options were,to protect not only myself,Nev and Isobel, _cause I smelled a big bloody rat.  
_

first that troll Sage pays an impromptu visit in the states...now her father, _what the fucking hell is with that family anyways?_

by the time the conversation ended,what we accomplished was that because Mason was the father of the person who started all of this shit,he was a person of interest,basically a threat,and my lawyer was having papers drawn up to be served to him by Ryker who happily volunteered for the task,informing Mason...stay the fuck away.

 _well it wasn't exactly worded that way,_ but a restraint order nonetheless.

question was,how do we find this wank stain to have him served,Nev offered herself up as bait by going shopping again and have Ryker stand off somewhere on the ready..I wasn't keen to that plan,however Ryker's plan.. _I did like_ ,it wasn't part of his job,but he was willing to do some..covert work,betting Mason was lodging somewhere here in town or at least nearby,and he was game to find out if in fact this was true and if so,where.

and it seems,Nev knew I was leaning towards his plan rather than hers.

"you're going to let him do it..aren't you?"

gritting my teeth _..if she only knew,_ well..she was about too.

"truth be known,hes already on it Nev"

"what?" her tone dropped in timbre. 

"Ryker's in town checking up on Mason as we speak,he wants this rubbish dealt with as much as we do,makes his job easier,so we agreed it was best he got on it straight away"

"that's shit Tom,why did you do it without telling me?"

"I just did"

the look I got could of possibly shriveled my lads had I not broke eye contact.. _Christ!_

"you know...sometimes you're just an asshole,Tom"

watching Nev stalk off towards the bedroom I did feel bad for not including her,but as it was,she was the one that had been bearing the brunt of all the media attention all the while protecting my child,I just wanted to do my part and..protect her.

so if that makes me an asshole...that's okay,but this asshole loves her and I'll do whats necessary to prove that.

 

Sitting across from Ryker as he ate heartily from his bowl of oatmeal or Porridge _,this was the UK after all_ ,chin resting on my palm while tapping my nails rhythmically with the other hand on the table, as he played with Isobel who sat in her carrier quietly watching him,mesmerized by each spoonful he put in his mouth.

 _"you like this tater?.. I bet you never had it though"_ holding  up a spoonful of the lumpy hot cereal.

spasmodically her legs and arms flailed,squealing,chuckling he glanced over to me,his mirth quickly came to an end.

"having fun are we?"

setting the spoon down into the bowl,he looked at me curiously.

"something wrong Nevaeh?"

leaning back in my chair,folding my arms.

"care to tell me when you and Sherlock were going to let me in on your plan concerning Mason.. _.Doctor Watson?"_

sitting back in his chair he mimicked my posture.

"pardon me for what I'm about to say Nev..but are you really going to bust my balls over that?"

"did Tom tell you I was going too?"

"yes..and in those  _exact_  words" now wagging his spoon at me like a scolding parent.

"was that before or after I called him an asshole?"

"you called him that?" he smirked.

okay it was before.

"absolutely _,I'm not_ a child Ryker, whether he liked my plan or not,he could of told me. _.you both_  could of...told me what you decided to do"

"while I agree you had a right to be clued in,I also understand where hes coming from Nev," straightening in his chair now,"I've been in my line of work for a long time now,had to do things I didn't want" frowning, "like lie to a clients spouse about their whereabouts just so they can run off with some woman to give a little pickle tickle or vice versa, then there were the ones who practically never saw their kids...I was more of a parent than they were" rubbing at his jaw.

"that's...awful"

"it can be,but Nev...I know about what happened between you and Tom and how Isobel came about,its part of requirement when someone or an agency contracts me..I want to know who..I'm dealing with,with that said...Nev  _let_  the man take care of you, of all the people I've worked for..Tom is genuinely a good guy,he wasn't going to keep what I did a secret from you,he was going to tell you today"

"Tom didn't say that he was going too" I challenged.

"maybe  _because..._  he was feeling a bit hurt that you didn't trust that he would"

 _oh great_  he was giving me a look of rebuke,now I suddenly I feel like I'm five.

 _"fine"_  sighing,rolling my eyes upward in defeat "I'm a bitch..so,you went ahead with your plan,did anything come of it"

I swore a heard him chuckle,if not softly.

"as a matter of fact...yes"

"and?"

"hes staying at a Bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town,nothing fancy,quaint but clean,not what I was figuring a man like him to be lodging at,but I think that's the purpose of it...discreet"

"I agree,the man is wealthy,Mason could of stayed at any of the five star Hotels in the city,he's definitely trying to be cautious,with the exception of announcing himself to me in person,the hell was with that?"

"don't know Nev,but what I do know" he was standing up now,"is that I have a delivery to make" his eyes sparkling almost mischievously.

"you're actually going to enjoy it..aren't you"

"and why not?..he made you uncomfortable and my job that more problematic,I don't like that,people who do that shit need to know its not okay,and I'm going to do that"

"Ryker"

"yes"

"try not to do any bodily injury to the bastard" giving him a side long glance, "leave that honor for my dad"

giving me a curious look,he pointed back an forth.

"you and I need to talk,there's more to this Mason prick than his over privileged hack of a daughter trying to make a name for herself in the world of Media"

giving an unattractive snort.

"you have _no._.idea"

 

"You still mad at me?"

"if I was,would I be sharing my bath right now with you?"

she had a point,and I wasn't going to push it and just delight in the feel of her small body laying against mine,smoothing each of my hands delicately down the contour of her sides,chuckling as she squirmed.

and to add to the mood I raised my hips,pressing my hardened length into her butt.

 _"hmm"_ she groaned with sigh as she relaxed,"that isn't a bar of soap I'm familiar with"

"ehehehe..uh no,but I can assure you darling,you'll enjoy it far more than if it was"

taking a bottle of shampoo leaning her head back , I threaded my fingers through Nev's wet hair, massaging it into her scalp.

 _"mmmmm"_   eyes closed,she savored the attention.

taking the detachable shower head,turning it on,I quietly went about rinsing the shampoo out of Nev's hair, smoothing it down her back, taking advantage of her exposed skin,placing feathery kisses randomly upon it.

I could see she wanted to do the same for me but I insisted this was about her, so Nev remained still, any attempt to touch me was met with a tender  tap at her hands and a gentle  _"no"_  I kissed the back of her neck before I was about to finish rinsing.

both on our knees in the water now,Nev facing away from me as she had been.

 _"Tom"_ she gasped.

guiding my cock lower, entering her from behind burrowing it in deep and slowly began moving.

 _oh my god this felt fucking amazing!_ , my hands held each of her hips firmly, mouth moving about her neck,as my length worked her walls that were getting wetter by the second.

her ass wanted to push up against me but I wouldn't allow it, I could feel her core begging for release many times over, knowing this I would stop and let Nev's eagerness ebb, it was torture I'm sure,but I didn't want this to be over so soon, pulling my cock out only half way she whined in protest..with one fluid movement I slid back inside, throwing herself back into my chest as the delicious sensation of it assaulted both of our bodies.

pumping in and out vigorously Nev began calling to me I cried out to her in return, then slowing my pace only to gradually withdraw and then slam up into her just so I could watch her arch her perfectly shaped back ,hear her whines,and whimpers.

pivoting my cock within her, grinding my hips against my thighs,panting her protests to the point of begging, she was so close as was I, both reaching orgasm, our bodies arching  in unison,Nev had reached around grabbing onto my buttocks digging her nails into the flesh and I holding her chin,wailing our release.

 

Bouncing Isobel on my knee making faces at her that weren't really making an impact in fact the look I was getting was more like my mum's deadpan _you look like a git_   expression,great shes starting to favor my mum,this should be interesting in her teen years.

_"ppphhhhhtttt!"_

_nice Isobel,_ now I was wearing her spit,guess the verdict was in on my infant entertainment skills.

"the peanut gallery has spoken"

looking up to see Ryker taking off his brown leather jacket with a pleasant smile. _.too pleasant,_ what was with that?

"so it seems,getting harder to humor her as she gets older,so..what have you been up too?"

a cheeky smile instantly appeared as he took a seat across from me.

"been doing as per what was requested or actually what I volunteered to do" shaking his head,"and all I can say is...I _really_ do need to talk with Nev,no disrespect Mr Hiddleston she knows this"

"about what?"

"I served Mr Glandon today,needless to say he wasn't thrilled,rest assured there was no scrap between us,but what he said in the process I found interesting...when I was taking my leave,he said  _I just wanted to finally.. meet my daughter's sister_..Mr Hiddleston,is Nev related to Sage?"

_ah,that's right he didn't know._

"while I'm glad Mason was given notice without a quarrel,his intrusion here is unwarranted,the man does in fact have a history with Nev's family and it isn't a pretty one"

Not counting on Mason having the bollocks to out right admit the family connection,my hand was forced,I had to share the back story of Nev's link to Sage,it was important to keep Ryker in the loop so as to do his job proper,and I did just that.

letting off a long whistle,Ryker shook his head.

"man,what a cluster fuck, _if you'll pardon the expression"_  looking apologetic.

"no apology necessary,it really is bloody awful,be thankful you haven't met her Mum" rolling my eyes.

"a real piece of work is she?" Ryker smirked.

"the troll had Nevaeh arrested,only after she struck her,Nev only resorted to it cause her mum  _profanely_  insulted not only her but myself and Isobel"

gobsmacked,Ryker stared at me.

_"Jesus"_

"yes,basically called her own daughter a whore and my daughter a bastard"

the mans face clouded.

"you know,I would of clocked me a bitch too over that,and _I don't_  condone hitting women"

 

**~A Week Later~**

Taking advantage of the respite of caring for Isobel as Tom was spending some time with her in town I decided to make the best of it,Thinking Tom was bad,I was quickly finding out that I was sorely mistaken,currently I found myself in a baking mode,and for every treat I pulled out of the oven,Ryker was sampling them all,Breads of sorts,Banana,Pumpkin,cookies too.

at the moment he was scarfing on a handful of peanut butter cookies fresh from the oven including a tall glass of milk.

"you might want to save some for Tom"

looking up with a cookie hanging out of his mouth,taking it out looking sheepish.

"um..well,sorry bout that,its just you have a  natural gift for making these goodies,couldn't help myself"

"it's all good" turning around testing the coolness of the breads I baked earlier,"I'm just giving you shit anyways and I wanted at least one cookie left for Isobel,want to see if she might like it"

"I see,trying out new foods,word of advice,not the peanut butter ones or any thing peanut related in the first year,she could develope an allergy,at least thats what I've heard"

 _"heard?.._.do you have kids Ryker?"

reclining in his chair,eyeing me curiously.

"why the interest in my life Nev?" a grin tugging at the corner of mouth.

"well I figure its only fair,you now know about mine,its your turn"

"I have three,two girls and one boy,Cassandra, Danielle,and Travis the youngest, all grown, Cassandra is a Wildlife Photographer for a magazine in Seattle,Danielle owns a successful Bar in Santa Monica, Travis is attending Calpoly he's majoring in engineering"

"wow,you must be proud,and it explains why you're so comfortable around Isobel" my turn to grin now,"especially when you take on diaper duty and that's definitely not in your job description"

 _"eh,_  seems like the thing to do when you an Tom are indisposed or otherwise can't get to her at the moment"

about to reply when my cell went off, un-clipping it from my hip,seeing that it was Tom,I barely answered it when his hysterical voice practically screamed over the phone, he was making no sense.

"Tom..Tom..TOM!"

 Ryker was on his feet,concern written all over him,out strectching his hand making a gesture to hand over the phone, which I did,panic hit me, _what the hell was going on?_

 _"Tom..Tom!_.yes,Ryker..slow down..tell me" jerking his head in my direction,eyes wide,he nodded, _"what?!..shit!_..the police are there with you?.. _.good_ ,alright,we'll be there in a minute"

ending the call I searched his face,as the fear crept into my throat,hands beginning to tremble.

_"wha..what is it?"_

"Nev...it's Isobel,..shes been kidnapped"

                                                                                                _To be Continued..._


	30. Elysian Fields

The truck didn't even come to a complete stop, I was out and running,heading towards the cluster of police cars, going as fast as my short legs wold carry me,lungs burning,the chill of the air biting at my skin and Ryker's voice trailing from behind,cursing.

none of it mattered all that did was finding Tom,once reaching the police barrier,I stopped, my eyes scanning the area,a lot of law enforcement but no Tom,putting a hand over my mouth more fear rose in me making what was already there almost too much to take.

"Ma'am..can I help you?"

jerking my head to my right what looked like a Detective that was eyeing me warily.

"yes,I'm looking for Tom"

"and you are?"

"his girlfriend,Nevaeh Hunter,he called me,told me what happened to the baby, _just please tell me where hes at"_ I implored about to lose my shit.

still eyeing me as if deciding whether I was legit,a voice of reason came up from behind.

"listen pal,the woman is who she says she is,let her through and tell her where Mr Hiddleston is"

thank you Ryker.

_"and..you are?"_

_oh gawd not this shit again,just get the fuck out of my way already,asshole!_

"I'm with Miss Hunter, _protection detail_  and about to be your worst fucking nightmare if you don't  _cut the crap_  and get rid of the John Wayne attitude.. _pal"  
_

the Detective stared hard at Ryker,it became a competition and I was having none of it.

"while you two might be getting off on this pissing contest,there's a dire situation going on,I really need to get to Tom _,so if you don't fucking mind"_

_"Packwood!"_

the Detective looked over his shoulder,one of his colleagues nodded in my direction and gestured for me to cross the barrier. _  
_

 

Waiting for no one, as soon as I was given the green light, I ran,my head spinning in every direction until _I saw him.._.my heart sank,the despairing look on his face was enough,face ruddy,eyes swollen,it took me no time to get to him.

the embrace tighter,but expected,the loud sob,intense trembling of his entire  body though.. _that_ nearly killed me,his distraught was more than evident, _why was this happening?_

 _"Nev,Nev..oh Nev..why?..oh god why?!"_  he sniffed into my neck. _  
_

"what happened Tom?"

pulling away,wiping his nose with a tissue,I took one from my pocket dabbing at his eyes,

 _"we..we..uh..were coming from..um..lunch_ " he pointed towards the park _,"so..so"_  he gulped, _"Isobel an I went for a..a walk,an..an then..out of nowhere"_ he sighed _,"I was  blind sided,...I felt someone..g..gr..grab her..carrier an"_ the look he had wasmelancholic, _"bloody hell,Nev...all I heard,wa..was my baby..crying,it got further an further away"_

dropping to his knees in grief,Ryker and I caught him before he hit the ground.

 

Two and half hours later at the police station and we finally were aloud to go _,thankfully_  we were given a police escort, cause by now the press was all over it,between the large crime scene as it was considered, at the park and what we figure _a leak_...news had spread.

and evidently it had spread like wild fire,no sooner had we pulled into the drive, _that is when Ryker wasn't trying to literally run them over,_ not just had the paps  gathered at the house..now we had news media there.But..Diana came out the front door looking just as frenzied as Tom had when I first saw him.

when did she get here?

Ryker managed to get us all back in the house while the police made sure the press kept their distance from the property,I think I even heard one of them threaten to arrest someone if they so much as caught them trying to climb a tree to take a picture.

Diana sat beside Tom on the couch who was slumped, holding him,his head resting on her shoulder as she rocked him gently,her fingers delicately massaging his hair..doing what a mother does when her child is distressed,all the while murmuring words of comfort.

 _what that must be like?._.Tom and his sisters were very fortunate.

placing two cups of tea on the table in front of them,she gave me a weak smile.

 _"thank you darling"_  she whispered.

"wish I could do more" looking over at Tom in his grief induced stupor.

 _"don't sell yourself short,he needs you here Nevie,you are as much of part of his world as that wee bun..."_ she began to choke up,putting a hand on hers,gathering her composure Diana continued  _"just know...my boy does loves you,so..your presence is more than necessary"_

at this point somehow I felt it was  _my presence,_ that was the reason for the all hell that has been breaking loose and has Tom  in such turmoil, _feeling necessary_  was the furthest thing from my mind.

 

The first twenty four hours were awful,Tom slept in Isobel's room on the floor no less, with only the comfort of one of her blankets from her crib tightly in his grasp as he slept,seeing this put Diana into a full on set of tears to the point she had excused herself to her room,whoever took Isobel for what ever reason,whether it was revenge,or some sort of sick joke...the damage was done,people were devastated,I just wanted to know.. _.who_  was behind it.

"Nev?"

breaking from my musings to see Ryker standing in front of me,his unease evident,observing me with the keenness with which I'm sure came with his line of work.

 _"yes"_ god my voice sounded so _...distant._

"ya,..just got off the phone with Debi,your dad is on his way here,shes having him flown in,then a car to bring him here to Scotland"

that got my attention.

_"what!?...why?"_

taken aback by my outburst Ryker tilted his head.

"well,I'm thinking because of tater's abduction" he scratched at his chin,"and from what Debi said,he was between hysterical and the ugly side of wanting to fuck someone up"

groaning,I dropped my head, _great_  my dad was on his way here with the agenda to kill somebody, _this won't sit well with Scotland Yard.  
_

looking back up,making direct eye contact with Ryker.

"you do realize we have a.. _situation_  on our hands,if my dad finds out that Mason is here" my stare couldn't of been more piercing,"lets just say the Queen will bring back a more archaic method of punishment for my dad.. _.off with his head!"_

hissing between his teeth.

 _"he really does_ hate that jackhole"

"yes,and we have enough shit to deal with right now than to worry about my dad trying to get even with a rival contractor who use to bang my hoebag of a mother"

 _"wow._.nice words you have for your mom" he was fending off a grin.

"its _too nice_ of words for my mom" 

 

Opening the front door I was engulfed by large masculine arms,then the familiar scents of fresh woodsy, spicy, citrus and leather...Victor.Taking a step back as I was released from the embrace,I was actually surprised to see I was in fact correct.

"son,how are you doing?..dumbass question I know,I can see you are...heavyhearted,I would be too"

all I could do was look at the man in front of me fearing if I did speak,it would only end up with me crumpled on the floor sobbing like the broken person I was,as it was I barely spoke to anyone in the house,Mum,Nev and Ryker.

_"dad..is that you?"_

_saved by my angel,_ closing my eyes as relief washed over me,a hand of comfort squeezed my upper arm,again it was Victor, _good man_...he wasn't expecting anything of me,I could barely expect anything of myself,how could anyone want me to function fully when my world has gone to shit.

"hey baby" he greeted,pulling Nev into an embrace,"got here as soon as I could"

"it really wasn't necessary dad,there's nothing any of us can do,no leads,no evidence left behind,nothing.." hearing the sadness in her tone,I knew she was hurting as well,but wasn't showing it like I knew she wanted too,Nev had grown exceptionally attached to my little girl,"it's like whoever took her vanished into the wind"

taking her by the chin,lifting it up.

"I'm here for you and Tom,just like Diana is..what kind of parent would I be if I didn't show up to give my support as well?" glancing over at me now,"besides..I've grown quite fond of that little critter of yours,if you'll pardon the expression,and  _it pisses me off_ to no end to hear that some ...asshole?,bastard?..has made off with her,but we'll get her back Tom,if I have to call in some favors to do so. _.I will"_

managing a weak smile,thankful that he would do anything for the safe return of my daughter. _  
_

"I appreciate that Victor,but the police want me to wait,they think this a ransom.. _thing"_

"ya,but Ryker thinks  _that_  is a bullshit.. _thing"_

Nev had her determined look,she believed from the start the polices theory was bollocks,and that Isobels abduction was more...personal.

"Ryker?" Vic look back an forth,confused.

"security,he was assigned to us cause things were getting...heavy,in that the pap's managed to get a picture of Isobel here in the back yard while Tom's sister Em was visiting,and well..shit hit the fan and every tabloid" Nev frowned.

it was then Ryker made his way into the room with coffee in hand,both men made eye contact,Vic immediately gave him a visual once over.

"Ryker,I assume"

"Mr.Hunter" giving a nod.

Ryker stepped forward extending a hand,Vic did as well both shaking hands in greeting.

"good to know there's some protection here"

"eh..not so sure,all things considered" Ryker glanced over at me before taking a sip from his cup.

 _"don't"_  putting a hand up,"I asked to go alone,the blame is not on you,I should be able to go out and enjoy  some time with my daughter without worry...I was wrong"

"yes,but Tom as your security I feel I failed you and that..." I wasn't sure,but his eyes seem to shine as if he were on the verge of crying," precious.."

he didn't even finish what he had to say,but put his cup down and walked away,Victor looked at both of us.

"wow..had no idea that he wasn't with you Tom"

"no..I told him I would be fine,and I thought I would be,things were going just fine... _then"_ shaking my head.

"it's  _no ones_  fault Tom,from the sounds of it,whoever the person  that took her,they would of done it, regardless of Ryker's presence" Nev took one of my hands,"right now we just have to pull together and find out who and..why?"

 

I tried busying myself by baking,Diana joined me,Tom hung out in the kitchen with us,but remained quiet,his mom kept peering over at him with worried looks,he was beyond lost,and it was killing both Diana and I.

the dim atmosphere was suddenly broken when Ryker walked in rather spontaneously,making all of us practically jump,even woke Tom from his melancholy haze.

"while the police and Scotland Yard are sitting on their asses waiting on a phone call that's _never_ going to happen.." Ryker held up a large white envelope,"I made some of my own,and.. _.hit pay dirt"_

"what do you mean?" Diana wiped her hands on a towel.

opening the envelope,he pulled out what looked like pictures,lying them on the table..

             

 

"do any of you recognize this woman?"

now surrounding the table we were all over the photo's,but Tom's interest was obvious,his eyes flitting all about,scrutinizing them heavily.

"I've never seen her before,who is she?" Diana said as she continued to look.

"me either" shaking my head.

"Ryker...does she have anything to do with Isobels abduction?" Tom was on his feet now.

"we think so"

 _"we._..whose we? and why do you think this woman is connected to Isobel?" Toms cheerless demeanor had suddenly become..angry.

Ryker heaved a sigh.

"like I said..I made some calls.. _back in the day_ ,don't ask how far back that is I feel old as it is..I use to be..a Cop.. in Los Angeles,I still have friends who work on the force there,lets just say..they owed me"

"okay,explain these pictures"

"the one on the escalator,was her leaving Heathrow before Scotland Yard could alert the airport about Isobel,the other arriving at LAX,but..it's _this one._..that has sent up red flags"

                                                 

                                          

                                        

 

"it was taken just down the street from this woman's house,a Nanny we figured,and my buddy told me he inquired with her neighbors... _she has no children_ ,but she did travel with one _from_  London,whereas  _she didn't arrive_ with one" his eyes serious,"you do realize Interpol has their eyes everywhere,having a child abducted in broad daylight an possibly taken across international waters..yeah even the US has their Major airports on high alert,my friend just was able to get some footage from both airports that came across as suspicious and did some foot work,putting it all together"

Tom slumped back in the chair.

"then. _.its possible_..that my Isobel is in that stroller" pointing to the picture.

"yes..and my friend is on it,he's tracking the woman as we speak,if anything comes up,I'll know instantly" Ryker pointed to the photo,"I may not of been able to do my job correctly here, but _I'll be damned_  if I'm going to sit by an do nothing when I have the resources to do something now,that's why I made some calls" 

"thank you Ryker,but the guilt was never yours" Tom tried to once again reassure.

but you could see on Rykers face he didn't feel the same way.

 

                                                                                                _To be Continued..._

 

_Photo credit/source- https://get.pxhere.com/photo/tree-forest-people-woman-walk-spring-park-season-lake-constance-recover-baby-carriage-arbon-pedestrian-way-1092608.jpg_

_https://i.pinimg.com/236x/de/53/e6/de53e67b121eadb33d8c198d8fbfa511--ireland-baldwin-kim-basinger.jpg_

_http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2016/04/basinger-vancouver.jpg_

 

 

 


	31. Elysian Fields

Over the next few days Ryker and myself were joined at the hip as it were,staying in contact with his former colleague from L.A which I have to say was pretty bloody skilled at his job,and I was quite thankful for Ryker going beyond his job title to help in finding my little girl,I knew the man felt some responsibility for her abduction,if this helped alleviate that mood,more power to him.

"hey Tom"

making myself yet another cup of tea I knew would probably just get cold,I looked up to the veteran police officer turned bodygaurd who stood holding his cell.

"yes?"

" you busy?..I just received something from my contact and I wanted to run it by you"

"I'm always available when it comes to whatever they may have or need of me"

nodding,Ryker looked to his cell.

"does the name Sydney Petri mean anything to you?

narrowing my eyes _,thinking._.searching my memory,for anything,but the only Sydney I was of aware of was the city in Australia,not a person,so..no it didn't.

"sorry" shaking my head,"what does this person have to do with this woman in those pictures?"

he raised a brow, lips at a twist.

"she _..is_ the woman in those pictures  _Sydney Josephine Petri_ of Los Angeles California,wealthy broad too"

"your contact found this out. _.how?"_

"he's a Detective of.." clearing his throat, _"many talents"_ he smirked,"when hes not being a complete dickhead"

I actually found myself grinning at that last remark.

"I see,one of those gifted,but arrogant wanker types"

 _"bingo"_  Ryker held up his index finger.

"well,it seems it's working for him,but I'm afraid the name doesn't ring any bells" giving a shrug,"guess we are nowhere closer to finding out _who._.she is,and if she has my daughter" he was about to answer when his cell  _*ping*_ scrolling,I stood waiting,what happened next was going in slow motion for me,his facial expression went from shock to horror."what?.. _Ryker_...is something wrong?"

slowly looking over at me,eyes wide.

"Tom,please understand when I say..sit down,just do it"

what the fuck?

"Ryker.."

_"please"_

so I did,never taking my eyes off the man,gripping at each side of the chair I sat on.

"I'm not going to like this...am I?"

turning his cell around so I could see the screen.

                                      

 

 

                                   

 

jumping up from the chair,kicking it back so hard that it slammed against the wall.

_"ISOBEL!"_

thrusting my hand forward,he handed me the cell,tears instantly sprang from my eyes,the commotion had brought Nev and Mum into the kitchen who stopped,staring at me as I looked upon the picture before me.

 _"Tom?"_ the soft questioning voice was Nev's.

turning my head gradually,her face softened,I'm sure it was the tears streaking my face,I held up the phone,Mum an Nev gasped.

"where did you get that?"

they joined me at my side,looking at the picture with me.

"I just received it from my contact" Ryker explained,"seems this woman whose name we've just discovered as Sydney Petri...posted it on her Twitter account only moments ago"

"you mean to tell me..that the woman we saw in those pictures not only  _has_ Isobel,but she has  _the balls._.to post a picture on social media!" Nev was appalled and rightly so.

Ryker seemed oddly confident in poise and in expression.

"yeah,but what you all don't know and..that daffy bitch _isn't aware of..."_ a toothy grin appeared,"as we speak,her home is being surrounded by the Fed's.. _she's under arrest,_ and about to be extradited to the UK authorities"

the room had strangely went temporarily silent,then in a rush went up in cheers,half whoops the rest in tears,grabbing Nev,we both held each other,I think she wept the hardest _,finally._.releasing all the pain I knew she had been holding in.

 

For the first time in..what was it two or three days since Isobel was taken?,Tom was more animated,smiling..positive,I knew it was because of the news,this woman Sydney she had in fact been arrested and what was more important... _Isobel was on her way home_ ,Tom received a call from Scotland Yard personally informing him that a FBI liaison was bringing her personally.

tomorrow.

you thought it was Christmas all over again,I think Tom bought every toy and article of baby girl clothing they had in town...it was great,and to prove he really was in good humor..I was treated to a few butt grabs and boob flicks in passing when no one was looking.

_"Nev!..Nev,look!"_

nearly knocked to the ground,I was quick enough to dodge the long legs,and arms waving excitedly that were coming at me,forcing myself to be pressed up against the wall.

_"Jesus Tom,what the hell?.."_

composing himself,he took a deep breath,a big smile on his face.

"look at this,darling"

                                           

                                                              **"See you soon Daddy"**

 

there on the screen of his cell was Isobel.

 _"oh my God_..where'd you get this?"

"her name is Agent Gilmore,Daisy Gilmore,shes the liaison who is bringing Isobel here,she wanted me to know that the baby was alright,said they were at a FBI safe house and would be leaving shortly for JFK airport,and...well it wasn't protocol to do it,but shes a Mum and told me she would want to know how her child was"

Nev's hazel eyes flitted about as she continued to observe the picture,her smile growing,I could see she missed my wee poppet, _Nev really would make a great Mum,_ she 's taken to being maternal quite naturally.

"that was very kind,I can't wait to see her" looking up _,"I miss her Tom"_

"I can see that"

 

He looked like he was about to jump out of skin if not his clothes,twitching,knee bouncing,drumming his fingers across every surface of the car,if it wouldn't of clouded his excitement I would of flicked him behind the ear.

"I should of slipped some Valium in your tea this morning.. _geez"_

Tom stopped briefly to give me a quizzical look.

"wha?"

"you're so springy,liable to launch yourself through the roof or window of the truck at this rate"

"darling I'm just excited" his eyes sparkling,"if being all lively is your only complaint be thankful,Mum got it worse" a cheeky smile appeared.

_"oh?"_

"yeah,I ate my Porridge to fast this morning and. _.well"_  he winced,"got a bit gassy,it was in poor taste I know,but the ol'girl squeezed me a bit... _too hard_ before we left..and"

 _"you didn't"_  looking horrified.

"I did..I farted"

 _"Tom!"_  it was about then Ryker's laughter from the drivers seat filled the truck,"aw c'mon _,don't_ encourage this..we're on our way to get Isobel,not discussing" wrinkling my nose at Tom,"the rantings of your butt"

"ehehehehehe"

Driving onto the tarmac as we had been instructed,the Agent with Isobel would be arriving via private jet so as not to attract attention,thus far...the media knew  _nothing_  about this Sydney woman who was arrested and now Isobels safe return and we wanted it kept that way.Tom said in due time that information would be released,but not now.

parking under what looked like part of the airport terminal, a maintenance garage,we sat quietly if you could call it that,Tom was still fidgeting,Ryker turned in his seat.

"they should be arriving in ten minutes,we did get a head start on them"

 _"is that them!?"_  Tom eagerly thrust a finger over the back seat,pointing out towards the front window.

 _"or less"_  Ryker added as we watched the Learjet taxi into view.

Once the the Jet stopped Tom wasted no time getting out,Ryker and I joined him,but waited until the stairs rolled out and the door opened.

I didn't even see him move.

Tom was halfway to the Jet,that's when I saw a woman..holding a bundled blanket..Isobel,it was my turn to run, _this was real,she really was home now._ Helping the Agent down the steps I was glad to see his manners hadn't failed him in his excitement.

once on the tarmac,she didn't hesitate and carefully deposited Isobel into Toms arms,I was walking up on them when he pulled the blanket back.

It wasn't a sob or a gasp but the sound of a relieved father laying his eyes upon his child,safe and unscathed,in response,one of Isobels arms popped out of the blanket,a small hand waving.

 _"aaahh"_  she cooed softly. _"dah"_

"someone's happy to see daddy" the Agent smiled,"but I'm thinking daddy is more elated of the two" transferring her look to me with a wink.

"that's until she makes a poo" I added.

both the Agent and I chuckled,Tom however seemed oblivious,too attentive with Isobel at the moment,planting delicate little kisses all over her,sniffing away his tears.

that was until she had her fill of it and grabbed her fathers beard.

 _"ow!.."_ gently prying her fingers out of his chin whiskers,wincing as he did "little biscuit has quite the grip" 

"well dad,maybe because you're kinda over doin' it and..." I looked around,"its starting to snow again,can we take this somewhere else?" and besides I was eager to hold her myself.

"ah yeah,..right, _sorry"_  looking over to the Agent,apologetic.

"that's totally alright Mr Hiddleston,but I agree,we should take this elsewhere,besides the weather is turning for the worse,we don't need to draw any attention either"

 

Customs was kind enough to let us use one their rooms,one that was closed off (no windows) and private,i.e far away from the public eye as possible so that we and Agent Gilmore could talk,she had some information to share that was imperative and...some questions.

Isobel had fallen asleep after Tom had fed her,now he was rocking her sleeping form in his arms as we sat at a table,Agent Gilmore looked between pleased and anxious.

"while I'm sure this is a well deserved comforting moment,I unfortunately have to fill you in on a few things..and" she sighed,"which will probably lead to more questions I'm afraid"

Tom nodded.

"please,go on..we have questions of our own,maybe you can answer some of them"

"alright" folding her hands,resting them on the table,"I was informed you know nothing of Sydney Petri,let alone who she is"

"correct"

"that's where we are confused Mr Hiddleston" now leaning back in her chair,"upon her arrest,she protested well enough" holding up a finger,"let me change this up a bit,"your daughter..her mother is in fact,Rylee Jefferys..right?"

"yes,she died,unfortunately..in childbirth"

"yes,during our investigation so far we discovered this" leaning in on the table now,her face had taken on a more serious quality,"Mr Hiddleston...this is where Ms. Petri's protests fits in,she is in fact,Miss Jefferys..Mother"

 _"what!?"_  I shouted,almost jumping to my feet.

Tom sat there,stunned,brows knitted together in what I knew was disbelief.

"bollocks" he simply said,"if that woman told you that,that's what it is,Rylee's mum and dad have been dead for years,she told me this  _herself,_ and I've never seen nor heard from them the entire time I knew Rylee"

Agent Gilmore seem to have expected our reactions.

"DNA tests don't lie,especially Mitochondrial DNA,you see, men and women have this kind of DNA, but that genetic test we performed on Sydney and Isobel would only provide information about the _maternal_ line,the results..were a match, I'm sorry Mr Hiddleston,it seems you were fed a bit of fiction by Miss Jeffery's"

 _a bit of fiction?._.the fucking bitch blatantly lied to Tom and now even in death that wretched woman is causing a lot of unnecessary shit,as for her mom...kidnapping, _what the fuck is with this family?_

Tom looked down at Isobel then over to Agent Gilmore,helplessly,or was it worry?

"okay I get it now,I was lied to,and this.. _woman_ wanted her child's daughter...but,does this mean I'll lose custody?" he swallowed,"I..I"

putting a hand up Gilmore shook her head.

"stop,..no, you will not,you're her father,and more than capable of caring and providing for her,plus" folding her arms,"you forget..Granny abducted her,taking her across International waters,it'll be awhile before she can get a Beverly Hills manicure again, let alone ask for visitation rights"

_I like this woman...Granny? *snort*_

Toms whole composure relaxed,looking over at me reaching out,taking his hand,squeezing it,the smile he wore was that of relief _._

 

We no sooner pulled up to the back of the house and Diana was rushing out the door,nearly slipping off the snow covered steps,that is if it hadn't been for dad who was right behind,to catch her before it would of gotten ugly.

 _"woah_ Mrs H, you alright?" Ryker asked almost jumping out of the truck.

 _"ah,buggar..yeah"_ a hand to her heart,"thanks to Victor here" giving a side long glance.

dad steadied her,straightening her shawl,grinning.

"got all excited when she saw the truck pulling up,can't say as I blame her"

Ryker chuckled.

"yeah,got an excited bunch in here myself" pointing with a thumb over his shoulder,"especially tater,babbling up a storm"

 _"honestly_  Ryker" came Toms voice in protest,"of all the pet names to give her,shes not a potato"

"no..but her fathers a git,now give me that wee bun before I cuff ya good one"

getting out of the truck,Tom bundled up Isobel,giving Diana a funny look.

 _"alright,alright.._ no need to throw shade mum"

raising a brow as she took Isobel from him.

"I've no clue as to what  _that_  means Thomas, _honestly_ ,with your education,one would expect better use of the English language"

 _"shes got you there"_ I murmured.

 _"fine...but..thou art don't giveth a fucketh"_  he whispered,trying not to snicker.

"Thomas,what are you saying?"

"nothing Mum"

busted.

                                                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

_Photo credit/source- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/e4/e8/24e4e8d8008b8a717dbc594db81ca55b.jpg_

_https://img1.etsystatic.com/025/4/9181942/il_570xN.636634881_dq2i.jpg_


	32. Elysian Fields

Having spent most of the day before monopolizing my time with Isobel and no one else,realizing this I now was just amused by watching from the bedroom doorway with my cup of coffee while Isobel was in the early stages of waking,fussing a bit having a slight row with strands of Nev's long  hair that seem to have got tangled in her little fingers.

stirring,Nev lifted her head.

 _"hey squirt..that's mine"_  she croaked sleepily.

Isobel turned her head towards the voice cramming the hair in her mouth,then removing it,her small tongue poking out in distaste.

"ya..not very appetizing is it" Nev tapped her nose.

_"aaaah"_

with one little heave,Isobel rolled on her side,facing Nev. _  
_

"you hungry?..want me to make you some cereal?"

a little hand reached out patting gently on Nev's cheek as Isobel  _ooh'd_ an  _aah'd_ , giggling, Nev took the hand,kissing it.

"alright peanut..cereal it is"

"can I have cereal too?"

giving a startled jump,her head lifted up.

"and just  _how long_  have you been there?" her tone accusatory.

"long enough to know I wanted to have breakfast as well" sticking out my tongue.

scooping up the baby,she addressed her as if giving a lesson.

"see,daddy was doing what is known as. _. eavesdropping_ ,its rude Isobel,and what do we think of that?"

turning Isobel towards me,I was gifted with a lovely,gummy smile and..

_"pphhhhtttt!"_

giving my lips a twist,really Nevaeh?

"teaching my daughter to respond with fart noises  _is rude_ ,so isn't this a circumstance where the pot is calling the kettle black?,darling"

"perhaps,but since shes been making  _that noise_  since..shes been born,...perhaps not" wearing a cheeky tight lipped grin.

"you and I are going to talk more about this later,when there isn't an _innocent_ presence"

sitting on her knees now,pointing at me.

 _"you mean_ ,when you are free to take advantage of me,Thomas"

exactly.

 

"Thomas,you had a call from a Detective Leaves of Scotland Yard,he was most insistant you get back to him asap" Diana held out Tom's cell to him.

"bloody hell does Scotland Yard want?" taking the phone.

"Tom..." placing my hand on his arm,"remember..that woman Sydney was to be extradited back here,maybe its about her?"

this wasn't over just because we got Isobel back.

 _"shit!"_ looking at me,anger an worry creasing his face once again,"fucking hell,why can't they deal with that bitch without me taking part?"

"cause there's much more to this than some woman kidnapping Isobel,shes Rylee's mom,someone who up until recently we all thought was dead...there's bound to be questions"

"I gave Scotland Yard all the information I knew...that Rylee told me her parents were dead, _end of story"_  throwing up his arms."I have no idea why she would tell me that when her mum was alive"

"that's probably why they want a word with you,you may have info you don't even realize,and anything you can give them may help" I shrugged.

"I'll give this guy a ring,but after we talk,I refuse to have anything more to do with it,and I'll make sure he knows that,just want to move on"

 

The string of obscenities coming from the Den was enough to draw everyone out to one place,Dad,Diana,Ryker and myself, all gathered in the living room.

"what on bloody earth?" Diana scowled,"I knew the boy had a bit of a gutter mouth,but..." shaking her head disprovingly.

"I don't even think I'v even ever heard of some of those words" Dad folded his arms.

leaning in towards me,Ryker murmured.

_" impressive if you ask me"_

storming out of the Den a red faced Tom stopped upon seeing all of our curious if not shocked faces.

_"that knob head is completely nutters if he thinks I'm going to be dragged into this shit!"_

cautiously approaching the potentially temperamental man.

 _"obviously_  your conversation with the Detective didn't go well,what happened?"

"he wants me to come to London and talk to that daft cow,to see if I can get her to talk,seems shes being very...reticent" blowing a sigh,"bitch can rot in prison and never so much as crack a fart, I couldn't give two shits"

"Thomas!" Diana scolded, _"honestly"_

tilting his head,giving her a heated look,he was in no mood to be rebuked,whether it was by his own mother or not,the man was incensed,time to head this off before peoples feelings got shredded.

stepping into his view,blocking him from Diana,his eyes flickered,then focused on me,my stare never wavered, _bring it Thomas,if you want to tear apart anyone..here I am...not your mom._

"you-me.. _now"_ pointing back to the Den.

hesitating briefly,his shoulders began to relax before turning around and silently retreating back from where he had been.

"goodness,I've never seen him like this" Diana looked at all of us worried now.

"he's never been a father either" I explained.

touching my arm in supplication.

_"you take care of my boy Nevie"_

"yes Diana,I will..or, I'll yank every whisker out of that goatee one hair at time until he comes around"

 _"ppfft"_  giving a dismissive wave,"give it a go darling,starting to look like them highland cattle here in Scotland with all that hair on his face anyways"

that earned chuckles from the remaining two who didn't get Toms wrathful glare,from behind her,I however gave them _my version,_ which shut them up.

 

Quietly opening the door,peering in only to see Tom pacing the room,grumbling to himself, rubbing almost angrily on his chin whiskers or repeatedly raking his fingers through his hair until his curls had become unruly atop his head.

_damn..calm your shit Hiddleston._

making a turn he spotted me,stopping ,I entered the room,shutting the door,I leaned against it,folding my arms.

"you ready to take it down a notch or are you going to nut up on me too?"

arms dropping at his sides,he looked at me as if I had just slapped him,

"I know this whole thing has you unhinged,but you're not alone in this Tom,from the time I learned of Isobels abduction I thought Sage was involved,until Ryker's colleague started coming up with evidence that clearly dismissed my concerns,but you can damn well bet since the news of it  has been out,she has had her dogs sniffing about Scotland Yard,I can be certain shes willing to grease a palm or two just to get inside material for her crappy little newspaper..so we have not just Sydney to deal with...but that bitch sister of mine,so the sooner we nip this shit in the bud,hopefully we can nix any shitty story Sage may splash online"

the incredulous look told me he wasn't expecting that,well...he needed to hear it.

"okay..um,are you done with my balls and if so can I have them back?"

oh hell,that wasn't even close to tearing him apart.

"Tom..I'm just trying to get you into a different head space,a logical one,cause spewing obscenities and giving your mom death glares isn't the way to go about it" leaning in now,"and if I had wanted to go for your balls I could of brought up the fact that it was you who decided to bang  Rylee and if you hadn't...this shit wouldn't be happening right now"

his whole composure crumbled,appalled?,I was sure of it.

 _"Nev.._ that was.."

"shitty..I know,but" holding up a finger," IF  _I had wanted to.._ but I didn't,I merely said that as an example,as it is,I have moved on from that,forgave you,its what people do when they love someone,so... _lets try this again_..you're not alone Tom,we're here for you,if you like,I'll even go with you to London"

Just when I think I know what Nev's all about she goes and confounds me,sometimes its exasperating others,like now...affirming, _she really does love me,its not just a word to her._

_"I'm sorry darling"_

giving me a sideways glance as if gauging my response.

"hmm,not sure if I believe you,Thomas fuck weenie Hiddleston"

excuse me?,on closer inspection I saw that she wore a wry smile.

"oh I see..mocking me"

"kinda,you were using some colorful speech earlier, thought I'd remind you"

"by insulting me?"

"uh huh"

grabbing her by the wrist,pulling her towards me until she was pressed firmly against my body _,god did her breasts feel good_ ,and as always,my dick let me know it,looking up through her lashes..she knew it too.

 _"there are_ consequences for being rude Nev,and if I recall..you were acting as such earlier today"

 _"I know_ ,we both were,so I guess there will be a mutual. _.disciplinary action_  enforced" her eyes expressed something _more_ than flirtatious.

tart.

 

The austere lighting of the Detectives office was off putting,you'd think with twenty first century upgrades throughout the Agency they would of included more sedate brightness to their rooms,but..it was a law enforcement facility after all,I guess the last thing that concerned them was if people would be comfortable with how they lit their rooms.

at the moment I couldn't help but wonder if it was contributing to Toms unease,sitting next to me,both knees bouncing,cracking his knuckles,looking around the room anxiously, _where the fuck was Detectives Leaves?  
_

it was while looking about he made eye contact with me,a weak smile grew,taking one of his hands so as to keep him from fidgeting.

"this will be over soon,do you want to do this alone,or should I go in with you when you see her?"

"I'll go alone darling,you've been through enough concerning Rylee,why be subjected to her Mum?" tenderly kissing my hand, _"thank you for coming with"_

"of course,anything to help Tom"

finally the Detective appeared looking apologetic,he should,we've been sitting for a half a damn hour.

"sorry for the delay,my presence was required for her arrival from Jail...legal bollocks to deal with,papers to sign an such"

Tom could only nod,I think he was wanting nothing more than to bolt.

"can he just get this over with,whatever it is you hope to gain?,cause as it is Tom wants no part of this woman,bad enough he finds out the Grandmother of his child is alive. but she has the child abducted,now...you want him to talk with her"

Leaves glances over at Tom who's demeanor hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry Mr.Hiddleston, to drag you away from your daughter having just been reunited with her,but if we are to get any answers as to  _why_  this woman took her in the first place and a conviction,we need to get this woman to talk,something shes _refusing_  to do,its beginning to chap my arse"

Adjusting my posture into something more poised,I looked at the Detective,this shit was a waste of my time,I have a child at home who needs her father and a life to get on with.

"then lead the way,either she talks to me or not _,if not_..I'm gone,she can piss off,as I see it,she made a choice and its landed her behind bars,if she had approached me in a more civil manner.. _.maybe_  we could of worked something out between her and my daughter as far as having a grandparent/grandchild relationship"

"I agree,well said" nodding,looking over to Nevaeh now"Miss Hunter if you like you can wait here in my office"

Nev looked at me,god at this moment,how I really feel like I don't deserve this woman,sitting here with me,ready/willing to go through all this rubbish.

"I may wait in the Lobby,perhaps go get myself a coffee at a shop, _but"_  placing a hand on my cheek,a thumb playing lightly across my whiskers,"if you need me Tom,I'll have my cell, _don't hesitate"_

nope. _..I really do not deserve her._

"alright darling" taking the hand that remained on my face,pressing my lips on it,"thank you again, _I love you"_

 _"I know"_  she winked.

 

 As we walked down a long hallway,Leaves pointed to a door on our left.

"I thought perhaps you might want to get a better look at whom you'll be dealing with before you go in and see her,its a room with a one way mirror,I'll be monitoring your visit,also it'll be recorded" he made a face,"it could be used as evidence you understand?"

"of course"

Dressed in prison garb of gray sweat pants and shirt,ankle shackles and _handcuffs_ ,I snorted..bet those were a huge jump from the Cartier bracelets shes used too,her long blonde curly hair slightly unkempt,face,dour and rigid as she stared forward,unmoving.

"lovely..isn't she?" came Leaves somewhat tart comment.

"wealthy,dried up old prune if you ask me,but knowing the circumstances,for the lack of a better way of putting it..more like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar"

"yeah,well Mr Hiddleston..you're on" he gestured towards the window.

heaving a sigh,this was going to be shitty,I knew it,I just as soon as tell this cow to sod off and take my leave,than try an have a conversation with her _,ugh_..this the part where I just yell _bollocking shitbag_ out of frustration,right?

Slowly opening the door I kept in mind _I was doing this for Isobel_ ,in the long run maybe when shes grown and has questions about her Mum's side of  family...I can answer them,not that what she would hear,would be the most dignified in information for her,but at least I'd have something.

closing the door behind me,I noticed for the first time since I saw Sydney through the mirror.. _.movement_ ,her eyes wandered upward,widening slightly, _yes troll its me,didn't think that this would happen..did you._

quietly I took a seat across from her,resting my hands on the table,clasping them together,my eyes never leaving hers,and they certainly weren't amiable in appearance,this I did know,wanting her to be aware from the get go,I wasn't no milksop. _  
_

"Ms Petri,or is it Mrs?"

 _"Ms_..Petri is my maiden name"  _she speaks._.well maybe we can get this rubbish over with after all,leaning onto the table,her startled look having disappeared, _"wheres Rylee?"_

what?

"you do _know_ shes.."

"dead,yes..but where is she laid to rest?"

this,I did not expect.

"here in London,I never knew her spiritual beliefs"  _if the devil of woman ever had any in the first place,_ "so being raised Catholic,I had a priest give her her last rites and she was cremated,which I did know she wanted...something about not wanting weirdo's digging her up" shrugging.

shaking her head,sighing with a roll of her eyes.

"yes,she was a bit.. _.Theatrical,_ about death,but is her ashes buried?"

 _okay_ ,this is an odd fucking conversation.

"shes been placed at Golders Green Crematorium,its quite nice,some very famous people are laid to rest there,shes in the Mausoleum,if you ask the Detective,I'm sure there could be arrangements made for you to go and pay your respects"

why do I care?..cause I'm a nice git that's why.. _*sigh*_

Sydney seem to consider this,looking at me thoughtfully.

"I know the place,it is very nice,you went all out for my daughter,to make sure her final resting place was...shall we say,classy"

"why wouldn't I,shes Isobels Mum,she didn't deserve to die bringing her into the world"

tilting her head,a smug grin slowly grew.

 _"but_..you didn't love her"

 _oh here we go._..the true Sydney is coming to fruition,finally.

"no..I didn't"

 _best to be honest_ ,leaning back in her chair,Sydney laced her fingers together resting her cuffed wrists upon her head,still grinning.

"but you loved fucking her"

I knew it was a jab,she wants to play.. _.lets play._

"no more than she loved fucking me Ms. Petri,and she did so in  _more ways than one_ ,in fact..she was so proficient in the area of fucking that it was well known in the Theater community just how much so"

her smug composure dropped,didn't like that?...well bitch,you want to sit there and sling shit at me and expect me to take it like the proverbial English Gentleman, _its not going to happen._

"my daughter is dead,and you sit here  _and talk crap on her like that?"_

"its not what I would do,but..you gave me no choice,after all you're the one sitting here in shackles for abducting my child...you have _no room_ to talk,furthermore...I had NO clue you existed, _Rylee said you and her father were dead!"_  I growled.

rolling her tongue inside her cheek,I saw the anger growing,it wasn't just her face turning red,her eyes had darkened as well.

"so I was told,the FBI shared this..." looking away,"her father really is deceased,happened when she was small,so that much is true" looking back to me,"why she told you I was..." her fingers visibly gripping the edge of the table,nails digging into it.

"she hated you" I was guessing now.

Sydney's glare hotter now,eyes narrowing to slits,jutting her head forward.

_"and I hated her"_

_To be Continued..._


	33. Elysian Fields

The drive home was not only long,but quiet and due to the extensive length of our ride the silence was deafening,Tom said nothing,from the time we left Scotland Yard until we reached the driveway, the fierce look on his face,the rapid tick in his jaw,I thought better of it when it came to conversation. 

I had a lot of questions, though I'm sure he was aware,Tom seem not only to avoid communication,but me as well, _what the hell happened during his visit with Sydney?_ well he couldn't escape from discussing what happened forever,his mother will want to know too.

he had beaten me into the house by miles, _him and those damn long ass legs_ ,so by the time I was in the front room,I was greeted by two questioning faces,dad's and Diana's.

"I know as much as you do,he hasn't spoken since we left London"

"oh buggar" her face clouded with concern,"I knew this wasn't going to be well,just didn't think.." looking down the hallway,I assumed that's where he had headed,"it went  _that_  bloody sideways"

"all I know was he did talk to her,how it went,what they discussed?" shrugging,"no idea,except how hes acting now,that could be a clue?,or maybe hes just overwhelmed having finally met her"

"Nevie,why don't you see to him" dad gestured with his head towards the hall,"I think he may be receptive to your presence now"

"not so sure,he had murderous look on his face on the way here,didn't even look at me"

"he's home now,different environment,I'm sure his mood may of settled some"

"and if it hasn't, _I'll_  have a go at him,he needs not to take whatever rubbish is botherin' him, out on you" Diana wagged a finger.

Peeking into the room where Isobel slept,I knew that's exactly were he'd be,sitting on the floor holding her while she played with random toys laying about her,babbling away as usual.

Tom gently booped her nose with a stuffed animal,squinting her eyes,she waved her arms,giggling ending with a..snort.

 _"oh_..what was that darling?" he chuckled.

_"aaaah..ehehehe"_

_oh lord,_ shes inherited her fathers laugh.

"well,its better than the fart noises" he booped her nose again,smiling brilliantly,"are you going to join us,or just linger about the doorway?"

he didn't look in my direction,but kept to his attention with Isobel.

"sorry,didn't mean to intrude" my voice small.

glancing over his shoulder.

"you're not,please" patting at the floor beside him.

joining him at his side I earned an excited squeal from Isobel who was now eagerly bouncing on her legs in her fathers arms,blathering in her baby tongue,handing her over to me,I took the squirming child.

"okay Missy,whats all the ruckus for?"

_"bah!..ah!..heh"_

Taking care in my observation of the interaction between Nevaeh and my daughter,but then again I always did,however this was different,less than twenty four hours Isobel had been returned to us,and only hours ago I had spoken to the kidnapper..her grandmother,this put things in a _different perspective,_ my life,career...everything.

this brought up feelings to the surface,one in particular,that I had been thinking on for awhile...bringing Nev into the family fold permanently,i.e. the question of marriage,yes I love her that much,why this train of thought so suddenly?

Sydney.

my mind was going rounds as I drove home today,so much so that I couldn't speak for fear of making a complete tit of myself,which I'm sure Nev took my silence as something more,dreadful.

as for Sydney's part in this,I realized what a nutter she was,not sure how the woman came by her condition,whether it was an inherited factor or something else, _this must be why_  Rylee acted the way she did in life, _why_  she omitted the fact her mum was really alive,Sydney said that they hated each other, _only_ after I offered my deduction,I think it wasn't so much hate as it was. _.shame_ ,on Rylee's part,to have a mum who was daft.

so why did I come to the conclusion that Sydney was a bubble off?,well for one thing on my way out of the room she informed me that since Rylee had left home in her early teens,never giving her the chance to raise her completely... _she had plan to do this with Isobel_...but after making my exit it was Detective Leaves who informed me that _in fact,_ Rylee had been removed from her mum's custody when she was a toddler.

by her father.

Leaves had no further information except that now he had more questions, _just how crazy was this bitch? and as for Rylee's father,what manner of death did he encounter?_

needless to say all of this put me into a tailspin,knowing I needed to keep those I love  _close to me,_ my daughter was taken,what if Nev was next,shit happens like that all the time,even from prison,a nutter Sydney may be,but a clever cow as well,she could find a way,just for the sake of hurting me for what has transpired,Rylee's death,taking Isobel back,hell..whatever her bag of marbles for brains came up with.

"Tom..you alright?"

_"huh..wha?"_

"you have the most..well,you had several expressions going across your face,I'm getting worried"

reaching over,tenderly caressing her cheek with my fingertips.

"I'm fine darling,just trying to digest todays... activities"

"you can talk to me you know..if you feel like it" taking my hand now holding it to her chest,while trying to fend off a happy flailing infant.

"and I will,right now I just want to be with my girls,alone...enjoying their company"

seeing Nev was agreeing,but not all that too happy,giving me a small smile.

"okay,but..I'm hungry,it was a long ass ride back,I'm up for some Pizza" holding Isobel up in front of her, _"you want some Pizza?"_ she cooed

"shes too young"

"she can chew on the crust.. _dad"_

 

Cramming the piece of Pizza crust in her mouth,then pulling it out,inspecting this different flavored cuisine curiously,Isobel seemed keen to it,her tiny tongue licking the sauce on her lips.

"dah!" holding it up to me.

"you like that darling?"

 _"aaah"_  right back into the mouth.

I guess she does.

 _"told you_ ,shes liking it and I believe since Isobel's started teething this is perfect" Nev grinned before biting into her own slice.

"teething...already?,how do you know,did you see any teeth?" now trying for a closer inspection of my daughters mouth which was ridiculous at this point.

Neveah looked up thoughtfully.

"well according to your mom,after I told her my observations of Isobel's drooling,trying to bite, chew, and suck on _everything_ ,grabbing/pulling at her ears,ya..teething it was"

continuing to observe Isobel as she gnawed with zeal on what was left of the mushy crust.

"had no idea she would be getting her teeth so soon"

"shes getting older Tom,eventually babies do that,in fact shes been trying to crawl too,rolls around like a tiny human log" she giggled,"its kinda funny to watch"

my eyes popped..no.

"really?"

handing me a slice of pizza,a warm smile on her face.

 _"yes daddy,_..really,shes starting her milestones,some are fun..and others  _not so much_ ,starting with the teething..shes going to be a crabby butt once it really kicks in"

"dah!" it was a demanding tone,pointing at my pizza slice I held, _"heh"_

 _"I think shes calling dibs on your crust"_ Nev whispered, _"since shes already devoured the other one"_

"ravenous little toad" looking at my tiny charge,who regarded me with indifference,all she wanted was my food and that's all that mattered.

"DAH!" the finger was used _with conviction_  this time arching her whole body in the highchair.

_well,wait a bloody minute,..impatient little toad too._

 

Diana and I had spent the day either cooking,entertaining the baby (Ryker took turns with that) cleaning the house or in my case peering out the window to see if the media traffic had left,that would be a..no.

as for my dad and Tom,for some reason they had locked themselves in the Den,trying to figure out what the hell they were up too I would tip toe down the hall to try and hear any conversation,however it seemed not only was Ryker hired to protect our well being,but also Tom's cloak and dagger type meetings as well.. _asshole_ ,he had the balls at one point to haul me over his shoulder an carry me off,earning him a few unkind names from me.. _I swore I heard laughing coming from the Den._

After at least two hours, _it may of been a little over that,_ Tom and my dad retreated from the Den,quietly but with conspiratorial grins on their faces,what the fuck is with that?...it was like witnessing two teenage boys leaving a bedroom having watched a collection of their dads secret porn movies or something of that nature.

eyeing them suspiciously as they walked into the room,dad conveinantly went into the kitchen,leaving Tom to fend for himself, _chicken shit move dad._

"so.." folding my arms,"are we done with our covert assembly?"

"covert?" raising a brow,feigning ignorance.

 _"aw c'mon Tom_ ,you had the door locked,at one point Ryker toted me off like a disobedient child so I couldn't hear your conversation,and it was just you and dad in there..." so I just went with what I thought moments ago,"you two watching porn or what?"

a humorous smirk grew on his face as he clapped his hands together in a smartass manner.

"why yes darling that's  _exactly_ what I was doing, watching titties,ass and dick flicks with my girlfriends dad,while eating the last of the pizza with some Guinness"

"don't be a dick,it was a simple question,granted I threw in some sarcasm"

"and I threw it right back,Miss nosy" a cheeky smile now, _"and no_...I'm not saying what we were really doing"

pursing my lips off to the side,staring at him,deciding if I should pursue this bullshit or not.

 _"fine_ ,but don't think I'm forgetting this,cause...its just weird"

"somehow that isn't surprising" his tone unamusing as was the look on his face.

And I made good on what I said,now only a few hours after their secret.. _.whatever_ ,I cornered my dad as he was throwing more wood into the fireplace.

"so..you're actually going to keep shit from your own daughter?"

he jumped slightly,craning his head around.

"Nevie,please"

"please  _what?"_ clapping the dirt and bark off his hands he looked around the room."nice try Dad,but hes napping with the baby,so Tom isn't here to rescue you"

 frowning at me in that way that it made me feel like a teenager again.. _.great_.

"listen Nev,not everything Tom or I discuss is for you to hear,some things are private,you need to understand that,quit being intrusive" 

"but dad.."

 _"Nevaeh Tempest.._ stop" 

shit..he used my middle name,he means it.

 

"Not sure how much longer you plan on waiting son..but I know my daughter,shes going to be an enormous pain in the ass until she gets answers"

the pair of light blue eyes gazed over the top of the glass of whiskey he held.

"came after you did she?"

"yeah,but it didn't work...pulled the  _dad card,_ she backed off,but that won't last Tom,Nev's tenacious and will find a way to figure out  _why_  you and I were in the Den"

chuckling,pouring myself a drink.

"she accused us of watching porn"

choking on a mouthful of his whiskey,wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_"the hell?"_

_"ehehehehe._.ya,I think she was joking,just to be sarcastic,though I could tell the pissy side was starting to rear its head"

"that can get uglier,just a fair warning"

"um.. _I'm aware_ of just how" frowning.

the memory of a burning bum from strategically placed Jalapeno's on a sandwich reminded me of  _how_  wicked Nevaeh could be.

"then I wouldn't put her off too much longer,you already know how I feel"

 

**Two Weeks Later**

For once in a long time the media seem to have lost some interest,instead a hoard of cameramen/reporters camped outside the house there was maybe two or three,so Diana decided she would go into town for the day,even Dad joined her,Ryker went along just in case.

Tom and I stayed behind,he was going over some scripts that had been faxed to him that morning,as for myself...I hung out with Isobel in her room, at the moment she was sitting up grabbing at anything within reach,which was practically every toy I could find.

"so many choices peanut...find anything you like?" glancing over my shoulder to see if I missed a toy,looking back only to see her putting one of her socks in her mouth,"um...well, _not_ a toy"

taking it out of her mouth and giving her a squeaky duck which she took happily,bouncing on her butt.

_"bah!..ah,pphhtt"_

once again into her mouth... _a baby thing I guess_ ,blowing a sigh,perhaps I should give her a baby teething biscuit,reaching over to a small cushioned step stool where a box of the treats sat,grabbing them.

"here we go..." turning back,Isobel wasn't just holding the duck toy I had given her,narrowing my eyes,studying what she did have,a small red box in her other hand,with gold embossed chain-like designs decorating the borders. _"hey button,can I see that?"_ taking the box in exchange for the biscuit I offered.

curious,I took the lid off,a piece of paper inside with decorative script.

 

                      *•.¸♡ _Will you please,Marry my Daddy_ ♡¸.•*

                       

 

staring at the writing on the paper,I froze,my throat went dry,looking over at Isobel who was enthusiastically eating her biscuit,oblivious to me,when I could move I looked to the doorway..no one.

back to the paper,I picked it up a hand flew to my mouth,gasping,sitting snug in a lining of white velvet.. _a ring,_  with a ribbon of tiny diamonds of platinum coiling around a central diamond.

tears burned behind my eyes. _..the answer of course..was yes._

_To be Continued..._

 

_Nevaeh's Ring_

__

_Photo credit/source- https://hips.hearstapps.com/harpersbazaaruk.cdnds.net/15/37/original/original-cartier-ring-jpg-7a6b4dbc.jpg_


	34. Elysian Fields

Taking a break from reading yet _more_ scripts,tea was needed at this point and to check in on my girls,halfway down the hall I could hear Isobel's endless cooing and babbles...and something else,soft weeping.

peering just my head into the room,as I expected,Isobel seated on the floor,playing and eating _..something_ ,wrinkling my nose. _.ew_  what on earth?,Nev's back to me,but hunched over,the weeping was coming from her.

 concerned,I carefully approached her,kneeling beside her.

_"darling?"_

jerking her head up in my direction,eyes wide and bleary.

_"Tom"_

"what is it,what's wrong?"

holding up a red box,a ring in it.. _.the ring._..smiling now at her.

"I see you got my... _present"_

"present?" she sniffed,"you planned this"

"I did" looking at the ring still resting in the box,then back at me,the surprise remaining on her face,taking the ring out,holding it up in front of her"only one thing left remains"

a small almost playful smile grew on her face.

"well according to the note _,Isobel..._ wants me to marry her daddy",looking over to the now biscuit covered infant,picking her up "is that what you want button..,for me _to marry your daddy?"_

at some point Isobel had plucked the box from Nev and now was happily waving it around with some exuberance.

 _"aaaaaaah!"_ she squealed.

 _"hmm_ ,I'm thinking she too..wants an answer darling"

kissing the squirming infant on the forehead,then placing her back on the floor,giving her a toy,Nev looked back up at me.

"I've already made my decision Tom,but I want to know is.. _why?"_

I knew this wasn't going to be a simple proposal,Victor assured me of this,he knew his daughter well.

"I think you know,other than the fact that I love you,do I really need to explain Nevaeh?"

scooting closer to me,tilting her head as she looked at me.

"I'm aware of your love for me Tom,but..it's because of the events in the States and the more recent ones here,you're..afraid,and you want to make things legit between us"

taking one of her hands,holding it to my chest.

"yes,I can't protect you in the way I want to if..if you aren't legally a part of my family,and to be honest,its something I've thought about before this rubbish came about _,please don't think_  I want this purely out of convenience"

"I don't,I just wanted to know if there was more to it that I should know,now that it's confirmed, _yes Tom"_ smiling now,"I will marry you"

cocking a brow,pulling my head back.

"you just wanted to bust my balls. _.if not a little_ ,before accepting"

"I prefer calling it...giving them a little pinch" there goes that cheeky smile.

 

 _"Let me see,let me see!"_ Diana gently grabbed my hand, _"oooh_ ,its stunning,then again Toms always had good taste"  

"you knew"

"well,only because your father told me while we were up town what my boy was up to, and that by the time we returned,you both would hopefully be engaged" she wore a most pleased expression.

leaning in I whispered.

 _"technically your Granddaughter proposed the question,she had the box with a piece of paper atop the ring that said will you please marry my daddy?"_ then it dawned on me, "my dad knew too?"

"pulled out the stops _did he?_...seems that time you was locked out of the Den,Tom was askin' for your hand paid off" grinning now,"a git my son can be,but he has an old fashioned way about him when he gets a notion"

oh my god.

"now I know why my dad got all" waving my hands in front of myself "pissy" when I confronted him about their  _secret meeting_...ugh"

"yes,he did mention what a stubborn pain in the arse you were" chuckling,"told him that's why you was perfect for my son..he needs a headstrong woman to put him to rights when he gets to acting like a wanker" her chuckle deepened, "he said he wasn't so sure about that,says you can be a..oh,how did he put it?.. _ah yes_..meaner than a shithouse rat,whatever that means"

mopping my face with a hand.. _real classy dad._

 

It had been a full day since we went public with our engagement,I was thankful that Debi did the honors,though it did bring the pap's back,we expected it.and the hounding was kept to a minimum,Rykers presence made sure of that,though it didn't keep them from taking pictures,like the one Tom sent me with a text.

                                              

 

_T- Nice Glasses darling...are you sporting a Camel toe?_

_N- firstly,its bad enough you send me a pic of myself taken by those vultures that haunt our every footstep,but then you accuse me of having my spandex pants creeping up my hoohaw,who does that?..oh ya I forgot who I was talking to,...asshole._

_T-Lol...at least I'm looking at your..hoohaw,darling_

_N- and after that shitty Camel Toe remark that's about as close to it as you're going to get to it,hope your hand is primed.  
_

_T- can't you take a joke?_

oh,someone is getting desperate already,not partial to the idea of spanking his monkey I see.

_N- well,I am marrying you,lol_

_T-jesus woman,you make it sound like a bad thing_

_N- aw c'mon,don't get your trousers in a knot,you're the one who started this by insulting my lady bits,I'm just finishing it._

_T-I've been properly chastised...as for your lady bits and future jesting,its duly noted_

_N-hmm,how very English of you,I feel...validated._

_T- you feel cheeky_

_N- that too_

_T-I'm not going to win this..am I?_

_N-nope_

_T-*sigh*..see you when you get home_

_N-okay ..xoxo_

 

As Ryker and I pulled into the drive I was yet greeted by another text and photo.

_T- is this more to your liking?_

 

 

 

_N-anytime this sweet face comes across my screen is acceptable._

"been looking at you your cell for a bit,everything okay?" Ryker sounded concerned.

"oh,Tom just sent me a picture"

leaning against the door he gave me a suspicious look,lips at a twist.

"hmm,just tell me it wasn't one of them...ya know...dick pic's,if that cell got into the wrong hands or worse..hacked"

sputtering into my laughter as I shook my head,having grown use to how inelegant he could be.

 _"aw gawd no!_..geez Ryker _,not_  that he wouldn't,but..no"

"just sayin'" putting a hand up in surrender, "I know guys sometimes do that"

turning the screen towards him.

"just the baby,I assure you"

"ah,good" squinting to get a better look,"what the hell?,he got her dressed up like a..goat?,sheep?...did Tom bump his head or get a hold of some bad whiskey?"

"I think its a lamb pullover hat,or something like that"

"well whatever it is,the look on her face,its a _cry for help"_ he chuckled.  _"Nevie please come an take this shit off of me!"_

now we were both laughing.

I no sooner entered the house and I was presented with Isobel _,still_ in her hat..poor thing looked like she'd rather suffer through her teething without any comfort than continue wearing that thing as she was tugging at it with one hand and protesting emphatically.

"Tom _,take that off,_ clearly she don't want it on" I implored.

turning Isobel towards him,her face was crumpled,still tugging at the accursed thing on her head.

"you don't like your new hat, little bun?"

it was a weak start,a squeak,but grew.

_"aaah...heh..BAH!"_

"that would be a..no" Ryker interjected.

gently pulling off the offending hat,her wisps of soft light brown hair with its highlights of gold/red sprung up all over,giving a tiny sneeze,she blinked rapidly.

 _"heeee..aaah"_ waving her arms about.

"I'd say that was her saying.. _about damn time dad"_  giving Ryker the stink eye,Tom was now doing what I called. _.sulking_ , _"ah..yes_ ,I think I smell some of that fantastic coffee Ms Diana brews,better go get some before its gone" 

gritting his teeth,making a  _"daaamn"_  face as he passed me by, all I could do was smother my giggles.

"oh chill the hell out" as I watched Tom's nasty gaze follow Ryker right into the kitchen,"nothing more unattractive than a butt hurt father"

"butt hurt?..I think not"  _here we go_ ,from butt hurt to defensive," its just his critique was...bold"

and Isobels timing couldn't of been better,having taken her hat,swinging it about wildly making her infamous fart noises.

_"pphhhtt..blah!"_

and slung it away from her,giggling heartily at her own accomplishment.

"and _her_ critique?.. _.what have you to say?"_ arms folded,leaning in on him.

Tom look defeated.

"between that photo and the texts I sent you earlier,now  _this,_ I'm really on a losing streak...aren't I" the look of defeat on his face grew more intense,it almost made me feel sorry for him.

"it's looking that way"

"shit"

"speaking of which" wrinkling my nose,"I think your daughter has a gift for you" glancing down at her butt.

Tom followed my lead and sniffed,pulling his head back quickly in disgust.

_"Christ"_

"somehow Tom,I don't believe there's anything divine about whats in that baby's diaper" grinning before I went to join Ryker for coffee.

 

It was a god awful noise,the roaring of a rather pissed off man,drawing everyone from different parts of the house,Nevaeh looking most concerned because the man in question was her father.

"what the hell dad?"

by now we all had gathered in the living area,Victor looked incensed,red faced and shoulders,chest heaving.

_"could someone please tell me what the fuck Mason Glandon is doing here!"_

shit..he still was here?

"that peckerhead is _still_ around?" Ryker was a bout to take a sip of coffee,"thought he got the message when he was served"

Victors head jerked in Ryker's direction.

"what..served? _,you know about that sack of shit?"_

looking over at us,I nodded,might as well tell him,nothing to hide now.

"uh..well,awhile back,I took Nev grocery shopping and" he looked hesitant,"um...he approached her,which she didn't care for,needless to say it bothered Nev greatly,so Tom had a Restraint order drawn up,and after some investigating on my part, I found him and served the papers,but I thought he left the country"

whipping his head in Nev's direction,she pulled her head back as he wore the deadliest glare I'd seen yet.

"Nevie,he talked to you?"

 _"dad.._ calm down,you're scaring me,yes he did,but I ran off"

Victor was up on her,eyes flitting about,I knew this body language..he was in protective father mode.

"he didn't touch you Nev,tell me that fuck stain didn't so much as shake your hand"

head pulled back,her eyes were wide,this was a side of her father I could tell she hadn't seen before.

"dad _,I told you_ ,he talked to me,that's all...so no he did not touch me, _Jesus..hes's a player not a pervert"_

the chuckle was deep coming from Victors chest,but the look on his face wasn't what you would call humorous.

"not so sure about that,the last girl he was dating,was younger than you Nev"shaking his head,  _"she was twenty five"_

 _"ew"_ was all Nev managed.

"Victor if I may" not liking where this line of conversation was going,"he told Nev he only wanted to meet his daughters sister"

it was a discourteous snort he made as our eyes connected.

 _"yeah,_ I know that man,so forgive me Tom if I call bullshit,..he's a philanderer,a wealthy one,he likes his money and women,hes good at making that money and another thing" heaving a sigh _,_ he growled,"think about it...he stole my wife, _do you honestly believe it would be beneath him to go after my daughter too?"_

_"I think, I'm going to be sick"_

both of us looked to Nevaeh who in fact looked rather ill.

"and little girl,you _should"_   softening his tone,"the man sees himself as Gods gift to women,and you..yeah,you present a challenge for him,the Nobel prize in his book,after the shit he pulled by winning your mom from me...yes,he sees me  _that much_  of a..rival"

"pardon me for sayin'..but this guy sounds like one sick fucking ticket,and he's a successful building contractor?" Ryker looked appalled.

"okay, _wait a minute"_ Nev waved her arms in the air,"we've forgot something,how in the hell did you even know he was still here?"

scratching at the back of his head,rolling his tongue in cheek.

"I was getting into my rental and he. _..conveniently_ drove by me,as in doing so _slowly_ with his window down,and waved at me with that arrogant smirk I know him for,on his fucking face"

 _"alright_ ,I've heard enough" Mum came walking quickly in to the middle of us putting her arms up,"this rubbish is enough to make my already white hair stand on ends,its been one bloody thing after another since Tom and Nev arrived here,so as of now..we all are packing up and going to _my place_..and I won't hear any shite _,just do it"_

 

Sitting quietly as Tom talked to Ryker,Diana busying herself with the baby and I...sat watching my father staring out the window of the private jet that Debi had arranged for us,this was a cluster fuck,so much crap had rained down on us since we arrived in the UK,this much I did agree with Diana,but this latest revelation from my dad.

Mason coming after me for...perverse reasons?..I couldn't see it, _didn't see it_..nor did I sense that when we met.

was there more to Mason Glandon than dad was telling me?

 

                                                                                                                              _To be Continued...._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Credits/sources- http://lovelyshape-tanima.up.seesaa.net/image/baby-thumbnail2.jpg  
> http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/ashley-greene-shopping-at-bristol-farms-in-los-angeles-01-15-2016_18.jpg


	35. Elysian Fields

The familiar surroundings put me at ease even though the last I was here hadn't been a happy occasion,I put that memory  _immediately_ out of my head,things had changed,dramatically and it was time to concentrate on now. 

"damn...just how much Academics can one person cram into their life?"

glancing over to see Ryker looking over what seem to be a shelf filled with awards and such.

"Tom's definitely well educated, he went to Eton College,continued on to Pembroke College at the University of Cambridge, proceeded to study acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art,where he graduated in two thousand and five."

 _"seriously?._.and  _eatin'._.what is that a Culinary school?" frowning almost in a disbelieving manner.

laughing instantly,gawd he could be literal and..unworldly sometimes.

"no. _.E-tun,_  its a boarding school for boys,I've heard Tom call it the Dragon School,which from what I've heard The Dragon School is one school on two sites based in Oxford, England"

raising a brow,oh hell.. _here it comes._

 _"Dragon school_ for boys,..what kind of place is it really?,a boarding school or Hogwarts?"

plopping down onto a chair I couldn't deal with it anymore,my laughter getting the better of me,hand covering my face.

"what?,you made it sound like Tom attended some fictional boarding school with that absurd title"

"but its not fictional Ryker, _geez_..it was founded in the eighteen hundreds" shaking my head,"so it's _quite real"_

 _"nevermind"_  he grumbled.

 

Wanting to be careful about our location,but knowing sooner or later the media would discover where we were,as well as Mason for that matter,we also didn't want to hide either,so after about four days after our arrival I decided to go visit an old friend..Denise,bringing Isobel with me.

 as per usual she was bustling about behind the counter,approaching the register holding my bundle watching Denise doing her thing.

"what does a person have to do to get any kind of service around here?"

spinning on one foot,ready I'm sure to unleash one of her curt retorts, I was ready with a smug look.

 _"aw for the love of..bleedin' christ!"_ practically falling on her ass to get to me as she excitedly came from around the counter,but halted right before me once she spied the baby,her eyes studying very carefully."ya have been. _.busy"_

"ah..no,shes not mine,Toms and..Rylee's,but  _before_  you blow a nut..she passed away while delivering her almost six months ago"

her gaze went from Isobel to me,shock wasn't the best way to describe it.

"ya yankin' me knickers,I heard nothin' about it"

"cause Tom wanted it that way,he didn't want the media to sensationalize Rylee's death,only a few outlets knew,Tom gave them permission to report it,knowing they wouldn't be morbid"

eyeing me,she didn't look too happy.

"and now you two are.. _.back together?_ ,you know I don't read tabloids,if you are I'm assuming it'd be there"

"Denise _,a lot_  ..has happened since the baby's birth,I'll fill you in..if you have the time"

Leaving the front end to her two employees while we sat in her office talking over sandwiches she made personally for us.

that's where I told her all that had happened,the poor girl even choked on her sandwich at one point,I had to pat her back to make sure she didn't choke to death.Once I was done,Denise just sat there, I think she was taking it all in,hell I'm still trying to do that and some of this shit is still going on.

sitting back in her chair eyeing me still,hands resting on her lap.

"so..yas back with him,and now there's a whole new set of bollocks goin' on,ya twat of a half sister an her tosser of a father,ya mum who sounds like shes taken the definition of bitch ta a new level..an yas telling me Rylee's mum is a nutter who made off with this wee poppet"

"that's about it" giving a shrug.

"ever think about becomin' a Nun,love?"

 

Dad's face was beet red,his laughter filled the house,holding himself as he did,I just sat there staring at his dumb ass, perhaps telling him about my visit with Denise and what she said about me becoming a Nun wasn't such a good thing,then again,I didn't think it was _that_ funny either.

his laughter calmed to a series of low chuckles,standing there with my arms folded,looking quite annoyed,he saw it and was trying to stifle it,failing miserably.

"are you through?"

"um..ya" clearing his throat, _"sorry"_

 _"no you're not,_ you're getting a kick out of this shit,wasn't that funny anyways,next time I see Denise I'm going to give her a hard smack to the back of the head,bitch has no idea what shes started" shaking my head.

"oh Nevie,don't be so pissy,I think she only meant in light of all the crap you've been through,a Nun's life would be...quieter"

 _"I know that_ ,but you don't need to rub it in" pointing at him.

"Christ, what are you two having a row about?"

Tom was coming from the upstairs.

"you don't want a piece of this Tom _,trust me"_  Dad threw his hands up in a melodramatic way.

"Dad..really?" rolling my eyes.

Tom looked at both of us,perplexed.

"seems during Nev's visit today, her friend Denise through conversation suggested that my daughter should of joined a convent"

Tom scratched at his chin whiskers,wrinkling his nose,a displeased look on his face.

"that troll  _would_  propose that shit,she needs to piss off"

 _"Tom!.._ shes not a troll,just because she doesn't tolerate bullshit,Denise is my friend when _no one_ else was" quirking a brow,"gave me a job when I _was made to_ forfeit the one I already had,so _you_ piss off"

giving my dad a helpless look.

"you were warned, you don't want a piece of this" Dad was grinning gesturing in my direction.

"how about you both. _.piss off"_

Saying nothing further,Victor and I watched the chestnut haired fury storm off,arms swinging at her sides as if propelling her away from our company.

 _"well_ ,that went over like a fart in church"

"when it comes to Denise,yes..I should of refrained from the word  _Troll"_

Victor turned to me,curiously.

"oh?"

 _"yes,more like a witless, mangled hellbeast"_  I murmured.

"hmm,perhaps I should go an order myself a sandwich,meet this. _.hellbeast"_

"don't waste your time" I snorted, "if you were to even  _hint_  you liked me or make slight of her food she'd publicly call you a witless fucking shitgibbon, _shes that crass"_

"so I should just stick to Ham an cheese on wheat,is that what you're saying _,omit the Tom?"_

now I see where Nevaeh gets her mouth.

 

One solid week had passed and it seemed that the media hadn't been keen to our move,either that or they lost interest which was fine with us,it made moving about town much more relaxing.and for visitors as well,however one in particular I could of done without...Denise,currently she was in the living room visiting with Nev and mum.

I was trying to keep my distance from the offensive woman whom in the past, proved to be a thorn in my ass.But a riotous bout of laughter got the better of me,bringing me downstairs to see what was going on,seems I wasn't alone,Victor joined me,coming in from the kitchen.

both of us crept up on the mirthful gathering,my face collapsed in a mixture of annoyance and disgust,sitting on Mum's lap,Isobel,wearing a knitted cap that looked like a.. _Chili pepper,_ this was no coincidence.

"are you fucking kidding me?"

the laughter stopped instantly and they all looked over at me.

"oh hey Tom" Denise have a small wave,"just dropped by ta give ya little poppet a gift"

"and you thought a hat that looked like  _a pepper_  would be perfect,not one that looked like an animal or just a plain ordinary one?" my tone expressing my displeasure clearly.

"well, _all things considered"_  she grinned,"it is perfect don't ya think?"

"I think its a shit thing to do Denise.. _all things considered,_ shes my daughter. _..not me"_

"Tom" Nev now stood up,"it was just in fun,a gift..no harm was intended"

my disappointment was reaching its crescendo,and I turned it loose on Nevaeh.

"I cannot believe  _you_  allowed it,I know shes a friend,but _this"_ gesturing to Isobel,"an _old_ slight against me,being carried out as joke upon my child"

oddly the room went silent with the exception of Isobel's babbling baby nonsense,Nevaeh looked away,contrite,without a word she made her way out of the room in a hurried fashion,that's when I noticed Vic was gone too.

 _"nice._.ya managed ta make her feel like shite in front of everyone,is this a habit ya have or are ya just naturally a tosser?"

turning my attention back to Denise,I was done with this mouthy cow.

"you'll do well to know your place,if you had.. this shit wouldn't have happened,I know you don't like me Denise,no loss here I don't care for you either,but pulling this crap thinking its funny,you've only made yourself look worse"

 _"it's just a hat"_ she hissed.

"but no ordinary one _,it had a purpose"_  I hissed back.

"alright,both of you. _.enough"_  mum was standing between us now,"I think this room is thick enough with pain and animosity one could cut it with a dull butter knife,I'll not have it in my home"

 _"sorry Diana"_  Denise looked to mum,"my apologies,I should be going" grabbing her purse up off the couch.

as Denise turned to walk out the door,she threw me a vicious glare over her shoulder.it was a safe bet,that woman an I would never be getting along,now or in the future.

Taking my leave of the living room I knew where I was needed and it wasn't because of the look of censure my mum was giving me before she was off tending to Isobel.

stopping at the top of the stairs wondering just how do I go about this?,on one hand I felt I was in the right,on the other I felt like a git,the part that was internally chastising me for what in hindsight perceived my words/actions, as an attack instead of a sincere statement.Sighing,there was no way of getting around it,it was wrong in my eyes,Denise's flagrant gift,but I still needed to apologize to Nev for making her a villain,one thing I did know..evil she was not.

the door was closed,my first clue that this may not fair so well,usually it was open if not just a crack,turning the knob preparing for the worst, as in a small fist planted in my face or..balls.

_please..not those._

she was awake,sitting on the bed,knees drawn up,arms wrapped around them,a sad looking sandwich in its partially opened wrapper sat next to her with evidence that she had been picking at it,I decided to use it as material for conversation. _  
_

_"you okay_ ,Nev?..looking a bit pale" she really did,was beginning to wonder if all the crap with the media and Rylee's mum was taking its toll "and you hardly ate that sandwich, don't think I haven't noticed" she quietly looked up at me, "you merely picked at it"

 " _I'm fine, just not that hungry"_ giving a noncomittal shrug,voice soft.

“if you say so, but if you don’t start eating properly I’m telling mum”

"Tom,. _.no"_

“then darling,I hope you plan on eating more of that sandwich”

“fine” she groaned.

I could tell she was forcing herself to eat at least part of the sandwich, big mistake, Nev no sooner started to swallow the first bite when she bolted from the bed with her head in a waste bin… puking.

holding her hair off to the side,she had a miserable look on her face.

"darling, you alright,are you coming down with something?"

putting the back of her hand to her mouth, shaking her head.

"no, don't be fussing, I'll be okay its not a bug, it's just stress, letting crap get at me when I should just blow it off"

"that's possible, you've been looking unwell for awhile now,your dad even mentioned you've been getting headaches, I've noticed you seem quite fatigued, and now you are vomiting, so I’m pretty sure its stress,and...I didn't help matters..today"

 _"no..its okay"_ her head was hanging.

"it wasn't Nev" both now sitting on the floor,"I snapped at you like I use to when we first met,I'm sorry darling for being a wanker..its just"

"I understand Tom,it was kinda..cruel,I won't put you or Isobel in that position again,I.." clamping a hand over her mouth,she buried her head into the bin for another round of vomiting.

I was up on my knees holding her hair back again, _Jesus what was going on?_

 _"something's very wrong Nev_ , this isn't right, do I need to have mum ring a Doctor to make sure you are alright?"

"that won't be necessary Tom" she was lying flat now,staring up at the ceiling,wiping at the corners of her mouth,tears streaming heavily into her ears now.

eyes narrowing as I looked upon her,and why on earth not?

"Nev?"

"cause I already know...I'm pregnant"

                                                                                                              _To be Continued..._

 

_Denise's *ahem*...Gift to Isobel_

__

_Photo credit/source- https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/70/9d/45709de9243be017143f34224a508ef3.jpg_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit/info on Toms Education- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hiddleston#Career


	36. Elysian Fields

_There I said it_ ,though I couldn't open my eyes to see the reaction, _didn't want too_ ,so far all I could hear was his breathing,maybe he was in shock,possibly was deciding should he say anything? or run like hell and fuck the engagement altogether.

"Nev?"

shit, _open your eyes stupid,time to face the music._ So with one eye I did,still lying on the flat of my back,praying this would stave off any further nausea.

"ya"

hovering over me, I wasn't met with scorn or any other displeasure,more like curiosity and question on his face,in his eyes.

"a..baby?,did you just say..."

 _"yes Tom,I'm going to have your baby"_  my voice barely audible.

flinching when I felt his hand on my cheek,then..resting his forehead to mine.

 _"your timing is shit Nev,but I couldn't be more happier"_ he whispered.

what?

"excuse me?" inches from one another's face,the delight in hearing the news was clear now,his eyes were lit up,a grin now. _.oh so he was joking as well_ ,about my timing. "so.. _you're not_..upset?" still feeling a bit skeptical.

sitting up,gently pulling me up with him.

 _"oh darling,no.."_  smoothing a hand down my hair smiling wide,"is that what you thought?"

"well..yeah,things in our lives haven't actually gone.. _normal_ and now.." looking down at my stomach,"this"

placing one of his large hands on my not yet swollen belly,softly rubbing it.

"Nev,while I agree about things not being normal,this baby.. _our baby_ ,is a blessing..like Isobel,unexpected and beautiful"

part of me thought of what he just said was wonderful the other..cheesy,but I stifled any thing remotely humorous,knowing he was just being..Tom,being thankful he didn't take the news with any repugnance.

"I'm glad you're happy...I didn't know how to tell you,as it was..it was a shock when I found out"

"and just when did you?"

"when we were in Scotland, I took one of those home pregnancy tests...two of them in fact" wincing,"cause I couldn't believe the first one"

 _"ehehehe_ ,what were you expecting darling,instead of two little lines, words to appear like, _the rabbit died,bun in the oven"_

 _"funny.._ no you jackass,it just didn't seem real to me"

wringing my hands,looking away now.

"something else is bothering you..isn't it" tilting his head,clearing my hair from my eyes.

"yes..I know you were kidding about me with my timing being shit," sighing,"but we've just announced our engagement and now...I'm suddenly pregnant,yeah..the Media is going to have a field day with this,see what I'm saying?"

nodding,he did understand.

 _"let them,_ it's none of their damn business how we conduct our lives,we owe them no explanation" pulling me into his arms now,rocking me side to side _."next to becoming my wife this is the best news I could ever get,Thank you Nevaeh"_

 

Having talked until Nev fell into a contented slumber in my arms,I placed her on the bed,leaving her there to get some much needed rest..her body was going through changes in ways that both astounded and pleased me.. _.I was going to be a Daddy again._

now to let everyone know that,I wouldn't let current rubbish interfere with Nevaeh's pregnancy,Media,her sister, her Mum or anything else,and as much as it was going to piss Nev off,I was going to make sure Ryker was glued to her hip.

I no sooner stepped off the last step of the staircase when I was greeted by Mum and Vic.

"everything alright son?" Victor was the first to speak.

"actually..everythings great"

they exchanged looks,then stared at me quizzically.

"oh?" mum was the doubtful one.

"yes,and if you could get Ryker,I'd like to speak with all of you,its rather important"

During my confession,mum was gobsmacked but I could tell she was bubbling over with excitement,Ryker remained quiet,listening intently, which was weird,usually he was smirking or something,Victor...yeah I was waiting for him to erupt _,I hadn't even married his daughter yet and here I was telling him she was pregnant._

when I finished,I turned my attention to Victor for obvious reasons,he didn't appear to be upset,but he wasn't talking either..shit.Eyeing me,quirking his lips,Vic sighed,either he was fucking with me or he was about to beat my ass.

"so...I'm going to be a Papa"

swallowing hard as I nodded.

"yes Sir"

leaning in he whispered.

 _"relax son,not like I'm going to tear off your boys and sell'em on Ebay"_ glancing up I was met with a genuine smile,and an extended hand,"congratulations Tom,I know you and Nevie will be great parents"

clasping his hand we shook.

"Thanks Vic"

 

Arriving from London having secured yet another role at The Globe, I wanted to share the news with Nev,plus I had a surprise,something I'm sure she wouldn't have guessed,On entering the house,Ryker looked up from the couch where he had been reading a magazine,Isobel stretched out, sleeping beside him.

"Nev?"

gesturing with his head towards the kitchen.

"shes been awful quiet,shuffling about the house doing her thing,didn't question it,just let her be"

nodding in acknowledgment,I had noticed this too as of late,wasn't sure if it was because she had been thinking _on_  her pregnancy? or it was due _to_  the pregnancy?,that is..hormones and such.

"I'll go see how what shes up to"

Standing in the entryway of the kitchen,Nev was at the sink silently washing dishes,which was odd,cause mum had a dishwasher,slowly approaching her from behind I wrapped my arms about her waist,resting my chin atop her head.

_"hello little mum"_

_"hey"_

"you know darling,theres a machine just to the right of you that can do this for you"

"uh huh" she hadn't withdrawn from her duty since I walked in,so I took the cup that was currently  in her hand away from her and set it down on the counter,craning her head around and up until our eyes met, "what?"

"word has it you seem to be..out of sorts,unusually quiet,bustling around the house,is there something on your mind darling..is it the baby?"

turning fully,reaching up,her fingertips running delicately,but slowly through my chin whiskers.

"its a lot of things,you can't expect me to put a finger on just one,too much going on"

"would one of those things be the pregnancy?"

"ya"

"I think I have something that may eleviate some stress darling,if you want to hear it"

"oh?" 

I've been excited to spring this on her since I left London,reaching into my jacket,bringing out my cell I scrolled,watching me curiously,Nev tilted her head.

"ah..here it is"

                          

 

pulling her head back,studying the picture,her eyes flicked upward almost wary-like.

"it's a house"

"it's... _our house_ kitten,not far from here in fact"

looking back to the photo,then back to me in disbelief.

_"you bought a house?"_

"yes,a bit of something hush-hush I had going on while we were in Scotland,I put my flat up for sale,not really knowing where to buy at the time once it sold,but after you told me you were going to have our baby" cradling her face with both hands,"it was clear"

"Tom" her tone uncertain.

"Nev...we need to get on with our lives,hiding out in Scotland didn't work,and it'll not last long here with mum,this house is in the country,not only will it accommodate our growing family,but..give us the privacy we need,the road is gated to the house,something we wouldn't of had in London"

going quiet,staring at me I could practically hear the gears turning in her head,biting on the corner of her lower lip,Nev was a rational person when she wanted to be, _well that is when she wasn't being scrappy_.I'm sure she would see this as a shrewd decision I had made.

"I..I don't know what to say?"

"you don't have to say anything darling,I just wanted you to know that I'm taking care of everything, for you,Isobel" smooth a hand down her belly,"and our wee nipper"

 

**~1 Month later~**

Adjusting to being in the new house wasn't as strange as I thought, Tom had good taste when he chose it,very cozy,homey..then again he was not ostentatious when it came to such things,he just wanted a place to come to when he was done working that reflected who he was and knew it was the same for me.

when we had finished moving in,it was around that time dad went back home,seeing that I was settling into a normal,quiet,safe environment he was pleased,assuring me he would keep in contact and would return around the time of the baby's arrival.

one thing though that had taken place before we moved in and dad left,under a veil of secrecy,we had a non-formal wedding at the registar office,yes I was now Mrs Thomas W. Hiddleston,he didn't want my ever expanding girth to give anyone ideas as to why we were engaged,far from it..but people could be cruel,and in all likelihood..would be.

and after the baby's birth we would have an actual wedding,Tom suggested one..on the Beach.

As for the cruelty of others,well..as soon as the Media got wind of our nuptials _,didn't help that the notice was in the local newspaper,_ but it was something that couldn't be avoided,it was required...they had a field day with the news.

needless to say.. _I abstained from using the internet for awhile._

at present I was watching Isobel who by now has accomplished sitting up without immediately falling over...well that is when she isn't startled or laughing,then its a different story,she was still small,but the evidence of growth was there if not a little.

"hey sweet pea..what ya got there?"

with one hand,beaming, she proudly held up some squeak toy.

_"bah..bog"_

it was a bug,a Bee in fact.

"yes a bug.. _very good!"_ I praised.

throwing both hands her up in the air,squealing,chortling and the toy went... _somewhere_ ,flying.

"what's with the ruckus?"

looking over the couch,Ryker walking towards us grinning.

 _"ra..ra!"_ Isobel's way trying to say Ryker as she bounced on her butt excitedly.

"hey tater, you mind if I have a word?" pointing to me,like it was really a concern,Isobel retrieved the  _"squeaky Bee"_  an crammed it into her mouth."hmm,guess not"

"okay,so that was easy...something on your mind?"

"uh yeah" heaving a troubled sigh,"you might want to take a look"

handing me his cell phone I groaned.

                    **The New "Mrs Hiddleston" out an about,but is she _hiding_  something?**

                       

        _One can't help but wonder if Tom's new Bride is keeping a secret under that baggy Sweat shirt,after all it was an unusually lovely balmy spring day for England,so tell us Tom...will there be another set of Hiddles feet pitter pattering around the house?_

 

"god,don't these bastards ever give up?" shaking my head,"and I beg to differ,it wasn't a  _balmy_ day..asshats"

"I already forwarded the article to Tom,wasn't none to happy about it,said he'd contact Debi about the story,but wanted me to make sure you was aware of it before you went out again,no need for you to be sieged upon by some assholes with cameras asking about the bun in the oven"

 _"hmm ya_ ,might get the notion of taking that ridiculous big not to mention expensive Gucci purse Tom bought me and beat me a Paparazzi or two"

"aw hell I got a tire iron in the Forester that'll do the job" Ryker pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"don't give me ideas" I groaned,rolling my eyes.

"oh I didn't mean you,that's why Debi hired me" wearing an over the top smile,"but trying to take over my job duties while expecting..." now giving me a scolding look,including a raised brow,"get my ass fired in the process,not going to happen young lady"

not buying the _protective father figure/disgruntled bodyguard_  pitch, I stuck out my tongue.

 

When he had got home,Tom dozed off on the bed, Isobel cradled neatly in his arms with a rather large soft red plaid blanket that I had draped over them.Sitting across the room observing them,absently tracing little circles with my fingertips over my slightly swelling belly.

enjoying the scene before me when my cell started buzzing,thinking dad was once again checking up on me I grabbed it up from the table next to me.

_M-lovely..you're knocked up,at least you had the decency to get married._

sitting up quickly upon realizing whom the profane text came from. _.fucking bitch_ ,and how did she know I was pregnant?,now the question is...do I reply?. _.oh-yes-I-do._

_N-well mother how nice of you, we took two entirely different paths,so coming from a person who made a career of adultery,I take your words with a grain of salt,do me a favor,go back to your fuckboy Mason and bastard bitch you both created and leave me alone._

_M-This isn't over Nevaeh..only the beginning._

the hell is that suppose to mean?,scowling at the screen of my cell.

_N-Is that a threat?..are you now resorting to juvenile measures now?..I believe you are the one who needs growing up now._

_M-Not a threat,just letting you know where you stand._

oh my God,shes completely lost her fucking mind.. _letting me know where I stand_ ,like I'm some sort of child,she was up to something.

question was.. _what?_

 

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Credit/Sources- http://www2.pictures.stylebistro.com/fp/Ashley+Greene+Boots+Mid+Calf+Boots+ZmDEl6343uAl.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/50/03/eb/5003eb9ba0abea8279d6939dcfa947ac--rustic-houses-country-houses.jpg


	37. Elysian Fields

My eyes flitted across the texted conversation and as it did my anger grew,I hadn't expected this except I stumbled across Nev's cell lit sitting next to her slumbering form on the bed.

_N-what part of "my life is my own" don't you get?,if you're threatening me,I've no choice but to take necessary action._

_M-no threats like I said,but you are my daughter,I won't be shut out._

_N- wtf?..you need to stop now._

_M-why?..is it because you are now married to an actor?,or is it cause you've become cozy w/your father?_

_N-at least of the two...hes the real parent,and has admitted his faults._

I couldn't help but smile at that one.

_M-Did he now?,would explain the miscreant behavior you seem to have acquired since you were a child,you got it from him,I know none from myself_

this woman has bloody well lost the plot,she has more flaws than I care to count,I noticed this is where Nev stopped replying,but not this cracked troll,she was like a bratty child with a scab,she just  _had to_..pick,until something bled.

_M-Then I can at least be assured with Sage,her path is guaranteed,successful,smart and won't piss away a prosperous chance for her future,after all,she owns her own business and shes managed this being younger than you._

_M-if I weren't the one who birthed you..I'd really wonder if you were mine.  
_

_Christ!_ ,that's it,I'm having Nevaeh's number changed,there's no way I'll tolerate this shit anymore,looking at Nev's still sleeping form curled up,not doubting she cried herself asleep in that position. _  
_

The months had passed by quickly,now in her sixth month,Nev seem to take her pregnancy in stride,though now Isobel was ten months old,talking,walking. _.well running too_ ,she was wearing us all out,I forbid Nev to even attempt to chase the little imp around.

and by now,yes the Media was well aware of the baby,they kept their distance,especially when Nev was accompanied by Ryker or myself,however it didn't stop her sister from printing/posting snarky rubbish on her website or in her paper about us,so far Sage hadn't crossed any lines,and Vic's Lawyer,Noah  _made sure of it_..bless him.

_"Dah..pee"_

looking over my shoulder only to see a troubled looking toddler holding tightly to her crotch with both hands.

"you need the loo darling?"

"ya"

Nev and I had been working on toilet training Isobel, so far so good,not that there hadn't been mishaps,but for the most part,she was trying to catch herself before an accident happened.Following her to the loo as she walked bow legged,never letting go of her crotch,I had to internally chuckle,knowing she was only trying to keep from wetting herself.

Having completed her task successfully,she jumped up off her personal potty,arms in the air in triumph.

_"I pee ,I pee!"_

_"ehehehe,_  yes you did,but you need to wipe Isobel,or the pee gets all over"

"wike da poop,huh"

"exactly" handing her some toilet paper.

giving me one of her curious looks,including a severe tilt of the head.

"you no watch me pee..why?"

"its not polite Isobel, to watch people use the potty,its private"

"I..I watch mummy pee"

does she now?, _ehehehehe.._ yes another thing among the changes in our lives,Nev has become comfortable with Isobel calling her..Mum, _with the understanding that I would tell Isobel when shes older who her real mum was._

 _"hhmm,_ I'm sure she appreciates that" giving her a small grin.

and in return giving me one of her whimsical smiles,with a scrunch of her nose.

_"ehehe..eh"_

 

No matter which way I posed in the mirror,my girth was the same.. _wide load_ ,was beginning to wonder if there was a baby in there or an NBA supply of Basketballs,though I was constantly reassured by everyone that  _I was small_  at six months of pregnancy compared to a lot of women.

Horseshit...

the only one who seem to have taken to my expanding belly,Isobel,she loved laying her head on it feeling her brother/sister softly rolling an kicking about,talking,singing to it,calling it  _"be-be"_  as Tom and I decided not to find out what the gender was,we wanted it to be a surprise.

"ah,there you are,what are you doing?"

still looking at myself in the full length mirror,though I could see Tom in the background.

"deciding if I'm actually pregnant or if I should take out a mortgage" glancing over my shoulder,"I'm the size of a house or at least a Flat at this point"

"bollocks" frowning in disapproval, "you have a small frame,from behind no one knows you're pregnant"

"but when I turn around" and I did just that,displaying my hands on each side of my well rounded belly _,"boom"_

 _"ehehehe,_ you look lovely Nev"

"hmm, yeah only cause you're not carrying the load"

"are you unhappy?" coming up from behind,resting his chin on my shoulder,sliding his hands over my swollen stomach.

shit,thats not what I was saying.

"no..it's that I'm not use to these changes Tom,its different when I see other women pregnant,but now that I am" looking down,"its weird,everything is..walking,sleeping,getting up,eating,bathing,my belly getting bigger,a little human being inside me moving around...and I've got three more months of changes to go"

"darling,if it would make things easier,I could have Mum stay here for the remainder of your pregnancy to help out with anything you need,especially Isobel who I know can be rather...spirited when she wants to as she gets older,and Mum would love to be here more often I know,also shes looking forward to the baby's birth"

"you already asked her..didn't you" sizing him up suspiciously.

looking sheepish,giving a shrug.

"actually she'll be here this afternoon"

"why am I not surprised"

"are you mad?" his face searching mine.

"no"

Entering the house with a Motherly flourish,dropping what I assumed was an overnight bag and other tote bags,Diana made her way over to me,beaming of course.

_"oh darling you look absolutely.."_

"colossal" I finished.

standing before me with a look of rebuke,hands on hips.

"I'll hear none of that rubbish,you're with child,its not like you raided a biscuit factory" 

 _"bis..kit!"_ came an all too familiar jaunty yell from the hallway.

"hope you brought some,cause now she'll be expecting it,I swear she can sniff them out from a mile away " I groaned.

"I'm her Gram's" Diana grinned,"naturally I came prepared,and with her favorite,Chocolate HobNobs"

peering around her I could see Tom inspecting one of the Tote bags like a little kid, _searching for the HobNobs was my guess_ ,Diana saw the look on my face,she didn't even turn around.

 _"Thomas William,_ you'll do well to get out of them Biscuits,their for Isobel" quickly looking up,properly scolded,scrunching his nose,making a face."don't get cheeky either" she added.

covering my mouth,giggling,he was nothing short of startled by that last remark,scowling,mouth hanging open.

"my Grandmother was right,moms _do_  have eyes in the back of their heads"

"except yours Nev,Merida is more of a Cyclops,from a wild race of lawless creatures who possess neither social manners nor fear of the Gods,it fits her,especially the part of having no fear of others, cause she thinks shes above them" Tom popped a stolen cookie in his mouth.

"Thomas!"

"naw,hes right" putting a hand up,"can't even put her in the category of _Mother_  when I think about it"

Diana took my hand,her face saddened.

"it breaks my heart that she can't even put that monstrous side away so as to be with her daughter through this special time"

"I have you,which is much more than I could ask for"

 

Diana's first task since arriving was putting Isobel down for a nap on her bed instead of the Nursery,which proved to be easier for her than for myself or Tom,must be a Grandma thing,then she joined me for some coffee.

"Isobel hasn't..you know,picked up on any pub talk has she?" Diana looked a bit worried.

"uh,no..not that I'm aware of,but she has taken to calling her stuff toys _gits_ ,does that count?"

"what?,why on earth would she do that?"

"well,a while back Tom bought her a tea set from the toy store,and thought he should teach her how to properly go about having a tea party"

that got her attention,deadpan face,arched brow and all.

"you're kidding"

"no,and yes..it was hilarious,anyways after showing her how to correctly sip her tea,Tom accidentally spilled some on himself,yes he used _real_ tea,in the process he called himself a _git_..you can do the math from there"

rubbing her forehead with two fingers.

"thats my Tom"

"what I'd do now?" Toms voice came from the kitchen.

"nothing,just told your mom about the tea party you had with Isobel"

poking his head from the entryway,lips at a twist.

"no"

"oh yes" I gave him a toothy smile.

"it wasn't _that_ bad"

"no,I thought it was very cute and very funny" giggling.

"like you never did things like that"

"not with my parents,they were always working,though" looking off wearing a smirk,"there was this one incident"

this gave Tom reason to join us,curiously looking at me

"what,tell me"

"okay,but I'll warn you.. _it's not_  very nice,you see I was very much a Tomboy as a little girl which much to my joy pissed my mother off,so by the time I was say nine or ten years old,she had enough of it and bought me some Barbie dolls"

"I take it those things weren't to your liking" Tom leaned back on the couch.

"not really,I thought they were stupid and well,lets just say not real enough for me so...I bumped it up a notch" my grin couldn't of been more wicked.

 _"Nev"_ his tone wary.

"I may of been young,but..I was smart for that age,so to me,when my barbies were naked,they didn't look right,so I cut some of their hair off and gave them..pubes"

you could practically hear Isobels soft snores from Diana's bedroom,that's how quiet it went,the shocked looks were priceless.

"well,that's a better reaction than what I got from my mom, it was like she had a series of mini strokes,I also recall seeing ugly spasms in the muscles of her face,making her nose and the corner of her left eye twitch uncontrollably"

Tom was the first to break the silence between the two.

 _"ehehehehehe!"_   throwing his head back,slapping at a knee, _"brilliant!"_

Diana stared at me,slowly a smile crept up on her face,shaking her head.

"yes it was in poor taste,but...as young as you were,how were you suppose to know"

"exactly,which brings me to a question darling" Tom was eyeing me now, _"just how did you know_ to put hair on the crotches of your dolls?"

"HBO, Cinemax and Dads dirty magazines"

Tom went back into full  _ehehehehe's,_ but this time he fell back onto the couch.

 

The grim look on Rykers face as he took me by the shoulder hastily guiding me into the Den gave me a sinking feeling,once he shut the door behind us,he heaved a hefty sigh.

"just got off the phone with Debi,you and Nev need to head to Heathrow immediately,there's a private jet already waiting"

waving my hands in the air.

 _"whoa,whoa._.whats going on?"

"Tom...Victor's had a Heart attack..it doesn't look good"

that sinking feeling just became a sick feeling that instantly ate at my stomach like acid.

 _"god no!"_ covering my mouth,"Nev?"

"she doesn't know Tom" stroking his chin,"I felt it wasn't for me to say"

nodding,he was right,as her Husband it was my duty as shitty as it was.Virtually inconsolable,I still held my weeping sometimes sobbing wife from the time I informed her about her ailing father right up until now,where she had cried herself asleep in my arms.

our next destination was the Portland International Airport in Oregon,from there, Oregon Health and Science University where Victor was admitted,the only reason we knew this much was Vic had Nev down as a Emergency contact and thank the maker for that.

Halfway to our destination was when Nev woke,worried about her emotions and its toll on her condition, I knew keeping her calm as possible from this point on was essential

 _"hey,you hungry?_..you should really eat"

slowly sitting up,stretching I had to admit to myself she looked awful,swollen red eyes,face still ruddy from crying,if I didn't know better I'd think she had been crying in her sleep.

 _"ya,I guess"_ handing her some crackers,knowing at this point she couldn't handle much on her stomach,Nev took them,nibbling on one quietly. "where are we?"

"we refueled at JFK about three hours ago,so we have about a little over two hours until we arrive"

setting the other crackers aside,much to my dismay,Nev sidled up next to me,her face in my neck,pulling her closer,kissing the top of her head.

 _"not soon enough"_  she murmured.

"I don't put much stock in word of mouth darling,your father will be fine,I checked out this Hospital its got good reviews,one of the States finest in fact,besides...hes too ornery to let this get him down,where do you think you get it from"

it started out slow and before I knew it Nev's child laden body trembled terribly in my arms as her muffled sobs in my neck began to produce heavy tears that dampened the skin of my neck.

realizing this was taking a much heavier toll,I just hoped this trip would prove to be favorable for Victor than it was looking like,the last thing I wanted for my Nev was for her to lose the only parent that gave a damn about her.

 

                                                                                                _To be Continued..._

 

**_Isobel (10 Mo.)_ **

__

_Photo credit/source- https://static.pexels.com/photos/266098/pexels-photo-266098.jpeg_

 

 


	38. Elysian Fields

"The names Nevaeh,I'm here to see my father, Victor Hunter,he was brought in having had a Heart attack"

the receptionist not given the chance to speak instantly began tapping away at her keyboard.

"yes..he's in the Cardiac ICU,take the elevator to the fifth floor,hang a left go all the way to the end, take another immediate left,you'll see a phone on the wall,pick it up, a Nurse in the ICU will answer,tell her who you are and she'll buzz you in"

"thank you"

rushing towards the elevators,I had to ask.

"darling you didn't even give her your last name"

 _"humpf.._ for one thing my name is on his records and isn't common like Sally,Jennifer, or Ann,therefore I didn't need to reveal my last name,besides.. she already was giving  _you_   _the eye_ ,had I spoke my last name..bug eyes and drooling would of ensued, when all I really need is to see my dad, not watch some Bubblegum popping temp wearing way too much make up ogle my husband"

ehehehehehe, _so she did notice that._

 

Upon entering the Cardiac ICU we were met by a Nurse who introduced herself as Stella and then proceeded to  inform us that Victor was in surgery having a Double bypass which could go on for up to six hours,he had only been in 2 so far.

Stella was compassionate  in explaining the procedure to us.

"Heart bypass surgery, or coronary artery bypass surgery, is used to replace damaged arteries that supply blood to your heart muscle.If these arteries are blocked or blood flow is restricted, the heart doesn't work properly. This can lead to heart failure." she took one of Nev's hands,noticing her rounded belly,"Doctor Reese is one of our _best_ Cardiothoracic surgeon's _,your father is in great hands Mrs Hiddleston"_

Nev managed an actual smile though it was a weak one.

"I appreciate you taking the time to explain whats going on,all I've been going on is.. _your dad had a heart attack_   over two countries,one Ocean in the last ten plus hours"

"well that nonsense needs to be put out of your mind Mrs Hiddleston,if you like,you and your Husband can wait in your dad's room,or better yet" glancing once again at Nev's stomach,"go get something to eat and some well earned rest,it will be at least another two or three hours before hes out of surgery"

"please,call me Nevaeh or Nev, and I'm fine..we both are" smoothing her hands over her girth,"though Tom might be hungry" looking up at me.

"no,right now my only concern is for you and the baby,shes right Nev,some food and rest will do you some good,the last thing your dad is going to want or need when he recovers is a sickly pregnant daughter"

 

Too tired,too annoyed and more importantly.. _.too anxious about my fathers condition_  to argue with an adamant Nurse and a protective husband I came to compromise,a Hospital Sleeper recliner was put into the room my dad would be in after his surgery so I could rest and Tom brought me food to eat.

I don't know what pissed me off more,that I did eat and eventually fell asleep,proving them both right or the fact that when I woke..my dad was in the room,peacefully sleeping off the anesthesia with only the beeping of the heart monitor and other machines that filled the room.

he looked pale,tubes and wires coming out of everywhere,the one that got my attention the most was the Ventilator tube coming out of his mouth,so clearly it defined my dad's state of being in my eyes.

Nurses busily went about checking his I.V's monitors,and vitals while I quietly sat at his side praying this procedure he just underwent,was successful,Stella was there making sure if anything I was doing alright,it was then I noticed Tom was absent.

"you alright Nevaeh?"

Stella was entering something into a laptop that was next to my dad's bed.

"Tom...where is he?"

"no worries hon,he left for the Hotel shortly after you fell asleep" looking over at me,"advised him to just go to the hotel,order some room service,then get some sleep and he would be called if anything came up,you were okay here,even make sure you'd eat something too"

 _"wow_ ,surprised he listened" I really was.

"I think after that long Plane ride and the stress of the situation,it was catching up with him"

nodding in agreement,I turned my attention back to my Dad,moving my chair closer to his bed.

"how is he?"

"stable,which is good..have to give it time,any kind of surgery is an assault on the body,but your father had major heart surgery,so it's more of an invasion"

"yeah,you would think being the daughter of an RN, _I would know that"_  sighing,"then again,my mom never really got into the facets of her profession"

this perked Stella's attention.

"really?,your mom's a Nurse..surprised shes not here"

snorting, not caring how unattractive it sounded.

"be glad of it,for one thing,their divorced,and two...shes patronizing,if she were here she'd only make your duties hell,telling you how crap of a job you're doing and demanding to talk to the Hospital Admin,pretending to actually care about my father when in all reality she just _loves_ being a damn bully"

"not on my watch" Stella folded her arms tightly,quirking her lips in displeasure,"I run the Cardiac ICU,she would try..only to be prohibited to enter this Hospital after I got done with her" 

"and I would support you,however I got to warn you...shes a Nurse,but works in the Administrative end of things...she has authority in some of the Medical facilities here in Oregon"

arms dropping to her sides in disbelief.

 _"she what?._.what's her name?" 

"Merida Hunter"

covering her face with her hand.

 _"aw man"_ she murmured.

"you've heard of her?"

glancing up,looking less than thrilled.

"I attended a Nursing Convention in Seattle a few years back, _she.._.was the Guest speaker,even with what you just told me,I found the whole thing quite informative,she was...exceptional in the area of her expertise"

 _and my mother had the balls to bitch about her career_ ,wanting me to have better,here I am listening to a woman I've never met, talking about how proficient and professional she was speaking to an assembly of men and women who were in the same line of work as her.

 _except_ when it came to parenting and the marital life,that..she failed miserably.

 

Walking in on the sight before me was both heartening and melancholic,Nevaeh sitting next to her resting father from his surgery,head lying on the bed,asleep,hand clasping his,giving the reassurance and closeness I knew she needed.

"ah,you're back" came the low voice of Stella from behind.

making a half turn,smiling up at me.

"yes,I relized I slept far too long,how are they?"

grinning at my inclusion of Nev.

 _"they._.are doing well,Mister Hunter was taken off his ventilator two hours ago,and Nevaeh managed to eat half the Deli sandwich,all the fruit and the orange juice I brought her"

glad to hear Nev had the ambition to at least eat,I was worried that with Victor's plight that she would put aside her own needs.

"Victor will be pleased,last thing he'll want is his pregnant daughter wasting away because she's distraught over him"

An hour had passed since my arrival and numerous Nurses had come and gone,checking on Victor,including Stella,plus Doctor Reese who performed the surgery an introduced himself,even looked over at Nev who continued to slumber with her head next to Vic's hand,smiling at the scene.

at the moment I was busily reading,but it was the variant in the sounds in the machines that distracted me and...a groan.

looking up,eyes widening...Victor was moving,his head slightly going side to side,wincing,eyes closed,rising to my feet I was by his bed side,out of nowhere so was Stella.

"Mr Hunter..how are we doing?,can you tell me what day it is?"

moistening his lips,his face contorting slightly,looking as if he were trying to clear his throat.

 _"my..my throat"_  he croak.

"I'll get you some water" Stella walked over to where a pitcher sat with a cup.

 _"fuck that"_ not a croak this time..but still raspy.

Stella stopped just before his bed,holding a cup with a straw.

"well I'm sure as hell not giving you whiskey or the like"

 _ehehehehe_ ,well I'm no Doctor,but knowing Vic like I do..this was a good start.

"now Victor,let the lady do her job,don't be a git"

slowly one eye opened,then the other,blinking rapidly,focusing in his world as he stared up at the ceiling.

 _"Tom..is that you?"_ his tone sounded incredulous.

"yes,it is..and if you move your right hand,you'll find I'm not alone"

I noticed Stella watched to see if he would,figuring it was part of her Nursing proficiency,observing what Victors abilities were thus far.His fingers slowly moved until the tips touched Nev's cheek.

_"Nevie"_

"you honestly think I could of left England without her?" chuckling,"her daddy needed her,so. _.here she is"_

his hand drifted to the top of her head where his fingers played delicately in her hair.

"do you think you can take some water now Mr Hunter?" Stella was going to insist on it now.

_"ya"_

 

After awhile,Victor was sitting up talking,make that.. _bitching_ ,about all the machines he was hooked up to and the fussing Nev was doing over him,I just sat back holding in all the laughter,and to make matters worse Noah showed up,which one would think his presence shouldn't,but it did,the old fart couldn't seem to hold back in giving him an almost fatherly scolding about scaring the hell out of him.

currently Victor was staring at a bowl of red and orange Jell-o like Isobel did when I first introduced her to vegetables,it was comical.

"problem Vic?"

"yeah,it looks like the shit they gave my mom in the nursing home,and that's because the old girl had no bottom teeth"

"ehehehehe,aw c'mon..can't be that bad,they only want you to start out slow before they give you solids"

Nev scooted closer,well as close as her belly would allow.

"enjoy it now,because later your diet will consist of fiber rich foods,and I for one  _am not_  going to be around for that when it kicks in"

rolling his head in her direction,oh hell..here it comes.

"I see,you're here for me when my ticker takes a shit..but when I literally do, _hey dad you're on your own_ ,rotten child won't even wipe her fathers ass when he's infirmed"

her mouth dropped, _priceless._

_"Dad!"_

looking back to me the smirk he wore sharing a playful wink.

"had to say it,or she would be riding my ass about me eating until I did something far worse"

 _"like what?"_ Nev demanded.

"well" Vic sighed "I was told by the Doc that after surgery even though I'm awake,it is possible that a complication called a postoperative ileus may develop. This is a delay in gastric motility or the movements that push food through the gastrointestinal tract, and it is common after surgery.So basically in the simplest terms,I'm required by my Doctor.. _.to fart"_ smirking devilishly at his daughter now.

 _"oh my gawd_ ,that's foul dad,you better tell me when you do" standing now,"being pregnant and smelling your nasty butt _is not_ happening"

 

"You look knackered darling,you feeling alright?"

Nev sat on the edge of the bed,gently smoothing a hand down her stomach she nodded,I was glad to have managed to get us back to the Hotel so she could relax properly.

"ya,I think I may have a bath though,I feel gross" wrinkling her nose.

"I'll draw your  bath,you just unwind,get something to drink,there's a wet bar with various juices and bottled waters,I had them stock it accordingly"

Running the wet,sudsy wash cloth over her belly,watching the baby underneath react to my attentions brought forth giggles from both of us.

"not sure if the baby likes it or not" Nev's eyes focused on the rolling movements under her skin.

"I just wish I knew what to call it,Connor or Emilia?"

_at least these were the two first names we had agreed on for each gender._

"well..your mom thinks its a boy,Em a girl,or at least thats what shes praying for,Sarah's on board too"

rolling my eyes, _they would._

"there's enough females in this family,there needs to be some more lads"

"your mom said she carried low like me when she was pregnant with you,but higher with your sisters,that's how she came up with her prediction,added something about in pregnancies that involved boys, all of them favoring being between the legs" giving me a humored frown, "I think she was being cheeky"

my frown included  _no humor_  whatsoever.

 _"it was an attempt_  and it was foul,why on earth does she do that?" wrinkling my nose.

making a slight jump as my cell set on vibrate,gave a tingle to my hip,removing it from its case,there was a text..from Stella.

 _Stella-( OHSU_  ) _Sorry to bother you Mr Hiddleston,but there's a situation here...Mr.Hunter's Ex Wife showed up and it's getting complicated...she wants admittance to the ICU._

_what the..._

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit/Source of Medical info randomly found in this Chapter.  
> https://www.verywell.com/what-is-a-double-bypass-heart-surgery-3157247  
> http://www.heart.org/HEARTORG/Conditions/HeartAttack/TreatmentofaHeartAttack/Treatment-of-a-Heart-Attack_UCM_002042_Article.jsp#.Wlo5Za6nGDJ  
> https://www.verywell.com/passing-gas-after-surgery-3156880 (Yes..I actually researched this,lol)


	39. Elysian Fields

"You ready for the Apocalypse waiting for us up on the fifth floor Tom?"

rolling my tongue across my lower lip at the thought Noah just presented to me, that would be a..no,glancing over his head towards the receptionist that greeted Nev and I upon our arrival.

"not particularly,since I have a very pregnant wife ignorant to my whereabouts right now and _to whom_ is in this very hospital right now,besides doesn't the Apocalypse include four horsemen"

"well yes,but _two_ will have to suffice today" Noah sighed. 

the young woman's eyes wandered up from her desk meeting mine,quickly averting... _yeah,that's what I thought darling,this whole debacle I'm currently about to walk into could of been avoided,but...it seems you made good use of the break room,particularly with..gossip._

I suspected someone leaked that Nev and I was here and why, making its way to social media,I knew it wasn't the Medical staff,there's this thing called HIPPA, Health Insurance Portability and Accountability, a Regulation designed to protect personal information and data collected and stored in medical records. The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act established a national standard to be used in all doctors' offices, hospitals and other businesses where personal medical information is stored. In addition to protecting personal medical information, HIPPA also give patients the right to view their medical records and request changes if the data is incorrect,so...  _Vic's right's were violated,_ not just mine and Nev's privacy.

narrowing my eyes into a scowl,the woman hunkered behind her Computer monitor...yes Noah knew this and Merida's ass wouldn't be the only one going out the Lobby door today.

giving me a sideways look that wasn't encouraging.

"well,let's get this over with,never said it wouldn't be pretty,then again" he snorted shaking his head _"it never is with that god awful woman"_

Stepping out of the elevator,we half expected Merida to be right there but no,instead an all too familiar  quarrelsome voice radiating from down the hallway reached us, _Jesus shes a Medical professional can she not bloody act like one?_

 _"damn Woman_ ,I wish one of those Nurses would just _accidentally_  stick her with a sedative then I can deal with her outside the Hospital,and Victor...the Man doesn't need another Heart attack"

putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"don't work yourself into one Noah,let's just get this done" now patting his back,"you forget,this is suppose to be somewhat pleasant,the outcome isn't after all..going to be in Merida's favor"

"oh,I know it will,it's just being in that harpy's presence" he shuddered,not in fear,but in disgust."oh well,I guess we just follow the screeching,right?"

Approaching the ICU we could see that a Hospital Security officer was standing by,bloody cow stirred up some shit,her voiced seem louder, shrieking,though I think that was her natural tone,the octave of a stuck pig,surprised the Hospital hadn't booted her already.

unexpectedly Merida rounded the corner stopping stock still,red faced and the look of well..insanity,this woman didn't take rejection very well.

 _"aw hell"_ throwing her arms up theatrically "it appears they've called in the fucking Calvary what's next,Jesus himself?"

"Sorry to disappoint you  _at the moment_ Merida,however word has it there is a second coming,so there is a good chance.. _.he just may join us yet"_ was Noah's cheeky reply,not to mention the cocky smile he wore. 

 _"oh piss off old man!"_  spinning around on one foot.

"you have no idea how much this old man would love to do just that,but...I have a job a to do,I don't get paid to sit on my wrinkled butt an do nothing after all"

"do what?" annoyed she turned,looking up at me,for the first time she realized something was missing,"wheres Nevaeh?"

that did it,advancing on her I pointed an angry finger.

_"you have no right to even say her name,let alone be here,and I'm guessing that's only because a member of the clerical staff saw us here and we became the topic of coffee break chatter which reached social media and...it made it to your slag journalist daughter who told you"_

Noah watched the stand off nervously,stepping in front of me he spoke,putting on his professional face.

"which brings me to why I'm here...you see,on Victors records it states  _only_ family are aloud in the ICU to see him,Nev and Tom are listed,and beings that you are Vic's _ex wife_  and no longer...family,you've no business being here and won't be aloud inside, _plus_  you've violated a restraining order Merida,and now the consequences of that will be enforced"

the look of disbelief on her face was priceless,squinting at Noah,I think she thought he was joking.

_"excuse me?"_

"in layman's terms. _.you're under arrest_ ,this will result in a new charge or contempt of court violating a civil restraining order,and knowing the Judge like I do, who granted this order" he shook his head,"you're looking at a year in jail"

 

I really think Merida thought Noah was bluffing,until two Police officers did in fact show up,one started cuffing her the other explaining her crime an then read her rights,the look on her face...you couldn't of put a price on it.

that's when the swearing began,my god..I thought Nevah had a mouth,her mum had her beat,the hot glare she gave us,nothing short of livid.

"be assured Merida,this is one you'll not be wiggling out of" Noah explained,"before I arrived here,I faxed the Judge who granted the order,upon your arrival back to the county in which it was originated,you'll will have your fate decided,I recommended the full penalty,as this wasn't the first time you've violated the restraining order.. _.I know_ about the text messages to Nevaeh,even seen it,made a copy that also was included with the aforementioned fax"

giving a nod to the Officers they walked her away,bitching under her breath,I guess  _her right to remain silent_ was proving to be difficult,Turning the Security officer who by now looked more relaxed gave a salute with two fingers wearing a weak smile before leaving himself.

"that went better than expected" he sighed,watching as they all disappeared into the elevator,"now,I have to see to Victor,and you Thomas go back and see to the little Mother,break it to her gently what has transpired"

damn,was not looking forward to that.

"I'll do my best"

 

Halfway asleep when I heard the _click_  of the door,looking at the clock beside me that's when I noticed he had been gone at least two hours,that was a long call from Debi,hope everything was okay.When Tom walked in,propping myself up on one arm I could see by the look on his face,something was in fact..wrong.

"Tom?"

"hey darling" sitting next to me,kissing my temple,"sorry I was gone for so long,but I had a good reason"

"reason?,weren't you talking to Debi?"

grimacing,seeing now he was unhappy.

"no..a bit of deception on my part,but it was necessary,something came up at the Hospital and I was required to be there"

 _"hospital?"_  sitting up fully now, _"is it dad..is he okay,why didn't.."_  putting his hand gently to my mouth.

 _"sshh,no_...hes fine Nev" inhaling deeply before releasing his breath, "it was your mum"

"my mom?" scowling now,"what does she have to do with anything?"

"darling...she was at the ICU,demanding admittance,Stella sent me a text,so I contacted Noah who met up with me at the Hospital"

"she  _what!?"_

"it seems someone put the word out that you and I were there, it got back to her and for whatever reason your mum saw herself deemed.. _worthy_  of making an appearance,however Noah being the brilliant attorney he is,took the necessary steps...shes currently being extradited to the Deschutes county Sheriffs Department where she will be processed into jail for violation of a restraint order,awaiting court to seal her fate"

oh-my-god,I couldn't believe it...my mother pulling this shit _,well actually I could,_  but..wow,and now shes been hauled off to jail.

"she didn't say why she was there?"

"no,and I can't believe it was because she..cared" Tom frowned.

"uh..no,I'm beginning to think it's more like to see just how close my dad was to his grave and knowing she has nursing skills,would of put those skills to good use to assess that, _maybe trying to squeeze every last dime out of him,cause she couldn't in the divorce"_ I growled.

"that troll would do that?,use the man in his weakness of health to..coerce him to sign  _everything_ over to her?" 

"yes,even use her,as archaic as it sounds,feminine wiles,that is..talking about the good times of their past,about me..anything to warm him up while he was in the state hes in" suddenly I felt sick,even the baby started to roll around.

 _"fucking hell,she really is a nutter_ ,a selfish one,but still..cracked as hell"

 

Not expecting to walk in on what we saw,but it was agreeable,Dad walking assisted by a walker,looking up,he gave his lips a twist,obviously _not_  as pleased as I was.

"this is bullshit,I feel like an old fart with this damn thing"

"well you're not,so quit fussing" I scolded playfully.

 _"fussing?._.see right there that's a word you'd use to calm down some crotchety old man" wagging a finger at me.

rolling my eyes with a sigh, _oookay...how about bitchy pain the ass?_

"what's with all this noise?" Stella came in from beside me,looking from me to Dad,his dirty look spoke clearly,"are you being difficult Mr, Hunter?"

 _"difficult?_ ,I'm walking like a hundred year old fossil of a man with a walker,wearing a gown that has my ass hanging out _,parts_  of me are still aching from that Pre-med student you allowed to remove my catheter, _Jesus how old was she anyways?,_ looked like she was still in High School"

 wow dad,you're on a roll,dare I say acting like,well..along the line of being a...dick?

"keep up the snarky attitude and I'll get a near sighted RN to put the catheter back in" Stella wagged her own finger back at him.

from behind me I heard the soft _ehehehe's_  of my husband.

"So...you're mom got herself locked up in the klink" taking a bite of his Turkey sandwich.

nice topic  to have over lunch _,I'd rather not._

"that's what I heard"

"well,I'd say Noah has become money well spent"

"dad,can we not talk about this,its safe to assume she was here for scandalous reasons,and for that I'm glad mom is were shes at"

"after my Company and everything else" shaking his head,"wouldn't of done her greedy ass any good,I've got all my assets taken care of in the event that,well..."

throwing him a startled look.

"stop"

"Nevie...you will inherit  _everything,_ right down to the sticky notepad on my desk,to be more precise,you are the _sole_  beneficiary of my empire,its been that way since the divorce"

"daddy"

"Nev,I didn't do it just because of your mother,but" putting his sandwich down,"you're my daughter, _my child..."_ there was a catch in his voice..oh no, _"the little baby that stole my heart over thirty years ago and I'd do anything to make sure you were taken care of when I'm gone"_

there were heavy tears brimming,never seeing this side of my father,I felt myself tearing up as well.

"daddy,its generous _but..."_  looking away fighting the tears, _"its not necessary"_

"of course it is,especially when almost forty eight hours ago I almost bought the farm,at least I would of went knowing my baby,her new family and _her baby_ would be taken care of"

well shit dad,this sudden sentiment is killing me.

 

After dad had dozed off I decided it was a good time to slip out,Tom was already back at the Hotel and I was already feeling tired again,Saying my good byes to the Nurses I exited the ICU.

"well,now I know why she didn't answer her cell for the last several hours" her eyes flickered, angrily sizing me up,a bite in her tone.

we both stared at one another for a moment, Sage glanced at my belly frowning then her expression melted into something more...sinister.

"the fuck are you doing here!?"

"oh no sweetheart, I have every right to be here,our  _mother._.told me she would be as well,yet I don't see her" she presumptuously walked over to the ICU doors looked through the two small windows,"you see" making a half turn, looking smug, "she needed a word with your old man"

 _"Oh..she was here alright_  you opportunistic cow,damn you both are a pair,isn't your daddy's money enough?,instead our mother comes slithering around to the hospital to see if she can see just how bad off my father is so she can get her hands on his company"

her look couldn't of been more condescending,again looking down out my stomach.

 _"oh you poor thing,I think your pregnancy has been taking a toll on your mentality"_  she tsked, "such an imagination you have Nevaeh,to come up with that wild concept"

my temper was beginning to boil, this spoilt bitch an her pretentious nature was about to get her perfect face caved in,which I figure we were in a good place for it...there must be a plastic surgeon here to repair what I was going to do to her.

folding my arms,I so badly wanted to tell her our mom was behind bars,and for a long time,but..no,fuck that,I was going to have some fun with this witless fucking...ugh I can't even properly insult her I'm so pissed off,time to change it up a bit.

“since all this shit came about with our mother's affair,I've been wanting to say this to you..when I do think of you,our mom,and your dad,it all comes to this, _what a conceited shit you are and I can’t believe your dad put his dick in that,meaning our mom of course”_ taking a step toward her,Sage stared at me as if I lost my mind,“now,if you don't leave I'm going to throw your over privileged,snotty ass out in the rain,never mind how pregnant I am, _I've put bigger and more intelligent bitches than you down,when I'm not!”_

Sage's tongue rolled inside each of her cheeks as her stare was heated more than ever, like a contained fury, _bring it barbie,I'll dismantle you piece by piece if necessary._ It had become a staring contest,a quiet stand off if you will,to see which of us would break I guess?,I never wavered.

"is there a problem ladies?..oh,Mrs Hiddleston"

spell broken,I turned to see a security officer with a rather concerned look on his face,but before I could say anything Sage made a noise of offense, strode off as fast as her long legs would carry her which I was thankful had been rather quick,and headed towards the elevators.

"not this time,but you might want to make note of her,..shes not aloud to be here,also is a member of the press,her name is Sage Glandon and...her mother was arrested here, earlier today,so yes.. she's trouble"

giving me a nod of acknowledgement he walked away talking on his radio soon after,hopefully informing his colleagues throughout the Hospital of what I just told him. 

About to take my own leave when something felt _odd_ ,..I mean  _significantly_ odd,looking down,my crotch,pant legs even the floor...were wet, _what the?_ ,but I hadn't even felt the urge to pee,a wave of panic hit me... _oh god,_ _my waters broke._

_To be Continued..._

 

Meet Stella

Photo credit/source- http://pristacorp.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Risk-quality-management-in-hospitals-happy-Nurse-with-smile.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit/Source on HIPPA- http://www.businessdictionary.com/definition/HIPPA-privacy-rule.html


	40. Elysian Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* there maybe descriptions graphic in nature (depending on what you feel is graphic) depicting a Premature infant and situations that pertain with it, in this Chapter and possibly subsequent others as well. if you are troubled by this kind of content,please... this is a word of caution. :)

The scene before me was chillingly familiar,except _it wasn't_ my father in-law,but my wife and across the street in another Hospital in the NICU,.. _.my son_ ,at barely three pounds and fourteen and three quarters inches long..he was very wee indeed,on the upside his Pediatrician had good things to say,Connor was healthy with only a slight case of anemia which was normal, required assistance with I.V feeding,and breathing,she didn't see any long term difficulties ahead for him which in some cases preemies were not as fortunate as him.

my son would survive.

however,Connor's early birth would require him to stay awhile in the Hospital, I was told in general, there's no "rule" which states how long a baby will have to stay in the NICU. Many babies go home from the NICU about the time they were originally due to be born, but this can vary widely. Some babies may be discharged from the NICU well before they were expected to be born, while others will need to stay well beyond their due dates,there are several NICU milestones which must be met before a preemie can come home.

Connor had to breathe on his own,take feedings by mouth, among a few other things that were necessary to deem him healthy enough to be released from the NICU. i.e Hospital.

but now there was Nevaeh,lying in the bed before me,having had an emergency C-section to deliver Connor,all I was told was a Nurse getting off the elevator about to start her shift saw Nev lying on the floor unconscious outside the Cardiac ICU,her waters had broke,and was immediately brought to Maternity for surgery.

a soft tapping on the room door brought me out from my musings,looking to my left,Noah...a somber expression blemished his usual jovial,wizened face.

 _"Stella told me"_ he spoke softly.

she would,beings she had been the one who called me about what happened.

"come in"

making his way over,face dropping even more as he looked at Nev.

"she going to be alright?. _..the child?"_

"Nevaeh's going to be fine,our son is in the Neonatal intensive care unit across the street,it's a Children's Hospital,they call it the NICU for short,he's very small,several weeks premature,they have him on a machine to help him breathe and feeding him by I.V...but the Doctor seems to think he'll be alright too"

"a boy?"

"yes,Connor William Zachary Hiddleston, his middle names are Vic's an mine"

turning towards me the white haired old man managed a weak smile.

"that'll soothe the mind of a certain Papa who is worried about his Grand baby...not to mention his _own child_ ,maybe he'll even smile,also Tom,can you do me a favor?"

"sure,if I can"

"it's for Victor,Stella said to have the Head nurse here in Maternity put a call to the Nurses station at the Cardiac ICU,and she would patch it through to Vic's room,hearing from you about Nev would settle his nerves,as it is that damn man won't calm down no matter what anyone tells him,his bp is seriously high"

"I can do that,sure"

 

"Hello"

_"hey Vic"_

_"Tom?..son is that you?"_  the emotional urgency in his voice was enough to almost to bring me to tears,but I fought it.

"yes,sorry I hadn't got a hold of you earlier"

"no,its alright..just,tell me. _..hows my little girl?"_

"Vic, _she alright_ ,I'm sitting beside her as we speak,sleeping off the anesthesia"

the sigh he released seem like it went on for awhile,

"and the baby?"

"hes up in the NICU,healthy and will likely be there for some time..a little thing he is"

"a son,my Nevie gave you a son?" I could hear the pride in his tone.

"yes,she did, his name is Connor William Zachary Hiddleston"

I swore I heard a chuckle of approval.

"and whose idea was it to sneak my middle name in there?, _poor little bug getting stuck with that"_

 _"what?,_ Zachary is good strong name,it means _remembered by God_ and William means  _resolute protector,_ I think its fitting"

then I did hear a chuckle.

"definitely better than  _Nevaeh Tempest._.gawd I think that damned fool woman bumped her head when she gave birth to Nev,her name simply means _Heavenly Storm_ , and the first name is spelled _backwards_ to begin with.. _who the fuck does that to their kid?_..oh yeah...my ex wife!"

 

It wasn't long after getting off the phone with Victor,signs of coming out of the anesthesia where finally happening,Nev was stirring,groaning.In a matter of minutes she seem to become aware of her surroundings,well..sort of.

taking one of her hands,rubbing it gently,hoping it would further stir her conscious.

_"darling,I'm here"_

_"mnnhjkhffmngf"_

not sure that was speech _,but  at least it was something._ Thankful for the timing of the Nurse who walked in,checking Nev's I.V bags.

"ah,good I figured she should be coming to about now,I'll let her Doctor know"

Her demeanor was strange,she looked around the room inquisitively,smiled softly when her gaze met mine,but didn't speak,I was beginning to worry,hadn't Nev realized she was in a Hospital bed?,had surgery?,that she no longer carried the baby?

 _or maybe she had_  and wasn't willing to come to terms with all of it.

"Nev,I need to tell.."

a hand quickly went up,cutting me off.

 _"don't..."_ shaking her head," _I..I can't deal with anything right now"_

staring forward as she lowered the hand to her chest,gradually smoothing it down to her now visibly diminished abdomen,my heart sunk watching her reaction,lips trembling,the sudden glisten appearing in her hazel eyes _,it was a mournful look_  and I was having none of it.

_"he's alive Nev"_

jerking her head in my direction,wide eyed, I nodded,confirming what I had said,smiling for good measure,Nev needed to know there was no loss here.

"he's very tiny,but he's thriving darling,in the NICU. _.we have a son"_

_"he's..he's okay?"_

"for the most part,I do have a picture on my ipad,but not sure if you're ready to see it,it may upset you,because Connor was born so early they have him hooked up to machines,like your dad"

_"I want to see!"_

the desperate plea _so emotional,_ nearly had me in tears,against my better judgement,I took the ipad out of its case from the bag underneath my coat,glancing at the anxious face again.

"are you sure darling?"

 _"please"_ her voice just above a whisper.

turning the device on,I tapped the screen a few times until I found the only picture I had of our Son.

 _"remember_ what I told you"

handing over the ipad.

                                 

 

Nev's eyes flickered over the picture,face collapsed instantly, _please darling don't lose it_ ,he really is fairing better than most in his situation.

 _"he..hes beautiful"_  her voice cracked,finger tips drifting lightly over the screen, _"when can I see him?"_

"I'd say soon as we get you up and around,which should be done today,the sooner you're well enough and mobile,the sooner you can get over to the NICU,bonding is important between the parents and newborn _,especially_  with a preemie"

both of us looked to the doorway,I instantly recognized the woman standing there as Nev's Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Bardey, Alice Bardey, I delivered your son,and hes in the care of Doctor Keller,a fine Pediatrician over in the NICU" taking a seat at the foot of her bed Dr Bardey's face turned more thoughtful."before there's anymore talk of your son Nevaeh,I want to get to the bottom of _why.._ you went into preterm labor,your husband gave me some information,and I did talk to your OB/GYN in London..she was as perplexed as I, said for the most part for a first time mother you were in prime health,all your blood/urine screens were clean,ultrasounds showed no indication of complications internally or with the baby"

looking at Nev then over to me.

"its true,shes been quite healthy..I can think of nothing" shrugging.

"well I do have one theory, only because I'm aware you're here due to your father being in the Cardiac ICU from having a massive heart attack,. _..stress_ , that can be a culprit,but there has to be a severe volume of it, what I was told, he is recovering well from surgery,is there anything else going on Nevaeh?"

fidgeting with her fingers,making movements of discomfort with her body,Nev sighed before she spoke.

"there was an incident with my mom _,it was ugly_ ,but I wasn't around when it happened,Tom was and my attorney,they dealt with it"

"I see,anything else?" the discomfort appeared to worsen,she even seem to avoid looking at me, "Nevaeh, I'm not here to scold you, I'm your Doctor, I just need information so I can do my job properly",placing a soothing hand on Nev's restless ones,"shortly before your waters broke...was there an incident between you and another party?"

 _what?...no,that can't be,who else would have a confrontation with Nev?,her mum is in jail_ ,Nevaeh nodded.

"Thank you for being honest,you see after a Nurse found you the Security officer for that floor assisted her,and...he informed her that there had been a intense verbal altercation between you and a young blonde girl,well groomed..he had stepped in at one point and asked if you needed assistance" she looked over at me, "does the name Sage Glandon sound familiar to you Mr Hiddleston?"

_sonofabitch!..,what was that shady fucking slag doing here!_

_"yes"_ I bit out,"and shes no good,I assure you,between Nev's mum and Sage..if you'll pardon the expression Doctor,their both enough to give anyone a stroke"

looking thoughtful once again she nodded.

"okay,. _.yeah_..this is all making more sense,your father having his heart attack,your mom and this.. _ugly_  incident,then shortly before your waters broke a heated argument with this Sage women,and from what your husband just said about  _both women"_  patting Nev's hands,"that would do it...I'm just glad you were here when it did"

 

The level of anxiety was almost unbearable,it took all my strength not to spring out of my wheelchair and burst through the two doors before me. _..the two doors that lead to my son_ ,but I had to be composed and wait while the Nurse who brought Tom and I here checked us in at the Nurses station.

_hurry the hell up already._

"alright,you two are good to go,when you're ready to leave have the Nurse call the Maternity ward and I'll come and get you,okay?"

_finally._

It wasn't what I expected,though the myriad of sounds coming from various machines from several incubators were a bit disheartening,ventilators,heart monitors,etc. but all  unfortunately,necessary.

We were guided to the far end of the room,my eyes refraining from any of the incubators but on the Nurse we followed,my only concern was my son,finally arriving, I looked to Tom who smiled.

_"go ahead darling,..I want you to be the first to hold him"_

turning around the Nurse already had a blanketed bundle in her arms _,my god..he really was tiny,_ my only response was to reach out to him,arms displayed in a almost  beseeching manner, _god I must appear desperate,_ but I don't care,my son shouldn't even be here now,but I can't change that,all I can do from this point on is...be his Mom.

gradually with care the baby was deposited in my arms,my eyes widened at the sense of just how meager in weight he really was,but that passed quickly,an  _awareness_  came over me as a tiny fussing noise came from him,my embrace tightened on him,protective yes that's what it was.

 _"ooh,its okay Connor,its just me,just mommy"_  I cooed quietly,bringing him up higher,pressing my lips to his forehead,his fussing was replaced by tiny grunts,seeming to calm down.

 _"he knows his mummy"_  came Toms voice in my ear.

"why don't you both sit,it'll be more comfortable" the Nurse gestured towards two chairs by Connor's Incubator,"trust me ,they are relaxing and they rock back and forth too"

 

It had to have been an hour at least since our arrival and I still was holding,talking,observing Connor,still in awe of the little creature in my arms.At one point he did open his eyes making contact with mine bringing me to silent tears,happy ones,but I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of remorse,he didn't deserve all that was going on with him right now,he shouldn't be in the NICU.

I allowed myself not to take all the blame,Sage had been _the last straw_ as it were,and I promised not only myself, but my son, that because of her...she would not continue to interfere in our lives,her last occurrence  _almost_  cost Tom and I our child.

and for that..I would make sure Sage Glandon would know there would be _no next time._

 

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit/Source for Info on Preemies- https://www.verywell.com/when-can-my-preemie-come-home-from-the-nicu-2748712
> 
> Photo credit/source- https://d2zcsajde7b23y.cloudfront.net/m/3c3849b2e0c0b025cd268fc108d09ba1a10b4fb4.jpeg


	41. Elysian Fields

**2 Months Later**

I couldn't have asked for a better outcome on both fronts,dad had been released over a month ago and was convalescing at his home outside of Portland and it became a family affair, as Connor was released only three days ago after two months being in the hospital and that's where Tom,Connor and myself were currently,Doctor Keller wanted us to wait for awhile before we took the baby back to the UK.

at the moment I was staring at the newest picture I had sent off to Grandma Diana,it sure was a change from the first one I had sent.

                                         

 

this was to tide her over until she got to meet him in person,which wouldn't be long,dad took it upon himself and sent her  plane tickets so she,Isobel and Ryker could come and be with us until the all clear for Connor to go home was given... _I sure missed everyone,especially that little girl._

my cell pinged,a text with attachment..from Diana,opening it, I put a hand to my mouth.

                                       

 

oh my god. _.Isobel_ , Diana had taken her to a Photographer,it was to be a gift for Tom and I in celebration of Isobel's 1st Birthday,which was in two weeks.Yes she had grown,though this picture had been taken a month ago,I truly had felt guilty not having been there when Tom spoke with her on webcam,I was too preoccupied with Connor  at the hospital and his needs _.I promise peanut I'll make it up to you._

"darling..what is it?"

looking up,I held the phone to him.

"your mom just sent it..I feel like an asshole, the quintessential _shitty step mother,_  I hadn't realized how much shes grown"

taking the cell from me,smiling at the image on the screen.

"you're nothing of the sort Nev,there was just other pressing matters,she understands"

 _"shes a toddler_ ,and I'm the only mom shes known...the only thing she'll understand is,that I've been neglecting her..and that is shit"

sitting beside me,running his index finger along my jowl.

"you blame yourself for Connor's early arrival,now this" shaking his head,"its bollocks,you've been brilliant with Isobel and now with the trials of our son,give yourself some bloody credit"

"or else what?" I challenged.

leaning back,quirking a brow,moistening his lip.

"or else I just may give one of those lovely tits a flick,perhaps both"

looking down, _oh yeah..forgot about those_ ,through the help of a breast pump to encourage my milk,it finally came in and now I was sporting two preposterous mounds that were more annoying to carry around than they were at serving their purpose.

"do it..and I'll flick your balls"

"promise?"

staring at him in almost disbelief,if not slightly suspicious.

"are we feeling  _left out?,lonely?._.cause flicking your balls should really make you cringe"

"ehehehe, _I've managed"_

_I don't even want to know._

 

The delicate repetitious tapping on my cheek brought me from my sleep,eyes fluttering,trying to focus in just what was going on.

_"mummy!,mummy,wakey!..I here!"_

my eyes enlarged,jaw slackened.

"Isobel!?"

 _"ya!"_  followed by a string of melodic giggles.

sitting up instantly I swept her up in my arms,her giggles grew louder with a bit of a squeal on the upswing.

"oh heavens!. _.Isobel Grace,_  did you wake her up?"

Diana.

"no..she wakin' up"

oh my, _white lies already?_ ,Diana made her way into the room with a look on her face that said she knew otherwise. _..after all,this wasn't her first rodeo._

 _"hmm,_  not so sure about that missy"

then came Tom's voice announcing.

 _"heeey everyone,_  like you all to meet the newest member of the Hiddleston clan"

cradled in one arm,still very small in his blanket..Connor,who looked about as thrilled as,well.. as an infant with a dirty butt,which I was wondering about at the moment. Isobel instantly bounced off the couch,pointing up.

"whot is it?" lowering himself down to her level, she leaned in. _"oooh..it smol, a dol-we"_

"no darling" Tom chuckled,"it's a baby,your new brother,Connor"

looking over to both Diana and I,the look was nothing short of skeptical...or as I saw it,she thought dad was bullshitting her.

"yes" pulling my shirt down,"see..my tummy is gone,remember how round it use to be?,that's because Connor was in there"

now  _her eyes_  were wide,mouth a perfect O.

"how he get out?"

"the doctor took him out darling" Tom explained.

looking back to Connor,then at me.

"he no wook wike he was done. _.he smol"_

 _sweetheart,I couldn't of put it any better._ Tomwatched my face drop if not a little,but I understood,it was only the observation of a child.

"spot on darling,that's why he is small,and why we need to be extra careful with him"

Isobel moved in for closer inspection,Connor sneezed,such as it was.

 _"ooh..his sneeze smol too daddy"_  the amazement in her voice evident.

"I think its time we let Grams hold him,shes yet to have the chance" Tom held out Connor to Diana who was more than eager to take him,"warn you Mum,its like holding a very light loaf of bread"

settled in her arm,she looked up amazed.

"no kidding,a wee nipper he is"

Isobel crawled up next to Diana,assuming to get an even better look,tilting her head,screwing up her lips.

"he get bigger?"

"yes, and as his big sister, you can help him learn things,like walk,talk,how to play with toys" Diana explained.

 _"as long as shes nothing like her Aunt Sarah..I'm good with it"_  Tom murmured.

"and whats that suppose to mean?" Diana gave him a questioning look.

"well considering  _my_  big sister taught me to get in trouble..I'm hoping Isobel won't go that route"

"bollocks..you managed to find it on you're own Thomas,without the help of Sarah, and you passed that on to Emma,so don't be giving grief where it isn't deserved"

the helpless look I got from him only made me grin,what was he expecting me to do?,I only knew Tom as he was,cheeky,silly,prickish at times,juvenile,loving and when he wasn't thinking with his dick,..perfect.

 

Tom had drawn a scented bubble bath for us both to relax in,the room filled with the smells of a blend of rosemary, lavender, ginger and juniper berry from the water,it had been quite some time since we had done anything together like this, I currently was positioned between his legs as he watered down my hair and I picked up the bubbles, blowing them away,giggling like a kid as I did.

Tom leaned forward, whispering,his whiskers tickling my ear.

_“the things I could do with your hair right now,at this length, you mustn’t cut it”_

glancing over my shoulder at him, smiling.

"like what?..make a fist with it,wrap it around your arm until my head is forced backwards...dirty bastard" I teased.

 _“mmmmm”_  nuzzling my ear now, _"tempting,so I take it, if I did that..you wouldn't complain”_  nipping at my lobe.

turning to face him,oh boy.. _.someone was in a mood_ ,and it wasn't just the obvious erection bobbing up through the frothy water giving it away.

he unplugged the tub releasing the bubbles and turned on the shower,silently we got to our feet standing under the down pour of water he rinsed what suds there was out of my hair, smoothing it down my back,butt, his hands softly continued rinsing all the soap off my body, I wanted to do the same for him but Tom made it known this was about me.

so I remained composed, any attempt to touch him was met with a loving look and a gentle “no” he kissed my temple before he was about to finish rinsing my hair he bent down, and much to my surprise, it wasn’t my hair he was rinsing, I felt his warm tongue dart out,dancing across my clit, a jolt of electricity shot from my loins causing me to grab at the wall behind me.

 _"Tom!"_ gasping.

 _“hmmm”_ the sensation of his lips pulsed across my sex,causing my hips to buck.

his tongue ventured lower, an entered my core burrowing  in deep and began to tongue fuck me in earnest, no warning, panting  was instant. _oh my god this felt fucking incredible!,_  his strong hands held each of my hips firmly in place, tongue moving about within me, teasing, my walls I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

I erupted in cries that could of woke people up across the Gorge over in Washington thank god for the loudness of the running water.

my core was begging for release many times over, and Tom knew it cause the bastard would stop and let my arousal ebb _, it was agony_ , he pulled his tongue out and I whimpered my protest looking to him I watching as he put his face in the spray of the water, washing  _me_ off of him, 

standing to his full six foot two frame poised over me, still with his vice like grip on my hips, he lifted my right leg up, hoisting me up with it and with one fluid movement,slid his cock inside me, throwing myself back as the heavenly sensation of him filling me assaulted my body.

he caught me so as I wouldn’t hit the wall and began to drive in and out of me with an energy I couldn't recall him having before, calling to me  straight away, I cried out to him in return,slowing his pace Tom began to slowly withdraw and then slam into me just so he could watch me arch my back and gasp as my eyes rolled back in some kind of rapture.

then pivoting his cock within me, grinding his hips against my thighs driving me into a frenzy I’ve never known, panting my protests to the point of imploring which I knew he was getting off on, _I was so close_ , but he never let me have my release.

_“god fucking dammit Tooom take mee!!”_

_“ as you wish my darling”_ he growled.

And with that he began pounding into me with a force that left me panting and clutching to him,Tom made grunting almost rude noises as we both reached orgasm,going limp he caught me in his arms,soothing me with barely audible breathy words.

 

Setting a cup of tea beside me on the counter as I went about putting dishes away from the dishwasher,I glanced at it then to Diana who had put it there.

"hey.."

"darling,how you doing?"

"good,actually"

she seem to be in another headspace,stopping what I was doing,closing the door on the washer,turning my attention to her.giving me one of her warm smiles I thought I'd inquire why she seem to be _not on duty_ as dad would put it.

"is everything alright?,something on your mind,perhaps?"

a tight smile appeared on her face.

"you could say that,might we go in the living room" she gestured in the general direction.

Looking around the room from where we sat I did the same,what in the world?,Diana what is going on?

"I thought we might have a private chat,is anyone around?"

"um..no,dad is upstairs resting,and since the weather is nice outside Tom took Isobel and the baby in the stroller for a walk,there's a park just down the road,as for Ryker I chased him off,told him to go sight seeing around Portland,so it's just you and me for the most part"

"oh good,well there has been something I've been meaning to talk to you about,but not around Tom"

_not around Tom?_

"it's about Denise,you know how he feels about her,the last those two were together" shaking her head,"that row was bloody awful"

"Denise..what about her?" concern was growing now.

"well about a month ago feeling a bit stuffed in that house of mine,I took Isobel to go out,do some shopping,thought why not get one of those lovely sandwiches of hers,but when we stopped by...her shop was closed,like up for sale"

"what?"

"yes,locked up tighter than a Nun's knickers,if you'll pardon the expression,so when I did a bit of grocery shoppin' I happen to see one of her former employees, so I questioned her about the Deli being up for sale"

"I hope this isn't going to be something...awful"

"darling,Denise's father fell ill,Cancer..terminal,so she sold the business and moved back to Scotland to take care of him,I asked the girl if she ever spoke of you" Diana sighed, "Nev..I think after that row with Tom and now her father falling deathly ill,her heart is in the wrong place...I was told she really wants no part of a lingering friendship,as long as you are with my boy"

Denise's animosity towards Tom extended long before the _hat incident,_ and she seemed hellbent on keeping the mindset that he was an eternal bastard,now with this unfortunate state of her father's health...there was no way she would change.

"Diana,what you've said..doesn't surprise me,sad..yes,I'm sorry her dad is dying,that she had to sell her business,her dream to take care of him,but that's Denise,she does whats right for her family...as for our friendship" shrugging,"shes always had a cynical,stubborn side..and if she feels it necessary to push away those she once called friend..there's no way of pushing back,not without a huge blowout,I love Tom..and as sad as this may sound to others...in this case,I put my Husband before my friend"

 

Watching Nevaeh quietly nurse Connor with attentiveness,I couldn't help but notice amid the silence something else was going on,it was on her face,in her eyes,a presence about her that told me all was not well.

"Nev.."

looking up and over to me, _yes..definitely distressed_ ,but what,why?

"yes"

"everything alright?...you've been quiet all afternoon and this evening,it's nothing to do with your mum or Sage..is it?"

"no..."

"talk to me darling" sitting next to her now,glancing down at my son who was contently suckling at his mum's breast,"something is obviously bothering you"

heaving what I perceived was a worried sigh,she began,When Nev finished I was torn between sad and a bit pissed off,having shared what had become of her friend Denise,on one hand the woman did what was right by her father on the other,she shit on her friend,my wife...all because she had an immense dislike for me,what bollocks.

"I'm sorry she just couldn't..as they say _,turn the other cheek_ ,it wasn't like I was asking her to hang out with both of us,just her and I"

running the back of my hand along her cheek.

"I'm so sorry darling that this has happened,yes..we didn't get along,she needed not to be so extreme,but who knows,maybe after a time,when the dust settles,meaning when time has passed after her father has,perhaps Denise will think better of it and approach you"

closing her eyes,leaning in to my touch,a hint of a smile reaching her lips.

 _"maybe,shes a stubborn bitch though"_  a small giggle bubbled forth _,"always has been"_

_that's better,that's what I want to hear...hope._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credit and sources- http://cdn.skim.gs/image/upload/v1456339187/msi/newborn-baby-boy-sleeping_nkrndm.jpg  
> http://tiny-bean-photography.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/webEverlyisOne-27.jpg


End file.
